Pokemon Sinnoh Adventure
by El Torro
Summary: After competing in the Ever Grande Conference, Owen is ready to set off on a new journey to a strange region known as the Sinnoh region. With evil organizations returning and looming, what craziness will occur?
1. Hi Ho Sinnoh

**Well, I just woke up at 4:30am my time which sucks hard, but at least I get an early start on Sinnoh! And I'd like to thank JohtoBlue for the constructive criticism, I'll be sure to take that all into account, and to Monfernofreak, I totally tricked you with that battle ;) I don't have much else to say other than thanks, so let's get this thing started!**

**On a side note, there will be some epilogue chapters in Hoenn that I'll begin to write, such as Owen vs Quinn/(Maybe) Brian vs Quinn/And I might do a Latios or Latias episode too.**

**Owen's team (empty)**

* * *

"Professor. Oak, I've decided that I want to go to the Sinnoh region," Owen told the elderly man. He had just celebrated his twelfth birthday and he was beginning to grow tired of sitting around and waiting at home. Professor. Oak placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and he nodded.

"Very well. I will contact my colleague, Professor. Rowan and let him know that you are going to the Sinnoh region." Owen nodded and walked outside to see all of his Hoenn Pokemon who cheered as he walked outside.

"Hey guys," Owen said as he walked over towards them. "I'm leaving today and I wanted to say goodbye to all of you guys. You did a great job and I'm really proud of all of you." The Pokemon all nodded.

"Dude, you have any idea what he's talking about?" Swellow asked Skarmory quietly.

"Not at all," he whispered back to Swellow.

"I'll see you guys in a few months," Owen told his Pokemon as he waved goodbye. Every single one of them waved back, making his departure that much harder. He walked back into the lab and Professor. Oak hung up the telephone.

"OK, your boat leaves in an hour and Professor. Rowan can't wait to meet you." Owen nodded and thanked the professor as he walked outside and down the road to the dock. His clothing attire had changed since his Hoenn journey. He wore a red under armour sweatshirt (when it was cold), with a plain gray shirt underneath, blue shorts, high black socks, black shoes, and a black backpack. His hair was now short and it turned blonde (only during the colder months) and he grew quite a bit.

"Well, this is it." He turned to see Pallet town disappearing as he boarded the boat to venture on towards the Sinnoh region, where he hoped to meet and befriend all new Pokemon. As he sat in his room, patiently waiting for the boat to take him to the foreign, he turned the TV on and he changed to the PBN. It was a rerun of Brian's battle against Quinn to go to the top 4. The girl didn't stand a chance and Brian totally crushed her. As he layed down in bed, he began to doze off, slowly but surely.

•••

"Welcome to the Sinnoh region, folks! We have now just arrived in Twinleaf town. To all of you trainers, good luck and stay safe!" the captain hollered, causing Owen to wake up. He looked outside his window and turned to see a quaint town appearing.

"Twinleaf town huh? These places names just keep getting weirder and weirder," Owen told himself as he got off of the boat. The town was puny and Owen went searching for the Pokemon laboratory immediately. He went from house to house, hoping that his luck would turn around each time, but it didn't.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" Owen turned to see a girl. She had dirty blonde hair that was all over the place in some crazy style that must've been "stylish" in Sinnoh. There was a pink streak on the right side of her hair and a blue streak on the left side. Her eyes were pale blue to go along with tan skin. She wore cargo shorts, a white tee shirt and combat boots.

"Yeah, do you know where Professor. Rowan's lab is?" She put her hand up against her chin and she thought hard.

"Sandgem town which is the next town over," she told Owen while pointing to the east. Owen nodded and thanked the girl as he walked away and towards Snadgem town.

"Sandgem town? Who the hell picked these names?" Owen muttered to himself once he was out of ear shot from everyone. As he reached the grassy area of the first Route, 201, he to immediately forgot which way the girl pointed to. "I think she said left," Owen told himself. He walked to the left and then through a series of trees before he stopped at a lake. In the center was a small cavern, but he didn't dare swim out that far. On the ground was a satchel, even though he felt it was wrong, he picked through it and found three Pokeballs!

He looked around trying to make it look like he wasn't stealing the Pokemon that was in asked in the Pokeball he had picked up and when he felt it was safe, he threw the Pokeball into the air. "Go!" A small green turtle appeared. It had a yellow jaw, a small twig on its head, and a small brown shell that covered its back. The small Pokemon was rather interesting. It seemed very different compared to other Pokemon. It seemed like it was happy to see Owen even though the Pokemon didn't know him at all.

"Hey! Get away from my Pokemon!" Owen was startled to see an older man running towards him, flailing his arms around. "Who do you think you are!?" he asked, ready to take down the child in a matter of seconds.

"Owen Plateau?" Owen replied as his voice rose, making it sound like he asked. The man immediately cooled down and withdrew the Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Good to meet you Owen. My name is Professor. Rowan."

* * *

**I think that's the longest any of the first chapters to a region have been! So Owen has arrived in Sinnoh and hasn't exactly fit in yet. Who is this Professor. Rowan? Find out next time! Till then, peace out**

**1) Who do you think Owen will start with?**

**2) Who do you want to see Owen start with?**

**3) Who the hell is naming these towns?**


	2. The Frist Capture

**Chapter 2 of Sinnoh Adventure, and I'm already looking forward to the league! But obviously I have to take my time and I think you all would want me to do that, if not then to bad. So, last time we left off with Owen meeting Professor. Rowan at Lake Verity (even though the lake didn't have a name) and the two didn't get off on the right foot. Who will be Owen's starter for this region? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team (none)**

* * *

"Why don't we go back to my lab," Professor. Rowan suggested. Owen nodded and the two walked away from the lake.

"So why did you leave your brief case at the lake?" Owen asked the professor who was carrying the case containing three Pokeballs.

"I was studying the legendary Pokemon of Lake Verity, Mespirit. It's the being of spirit, an I believe that there are two other legendary Pokemon. So are you here without any Pokemon?" Owen nodded and the professor stopped walking and opened the case. "Here, choose any of the three Pokemon in this case," Professor. Rowan told Owen as the case opened up and there were three Pokeballs.

Owen looked at the pictures of the Pokemon behind each Pokeball, and Owen chose the one in the middle. He read the name of the Pokemon and threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Come on out!" The Pokeball broke open and an orange monkey appeared. It had a cream underbelly and orange skin that went along with a small flame for a tail.

"Ah, so you picked Chimchar. Interesting," the professor muttered to himself as Chimchar perched itself on Owen's shoulder. "Here is the Sinnoh Pokedex, your badge case, and here are five Pokeballs to help you get started." Owen graciously accepted the Pokedex and the five Pokeballs.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar are often compared to the Charmander family because of their strength and power." Owen looked at the small chimp who grinned at him.

"Well Chimchar, let's get started on our journey!" Owen cheered as he and Chimchar went walking down Route 201. The brand new duo looked around the grass for a wild Pokemon to catch. "Let's check out Chimchar's info," Owen whispered to himself as he took out his brand new Pokedex.

"Chimchar, level 5, Scratch, Leer. Gender: male, ability: blaze." Owen looked at the small and inexperienced Pokemon who was running through the grass.

"Star!" Owen looked at the trees and saw a small bird Pokemon swooping down towards Chimchar. The fire monkey was assaulted by the flying type Pokemon and Owen quickly pulled out his Pokedex.

"Starly, the Starling Pokemon. Starly tend to attack Pokemon that enter their territory." Owen looked at the normal and flying type, knowing that he just had to catch the first Pokemon that he had met in the Sinnoh region.

"Chimchar, hit Starly with Scratch!" Owen shouted. Chimchar jumped up and scratched Starly across the face, causing the bird to get angry. Starly then slammed into Chimchar and rammed him into the ground. Chimchar struggled as he pushed himself up from the ground. Starly flew in again and tried to finish Chimchar. "Chimchar, dodge it and use Scratch!" Owen ordered. Chimchar jumped over Starly and scratched the flying type. Starly cried in pain and tried getting back up to battle. "Go Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up slowly. Chimchar ran over to Owen and climbed onto his shoulder. "Alright! We just caught our first Pokemon of Sinnoh!" Owen exclaimed as he grabbed the Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Starly!" Starly cried as it came out of its Pokeball. Owen checked out Starly's info on his Pokedex while the newly caught Pokemon began to play with Chimchar.

"Starly, level 3, Tackle, Growl. Gender: Female, ability: Keen Eye." Owen walked over to the two Pokemon and he smiled.

"Hi Starly, I'm Owen and this is Chimchar," Owen aid as he introduced himself and his starter to the flying type. Starly chirped happily and was withdrawn back to her Pokeball. Chimchar hopped back onto Owen's shoulder, and the two continued walking dow the dirt road towards Sandgem town. Little did they know that there were two different figures that watched them closely, separately stalking them down the road.

Owen turned, feeling like someone or something was following him. Neither figure was seen, and they didn't know that the other was following Owen too. Chimchar looked behind too, but he didn't have the same feeling Owen did. "Come on Chimchar, we've got to hurry up."

* * *

**Ooooh, mystery! And jus to clarify, both figures stalking Owen are unaware that the other is there, does that make sense at all? This is most likely going to be the only chapter that I post today, so merry Christmas to all celebrating. Till next time, peace out.**


	3. An Evolutional Advantage

**You are now reading chapter 3 of Sinnoh Adventure! Last chapter Owen decided to start with Chimchar, and he caught a Starly on his way to Sandgem town. What's in store for our hero now? Let's find out!**

**P.S: I have a new poll up, so make sure to vote!**

**Owen's team**

**Chimchar, level 6, Scratch, Leer**

**Starly, level 3, Tackle, Growl**

* * *

Owen and Chimchar quickly made their way to Sandgem town and they walked into the Pokemon center. Owen handed Chimchar and Starly over to Nurse Joy, and the two Pokemon were healed to full health instantly.

"Nurse Joy, where's the nearest gym from here?" Owen questioned as he looked at the map of the Sinnoh region.

"Oreburgh city." Owen turned and saw the same girl that told him where Professor. Rowan's lab was. Chimchar and Starly looked at the new girl that stood across from their trainer.

"Were you following me?" Owen interrogated. The girl sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well I wouldn't say following, but I did leave for Sandgem town to help you. You're not from around these parts, are you?" Owen shook his head and the girl nodded. As Starly and Chimchar perched themselves on Owen's shoulders, the girl examined the two Pokemon. "Did you just start your journey?"

"In this region, yeah. I competed in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn before." The girl nodded again and her Pokemon broke out of their Pokeballs. A monkey that had white hair and a flame on its head appeared along side a bulky bird that had a wad of hair which was partially red that hung down near its eye.

"Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. Infernape's strength are measured by how large the flame on their head is." Owen looked up and saw that Infernape's flame on its head was burning brightly meaning that it was powerful. "Staraptor, the Predator Pokemon. Staraptor have the best eyesight out of any flying type Pokemon in Sinnoh."

Chimchar and Starly both eyed the stronger Pokemon and they looked like they were ready to battle the powerful Pokemon.

"Hey, calm down you two." Chimchar and Starly ignored their trainer's order and they continued to glared at the girl's Pokemon.

"I think that your Pokemon want to battle my Pokemon," the girl pointed out. Chimchar and Starly nodded energetically and the two Pokemon ran towards the back of the Pokemon center where the practice battlefields were placed.

"This is going to be bad," Owen whispered to himself as he walked towards his trainer box and the girl walked to her box. "So when both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle's over," Owen stated. The girl nodded and with that, the battle began.

"Infernape, use Close Combat on Chimchar and Staraptor, use Close Combat on Starly!" Both of the stronger Pokemon quickly made their way towards Owen's Pokemon.

"Dodge it! Then Starly, use Growl and Chimchar, use Scratch on Staraptor!" Starly quickly evaded Staraptor's attacks while Chimchar was pummeled by a series of powerful punches and kicks. Infernape finished the barrage with one final kick to the stomach that sent Chimchar flying towards Owen. Starly growled at the bigger Pokemon, but they didn't seem frightened, but more amused by the efforts of Starly.

"Finish this up with Flare Blitz and Brave Bird!" Infernape began moving his head in a circle and the fire on his head covered him and the fire that surrounded him turned blue. Staraptor flew into the air covered in flames, and then when it descended, it flew down and the fire turned into sparkling blue energy.

"Chimchar, use Scratch on Infernape and Starly, use Tackle on Staraptor!" Owen commanded. Both rookie Pokemon went in to attack the insanely powerful Pokemon, who totally demolished Owen's Pokemon. Starly and Chimchar were hurled into Owen and they both had swirls for eyes.

"Way to go guys! Great job!" The girl withdrew her Pokemon and she walked over towards Owen and his fainted Pokemon. "I'm Penelope Monroe," she told Owen.

"I'm Owen Plateau." Owen returned his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and he looked around the practice battlefield. "Did you see anyone or anything when you followed me here?"

"I didn't follow you! And no, I swung on the vines in trees," she answered. Owen looked at her as if she was crazy, causing the girl to sweat drop. "Long story."

"Well I'll see you around, Penelope," Owen said as he walked into the Pokemon center. Penelope followed after Owen and the two disappeared from the shadowy figure's sight. The figure stood in the trees, waiting outside for the two trainers to go back to the practice battlefields.

"Wait, so Starly and Chimchar will eventually evolve into Staraptor and Infernape!?" Owen asked excitedly. Penelope nodded and Owen began to jump for joy as his Pokemon were being healed by Nurse Joy.

"They're pretty strong Pokemon. There really aren't any other fire types that are as strong as Infernape and there aren't any flying types that are as strong as Staraptor either." Owen nodded and he took back the Pokeballs that contained Chimchar and Starly.

"Alright, I'm heading off to… Jubilife city," Owen said as he looked at the map at the Pokemon center. He walked out of the Pokemon center while releasing Chimchar from his Pokeball and he walked down Route 202.

"WAIIIITT!" Penelope screamed as she ran after Owen. "I'll come with you. I can tell you all about the Sinnoh region's Pokemon." Owen thought about it and then he nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**First of all, I'd like to thank jntvfreak for the submission of Penelope. One of Owen's rivals will be introduced next chapter, so his first rival battle of Sinnoh will take place in Jubilife. And I don't remember if I have all of the rivals so I'll list them, please tell me if I forgot your OC, sorry about that! And don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Xavier: Vullabylover**

**Shadix Fudo: shadowmwape**

**Jet Lumino: Monfernofreak**


	4. It's ChimCEPTION!

**Alrighty, well it's time for Owen's first rival battle! How well can he do with just two Pokemon on his side? I don't know, but please make sure to vote on the poll because I'm not going to be able to post chapters as quickly if it's tied!**

**Owen's team**

**Chimchar, level 7, Scratch, Leer, Ember**

**Starly, level 4, Tackle, Growl**

* * *

Owen and Penelope finally made their way through Route 202 with no trouble at all. Chimchar swung happily from tree branch to tree branch and Penelope joined the fire monkey. Owen just watched as the two sped in front of him, making him feel like a slug.

"Starly, come on out! There's a wild Pokemon!" Owen exclaimed as he pointed at a small blue and black cat.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. Shinx are very spirited battlers and will fight until they are physically unable to." Owen looked at the small electric Pokemon with intrigue as Starly flew out of her Pokeball and she landed on the grass.

"Starly, use Tackle!" Starly forwards and rammed into the wild Shinx, who wasn't even aware that Owen or his Pokemon were in the area. The electric type rolled in the grass but quickly got back up and it growled at Starly angrily. The foe Shinx leaped forwards and tried slamming into Starly. Starly, dodge it!" Starly quickly flew away and Shinx crashed into a tree that was behind Starly.

"Go, Pokeball!" Owen turned and saw a Pokeball hit the Shinx that he was battling, and the ball captured Shinx! A boy ran out of the woods with his Chimchar and they danced around happily.

"Hey! That was my capture!" Owen yelled. The boy looked up and he immediately ran over to Owen.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! Here, take it!" the boy told Owen as he tried giving him the Pokeball. Owen sighed and Starly, Chimchar, and Penelope walked to Owen's side.

"It's fine, keep it. I'm not really sure what kind of Pokemon I'm going to catch anyways," Owen told the boy as he shrugged.

"Sweet! Thanks! That's my third Pokemon." He wore a gold chain with a disc on it, a black baseball hat with NY on it, a black tee shirt, baggy blue jeans, black Nikes, and an ed check along with a black hoodie. He had spiky hair and looked to be of African American descent. "Oh I forgot! The name's Kane Furis and I'm twelve years old!" he exclaimed as he flashed a toothy grin.

"I'm Owen Plateau."

"And I'm Penelope Monroe." Kane bowed to Owen and Penelope and his Chimchar waved too.

"This is my starter, Chimchar." Owen's Chimchar looked at Kane's Chimchar and the two greeted each other with a simple wave of their hands. "Hey Owen, do you want to have a battle?"

"Sure! How many Pokemon?"

"How about three vs three?" Owen frowned and looked at Starly and Chimchar.

"I only have two," he pouted. Kane sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and he walked a few feet away from Owen and he turned around along with his Chimchar. Chimchar perched himself on Owen's shoulder and Penelope walked towards the middle and she acted as the referee.

"This battle will be two vs two! Neither trainer may substitute Pokemon! Begin!"

"Go Shinx!" Kane's Shinx, which he "stole" from Owen appeared and growled at Owen, remembering their battle that occurred a few minutes ago.

"Starly, let's finish this," Owen told the normal and flying type Pokemon. Starly flew forwards Shinx and the two glared at one another. "Starly, use Tackle!" Owen shouted. Starly flew forwards and tackled Shinx to the ground.

"Shinx, bite Starly and then throw it into a tree!" Shinx bit Starly on the wing and the flying type let out a cry of pain. Shinx then began to spin around and then it hurled Starly towards Owen. Starly pushed herself up and flew back in the air, relying heavily on her left wing.

"Starly, try using Tackle except spin like a torpedo!" Owen yelled. Starly began to spin like a torpedo and she rammed into Shinx and sent the electric cat flying into the air. "Nice, now use Tackle and send Shinx into the ground!" Owen yelled. Starly flew above Shinx and then slammed the blue cat into the ground. Shinx had swirls for eyes and its legs twitched strangely.

"Shinx is unable to battle! Kane, choose your last Pokemon!" Kane nodded and withdrew his Shinx back to its Pokeball.

"Chimchar, go!" he yelled as he pointed to the battlefield. Kane's Chimchar jumped forwards and cracked its knuckles as it was getting ready to battle.

"Begin!"

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" Kane ordered. The foe Chimchar leaped into the air and slashed Starly across the face. She let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, trying to push herself back up.

"Starly, are you OK?" Owen asked stupidly. Starly got back up and squawked at Kane's Chimchar, causing Owen's Chimchar to cheer for his teammate. "Great! Use Tackle!" Starly flew towards Kane's Chimchar and they collided head first. Kane's Chimchar brushed off the effects of the head to head collision and it ran towards Starly.

"Finish Starly with Ember!" Kane's Chimchar fired small red bullets of fire that scorched Starly and knocked her out cold. "Way to go Chimchar!" Kane cheered as his Chimchar crossed its arms across its chest confidently.

"Starly is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen looked over towards his Chimchar as he withdrew Starly, and the fire chimp jumped forward and the two locked eyes.

"Chimchar, let's start this off with Scratch!" Owen commanded. Chimchar jumped forwards and slashed Kane's Chimchar.

"Chimchar, you hit him with Scratch!" Both Pokemon landed devastating blows to one another and they avoided some of the other's attacks.

"Ember!" Both trainers screamed in unison. Both Pokemon were hit by the other attack and the smacked the ground hard. Both Owen's Chimchar and Kane's Chimchar had swirls for eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This battle is a tie!" Penelope yelled. Owen and Kane both withdrew their fainted starting Pokemon and they shook hands.

"Nice battle."

"You too," Owen replied. Kane walked away, waving his goodbye and Owen and Penelope went to Jubilife city after him. Little did either Owen or Penelope know what they were in for once they arrived. Not even the shadowy figure stalking them.

* * *

**I'd like to thank beastmode456 for the submission of Kane, who will be one of Owen's four rivals this region. Next chapter is kind of secret and PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! Till next time, peace out.**


	5. Jubilife City Fiasco

**Last chapter, Owen met and battled a boy named Kane, who accidentally captured the Shinx that Owen was battling. They wound up tying, and now Owen and Penelope are arriving in Jubilife city. What will await them? And I also want to let you all know that the first 7-8 chapters of this story are only going to be 1,000-1,5000 words each because the start of the journeys are always kind of bland because of the low leveled Pokemon and the introduction of villains and rivals.**

**P.S: If anyone cares, Owen is 12, I just have to write an epilogue chapter for that, and it will be placed underneath Hoenn Adventure**

**Owen's team**

**Chimchar, level 9, Scratch, Leer, Ember**

**Starly, level 7, Tackle, Growl**

* * *

Owen and Penelope arrived in Jubilife city and were met by a strange looking duo with pale skin and strange turquoise bull cuts. They wore strange white suits with a gold "G" on the chest of the suit.

"I told you Professor. Rowan was in town! He even brought the information of those things that we need! We have to steal it!" the woman on the right yelled at the man in a whisper.

"OK, god. Let's go try to find him," the man on the left stated as the two strange looking people walked away. Owen and Penelope looked at one another before agreeing to help Professor. Rowan right after Owen healed his Pokemon.

"So Professor. Rowan is back in Jubilife," Penelope stated. Owen got his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy and he nodded.

"Yeah. That's what those two weirdos said," Owen replied. Penelope stared at the boy who was the same age as her.

"We should probably go help him now." Owen shrugged as he released Chimchar from his Pokeball. The two walked out of the Pokemon center and looked around the city. "I wonder what those two goons were talking about," Penelope thought out loud as she and Owen continued walking down the streets of the busy city.

"Whatever it is, I don't really think it's a big deal," Owen told the girl. Suddenly, they were stopped by a familiar face. "Kane? Why are you here?" Owen asked. The boy walked over towards Owen and Penelope with his Chimchar clenching his pant leg.

"You're serious?" Owen nodded in response. "The Poketch company is giving out free Poketches to any trainers who can find one of the three jesters!" Owen still didn't understand why it was such a big deal to get a thing called a Poketch, but Penelope obviously did.

"No way! Let's go!" she screamed while dragging Owen and Kane through the crowded streets. "How many do we have to find!?" Penelope shouted as she continued to drag Owen and Kane around like rag dolls.

"One," Kane coughed as he struggled for breath. Penelope dashed down another street after coming up empty on the other street.

"Where are they?" she whined as she finally let go of Owen and Kane. The two boys got up and wiped the dirt off of their clothes.

"Hey look! Over there!" Owen pointed. A fat juggler was standing in front of a gigantic building, juggling three knives that could haveve cut through diamond. The three kids ran over to the man and they screamed,

"Poketch ticket! Now!" The man was so scared by the three kids that he hurled the knives at each of them!

"HEY! I don't work for them!" Each of the three kids were immediately scared off by the man and they all ran in separate directions. Owen and Chimchar didn't turn around and they just kept running for a good fifteen minutes before they stopped and turned.

"Wow! Chimchar, we have to find a jester." Chimchar nodded and hopped onto Owen's shoulder. "Let's go!" Owen sprinted down the road with dust shooting up as he ran at a rapid pace. They looked at everyone who passed them, getting dirty looks or just being ignored by people who passed by.

"Chim-Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched as he ran off of Owen's shoulder and from head to head of random people. "Chimchar get back here!"

Penelope walked down the street that she was on quickly, trying to not make contact with any other human being or Pokemon. She kept to herself and slid through groups of people when they passed by. "So if I can move fast enough, I'm bound to see Owen or Kane. All I have to do is find-Ah!" Penelope was quickly grabbed by the arm and was dragged down the street by a strange looking man.

"Chimchar!" Owen screamed as he finally caught up to the fire monkey, who was perched on the head of a jester. "Get off that woman's head!" Chimchar hung his head and hopped onto Owen's shoulder.

"Congratulations! You sir have just one yourself a free Poketch!" the juggler exclaimed while handing Owen a blue watch. "The Poketch allows you to have a map of Sinnoh, how much health your team has, and what time it is, all in one little watch!" Owen put the contraption on and was immediately wowed by the improvement in technology.

"Thanks! C'mon Chimchar, we've got to find Penelope," Owen told his starter who cheered. "Wait a second, we should have Starly help us! Come on out Starly!" Starly flew into the sky, chirping happily as she was released from her prison. "Starly, we need you to help look for Penelope!" Owen shouted. The flying type nodded and flew towards the outskirts of town with Owen chasing after her.

Penelope was thrown down next to a man on the outskirts of Jubilife city. The strange looking person who took her was the same man that she and Owen overhead when they first arrived in Jubilife!

"So what are we gonna do with the girl?" the man asked. The woman shrugged and looked at the person next to Penelope.

"We know what we want from you, Professor. Rowan," the woman stated coldly. "Give us the information on the three legendary beings!" Penelope turned to see Professor. Rowan tied up next to her. He had a brief case that he clung onto for dear life.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" he spat as he flailed against the tree that he and Penelope were tied to.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the woman said as she slowly pulled the brief case out of his hands, making the old professor see red.

"Well, thanks for all of the information professor. It's been a time and a half," the man said as he was given the brief case and he along with the woman began to walk away.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Bullets of fire that just barely missed the man and woman. They turned and saw Owen, Chimchar and Starly heading towards them, and fast.

"Dave, you take care of him! I'll get away!" the woman screamed as she took the briefcase and ran away.

"Oh no you don't! Starly, hit her with Tackle!" Starly swooped downwards and slammed into the woman, causing her to drop the case. "Now pick up the briefcase and bring it to me!" Starly grabbed the briefcase with her feet and she quickly flew over to Owen.

"Wah! This kid is good! Machop, come on out!" Dave sent his Machop into battle and Chimchar stepped forwards.

"Chimchar, start this off with Scratch!" Owen commanded. Chimchar lunged towards the man's Machop and scratched it across the chest, causing the fighting type to fall back in pain.

"Machop, get back up and use Karate Chop!" The foe Machop quickly got back up and slammed its glowing fist against Chimchar's face, sending the fire monkey spiraling backwards.

"Chimchar, can you continue?" Chimchar struggled to get back up and Owen acted quickly. "OK then. Starly, use Tackle!" Dave watched as Starly slammed his Machop into the ground with great force. The fighting type had swirls for eyes and the man looked in terror at Owen and his Pokemon.

"Let's go Kate!" Dave screamed as he and Kate disappeared from sight and ran towards a cave. Owen grinned victoriously and he walked over to Penelope and Professor. Rowan and untied them.

"Why thank you Owen. You and your Pokemon looked brilliant out there!" the professor told the young trainer as he laughed to himself.

"Thanks Professor. Rowan! I couldn't have done it without these two," Owen replied as he pointed at his two Pokemon who cheered as they were acknowledged for their support. The professor nodded and picked up his briefcase. He began to walk away, but he stopped and turned back around.

"Owen, before you leave, here's a gift," the professor said before Owen and Penelope could get ready to leave. He handed Owen a Pokeball and Owen graciously took it. "The Pokemon in there is called Turtwig. It's a grass type. I believe you two are familiar," he said as he walked away.

"Come on out Turtwig!" The green turtle from Lake Verity appeared and it seemed happy to see Owen.

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Turtwig's shells are hard as rock and help defend it from predators. Turtwig, level 5, Tackle, Withdraw. Gender: female, ability: Overgrow." Owen looked at his new Pokemon who was already seeming like she was getting along with the other two Pokemon.

"Wow! You already have two starters! That's so cool!" Penelope squealed as she looked at the grass turtle and fire monkey. Owen just smirked and continued watching the group of Pokemon.

"Now let's go get my gym badge!" Owen shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. All three of his Pokemon cheered and the group went into a cave that lead to Oreburgh city.

* * *

**I know it's pretty early to get two starters, but I couldn't think of another way to bring Turtwig in. Now that chapter 5 is over, and that whole Jubilife city fiasco is over, it's time for Owen to go get his first badge! And I also know that Kane just disappeared, but I don't want Owen's rival traveling with him from city to city! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Do you like the addition of Turtwig?**

**2) When will Team Magma, Aqua, or Aria reappear?**

**3) Who will be the next Pokemon Owen catches? (it won't be in Oreburgh)**

**4) How was your holiday?**


	6. A Rocky Start

**Hola everyone. Last chapter, Owen stopped two people (from Team Galactic) from stealing Professor. Rowan's info on the three legendaries from the lakes. In return, Owen was given the Turtwig from Lake Verity. What will happen this chapter? I don't know, I'm making this up as I go along!**

**Owen's team**

**Chimchar, level 10, Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt**

**Starly, level 8, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack**

**Turtwig, level 5, Tackle, Withdraw**

* * *

"Let's get going, Chimchar!" Owen chanted as he and his relatively new starting Pokemon had just gotten out of the Pokemon center. Chimchar cheered too and Owen picked him up and placed him on his shoulder as he ran towards the Pokemart, where Penelope was shopping.. He had been in Oreburgh city for two days now and Owen was finally ready to get his first badge!

After waiting a painfully long time, his travelling companion finally made her way out of the store. He and Penelope made their way to the large gym and Penelope read the sign on the door.

"The gym's closed," Penelope told him as Owen just stared at the front entrance of the gym.

"So close… yet so far," Owen whispered as he hung his head. Chimchar stared at his trainer as if he had two heads before Owen went back to being his normal self. "No big deal! That means more training for us! Right Chimchar?" Chimchar punched his fist in the air and then he climbed up his trainer's body and sat on his shoulder.

"Excuse me! Are you here for a gym battle?" a young woman asked as she stepped outside of the gym. Owen turned around immediately and ran up to the woman.

"Yes!" he screamed in her face. The woman glared at him before motioning for him to walk in. Penelope followed and Owen stared at her blankly after she had just fed him false information. The battlefield was full of rocks, signaling that it was a rock type gym. "I wonder what kind of gym this is?" Penelope instantly sweat dropped and the two were escorted to the stands. The gym leader was nowhere to be seen, that is until he shot out of the ground!

"Are you ready to battle?" he asked from the battlefield. Owen didn't respond vocally, he just ran down onto he battlefield and into his trainer box with Chimchar by his side. The gym leader had brown hair and tannish skin. He wore a miner hat, a gray jumpsuit, and black boots. "The name's Roark and I'm the gym leader of Oreburgh city."

"I'm Owen and I'm here for my first gym badge!" Owen exclaimed as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"This battle will be three vs three! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon!" the referee shouted.

"Cranidos, let's get this started!" Roark yelled as he threw out his first Pokeball. A small dinosaur like Pokemon appeared. It was gray and it had a blue head and four spikes on its head. Owen looked at the foe and he looked over at Chimchar.

"Chimchar, I need to save you for later." Chimchar nodded and waited for who Owen was going to call out. "Starly, come on out!" Starly flew into the air and chirped happily. She then looked around and saw Roark and Cranidos.

Chimchar began to speak to Starly, who seemed a bit confused as to why there was an official referee. "Starly! This is that gym battle thing that Owen told us about!"

"Really? Alright then!" Owen stared at the two Pokemon who were communicating and he waited for them to quiet down. Chimchar gave Owen a thumbs up and Owen nodded.

"Begin!"

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos quickly sprinted over to Starly and sprung into the air with its head glowing blue. The rock type was so fast that Owen didn't have time to react and Starly was clobbered by the powerful attack. The small flying type Pokemon was hit hard and she fell towards the ground.

"Starly, use Quick Attack!" Owen commanded. Starly regained control of her flight and she quickly soared towards Cranidos. Roark didn't issue a command and Cranidos took the attack head on! Starly actually seemed more injured by the attack then Cranidos, rubbing her head in pain.

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Cranidos sprinted over to Starly quickly and then it slammed into Starly's stomach, sending her flying into Owen. The flying type Pokemon tried to get back up and she barely managed to do so.

"Starly, use Quick Attack, but hit Cranidos with your wings!" Owen cried. Starly quickly flew over to Cranidos and close lined the powerful Pokemon, actually dealing a decent amount of damage."Now return."

"Cranidos, finish this with Pursuit!" Before Starly could be withdrawn to her Pokeball, Cranidos ran forward and punched her with a black fist. Starly was sent flying into Owen and she had swirls for eyes.

"Starly is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Starly and looked over to Chimchar. This time, the fire chimp jumped forward and looked ready to bring Cranidos down.

"Begin!"

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Owen shouted. Chimchar spat orange bullets of fire at Cranidos, who was pushed back by the attack. Chimchar cracked his neck and then his knuckles, stealing Kane's Chimchar's habit.

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Cranidos put its feet up against a large rock and then it catapulted itself towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar, dodge it and use Scratch!" Owen commanded. Cranidos was too fast for Chimchar, and the fire type starter was slammed through two rocks! Owen watched as Chimchar pushed himself back up and he threw his arms upwards, trying to defend himself from another powerful attack.

"Cranidos, use Stone Edge!" Cranidos punched the ground and then large rocks hovered over Chimchar's head.

"Chimchar, come back," Owen told his starter. Chimchar nodded and hopped into the trainer box next to Owen.

"Turtwig, I choose you!" Owen yelled as he threw out Turtwig's Pokeball. The grass type seemed happy to be out of her Pokeball, bit she was immediately hit by the rocks that were overhead.

"Twig!" she cried as the rocks slammed on top of her. Roark and his Cranidos smirked and they both looked over at the low leveled Pokemon. Turtwig got back up and Chimchar cheered for her just like he did for Starly.

"Begin!"

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos ran forward with a glowing blue head, and it lunged towards Turtwig. The grass the starter seemed extremely nervous and had no idea what to do.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!" Owen countered. Thankfully for Turtwig, her trainer knew what he was doing. She immediately covered herself wither she'll and Cranidos slammed his head against the rock hard shell. The rock type Pokemon covered its head in pain and Turtwig began to cheer for herself.

"Cranidos, quiet them down with Zen Headbutt!" Roark shouted. Cranidos quickly brushed off the pain from its head, and then it bolted forward with its head glowing blue. Turtwig turned and her face met Cranidos' head and she was sent flying through a series of rocks. The grass type Pokemon struggled to get up, but she managed to stand up. Owen watched as the grass type Pokemon willed herself to not collapse on her own terms.

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" Turtwig nodded and lunged forward.

"Cranidos, dodge it!" Roark countered. Cranidos jumped over Turtwig, but Owen knew exactly what to do.

"Turtwig, bite Cranidos' tail and then throw it through the rocks!" Owen shouted excitedly. Turtwig jumped up and she chomped down on Cranidos' small tail. She then began to spin around quickly and then she let go and hurled Cranidos through a series of rocks. The prehistoric Pokemon still managed to get up, causing Owen and Turtwig to to watch in terror as Cranidos looked like it had taken little damage at all.

"Cranidos, wrap this up with Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos disappeared, and in a blink of an eye it was already behind Turtwig! Turtwig turned and was launched into the wall behind Roark! Owen stared in awe as Turtwig had swirls for eyes.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Turtwig and looked over at Chimchar. The fire chimp gave him a thumbs up and and he strolled onto the battlefield confidently. The rocks overhead slammed down on top of Chimchar, and the fire type got back up slowly.

"Begin!"

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Chimchar quickly fired orange bullets of fire that pushed Cranidos backwards. Cranidos snarled and glared at Chimchar, before springing forwards with its fist engulfed in pitch black energy.

"Cranidos, use Pursuit!" Chimchar was punched in the face and he was sent rolling across the rocky ground. Chimchar quickly got back up and he ran towards Cranidos.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!"

"Cranidos, counter with Pursuit!" The two moves collided and battled back and forth. Owen watched, hoping that Chimchar could prevail. Both moves cancelled one another out and Chimchar was left standing with his arms hanging by his sides. "End it with Zen Headbutt!" Owen could only watch as Chimchar was hurled across the battlefield and he landed unconsciously on top of a large rock.

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Roark is the winner!" Owen withdrew Chimchar and stared at the ancient miniature dinosaur that had just taken down his whole team. Owen walked out of the gym, hanging his head. He knew he'd have to train more. A lot more.

* * *

**So Owen's team was taken down by Cranidos. Before anyone says that's unrealistic, it's not. The only one that would be able to do some damage would be Chimchar. Anyways, next chapter will be the return of one of the organizations. Who will it be? What will they want? Till next time, peace out.**


	7. A Rival Confrontation! (crossover chap)

**Time for chapter 7 and a major level boost for Turtwig who actually held her own against Roark's Cranidos. So Owen will be taking on Team… I'm not going to tell you, but I will tell you that he'll be facing them next chapter instead of this one because there will be two new characters appearing! Who are these character? Why are they in Oreburgh? Time to find out! And Penelope won't be in this chapter.**

**Owen's team**

**Chimchar, level 11, Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt**

**Starly, level 9, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack**

**Turtwig, level 8, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf**

* * *

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Owen said as he took back his three Pokemon. The kind woman nodded and Owen walked away as he released all of his Pokemon from each of their Pokeballs. The three Pokemon stretched out and ran over to an open table in the mess hall. He walked over to his Pokemon and looked at each of them. "You all did a great job considering none of you had any moves that could do a decent amount of damage." All of the Pokemon nodded and they all sighed. Just before Owen could say anything else, he heard a girl yelling from a few tables down.

"I can't stand him! I'll beat him next time! Thinking he can make fun of flying types, who des he think he is!?" Owen couldn't help but overhear the girl screaming across the mess hall and he had to say something. He withdrew Starly and Turtwig while Chimchar hopped onto his right shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you quiet down just a bit?" Owen asked politely, trying to mask any hint of anger or annoyance. The girl looked up and seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, my brother just really annoys me." Owen noticed that she looked a lot different than other people. She had blue hair that was up in a pony tail, and it was very thin with two thick strands of hair falling down on both of her cheeks. She had bright blue eyes and she wore a red jacket that was rimmed white on the pockets, sleeves, collar, hoodie, and on the threadi and zipper. Underneath her jacket was a white top and she wore blue denim skinny jeans. She was wearing sky blue gloves that had white tips and she was bare foot.

"Is here your brother?" Owen asked as he pointed at the boy sitting across from her. A boy sat across from her. He wore a white top with a blue pocket and gray short jeans and a Riolu was sitting with him.

"No. I'm Nick Batlam. I'm traveling with her," he said, pointing at the girl.

"I'm Owen Plateau. I plan on becoming a Pokemon master by winning the Sinnoh league!" Owen exclaimed.

"I'm Jet Lumino, the daughter of Byron and the sister of Roark." Owen looked at the girl and his jaw hit the ground. Chimchar hopped off of Owen's shoulder and he began to talk to Riolu.

"Roark! He killed me! I couldn't even beat one Pokemon," Owen confessed to Jet.

"I did too! Who'd he use against you?" she asked. Owen looked through his Pokedex before finding the Pokemon.

"Cranidos," he replied. Nick seemed to look at Jet instantly. Jet grimmaced as she heard Owen speak about her older brother's Cranidos.

"The same thing happened to her," Nick told Owen as he received a punch to the shoulder. "You know, you two could battle each other to train," Nick suggested. Chimchar punched his fist into the air excitedly.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Do you want to battle?" Jet questioned as she looked up at Owen. He thought about it for a while and then he nodded.

"Sure, but where do we battle?" Owen asked.

•••

"How did you find this lake!?" Nick and Jet looked at one another but didn't utter a word. Owen and Chimchar looked around the serenic forest that was in the shape of a circle with a pond in the middle of it. The area was concealed by trees that stretched on for what seemed to be miles and there were no wild Pokemon around.

"How does two rounds of one on one sound?" Jet asked Owen.

"Sounds great!" Nick and his Riolu walked between the two trainers and Nick acted as the referee.

"This battle will be two rounds of one vs one! If both trainers win a round, the battle is a tie!"

"C'mon out, Flight!" A small Pokemon covered in leaves appeared.

"Burmy, the Bagworm Pokemon. Burmy have different coats depending on where they live." Owen looked at the strange Pokemon and then he looked at the Pokeball that he held in his hand.

"Let's go, Turtwig!" Owen shouted as he threw out his first Pokeball. Turtwig appeared and she pounded her front legs on the ground.

"Begin!" Nick announced.

"Flight, use Tackle!" The strange looking Pokemon hopped forwards and charged head first. Owen smirked and he knew exactly what to do.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!" Owen commanded. Turtwig covered her body with her tiny shell and Flight smacked its head against the rock hard shell. Turtwig quickly recovered and was ready to attack. "Turtwig, use Tackle!" Turtwig smashed her head into Flight and sent the strange Pokemon rolling through the short grass.

"Flight, use Bug Bite!" Flight jumped forward with its teeth glowing white. Turtwig and Owen didn't have enough time to react, and the foe Burmy bit Turtwig's sapling on her head with the super effective attack. Turtwig began to cry in pain and she ran around the grassy area.

"Turtwig, slam your head onto the ground!" Owen ordered. Turtwig did a front flip in the air and she slammed Flight onto the ground, knocking the Pokemon out cold. Owen cheered as Turtwig ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Flight is unable to battle! Owen leads one point to nothing! Choose your next Pokemon!" Nick stated.

"Nice job Turtwig, stay next to Chimchar. Starly, you're up next!" Owen shouted as he threw out his second Pokeball. Starly appeared and she flew through the air happily before landing in front of Owen. Jet smirked and Nick looked worried for Starly.

"Combat, let's teach Starly a lesson!" Jet yelled as she threw out her second Pokeball. A bigger looking version of Starly took Jet's side of the battlefield and it squawked at Starly.

"Staravia, the Starling Pokemon and the evolved form of Starly. Staravia are experts at flying through trees, making them difficult to attack successfully." Owen frowned as he looked at the bigger bird.

"Begin!"

"Starly, start this off with Quick Attack!" Starly zipped through the air and slammed head first into Combat's chest. The bigger Pokemon slapped Starly away with its wing and it was Jet's turn to attack.

"Combat, use Aerial Ace!" Combat flew towards Starly with white streaks of light trailing behind its body. The bigger Pokemon smashed into Starly, launching the smaller bird into Owen.

"Star!" Starly quickly got back up and used another Quick Attack and slammed back into Combat. The bigger bird seemed annoyed by the smaller bird's efforts. Starly was smacked away again but she didn't give up.

"Combat, use Wing Attack and don't stop until I say so!" Jet shouted. Combat flew forward with its wings glowing white. The larger bird made its way towards Starly and it smacked Starly across the face a few times.

"Starly, fly away!" Starly flew towards Owen and the second set of commands was given. "Now spin like a torpedo and use Quick Attack!" Owen shouted. Starly chirped a few times and then flew like a torpedo into Combat. The Staravia was hit into the ground and struggled to get up. "Finish it with Tackle!" Starly nose dived straight into Combat and the evolved Pokemon fainted instantly.

"Combat is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" Nick announced as he walked towards the two trainers. Turtwig and Chimchar began to pat Starly on the back and the flying type Pokemon chirped happily.

"Why? Why can't I win?" Jet asked herself. Nick shrugged along side Owen and the girl continued to sob to herself.

"Why don't you take notes from me battling against Owen?" Nick asked Jet. Owen looked over at Jet's traveling companion and looked at him awkwardly.

"You want to battle?" Nick nodded. "One vs One?" Owen questioned. Nick nodded again and the two boys walked over towards the pond and they separated themselves by ten steps each.

"Chimchar, you're up for this one," Owen told the monkey. Chimchar walked forwards and looked ready to battle. Nick threw out a Pokeball without saying a word and out came his Chimchar. It had a surfboard and its eyes were half open.

"Chimchar, surf on the water," Nick told the fire chimp. His Chimchar quickly went onto the water and Owen and his Chimchar had no way of attacking Nick's Pokemon.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Chimchar shot bullets of fire at Nick's Chimchar, but the bullets missed and hit the water, causing a bit of steam to occur.

"Chimchar, show them our Flamethrower!" Nick ordered. His Chimchar surfed towards the edge of the water and did a drive by fire of a blast of orange and red flames. Owen's Chimchar was hit by the fire type attack and was clearly annoyed.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Owen shouted. Chimchar shot another Ember attack but it hit the water again, causing more steam to occur. Owen began to realize it and a lightbulb went off in his head. "Chimchar, keep using Ember on the water!" Owen commanded. Steam began to steam dramatically and Nick's Chimchar began to sweat profusely.

"Chimchar, come onto the land and hit them with Flame Wheel!" Nick's Chimchar hopped off of its surfboard and it slammed into Owen's Chimchar. "Now use Fire Punch!"

"Chimchar, counter with Scratch and don't stop!" Owen cried. Chimchar was struck by the powerful Fire Punch, but he then landed a series of powerful scratches that pushed Nick's Chimchar back.

"Chimchar, throw your board at Chimchar and then use Dig!" Nick's Chimchar hurled the large surfboard at Chimchar, and he was knocked over. Nick's Chimchar dug underground and disappeared.

"Chimchar, use Ember in the hole!" Owen screamed. Chimchar fired orange bullets of fire into the hole Nick's Chimchar had just dug, and it shot out of the ground holding its rear end in pain.

"Scratch!/Fire Punch!" Both Pokemon hit one another with all of their strength and they were both sent flying backwards. The two Chimchar's struggled to keep their legs underneath them and they both collaped at the same time.

"Chimchar, are you OK?" Owen asked. Chimchar nodded and was withdrawn back to his Pokeball.

"How about you Chimchar?" Nick's Chimchar nodded and was withdrawn to its Pokeball too.

"Nice battle," Owen complimented.

"You too," Nick replied as the two shook hands. "We'll see you around," Nick said as he walked over towards Jet, who was now standing.

"Good luck at your gym battle!" Jet yelled to Owen as she waved goodbye with Nick.

"You too!" Owen yelled as they disappeared from eyesight. "Man, that kid is tough!"

* * *

**Alright, this was a crossover chapter with Monfernofreak and his OC's Nick and Jet. Those two were not mine! So Owen had a new rival in Jet (Nick won't be competing) and he had a tough battle with Nick. Next chapter, Owen will be battling Roark in his rematch for the Oreburgh gym. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Do you like Jet?**

**2) Would you want to see Owen battle Nick again?**

**3) What's up with Narwhals?**


	8. A Rocky Rematch

**Going back to last episode, Owen managed to beat Jet in their first battle, and his Chimchar tied with Nick's Chimchar in their one on one duel. ****Now it's time for the rematch vs Roark! Thanks to the battle's with Nick and Jet, Owen's Pokemon are now ready to take on Roark's rock Pokemon and they're coming back with a vengeance! Can Owen defeat Roark this time? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team**

**Chimchar, level 13, Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt**

**Starly, level 11, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Turtwig, level 10, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf**

* * *

"Alright. Turtwig, you're going to start off the gym battle. I really need you to step up here because Chimchar and Starly don't have the moves to deal any damage," Owen whispered to the grass type Pokemon. Turtwig nodded and pranced around the dirt outside of the Oreburgh gym.

"If Turtwig faints, then who are you going to use?" Penelope asked. Owen turned and faced the girl.

"Turtwig won't faint, Penelope." The girl seemed a bit scared as Owen's head turned around 180 degrees without his body moving an inch.

"You can call me Penny, just like every other friend of mine does," she told Owen, still slightly scared that the boy could turn his neck like a Noctowl. The two trainers headed into the gym and Roark was sitting in his trainer box, probably waiting for a challenger to appear.

"Hey Owen. Are you back for a rematch?" Owen nodded and the referee stepped onto his podium while Penny made her way to the bleachers. Owen looked around the battlefield, trying to see if the terrain had changed at all. Chimchar hopped off of his shoulder and he looked ready to battle.

"This battle will be three vs three! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Trainer's, choose your first Pokemon. Owen grabbed his first Pokeball and he hurled it towards the battlefield.

"Turtwig, let's do this!" Owen shouted as she broke out of her Pokeball. Roark looked at the grass type Pokemon. Even though he was at a type disadvantage, he felt like he still had the upper hand.

"Onix, come on out!" Roark's Onix slammed onto the ground heavily and it roared at Turtwig, causing the smaller Pokemon to become frightened almost immediately. Roark smirked devilishly as Turtwig ran behind a rock as she tried concealing herself from his Onix.

"Begin!"

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig jumped out from behind the rock that she was hiding behind and she whipped her head, firing razor sharp leaves that slashed Onix repeatedly. The large rock snake roared in pain and began to swing its tail around as it tried hitting Turtwig.

"Onix, use Stealth Rock!" Roark yelled to the giant Pokemon. Onix shot white stones into the air and they hovered over Turtwig's head. The small grass turtle looked at the stones and waited to get hit by them, but she didn't.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf again!" Owen shouted. Turtwig whipped the sharp leaves at Onix, and again, the large Pokemon roared in pain. Turtwig stomped her legs on the ground and seemed to be having a great time battling the rock type Pokemon.

"Onix, use Rock Throw on the ground in front of Turtwig!" Roark yelled to the colossal Pokemon. Onix roared as a giant rock fell from the roof and landed right in front of Turtwig, making her jump back out of fear. "Now use Slam!" Onix whipped its tail downwards and it slammed on top of Turtwig's shell. Thankfully, Onix seemed to be in more pain than Turtwig.

"Turtwig, wrap this up with Razor Leaf!" Turtwig nodded and then whipped her head, firing razor sharp leaves at Onix. The large Pokemon was cut up by the super effective attack and it roared in pain as it collapsed to the ground, causing the battlefield to crack slightly underneath Onix's weight.

"Onix is unable to battle! Roark, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee ordered. Roark withdrew the colossal Pokemon and looked at Turtwig, impressed with the growth of power with the grass type Pokemon.

"Geodude, let's go!" Roark yelled as he threw out his second Pokemon, and out came his Geodude. Owen looked at Turtwig, but decided against letting her continue.

"Turtwig, return." Turtwig nodded and jumped back to Owen's side. Chimchar began stepping forwards, but he stopped when Owen threw out his second Pokeball. "Starly, take flight!" Starly zipped out of her Pokeball and was hit by the floating rocks. She got back up and circled around Geodude's head.

"Begin!"

"Starly, use Quick Attack!" Starly quickly flew into Geodude and she hit into the rock with arms, head first. Both Geodude and Starly held their heads before both Pokemon recovered quickly.

"Geodude, hit Starly with Rock Slide!" Geodude clapped his arms together and all of a sudden, a series of rocks fell down on top of Starly, and the small bird Pokemon smacked against the ground.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" Owen shouted. Starly flapped her wings and the rocks instantly were thrown off of her small body. Roark and his Geodude looked amazed as Starly managed to fly after taking such a heavy amount of damage. The flying type flew over to Geodude and smacked it with her wings repeatedly.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" Geodude checked Starly and sent her rolling into a giant rock. She struggled to get up, but somehow she flew back into the air. Roark didn't know how to react, and Owen quickly took advantage of the opportunity.

"Starly, use Quick Attack and Wing Attack combined!" Owen shouted. Starly soared towards Geodude and close lined it with her left wing. Geodude was knocked out by the powerful combination, and just like that, Roark had one Pokemon left while Owen had all three.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Roark, choose your last Pokemon!" Roark nodded and withdrew Geodude back to its Pokeball. He pulled out his third and final Pokeball and rew it into the middle of the battlefield.

"Cranidos, you're the last one left!" he shouted as Cranidos appeared. The rock type began wiping its feet on the ground and it eyed Starly. The flying type looked extremely fatigued from the previous battle, but Owen kept her in.

"Begin!"

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Roark yelled to his strongest Pokemon. Cranidos jumped into the air head first and slammed its head into Starly's stomach. The flying type Pokemon was thrown into the ground and she struggled to get back up.

"Starly, use Quick Attack and Wing Attack!" Owen commanded. Starly got back up with her legs shaking, and then she zipped over towards Cranidos. The rock type Pokemon jumped out of the way of the attack and Starly crashed into a giant rock head first.

"Cranidos, finish this up with Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos' head began to glow blue and that it smashed into Starly, sending the injured bird flying into the wall behind Roark. Starly had swirls for eyes and was unconscious.

"Starly is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Starly and he looked over at Turtwig. She ran out onto the battlefield and was struck by the Stone Edge attack from the beginning of the battle.

"Begin!"

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos dashed towards Turtwig and jumped towards her like a torpedo. Turtwig was catapulted through a series of rocks and she was laying on one side as Cranidos walked towards her. "Use Headbutt and wrap this up!"

"Turtwig, bite Cranidos' arm!" Turtwig popped up and chomped down on Cranidos' arm, causing the dinosaur to cry in pain.

"Cranidos, throw Turtwig into the air!" Cranidos hurled Turtwig into the air and the grass type Pokemon was left defenseless. "Now use Head Smash!" Cranidos was enveloped in blue energy and it slammed into Turtwig. She was sent flying into the wall behind Owen and had swirls for eyes.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Turtwig and he looked over at Chimchar. The normally energetic Pokemon walked over towards the battlefield quietly. Cranidos looked at him and Chimchar pointed a finger at him, before slowly scratching his thumb across his throat. Cranidos growled at the obscene gesture and the two Pokemon glared at one another. Chimchar was hit by

"Begin!"

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Cranidos ran forwards and smashed its head into Chimchar's chest, sending the fire type rolling across the ground. Chimchar quickly hopped back up and he brushed his shoulders off, making Cranidos even angrier.

"Chimchar, use Torment!" Chimchar wagged his finger at Cranidos, causing the rock type to roar angrily. Chimchar smirked devilishly and Owen began to smile slightly.

"End it with Head Smash!" Cranidos ran forwards enveloped in blue light. It then slammed into Chimchar, but Chimchar grabbed Cranidos' head and held his ground. Roark and Owen both stared at Chimchar in awe as he began pushing Cranidos back, but he was quickly knocked backwards by Cranidos roaring and flying forwards.

"Chaaaaaar!" Chimchar cried as he slammed through a series of rocks. The fire type Pokemon was on the ground and was struggling to get up.

"Chimchar!" Owen cried as the fire type fell to one knee in pain. Chimchar turned to Owen and gave him a thumbs up before being surrounded in a bright white light. "No way," Owen whispered to himself. Standing in front of him was a more muscular looking monkey with orange hair and white hair around his neck. He had a blue strip around the top of his eyes and his nose, and he had a tail that had a fire on the end of it.

"Monferno, the Playful Pokemon. Monferno are extremely acrobatic and great at close range fighting. New moves: Mach Punch." Owen looked at the new Pokemon that took Chimchar's place and couldn't help but smile.

"Monferno, let's teach Cranidos that he's messing with the wrong Pokemon!" Owen started. Monferno nodded and began pounding his hands on his chest while screaming at Cranidos. "Use Mach Punch!" Monferno sprinted towards Cranidos with his fist glowing white. In the blink of an eye, he punched Cranidos in the face and sent the prehistoric dinosaur across the battlefield. Cranidos got up and stared at Monferno wide eyed.

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark yelled to his final Pokemon. Cranidos' head began to glow blue, and it sprinted towards Monferno. Monferno laughed and then leaped onto a rock and avoided Cranidos' attack easily, causing the rock type Pokemon to throw a temper tantrum.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch once more!" Monferno dashed forwards and punched Cranidos again. "Keep using Mach Punch and don't stop!" Monferno repeatedly punched the Pokemon over and over again, finally dealing one last punch that sent Cranidos flying into the air. "Finish this with Ember!" Cranidos was struck by the orange bullets of fire, and when it collapsed to the ground, it had swirls for eyes.

"Cranidos is unable to battle! That means Owen is the winner!" Owen ran towards Monferno and hugged the powerful Pokemon. Roark walked over to the two and held a badge in his hand.

"Congratulations! That's one powerful Pokemon. I haven't faced a challenger yet that's been worth my time until now." Owen looked u at the teenager along with Monferno.

"Not even your sister?" Owen spat. Roark sweat dropped and backpedalled quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that! She still has a long way to go, but I look forward to my next battle with her." Owen stopped being hostile and nodded as he took his first badge from Roark. "Good luck on the rest of your journey."

"Thanks," Owen replied as he and Monferno walked out of the gym with Penny walking beside them. "One badge down, seven to go!"

* * *

**Owen managed to dominate Roark's Cranidos thanks to Monferno and his incredible strength. With one badge in his badge case, where will Owen go next for his second badge? Who will he catch next? Till next time, peace out.**


	9. Team Aria Returns

**What's going on everyone? Last chapter, Owen managed to defeat Roark thanks to Chimchar evolving and whooping Cranidos. With one of the returning organizations in Oreburgh city, what will happen and why are they there?**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 15, Scratch, Mach Punch, Ember, Taunt**

**Starly, level 13, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Turtwig, level 13, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

* * *

Monferno continued running through the crowds of people in Jubilife city as Starly and Turtwig chased after their newly evolved teammate. Owen and Penny walked behind the Pokemon and they looked at each of the giant buildings that they passed. Each building was taller than the next and the group eventually reached the outskirts of Jubilife.

"What kind of Pokemon do you plan on catching next?" Penny asked Owen as they stopped and watched Owen's three Pokemon rolling around in the grass. He shrugged and continued looking at the three young and inexperienced Pokemon in front of him.

"I don't know. Whatever Pokemon I feel a connection with, because I don't try to catch the strongest Pokemon. I only catch Pokemon that I feel like I have a connection with," Owen answered wisely. Penny looked at her traveling companion with a new light. Sure, Owen usually didn't think things through, or he'd act like a little kid, but now… he was suddenly wise beyond his years.

"Monferno!" Owen and Penny looked at the fire monkey and saw him walking backwards while doing a handstand.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Owen yelled to his Pokemon. All three immediately stopped playing and followed their trainer and his traveling companion. Even though all of the Pokemon were still getting to know their trainer, they felt as if they were lifelong friends. Owen never treated them like tools, and as long as he continued his treating of them, the Pokemon were sure they would be great friends with their trainer. "So where are we off to next?"

"Floaroma town is the next town, and then the closest gym would be in Eterna city," Penny answered without hesitation. "Let's hurry! I don't want to camp out during the night!" the girl yelled as she ran ahead of Owen.

"Not so fast." As Owen caught up to Penny, a very familiar face showed up right in front of the cave they were about to enter. Monferno, Starly, and Turtwig all skidded to a halt and and looked at the strange man in front of them.

"Trent," Owen growled as he looked at the leader of Team Aria. The young man laughed maniacally and glared at Owen. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since the red and blue orbs turned out to do nothing, all three organizations set out to Sinnoh to try to find a new legendary Pokemon to harness. This region will be gone in a flash," Trent told Owen. The boy shuddered and Trent looked over at Owen's new Pokemon. "So, you don't have your Hoenn Pokemon to protect you. Good." Owen looked at the man, slightly trembling with fear as he thought of the beating he was about to take.

"Starly and Turtwig, return." The two Pokemon were withdrawn back to their Pokeballs and Trent smirked evilly.

"Go, Flygon!" The strange dragon type Pokemon appeared and it stared at Owen, Penny, and Monferno. "Use Dragon Claw on Monferno!"

"Oh no you don't! Garchomp, let's use Dragon Pulse!" Penny shouted as she threw out a Pokeball. A large navy colored dragon appeared and it shot a most colored beam of energy that sent Flygon into the air. Trent looked over at Penny and frowned angrily.

"Flygon, use Fire Blast!" Flygon shot a star shaped flame at Penny's Garchomp, but the two didn't seem worried in the least bit.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse one more time!" The powerful Garchomp reared back and shot a mist colored beam straight through the Fire Blast and it knocked Flygon out! Owen looked over at Penny's Pokemon and couldn't believe the tremendous amount of strength that it had.

"Flygon, return." Trent looked up at the two trainers and he hung his head. "I'll get you sooner or later. But for now, you're lucky," Trent told Owen as he walked away. As the man disappeared from sight, Owen let out a huge sigh of relief and he ventured onwards into the cave that would eventually take him to Floaroma town.

"Thanks Garchomp. Return." Owen and Monferno watched the powerful Pokemon be withdrawn back to its Pokeball and they stared at Penny as they continued through the cave.

"How are all of your Pokemon so strong?" Owen asked as Monferno perched himself on Owen's arm. The girl giggled lightly before answering.

"I'm a trainer too," she responded. Owen frowned and they continued onwards, occasionally running away from Zubat or a crazed hiker. They eventually made it out of the cave in one piece and Owen, Penny, and Monferno arrived in Floaroma town just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," Owen stated slightly shocked at his word choice. Monferno nodded in agreement and the group of three walked int the Pokemon center. For some odd reason, the line to Nurse Joy was incredibly long and every trainer was holding an injured Pokemon.

"Hey, did that Pokemon beat you too?" a kid in front of Owen and Penny asked. Owen cocked his head in confusion and the kid picked up on it right away. "There's this really powerful Pokemon over by the Windworks that won't let trainers pass to Eterna city! I tried catching it, but it knocked my Pokemon out in the blink of an eye." Monferno seemed more intrigued by the challenge than Owen, and the fire and fighting type looked up at his trainer.

"Monferno, what is it?" The monkey began to communicate with Owen, causing his trainer to instantly shoot down his idea once he heard it. "No! No way!"

"What's Monferno saying?" Penny questioned as she tried understanding what exactly the Pokemon was saying. Monferno kept talking to his trainer, who continuously rejected his idea.

"He wants to go battle the Pokemon and try to help everyone get to Eterna city."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But at least you got to see Penny battle! Also, I didn't really want to reveal who the mystery Pokemon is in all honesty, otherwise I would've combined this chapter and next chapter. So Team Aria has returned and they are going to most likely be the main antagonists along with Team Plasma. Well, I don't really know what else to say, so I guess this is it for now. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Who is the mystery Pokemon?**

**2) What Pokemon do you feel (in all of Sinnoh) would be a good fit for Owen's team?**

**3) Would you like to see anyone from the previous stories return? (such as rivals, gym leaders, traveling companions.)**


	10. The Bridge Patrol

**What's up everyone? Time for the battle with the mysterious powerful Pokemon. All I can say is wow! All of your guesses were wrong! Thanks to someone that I talked to, I was given a great idea for the mysterious Pokemon. Before I start, I'd like to make a few shoutouts to reviewers. Thank you ****_Monfernofreak, Johto Blue, jntvfreak, and beastmode456._**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 15, Scratch, Mach Punch, Ember, Taunt**

**Starly, level 13, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Turtwig, level 13, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

* * *

"Well why don't you do it? It'll train your Pokemon," Penny argued calmly. Owen looked down at Monferno and shook his head again. The fire and fighting type growled at his trainer angrily, making Owen realize how badly Monferno wanted to fight the Pokemon that didn't allow people to get to Eterna city.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, don't expect me to blame myself," Owen told his starting Pokemon. Monferno cheered happily as he punched his fists into the air, causing everyone around him to look over. "We'll go tomorrow. I really need some sleep."

•••

Owen and Monferno searched furiously for the powerful Pokemon. Penny stood around in the background staring at the wind powered generators that gave the Windworks the power that it used.

"Maybe you should check an area that isn't the same patches of grass that you've looked through for the past hour!" Penny yelled to Owen and Monferno, who were both visibly angry. The two turned their heads like a Noctowl, freaking Penny out beyond belief. "Never mind! Feel free to do what you want." Owen looked around and eventually threw his hands into the air as he finally reached his breaking point.

"I'm done! Let's just go to Eterna city," Owen shouted as he began to try to cross the bridge over the water. All of a sudden he was knocked onto his rear end by a small figure. The Pokemon was bipedal with two floppy ears. It was brown with yellow fur around its stomach and on the ends of its ears. It had a small poofy tail and tiny arms and feet.

"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. Buneary have great jumping abilities and rely heavily on their ears to attack." Owen looked at the tiny Pokemon that had just knocked him over, and he began to laugh.

"Seriously? A bunny?" Owen asked through laughter. The wild Buneary was angered by the boys' comments, and it repeatedly punched him with its ears. "Ow! Ow! Stop!" The bunny quickly hopped backwards and stuck its arms out, telling Owen that he couldn't cross.

"Awwww! Isn't Buneary just the cutest thing ever?" Penny asked as she ran over to hug the normal type Pokemon. Before she could, Buneary punched her with its ears and Penny retreated quickly.

"Monferno, let's use Mach Punch!" Owen commanded as he tried to cover his head from the attacking Buneary. Monferno sprinted forward and swung at Buneary. The brown rabbit backflipped and dodged the super effective attack. Owen stood up and realized that what the people at the Pokemon center said was true. This Buneary was the real deal, but Owen wouldn't let the wild Pokemon defeat him.

"Bun-eary!" Owen snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Buneary had just drop kicked Monferno in the nether region, causing the fire and fighting type to roll around in pain as he screamed.

"Monferno, return." Owen sighed and grabbed his next Pokeball. "Turtwig, come on out!" Turtwig appeared and she looked at the wild Buneary standing in front of her. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig whipped her head and fired sharp leaves at the foe Buneary. The normal type was hurt by the strong attack and it began to hop away from Owen and Turtwig.

"Buneary's getting away!" Penny shouted. Owen, Turtwig, and Penny sprinted after the retreating Pokemon, but they quickly lost sight of Buneary once it ran into another patch of grass.

"Well, I guess we're able to go to Eterna city now," Owen examined as he began walking north towards a forest. "Turtwig, return." Turtwig retreated to her Pokeball with a smile, and Owen and Penny went towards the forest.

"Hey! Wait!" The two turned to see a boy running towards them while flailing his arms wildly. He had brown skin and he wore a grey polo, black jeans, black sneakers, and a grey beanie. "Are you going to Eterna city?" he asked while breathing heavily.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Penny questioned. The boy stood up straight and looked at Owen and Penny.

"The name's Talon Gratter. I'm here to help guide people through the forest." Owen and Penny looked at one another, slightly suspicious of the new boy in front of them.

"We could definitely use a tour guide," Owen said while shrugging. The boy nodded and took out a gigantic map of the forest they were about to walk into.

"This is the exit," Talon said while pointing at the trees. "Wait… no it's not!"

"This is going to be a long tour," Penny whispered to Owen. The boy nodded and the group began to walk into the forest.

"Bun!" Owen turned and saw the Buneary from earlier staring at him bitterly. Penny and Talon turned to see Buneary too.

"Wait. Is that a Buneary?" Talon questioned. Owen turned and nodded. Talon immediately cringed. "I hate Buneary! Those things are evil!" The wild Buneary glared at Talon and growled. "See what I mean?"

"I don't care. If it wants a battle, it'll get a battle! Monferno, let's go!" Monferno hobbled out of his Pokeball, releasing deep breaths. He looked up and saw the wild Buneary staring at him and he freaked out immediately.

"Monferno gets where I'm coming from," Talon said in the background. Owen rolled his eyes and looked at Monferno.

"Come on buddy. You can beat this Pokemon. Monferno nodded and turned to face the small bunny Pokemon. "Let's start this off with Ember!" Monferno shot orange bullets of fire that hit Buneary. The small rabbit was pushed backwards, but seemed to be fine.

"Eary!" Buneary sprung into the air and as it fell down, it stuck its foot out and kicked Monferno in the face. The fire monkey was launched back by the devastating blow he just received and he struggled to get back up.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Monferno got back up and dashed towards Buneary. The normal type Pokemon was too slow to dodge the super effective attack, and Monferno punched it in the stomach. Buneary was sent flying and crashed against the hard ground. The wild Buneary struggled to get back up, but with the help of its ears it sprung back into action.

"Bun! Bun! Bun!" Buneary grunted loudly as it repeatedly punched Monferno over and over again. Monferno stumbled backwards and Buneary kicked him in the chest once moe, sending Monferno rolling across the ground. He struggled to get up, and Buneary slowly walked towards him. Monferno suddenly jumped up and began scratching the foe Buneary repeatedly. The normal type Pokemon fell to the ground and Monferno ran over towards Owen.

"Way to go Monferno!" Owen cheered as his starting Pokemon perched itself on his shoulder. Buneary got up slowly and began to walk away with its head hanging. Owen watched as the sulking Pokemon hobbled away, but he couldn't help but feel bad for it. "Buneary!" The normal type Pokemon turned to see the trainer who had just defeated it and Owen ran over towards the injured Pokemon. "You're really strong! Do you want to join me on my journey? You could definitely help."

"Bun?" Buneary looked at the trainer and thought about the strange offer. "Bun!" Buneary shouted as it jumped into Owen's arms.

"Go, Pokeball!" Owen yelled with joy as he was about to tap the capturing device against Buneary. Before he could do so, Buneary was ripped out of his arms by a strange metal hand. The rabbit Pokemon was taken by two strange people with blue bull cuts.

"Hey kid," the man spat. Owen stared at the man and woman angrily. "Thanks for the Pokemon, it'll make a great addition to the team." Owen growled lowly and looked over at Monferno. The fire type looked exhausted and Owen took out a Pokeball.

"Let's go Starly!" Starly flew into the air as she was released from the Pokeball and she looked at the strange looking people who seemed to be familiar.

"Kate, you take this one." Owen's ears perked up as soon as he heard the woman's name. They were the same two grunts from Jubilife city that Owen beat up.

"OK. Go, Budew!" A small seed like Pokemon appeared and it looked terrified of Starly. "Budew, use Absorb!" Budew shot a small green tornado at Starly. The flying type Pokemon easily flew out of the way of the attack and stared at the small Pokemon.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" Owen shouted. Starly swooped down and swiped the grass the away with her wings. Budew was hurled back a few feet and it landed on its head. Kate turned and saw her Budew staring up at Starly, who was swooping down towards the defenseless Pokemon. "Finish it with Quick Attack!" Starly slammed into the grass type and knocked it out easily.

"Budew, return. It's your turn, Dave," Kate said. Just as Dave was about to throw out his Pokeball, Starly began to squawk into the air. She was then surrounded in a bright white light.

"Starly's evolving!" Penny shouted excitedly as the small bird began to grow rapidly. When the light faded, a Staravia was flying in Starly's place and it squawked at the two enemies.

"Let's get out of here, Kate!" The two weird people ran away before screaming, "Team Galactic will return!" They disappeared in a heartbeat, but they left Buneary on the ground.

"Buneary! Are you OK?" Owen asked the wild Pokemon. Buneary nodded and pointed at one of the Pokeballs on Owen's belt. "OK. Go, Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up. He looked over at Penny, Talon, Monferno, and his newly evolved Staravia.

"So this is the entrance to the forest!" Talon exclaimed as the three trainers walked into the woods as Owen withdrew Monferno and Staravia. "This is what you call a tree."

"WE KNOW!"

* * *

**Well that's the end to that. Owen caught a Buneary and Starly evolved into Staravia! Now that Owen and Penny are traveling to Eterna city with tour guide Talon, what craziness will pop up during their journey through the forest? Till next time, peace out.**


	11. The Eterna Forest

**Welcome to chapter 11 of Pokemon Sinnoh Adventure everyone! Last chapter Owen caught a powerful Buneary and he and Penny are being guided through the Eterna forest by a boy named Talon Gratter, who was submitted by shadowmwape, so thank you shadowmwape. And if you can't tell, Talon will be traveling with Owen and Penny from now on.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 16, Scratch, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Staravia, level 15, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Turtwig, level 14, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 16, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Frustration**

* * *

The group of three proceeded to walk through the forest to Eterna city and they were completely lost. Owen began to lose his temper along with Penny as Talon kept trying to find the right way.

"OK, and this is the grass," Talon tried telling Owen and Penny as their frustration was beginning to overwhelm him. He turned to see the two kids breathing angrily as they stared holes through his body. "I'm going to be honest, I'm not actually a guide that can help you through the forest," Talon admitted as he hung his head.

"Really?" Owen and Penny asked sarcastically in unison. Talon smiled sheepishly and he looked around at the trees.

"So how old are you?" Owen interrogated. Talon looked back down at the boy who he was traveling with for the time being and he answered quickly.

"Twelve. I'm twelve years old," he replied as he began to look at the trees again. Owen stared at the boy that was the same age as him and couldn't believe that he was twelve. He turned to Penny and gave her a look as if he was repeating his question, but he directed it at her.

"Twelve," she answered. Talon turned his head around quickly and he suddenly seemed interested in what Owen was asking. "How old are you?" Penny questioned. Now Owen began to look at the trees just like Talon had done.

"Twelve." The group looked at one another before realizing the strange coincidence with their ages. "So we're all twelve?" Penny and Talon nodded and Owen nodded to himself as he finally had a traveling partner that was the same age as him, excluding his first ever journey that took him through the Kanto region.

"OK, we have to think of a way to get out of here," Penny stated as she began to lead the group down a path that had large patches of grass on the sides of it. As the group followed the path, wild Pokemon glared at them and growled or hissed bitterly. "I know! Owen, you send out Staravia and I'll send out Staraptor and they can help us find the way out!" Penny exclaimed as she released her Staraptor into the air.

"Come on out everyone!" Owen yelled. Monferno, Staravia, Turtwig, and Buneary appeared and Staravia flew up towards Staraptor. "Staravia, help Staraptor find the exit to the forest!" Owen ordered. Staravia nodded, and she zipped off with Staraptor.

"Mothim, fly after Staravia and Staraptor!" Talon shouted as he threw out his Mothim. The Mothim quickly flew after the two birds and the group began to walk around aimlessly. "Well, since you two know my name, what are yours?" Talon questioned.

"I'm Penelope Monroe, but you can call me Penny." Talon nodded and looked over at Owen, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"The name's Owen Plateau. I'm competing in the Sinnoh league to become a Pokemon master," Owen told Talon. Talon seemed intrigued by the two people he was traveling around with.

"I think I can hear someone," Owen muttered to Penny and Talon as they began to turn left and follow the dirt road. Everyone stopped moving and they listened as there was a faint voice in the background. "Maybe it's a real tour guide!" Owen exclaimed as he shot Talon an angry look. The other boy grinned stupidly and Penny began walking towards the voice.

Owen and Talon followed the girl again and Penny seemed determined to find the noise. She turned to see the two following her like lost puppies and she rolled her eyes.

"Would someone please help us already!" Penny screamed as she began to get a crazy look in her eyes. Owen and Talon immediately backed away from the crazy looking girl and they watched as she climbed into a tree and began hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Wow," Owen and Talon murmured quietly as Penny sped away. Owen looked down at his three Pokemon who seemed to be focused on each other. Monferno casually leaned up against a tree while Turtwig and Buneary were whispering while looking over at Monferno. Whenever he looked over, the two female Pokemon would laugh and Monferno would roll his eyes.

"I think we should go follow her," Talon suggested. Owen nodded and the two boys and three Pokemon followed after Penny and they headed towards the voice which was becoming louder and louder. Before they knew it, they saw Penny sitting by a bonfire with Staravia, Staraptor, Mothim, and a boy.

He had blue eyes, brown hair, and tan skin. He wore a blue shirt and red trousers. Along side him was a Monferno, a Togepi, and a Porygon. Owen looked at the different Pokemon and saw that the boy's Monferno was a different color. Instead of orange hair, it was pink. And the blue strip near its eyes was purple.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could follow," Penny exclaimed as she watched Owen and Talon appear with Owen's Pokemon following behind. The boy turned and saw Owen and Talon and he stood up.

"Hi, I'm Xavier," he said while waving to the two boys. Talon nodded and was the first to respond.

"I'm Talon." Again, Owen was the last to introduce himself. He looked at Xavier and waved.

"What's up? The name's Owen Plateau." Xavier nodded and moved over on the log that he sat as he tried making room for Owen and Talon. The two happily sat down and Owen's Pokemon ran over towards Xavier's Pokemon and they began to play with one another. (Switches to the Pokemon POV)

"So what's up with your hair?" Owen's Monferno asked Xavier's Monferno. The pink monkey looked at his hair, and then at Monferno's.

"I have no idea," he responded as he shrugged. They both looked over at Buneary and Turtwig who were staring at them, and the two girls began giggling and they turned away from the two Monfernos. "What's up with them?"

"I have no idea." Xavier's Monferno laughed as Owen's Monferno quickly eased the mood with a joke. (Switches back to trainers POV)

"So you're telling me, that Roark has a little sister named Jet that trains flying type Pokemon?" Xavier asked Owen.

"Yeah, but she's pretty nice and she's strong. She's traveling with some kid named Nick Batlam," Owen told Xavier as he continued to eat his rice. Xavier stopped eating and put his food down.

"Nick Batlam? I watched him on TV in the Unova league! All of his Pokemon we're really strong!" Xavier exclaimed excitedly.

_"Nobody recognizes me from TV," _Owen thought sadly. He then looked over and saw that a fight had broken out between the Pokemon and he ran over to them. Staravia was holding Buneary back from Xavier's Monferno, who looked as angry, if not angrier than Buneary.

"Hey! What's wrong with your Buneary?" Xavier questioned angrily as he stared at the angry rabbit Pokemon. While he was holding onto his Monferno. Owen got up and turned to face him and looked ready to throw down.

"What!? You're lucky I don't knock you out right here!" Owen screamed as he put his fist up towards Xavier.

"Wow, calm down. I didn't mean it like that," Xavier stated as he backed away from Owen. Owen looked back at his Pokemon and sighed. Buneary still hadn't calmed down and was being restrained by both Staravia and Turtwig.

"How about a best of three battle?" Owen asked. Xavier smiled and nodded as things between him and Owen cooled down quickly. The two walked back ten steps each and they turned to face one another.

"I'll be your referee for this match," Talon announced.

"No you won't," Owen countered and Talon stepped back immediately. Penny laughed lightly and took Talon's place.

"This will be a three vs three battle! Neither trainer may substitute Pokemon! Choose your first Pokemon!"

"Togepi, let's go!" Xavier exclaimed as he sent his Togepi out to battle. The small egg Pokemon stumbled forwards and Owen grinned as he knew this would be an easy win.

"Staravia, go! Take to the skies!" Owen cried. Staravia flew away from Monferno, Turtwig, Buneary and she flew high into the sky. Xavier's Togepi looked at Staravia and it began to cringe with fear.

"Begin!"

"Staravia, use Wing Attack!" Staravia quickly flew towards Xavier's Togepi and smacked it hard, sending the small egg Pokemon flying into the air. "Now, hit it with Quick Attack!" Staravia then soared towards Togepi with white light trailing behind it.

"Togepi, use Flamethrower!" Xavier shouted. Owen's eyes went wide and all of a sudden, the small Togepi charred Staravia to a crisp. Staravia fell to the ground and slowly pushed herself up.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack again!" Owen commanded. Staravia shot back up and rammed into Togepi. The opposing Pokemon rolled through the grass and its two teammates cheered for Togepi to get back up. The normal type gt back up but seemed like it was struggling to stand. "Staravia, let's wrap this up with Wing Attack!" Owen shouted. Staravia flew towards Togepi while her wings were glowing white. She then smacked Xavier's Togepi again, and the rare Pokemon appeared to be unconscious.

"Togepi! Please, get up!" Xavier pleaded to his Pokemon. The small Pokemon got back up and was shrouded in a bright white light. All of a sudden, Togepi was now taller, all white, and it now had wings.

"Togetic, the Winged Egg Pokemon. All Togetic have different kinds of patterns on their stomach."

"Awesome! Togetic, use Extrasensory!" Togetic fired a blue and pink beam of energy that hit Staravia and took her out from the sky. The bird Pokemon hit the ground and looked fatigued.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack and Wing Attack!" Owen shouted. Staravia got back up again and rammed into Togetic while smashing her wings against its head. Both flying Pokemon fell to the ground and neither could fly.

"Togetic, Flamethrower!"

"Staravia, spin and use Quick Attack!" Staravia began to spin like a torpedo and she flew straight through the Flamethrower attack and slammed into Togetic, knocking the flying type Pokemon out cold.

"Togetic is unable to battle! Owen wins round one!" Penny announced. Owen ran over towards Staravia and congratulated the flying type on her difficult victory.

"Way to go Staravia!" Monferno, Turtwig, and Buneary cheered for their teammate and Staravia was overwhelmed with the applause.

"Togetic, return. Porygon, let's go!" Xavier yelled as he pointed towards the grass. His Porygon hovered towards the area and Owen looked at his three other Pokemon. Monferno didn't seem interested in the battle at all, Sl he wouldn't be going to fight.

"Turtwig, it's your turn," Owen told the grass type starter. She nodded and walked towards Porygon. The two Pokemon stared at one another intently and everyone could feel the anxiety in the air.

"Begin!"

"Turtwig, use Absorb!" Turtwig shot a small green tornado towards Porygon and the attack hit the strange looking Pokemon, sapping away its health while giving it to Turtwig. The grass type Pokemon looked even more healthy and she seemed way more energetic.

"Proygon, use Iron Tail!" Porygon hovered over to Turtwig and smashed its metallic covered tail over Turtwig's head. The grass turtle walked around, slightly dazed by the effects of the attack and she fell over. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Porygon shot an electrical bolt at Turtwig, but the attack did little to nod damage.

"Turtwig, get back up and use Tackle!" Turtwig ran towards Porygon and slammed into the Kanto Pokemon head first, causing it to fly backwards near Xavier. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig jumped into the air and whipped her head around, sending sharp leaves towards Porygon. Before the normal type could dodge the attack it was slashed up by the leaves and it had cuts all over its body.

"Porygon, use Psychic and send Turtwig flying!" Turtwig had a light blue line surround her body, and she was launched into the air. Turtwig smacked against the ground and she had swirls for eyes.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Xavier wins round two!" Owen walked over to Turtwig, who was badly injured, and he picked up the grass type Pokemon.

"Thanks Turtwig, you did great." He then placed Turtwig down with the other Pokemon, and he turned back around to face Xavier and his Monferno who was already on the battlefield.

"Bun!" Buneary grunted as she hopped forward. She glared at Monferno and the atmosphere turned bad. You could feel the hatred in the air between the two Pokemon.

"Whoever wins this round wins the battle! If this round is a tie, then the battle is a tie! Begin!"

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Xavier's pink Monferno ran over and punched Buneary in the face, sending her flying through the grass. Buneary hopped back up with the help of her ears and she seemed furious.

"Buneary, use Frustration!" Buneary sprinted towards Xavier's Monferno and she punched the monkey with her ears. The foe Monferno didn't seem effected in the least bit and it laughed.

"Monferno, hit Buneary hard with Flame Wheel!" Xavier shouted. His Monferno began to spin like a tire and it covered itself in fire. As the grass caught on fire, the fire and fighting type rammed into Buneary. The rabbit Pokemon was thrown into the air and she was defenseless. "Punch Buneary into the ground with Mach Punch!" Buneary was then smashed into the ground by the super effective attack, and she was down for the count.

"Buneary is unable to battle! Xavier wins!"

"Now use Flame Wheel!" Owen was caught off guard by the order and saw Xavier's Monferno speeding towards Buneary. The fire began to spread and before anyone could realize, the forest was beginning to catch fire. Just before Buneary was hit, Xavier's Monferno was smacked away. Standing in front of Buneary was a strange looking Pokemon. It had orange skin, it was bipedal, there were blue fins on its forearms, and its tail was split. There was a small yellow ring around its face and it had a black nose and whiskers.

"Buizel, the sea weasel Pokemon. Buizel use the flotation devices on their neck to protect themselves from foes." The Buizel began to spray all of the trees down with a Water Gun attacked that quickly subdued the flames. Xavier and his Monferno looked at the powerful water type Pokemon standing before them and they ran off.

"Buneary, are you OK?" Owen questioned as he picked u the injured Pokemon. Buneary nodded slightly and Owen turned his attention to the wild Buizel standing in front of him. "Thank you Buizel. Without you, I don't know what would've happened to Buneary." The Buizel nodded and he eyed Owen's belt that had two empty spots.

"Bui," Buizel said as he pointed at Owen's belt. He then took a fighting stance and Owen caught on to what the Pokemon was saying.

"You want to come with me, but by a battle?" Owen questioned. Buizel cheered and Monferno stepped forwards. All of the other Pokemon Owen had were injured so he knew he'd have to battle the wild Buizel.

"Bui-Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as it took a few steps backwards while Monferno stepped in front of Owen.

"Monferno, start this with Fury Swipes!" Monferno lunged forwards and tried scratching the water type Pokemon. The Buizel managed to dodge every single attack, and then it jumped into the air with its tail glowing white. It then fired white crescents towards Monferno that blew up as they hit the ground. Monferno managed to dodge the powerful attack and then he jumped towards Buizel. "Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Monfero smashed Buizel into the ground, but the water type got up quickly.

"Buiii!" Buizel grunted loudly as it fired off a powerful Water Gun attack. Monferno was pushed back by the super effective attack and he seemed to be injured by the attack.

"Monferno, try another set of Fury Swipes!" Monferno managed to land the series of scratches and Buizel was pushed back by the attack. Both Monferno and Buizel looked at one another before grinning. "Monferno, use Ember!" Monferno fired a series of orange bullets at Buizel, but the water type countered with Swift. The stars and orange bullets collided and there was a series of explosions.

"Bui," Buizel groaned as it and Monferno were both laying on the ground from exhaustion.

"Go Pokeball!" Owen cried as he threw a at the wild Buizel.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen ran over to the Pokeball and released his newly caught Buizel. "Come on out Buizel!" Owen yelled. Buizel appeared and was met by his four new teammates.

"Buizel, level 16, Quick Attack, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun. Gender: male, ability: Swift Swim." Owen looked at the group of Pokemon and couldn't help but be proud of how strong his team was.

"Let's get out of here, guys," Owen said as he withdrew all of his Pokemon except Monferno. Owen, Monferno, Penny, and Talon began to walk around the forest, looking for an exit.

* * *

**Owen has just caught a Buizel, so he now has his water, fire, and grass types for the Sinnoh region. Even though we have just met Xavier, he and Owen already battled, and he defeated Owen. Next chapter, an old friend will return and another "old friend" will reappear too. Who are those two? You'll have to read to find out. Till next time, peace out.**


	12. Entering Eterna

**Hey guys/girls, happy New Year! I was given a great idea by a reviewer, saying that I should do a chapter with all of Owen's Pokemon at Professor. Oak's lab, which I'm going to do once Owen gets his second gym badge. So, on to the summary of last chapter. Owen, Penny, and Talon all got lost in the Eterna forest. Penny ran off and Owen and Talon found her and a boy named Xavier. Owen battled Xavier and lost, and Xavier tried attacking Buneary when she was unable to battle. A wild Buizel stepped in and stopped the fight. Owen then caught the wild Buizel, and that's the end to a really long AN.**

**P.S: I'm (kind of) stealing this idea from a friend, but whoever is the fiftieth reviewer will get to know the answer to any question they have regarding this series or the potential spinoff. Be warned because it's me spoiling someone for you!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 17, Scratch, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Staravia, level 16, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Turtwig, level 15, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 17, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Frustration**

**Buizel, level 16, Quick Attack, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

* * *

"We made it out alive!" Penny exclaimed as she began kissing the ground that was just outside of the forest. After a painful night of nonstop searching for the exit, Talon of all people stumbled upon it. Owen and Monferno danced happily as they finally saw buildings in the distance and people who didn't want to battle.

"Thanks, Talon. See ya!" Owen yelled as he and Penny waved goodbye to the boy. He ran after the two and Owen and Penny were caught off guard.

"Would you guys mind if I traveled with you? I don't really have anywhere else to go," Talon asked hesitantly. Owen and Penny looked at one another before nodding to the approval of a new member to their group. Talon punched his fist into the air and the group of three continued their voyage to Eterna city for Owen's second gym badge.

"So who do you plan on using against Gardenia? I heard she's a master of grass types," Talon commented after asking Owen a question. Owen thought about it for a while and then shrugged.

"I don't know. Usually I just grab a Pokeball and thow it onto the battlefield," Owen joked while laughing. Monferno laughed at his trainer's joke and the group had finally reached the Pokemon center in Eterna city. "I'm going to call Professor. Oak and check on my older Pokemon," Owen announced as he and Monferno walked towards the video chat area. He dialed Professor. Oak's number quickly and he waited for a response.

"Owen! How is the Sinnoh region?" Professor. Oak questioned.

"Pretty well. I already have one badge and I'm in Eterna city for my second right now!" Owen answered excitedly. Monferno nodded and cheered along with his trainer and Professor. Oak looked at the foreign Pokemon.

"Wow! That Pokemon is amazing! Could you show me your other Pokemon?" Owen shrugged.

"Sure. Come on out everyone!" Professor. Oak watched as Staravia, Turtwig, Buneary, and Buizel appeared and stood by their trainer. Professor. Oak analyzed each Pokemon quickly before drifting out of his scientific state of mind. "So how's everyone doing?" Owen asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"All of your Pokemon are doing great, although Aggron and Tyranitar seem to enjoy fighting one another." Owen sweat dropped as he pictured the two colossal Pokemon bashing each other's head in. "And I made a recent discovery that a few of your Pokemon have evolutions in Sinnoh!" Owen almost fell out of his seat but he quickly recovered his balance and he stared at the screen.

"Who?"

"Lickitung and Electabuzz. Licktiung doesn't seem like he wants to evolve though. But Electabuzz has been trying to for the past few weeks." Owen laughed lightly and then looked at his team.

"How does he evolve?" Owen asked, slightly intrigued about the idea of Electabuzz's new evolution. Professor. Oak flipped through a few of his notes in his notebook and he read the explanation out loud.

"Electabuzz must power a generator. There's no way that can be correct," Professor. Oak told Owen. Owen sighed as he was disappointed at the seemingly wrong answer. He turned to see his team was now talking amongst each other. Buneary and Turtwig continued to look at Monferno and then start giggling once he looked over at them and Buizel and Staravia seemed like they were talking about the forest incident.

"Well… could you send Electabuzz over?" Owen asked the professor, unaware of what he just asked. Professor. Oak looked at Owen like he was crazy, but he nodded and went to go get Electabuzz. He quickly reappeared on the screen with Electabuzz and a few other Pokemon. Swampert, Charizard, Sceptile, Nidoking, and Feraligatr waved to their trainer and he waved back. Electabuzz was then withdrawn to a Pokeball and then the Pokeball was transported to Eterna city. Suddenly, the Pokeball appeared right in front of Owen and he realized that there was a transporter on the side of the screen.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. Thanks Professor. Oak," Owen answered. "See ya, guys," Owen told his Pokemon as he waved. The Pokemon from Professor. Oak's lab waved goodbye and Owen ended the video chat. He then grabbed the Pokeball containing Electabuzz and he looked at his five Sinnoh Pokemon. "Guys and girls, I'd like you to meet one of my older Pokemon. Come on out!" Electabuzz appeared and he looked at Owen and he smiled from ear to ear. He then looked around and saw all of Owen's new Pokemon and he looked at each of them strangely.

"Mon-Monferno," Monferno greeted happily as he saw the powerful electric type Pokemon. The two shook hands and Electabuzz looked at the other Pokemon. (Pokemon POV)

"The name's Buizel," Buizel greeted after Monferno. Electabuzz looked at the water type and nodded while smiling.

"The name's Electabuzz. I'm from Owen's Johto team. Ahh good times," Electabuzz replied as he began to daydream of his journey through Johto with all of his old friends, who he originally hated along with Owen.

"So what brings you here?" Monferno asked. Electabuzz shrugged.

"I don't know. Say, what level are you guys?" Electabuzz questioned. Monferno looked over at the girls and they came forwards.

"I think Monferno's our highest level at seventeen," Staravia answered.

"So is Buneary," Turtwig added as she looked over at her friend as she kept pointing at Monferno while smirking. Buneary slapped Turtwig and waved at Electabuzz.

"Seventeen!? That's it?" Electabuzz asked as all of the Pokemon followed Owen as he sat down with Penny and Talon.

"Seriously? That's pretty high. What level are you?" Monferno interrogated angrily. Electabuzz laughed and the group looked at him strangely.

"Forty two." The group of Sinnoh Pokemon gasped and backed up as they heard Electabuzz announce his level. None of the Pokemon had met a single opponent that was a level 20, let alone 41.

"Were you the strongest on your team?" Turtwig questioned as the group now followed their trainer and his friends outside. Electabuzz thought about it and he tried remembering all of his teammates.

"No. There were a few that we're stronger than me. Owen's a pretty good trainer," Electabuzz stated as he pointed out the obvious. (Back to trainers POV)

"So that's the story of why I'm afraid of Buneary," Talon concluded. Owen looked at his milkshake and gagged. He knew he'd never be able to drink a milkshake or look at it the same way ever again.

"That's funny." The three trainers looked around and looked for the voice that intruded into the conversation. The street they were on was completely empty so they decided to start walking along again. "Now!" Out of the corner of his eye, Owen saw horizontal and vertical blue lines of energy flew towards him, Penny, and Talon.

"Watch out!" Owen pushed his companions out of the way and he dove as he too tried avoiding the attack. He didn't even have to look up to know who just attacked him and his friends. He stood up with his back facing the person and he sighed.

"What are you doing here, Archie?" The leader of Team Aqua laughed and he walked towards Owen.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked sarcastically. Owen turned to see him standing next to his borderline legendary Gallade. Owen and all six of his Pokemon stared at Archie and his Gallade and they looked back at Owen.

"Enough small talk. What do you want?" Owen spat. His two friends got up and watched the dangerous situation in silence.

"Ouch, that's harsh. I only came here because Gallade here has been itching to fight you since he didn't feel that you gave him a good enough fight last time," Archie responded truthfully. Owen looked at his Gallade and the Pokemon nodded.

"Well, sorry but no." Owen began to walk away but Gallade shot another Psycho Cut at him that just barely missed. Owen turned and saw that the psychic and fighting type meant business. Owen looked over at all of his Pokemon and Electabuzz stepped forwards and walked towards Owen's side as he glared at Gallade.

"Hmmm… an Electabuzz. Interesting. Well let's get this battle started! Gallade, use Brick Break!" Archie commanded. Electabuzz was thrown off by how fast the powerful Pokemon was, and he was karate chopped across the face.

"Electabuzz, let's hit him with Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz nodded and shot a zigzagging bolt of electricity at Gallade and the powerful Pokemon was struck by the powerful attack. Gallade winced as the pain from the attack was quite immense. Owen seemed confused as to why Gallade seemed to be so injured by the attack.

"Psycho Cut!" Owen snapped out of his thoughts and he focused on the battle that he was in.

"Electabuzz, counter with Thunderbolt and then use Thunder Punch!" Owen commanded. Electabuzz shot another zigzagging bolt of electricity straight through the Psycho Cut and then he ran forwards and punched Gallade with his fist being covered in electricity. Gallade was thrown backwards but he got back up quickly.

"Use Poison Jab!" Gallade dashed towards Electabuzz and he punched the electric type with a purple fist. Electabuzz was sent rolling back and all of Owen's Pokemon watched their teammate get back up in pain.

"Electabuzz, let's give this everything we've got!" Owen told his Pokemon. Electabuzz nodded and jumped into the air. "Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz began to glow yellow and then he fired a straight line of electricity that zapped Gallade and knocked the Team Aqua Pokemon down. Electabuzz was panting heavily when he landed and Archie became furious when Gallade struggled to get up.

"Gallade, get back up… or else," Archie growled. Gallade seemed terrified of the man and it pushed itself up despite being in an extreme amount of pain. Gallade clenched his right arm and he slouched over. Electabuzz continued to pant heavily, and the two high leveled Pokemon stared at one another.

"Brick Break!" Both trainers screamed simultaneously. Both Electabuzz and Gallade charged at one another while their fists were glowing white. Both Pokemon swung their fists as hard as they could and the two moves collided. The two moves battled back and forth, but in the end Electabuzz prevailed and he smashed his hand over Gallade's head. The psychic and fitting type was out cold and Archie glared daggers at the fainted Pokemon.

"That's it!" he exasperated. Archie took out Gallade's Pokeball and smashed it against the ground. The Pokeball cracked and broke open, causing Gallade to become a released Pokemon. "You worthless piece of garbage! You'll be lucky if any trainer thinks about catching you!" Archie then called out his Crobat and he somehow flew away on it. Gallade watched as his former trainer disappeared and he looked over at Owen and the other Pokemon. Before anyone could say anything, the psychic and fighting type sprinted away and eventually disappeared from eyesight.

"Wow. Who would talk to their Pokemon like that?" Penny questioned sourly. Owen turned and shook his head sadly.

"Thanks Electabuzz. You were great," Owen said as he complimented his Pokemon. Electabuzz punched his fist in the air and Owen smiled.

_"How did he beat Gallade when my entire Hoenn team couldn't even hurt the thing!? Something weird is going on with that Pokemon," _Owen thought as he continued looking at his Pokemon.

"I guess it's time for your gym battle with Gardenia?" Talon suggested as he tried breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah. It is."

* * *

**Alright, so you may be wondering "how the hell did Electabuzz beat Gallade?" You'll find out in 5-7 chapters. So Electabuzz is back and he's here to stay. He won't be battling in the first three or four gym battles so everyone else can catch up to him. **

**And remember, DON'T FORGET TO BE THE 50TH REVIEWER!**

**1) What do you think happened to Gallade?**

**2) Do you like the idea of Electabuzz rejoining Owen?**

**3) How do you feel about the trio of Owen, Penny, and Talon**


	13. A Garden Gym Battle With Gardenia

**What's going on everyone? So Electabuzz returned to Owen's team because Professor. Oak told Owen about his strange new evolution. Then, Archie and his Gallade returned to battle Owen and Electabuzz managed to defeat Gallade, causing Archie to flip out and release the ridiculously powerful Pokemon. As I said before, you'll find out why Gallade isn't as strong as he was in Hoenn in somewhere near 10 chapters. With Owen's battle vs Gardenia looming, who will rise to the occasion? Can Owen win? Let's find out!**

**P.S: I changed Frustration to Rage because I thought they were the same thing :P**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 17, Scratch, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Staravia, level 16, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Turtwig, level 15, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 17, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 16, Quick Attack, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"Time for our second badge!" Owen cheered to his Pokemon. Everyone of them cheered and Owen examined each Pokemon closely as he thought over of who to use.

"Gardenia uses grass types," Penny told Owen. Talon nodded, confirming that Penny was correct and Owen thought over his decisions and looked at each Pokemon carefully. Owen sighed as his decision became tougher as each Pokemon looked like they really wanted to battle and help their trainer win his second badge.

"Monferno, Buneary, and…" Owen thought hard. "Staravia." Buizel and Turtwig both pressed their heads against a column in the Pokemon center and they moped around sadly. The other three Sinnoh Pokemon cheered enthusiastically and Electabuzz didn't seem fazed that he wasn't going to battle.

"Nice choice, but why not go with Buizel?" Talon questioned. Owen looked at him like he was crazy, and so did Buizel. "What?" Owen shook his head and turned to Buizel and Turtwig.

"You two can be in the next gym battle," Owen assured his Pokemon. He then looked over at Electabuzz and the electric type sighed with disappointment. "And Electabuzz, you can battle somewhere near the fifth or sixth gym." Electabuzz punched both of his fists into the air excitedly.

"We should probably get going. It's almost 5:00pm," Penny announced as she looked at the digital clock on the counter that Nurse Joy stood behind. Owen nodded and he withdrew all of his Pokemon except Monferno and he, Penny, and Talon headed off to the gym.

•••

As the group strolled up to the gym, Penny was the first to realize that it was shaped like a giant flower. The gym was painted green and the top was spiky and pink. (it was like a crappy tulip) Owen was the first to walk into the gym and he was met by an indoor forest. There were trees all around while the walls were painted sky blue. The ceiling had crystal clear glass and the entire ground was covered with grass.

"Welcome to my gym." Owen looked around and saw a young woman walk forward. She wore a green cape of some sort with brown pants and green shoes. She had auburn hair and pale skin. "I'm gardenia, the gym leader of the Eterna gym." Monferno hopped off of Owen's shoulder as Owen introduced himself.

"The name's Owen Plateau." Gardenia nodded and looked at her opponent before walking towards the battlefield. "Wow," Owen said to himself as he looked at the battlefield.

"Well, this is my battlefield," Gardenia announced as she walked to her trainer box while Owen and Monferno walked towards their trainer box. Penny and Talon both took a seat on the bleachers, which were leather seats placed on a tree, giving them a great view of the gym battle.

"This gym battle is between the gym leader, Gardenia and the challenger, Owen Plateau! This will be a three vs three battle! Only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon!" Owen nodded as he heard the standard gym battle rules and he sent out his first Pokemon.

"Monferno, let's do this!" Owen exclaimed as he pointed towards the battlefield. Monferno cheered happily and he ran forwards. Gardenia looked at the fire and fighting type and she sent out her first Pokemon.

"Turtwig, let's go!" Gardenia yelled as she sent out her first Pokemon. A Turtwig took her side of the battlefield and it stared at Monferno blankly. The referee looked at both Pokemon and then nodded.

"Begin!"

"Monferno, use Ember!" Owen commanded, looking to finish the battle quickly. Monferno shot orange bullets of fire at Gardenia's Turtwig.

"Dodge it!" she ordered. In the blink of an eye, her Turtwig disappeared and then reappeared behind Monferno. The fire monkey turned and was hit in the stomach by a powerful Tackle attack. Monferno was sent rolling towards Gardenia, but he got up quickly.

"Let's try using Mach Punch!" Owen shouted to his starting Pokemon. Monferno dashed towards the blindingly fast Turtwig, and he swung his glowing fist at Turtwig's face. The grass type Pokemon was launched into th air by the attack and Monferno lunged after it. "Use Fury Swipes!" Monferno immediately began to scratch Turtwig repeatedly and sent the gym leader's Pokemon flying in her direction. Gardenia's Turtwig got back up quickly and it seemed like it wasn't hurt.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf and then Tackle!" Turtwig disappeared and then reappeared above Monferno and it fired razor sharp leaves at the fire type Pokemon. Monferno was cut up by the powerful attack, and then he was rammed into from behind by Turtwig, who smacked its head into Monferno's back. The fire monkey slowly got up and he looked terrible. There were cuts and bruises all over his body, but he somehow managed to stay standing.

"Monferno, return!" Monferno hobbled back to the trainer box and he sat down and watched as the battle began to unfold. Owen looked at the foe Turtwig and sent out his next Pokemon. "Buneary, come on out!" Buneary appeared from her Pokeball and she looked around the gym in awe and then she turned her attention to Gardenia's Turtwig.

"Begin!"

"Buneary, use Rage!" Buneary angrily charged forwards and smacked Turtwig lightly on the face before she retreated back to Owen. The foe Turtwig seemed confused as to why Buneary had just used such a low powered move rather than a more powerful move to deal more damage.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Gardenia demanded. Her Turtwig whipped its head, sending a flurry of leaves towards Buneary. The rabbit Pokemon was slashed by the leaves and she appeared to be angrier than before.

"Buneary, use Pound!" Buneary jumped forward and began to punch the foe Turtwig with her ears. Gardenia watched as her first Pokemon in battle was being pummeled and it had no way of countering.

"Turtwig, use Bite!" Turtwig then chomped on Buneary's ear, causing the normal type to cry in pain as it was now vulnerable to any incoming attack. "Now Turtwig, throw Buneary into the air and then hit it into the ground with Tackle!" Buneary was hurled into the air and Gardenia's Turtwig hopped above the rabbit. It then rammed into Buneary and sent her flying into the ground. Owen watched as his second Pokemon struggled to get back up, but he knew he could beat the foe Turtwig with two more moves.

"Buneary, don't attack." Buneary turned to face her trainer but she reluctantly agreed. Gardenia watched as her opponent zoned out and his Pokemon didn't move a muscle. She looked at her Turtwig and she shrugged.

"OK then, use Tackle and wrap this up!" Turtwig began charging towards Buneary and the match seemed like it was just about to end for Buneary. Turtwig closed in on Buneary, and it lunged forward.

"Endure!" Buneary quickly braced for the attack and red energy surrounded her body. Gardenia's Turtwig smacked into Buneary, but it didn't knock her out. "Rage!" Buneary looked like the devil as she angrily smacked Gardenia's Turtwig and sent the grass type flying across the battlefield. Before gardenia knew it, her powerful Turtwig was down for the count and Owen took the narrow lead.

"Way to go, Buneary!" Penny shouted from her seat next to Talon. The boy shuddered as he looked at the Pokemon that he was terrified of.

"She's going to faint really soon," Talon whispered to Penny before taking a powerful backhanded slap across the face. Owen looked down at Buneary and cheered for the Pokemon who was one attack away from fainting. Buneary hopped into the air happily and then she looked at Monferno and winked. Monferno stared at his teammate and he ignored her.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Gardenia, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee ordered. Gardenia nodded and withdrew her fainted Turtwig back to its Pokeball. She quickly threw out her second Pokemon and it contained a small violet Pokemon.

"Cherubi, I'm counting on you!" Gardenia yelled. Owen managed to contain his laughter as the puny Pokemon looked like it could be squashed by an ant. The referee looked at both Pokemon and nodded.

"Begin!"

"Cherubi, use Mega Drain!" Cherubi shot a medium sized green tornado at Buneary, and it sapped away the last bit of the normal type's health. Buneary's legs began to shake violently and she collapsed to the ground with swirls for eyes. Monferno stood back up and stretched out as he prepared to go back into the fight.

"Buneary is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"See?" Talon asked Penny. "What'd I tell you," he said as he shook his head which still had a red hand mark from Penny slapping him. Owen looked over to Monferno and nodded, and the fire and fighting type ran onto the battlefield. He still looked injured from his battle with Gardenia's Turtwig. Gardenia saw that Monferno was being hampered by his injuries and she seemed to take note of that.

"Begin!"

"Monferno, use Ember!" Monferno quickly spat orange bullets of fire at Cherubi and the grass type was pushed backwards by the super effective attack. Monferno then tried to spring forwards, but he quickly grasped his right leg and he fell to the ground in pain. Owen could only watch helplessly as his starting Pokemon rolled around the grass in agony while Cherubi looked ready to attack.

"Cherubi, use Solarbeam!" Gardenia shouted. Monferno watched as his opponent showed no mercy and was about to strike him with a devastating attack. He somehow willed himself to start walking on his hands and he managed to dodge the fast yellow ray of energy that nearly knocked him out. Owen, Gardenia, Talon, and Penny gasped as Monferno managed to keep walking on his hands, which were more efficient than his legs at that time.

"Monferno, use-" Before Owen could issue a command, Monferno began to spin like a tire and he covered himself in fire. Owen watched as the injured Pokemon barreled into the small grass type and ramming it into the wall behind Gardenia. Monferno quickly got back on his hands and he tried walking back towards Owen, but his arms began to shake violently.

"Cherubi, use Tackle!" Gardenia commanded.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Owen countered. Both Pokemon met in the middle of the battlefield and the moves cancelled each another out. Both Pokemon were thrown towards their trainer's feet and they both had swirls for eyes. Owen smiled as he withdrew Monferno back to his Pokeball and he looked at Gardenia, who was also withdrawing her Pokemon.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Please choose your last Pokemon!" the referee announced. Gardenia took out her last Pokeball and chucked it onto the battlefield without saying a word. A green Pokemon appeared and it had white hair along with red and violet rose bushes for hands. It had two small legs and a small green cape.

"Roserade, the flower Pokemon. Roserade have relentless battling spirit and don't faint on their own terms." Owen looked at the last Pokemon that gardenia was using and he looked at Staravia's Pokeball.

"My Roserade also excels at close combat fights," Gardenia told Owen from across the gym. Owen nodded and looked back down at Staravia's Pokeball. He then released his Pokemon and was ready to win.

"Come on out!" Buizel appeared and stood in front of Owen with his arms crossed. Gardenia and her Roserade looked at Owen like he was crazy, and so did Buizel and Penny. Talon on the other hand was cheering to himself as Owen actually listened to him.

"Why the hell did he just do that?" Penny asked, clearly frustrated at the stupidity Owen had just displayed. Talon turned to her and grinned from ear to ear.

"I told him to pick Buizel." The two turned back to the battlefield and Buizel slowly walked forward.

"Whoever wins this match will win this gym battle! Begin!"

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia shouted to the strong grass and poison type. Roserade crossed its arms and then threw them outwards, sending multi colored leaves at Buizel. The water type seemed nervous, but was calmed down when his trainer countered quickly.

"Counter with Sonicboom!" Owen shouted back. Buizel's tail began to glow white and then he fired a white crescent at the leaves which wound up causing an explosion. "Now use Quick Attack!" Buizel dashed forwards as a white light trailed behind him. Before Gardenia or her Roserade could react, Buizel slammed into Roserade and he retreated quickly.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!" Roserade shot a large green ball that hit into Buizel's chest. Then, the attack blew up and Buizel was sent rolling through the grass. The super effective attack dealt a great amount of damage to Buizel, but the newly caught Pokemln pushed himself up.

"Way to go, Buizel! Let's use Swift!" Owen yelled Buizel whipped his tail at Roserade and he created a bunch of ink stars that flew into Roserade and they knocked the grass type over. Gardenia bit her lip as Roserade struggled back up, and both Pokemon looked like they could collapse at any second.

"Energy Ball!/Water Gun!" Buizel fired off a powerful Water Gun at the large green ball, and the Energy Ball attack began to grow. As Owen blinked his eyes there was a massive explosion and Buizel was sent flying towards Owen's trainer box. The smoke cleared and Buizel stood slouched over and Roserade was unconscious on the ground.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" Owen walked over towards Buizel and petted him on the head as Gardenia walked towards the two of them.

"Nice battle. I can't believe I didn't win with a type advantage," she told Owen as he was given his second badge. "That's the Forest badge. Good luck with the rest of your journey," Gardenia said as Owen and Buizel walked out of the gym with Penny and Talon.

"Owen, guess what," Talon told his traveling companion.

"What?" Owen sighed.

"You picked Buizel!"

* * *

**There you have it. Owen is now a quarter way through his badge quest and who would've thought that a) Buizel would win the badge? b) Talon would be right? Well, next chapter is all of Owen's Pokemon at Professor. Oak's lab, so be sure to check that out! Till next time, peace out.**


	14. Prank Wars at Professor Oak's

**Hey everyone, this chapter will be about all of Owen's Pokemon at Professor. Oak's lab (currently) and let's just say that things aren't all jolly for Owen's Pokemon. (And Quinn's Pokemon will be at the lab too, they just won't be involved in the antics.) So let's get this started.**

**P.S: I have a poll up and I'd really appreciate it if I got a decent amount of votes quickly.**

**P.S.S: I'm probably going to make this short because I plan on doing a few of these through the course of this story.**

* * *

"I can't believe Owen caught so many of us," Venasaur said as he looked around at all of the Pokemon roaming sound Professor. Oak's laboratory. There were many different groups and cliques amongst the Pokemon that all lived together. The starters, the flying types, the jokesters, the leaders, etc. Venasaur turned to face his good friend and Owen's first Pokemon, Charizard.

"I know right? All of these new guys think that they're all that even though we made it farthest in our league."

"Hey, we made it to the top 16 just like them," Heracross said as he and Typhlosion walked over to the two Kanto starters. Charizard laughed and patted Heracross on the back.

"Yeah, but you guys are cool. The Hoenn Pokemon, specifically Swellow, are not." Ever since the Hoenn Pokemon had arrived, fights between the Pokemon had been occurring, primarily because of Swellow and his love for pranks.

"Something needs to be done to that bird," Typhlosion stated.

"FIRE!" All four Pokemon turned and were hit by bags full of some strange substance. Swellow was cracking up and standing next to him was Torkoal. The fire turtle spit a few flames at the bags and they exploded! All four Pokemon were covered in a terrible smelling brown substance and Swellow flew away while Torkoal ran after him.

"That's it. Heracross and Typhlosion, get the Johto and Hoenn Pokemon. Venasaur, we're getting the Kanto Pokemon. Meet here, this is important," Charizard growled. The other three Pokemon nodded and they dispersed to try to find their regional teammates.

•••

"Attention everyone! I have an important announcement to make," Charizard yelled over the talking Pokemon. Everyone went quiet and they watched the strongest Pokemon speak in front of them. "As you all know, Swellow is quite the prankster." Swellow began to wave to everybody even though nobody looked at him.

"We have decided to have a prank war between all different regions!" Typhlosion announced. Everyone cheered except for Zangoose and Absol who were both serious as usual. The Kanto team stood on the left, Johto in the middle, and Hoenn on the right.

"If any one member of a group is to fall for a prank, then that team is eliminated!" Venasaur explained loudly. "Are there any questions?" No one moved a muscle and Venasaur nodded.

"Let the first annual Pranking Games… Begin!" Charizard screamed. The Kanto team was the first group to run away and they made their way into the forest. The Johto team made their way towards the lake in the back, and the Hoenn team was stranded in the area that they were standing in.

"What's the plan?" Skarmory questioned. Swellow rubbed his wing against his chin as he tried coming up with a devious plot.

"We could do the bag of Pokemon poop again," Swellow told the group. Everyone frowned and shook their head in disappointment.

"Alright, Dragonite, Skarmory, Swellow, and Ninjask. You all fly around and look for where Kanto and Johto are. We'll come up with the plan," Sceptile ordered. All of the winged Pokemon nodded and flew off into the air.

* * *

"Alright guys, because Lickitung is the most childish one here, he'll be our leader. Anyone have a problem with that?" Meganium questioned. Feraligatr raised his hand and Meganium sighed. "No Feraligatr, we can't eat the Pokemon eggs in the laboratory." Feraligatr put his hand down and there were no other questions.

"OK. Noctowl, go get some branches and leaves with your psychic powers. Gyarados and Feraligatr, we need a lot of water. Meganium, we need leaves. Now, all we're going to do is…"

* * *

"So guys, what can we think of?" Charizard asked. Alakazam unfolded his legs and he stood up. "Alakazam, do you have any ideas?" Everyone turned and stared at Alakazam. He looked around at everyone and sat down.

"No." The group fell silent, and Charizard looked around. There definitely had to be one Pokemon on his squad that could think of a good prank. He looked around and spotted the most obvious candidate.

"Wartortle! You have to have something!" Charizard exclaimed as he pointed at the powerful water type Pokemon. Wartortle shrugged and looked around.

"It's not that good, but I guess it'll do." Everyone leaned in and Wartortle began to whisper to his teammates.

"Dude, that's genius!" Marowak shouted as the group broke. Wartortle nodded and everyone separated.

* * *

"We all got info on Kanto's plan. It's so bad!" Swellow mocked. All of the other winged Pokemon nodded and the Hoenn team grinned. Zangoose suddenly stepped up and had a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Zangoose?" Swampert asked as he saw the look on the scarred Pokemon's face. He had a hard time talking, but he managed to spit the words out.

"The egg is hatching!" he screamed. Everyone went wide eyed and Ninjask and Skarmory went to get the other teams.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The rest of the Hoenn team sprinted towards Professor. Oak's lab and they saw the Kant and Johto teams dashing towards them.

"Wait! Don't step there!" Arcanine shouted to everyone near the Hoenn team. Before they could stop, everyone fell into a ditch and they were then trapped in a net. Suddenly, a bunch of water and grass fell on the, and everyone looked like chickens. Every Pokemon looked around and realized that the one giant trap was ironically all of their individual traps. All of the Pokemon froze when they heard a baby crying, and they waited for someone to speak up.

"Zangoose! Where are you?" The net then hurled everyone into the air and each Pokemon slammed against the ground. Zangoose quickly got up and ran over to the voice.

"Sorry, honey." He stopped talking and then looked at Quinn's Zangoose, who was holding their new born baby.

"Hey look Zangoose! He has your eye!" Swellow yelled jokingly.

"SWELLOW!" every Pokemon screamed as they chased after the bird.

* * *

**Please, cut me some slack. I haven't tried writing anything like this before so please don't be too harsh. I'll be posting next chapter in a couple of hours so there you go. The Hearthome tag battle competition will be starting which will help Owen train some of his Pokemon. Till then, stay updated.**


	15. Welcome to the Hearthome Tag Battle

**Welcome to Sinnoh Adventure Chapter 15, everyone. Last chapter, Owen's Pokemon were given their own chapter and it didn't seem like anyone enjoyed having Swellow around. Now it's time for chapter (I think) 3 of today. Since today is my last day of break, production will slow down until the weekend, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 19, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Staravia, level 16, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Turtwig, level 15, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 18, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 18, Quick Attack, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

The group had just left Eterna city after Owen's gym battle and they just managed to get out of Mt. Coronet.

"So how far is it until we get to Hearthome city?" Owen questioned. Talon pulled out his town map and he began to randomly move his finger through the air while calculating the amount of time it would take to arrive. The group continued walking down the road and Talon finally spoke up.

"We only have to walk for ten more minutes." Owen cheered happy along with Monferno. "Wow! There's even a tournament that they're holding," Talon told Owen, which caused him to cheer happily.

"That's awesome! Now we can train even more!" Owen chanted as he punched his fists into the air while the group began to enter Hearthome city. There were a bunch of large buildings that towered above anything below, and there were small houses in the middle of the city streets.

"Is that a Monferno?" Owen turned and saw a teenage by standing behind him, still pointing at Monferno. He had red spiky hair with blue eyes, and dark skin. He wore black track pants, a blue shirt, goggles, and a Pikachu bag. Owen nodded and the boy wrote something down on a notepad that he pulled out of his backpack.

"Oh sorry. My name is Shadix Fudo and I'm here for the Hearthome city Tag Battle Tournament!" he exclaimed. Owen seemed to become much more interested in the teenager standing before him.

"Same! And my name is Owen Plateau and I'm also here for my gym badge!" Owen told Shadix. The strange looking boy looked at Owen and he seemed to be confused by what Owen said.

"The gym leader isn't going to be here for the next few weeks. I was lucky enough to get one just before she left." Shadix then pulled out his badge case and he had three gym badges. "I'm gonna go to the Pokemon center. I'll see you around," Shadix said as he walked away.

"I think I'm going to go catch a new Pokemon," Owen told the Penny and Talon as he began to leave the city and he went back towards the outskirts of the city. "Everyone, come on out!" The five other Pokemon appeared and they cheered as they realized that they were outside. "Well guys… and girls, there is a tournament that's starting up tomorrow and I'm going to need you all to be in tip top shape!"

"Mon/Star/Tur/Bun/Bui/Buzz!" all of the Pokemon cheered and they immediately began to start training with one another. Owen smiled and couldn't help but laugh as the Pokemon were all overly excited about their first tournament. (with the exception of Electabuzz.) Trainers that walked by just stared at the strange spectacle and they couldn't believe how hard Owen and his Pokemon were training.

•••

"Nice job everyone. I think it's about time we go back to Hearthome and go to sleep," Owen suggested as he began to yawn. All of his Pokemon agreed and he withdrew them all except for Turtwig and Monferno. "Turtwig, I want to let you know that you're going to be battling in the first round. Are you OK with that?" Turtwig cheered and she stomped on the ground happily.

"Bleeee!" Suddenly, a giant explosion occurred right in front of Owen and his two Pokemon and he was met by a turquoise colored Pokemon with a red underbelly. It was small and circularly shaped.

"Gible, the Dragon Pokemon. Gible tend to have very happy personalities. very rarely are they angry." Owen looked up at the dragon and ground type and he frowned. This Gible was definitely one of the very few angry Gible.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig whipped her head and fired sharp leaves at Gible. The small Pokemon was cut by the sharp leaves but it then fired a big orange ball with red flames at Turtwig. The grass type was launched into the air by the powerful attack but she got right back up. "Great job Turtwig! Now show 'em your strength with Tackle!" Turtwig nodded and then slammed into the foe Gible's stomach.

"Gib!" Gible cried as it was sent rolling back into the grass. The small dragon and ground type was injured by the attack and it fell to one knee. Despite the injury, the wild Gible got back up and then it dove towards Turtwig and tackled her.

"Turtwig, use Absorb!" Turtwig shot a small green tornado that began to suck away Gible's health and it slightly restored Turtwig's health. Gible rolled onto the ground and it stared at Owen, as if it was begging for mercy. "Turtwig, return." Turtwig was withdrawn back to her Pokeball and the wild Gible got up. It bowed to Owen and then ran away quickly. Owen looked at Monferno and sighed as he turned to go back to Hearthome city.

•••

"Welcome to the opening round of the Hearthome tag battle competition! I am your host, Greg! There are a total of 64 trainers, which means 32 pairs, and 5 rounds! Now, it's time for the pairings!" Owen watched the giant scoreboard and saw that his picture was being thrown around the screen. He eventually landed in one spot and that was next to Shadix's picture. Talon looked for his picture and he was paired up with Xavier, and Penny was with Kane.

"Well guys, I can't wait to beat you and make you cry," Owen told Penny and Talon. Both of his companions snickered and didn't pay attention to any smack talk that Owen tried to dish out.

"We hope you can make it out tomorrow for the opening round of the tournament!" Greg yelled to the crowd. Owen, Penny, and Talon all filed out of the stadium and they were met by a familiar figure.

"You? I thought you ran away!" Owen told the figure. Penny and Talon stared at Owen as he began to pet the Gible that they had never met before. Gible looked at Owen's belt and it tapped one of the Pokeballs!

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen looked at the Pokeball and it instantly shrank and the button in the middle turned red. Owen sighed and the group headed towards the Pokemon center.

"What just happened?" Penny questioned as she looked at the Pokeball containing Gible.

"My ticket to the championship for the tag battle tournament!"

* * *

**I know, I jumped the gun on Gible, but I just couldn't wait any longer! So the tag battle tournament will be starting up next chapter so that's sure to be intense. Thanks for reading this short and choppy chapter. Till next time, peace out.**


	16. Rounds 1 and 2!

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present chapter 16 of Pokemon Sinnoh Adventure! The last chapter was pretty rushed and I'll re upload it sometime soon, but for now it's time for the opening round of the Hearthome Tag Battle tournament! I also forgot to mention that I've updated my profile and wrote what chapters Owen caught his Pokemon and what chapters they evolved in, so check it out if you want to. And this chapter will be the first two rounds of the Tag Battle Tournament, which I have changed to eight teams, but there will be a good battle that replaces the two lost battles.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 19, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Staravia, level 16, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Turtwig, level 16, Tackle, Withdraw, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 18, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 18, Quick Attack, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Gible, level 20, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

* * *

"This is quite an interesting Pokemon you just caught," Professor. Oak told Owen while he was looking at Gible on the video screen. Owen smiled and nodded with Monferno and Gible then playfully shot a Dragon Rage at Professor. Oak's face, causing the old man to glare at the dragon and ground type.

"So professor, did you find out the real way for Electabuzz to evolve?" Owen questioned as he took a look at Electabuzz's Pokeball. The professor nodded and Gible stared at the video screen, particularly the people in the background.

"Yes! It's called an Electrizer. If Electabuzz manages to touch one, then he will evolve." Owen nodded and Gible began to bark at the people passing by in the background of the Pokemon center, causing Owen to cover the screen and trying to cover up the barks with a fake cough attack. "Gible, stop it!" Professor. Oak scolded angrily.

"Gib!" Gible squeaked as he bit the professor's head.

"Gaaaah! You little piece of shi-" Owen quickly exited out of the video chat and he walked up to his room in the Pokemon center. Monferno walked next to his trainer and they entered the room and Talon and Penny looked at Owen and his starter.

"How's Gible?" Talon questioned as he rolled around in his bed. Owen and Monferno looked at one another and Owen sweat dropped.

"I don't think he and Professor. Oak are getting along very well," Owen answered as he sat on his bed. Monferno followed his trainer and he curled up into a ball and he fell asleep quickly.

"I can't believe I got paired with Kane. What are the odds?" Penny questioned happily. Talon moaned and threw his hands into the air angrily.

"I got paired with that butthead, Xavier! This is going to be terrible," Talon complained as he buried his face into his pillows. Owen shrugged and went to sleep as he listened to Penny bragging and Talon complaining. Everything began to turn black, and then everything went silent.

•••

"So Owen. What Pokemon are you going to be using in the first round?" Shadix questioned. Owen grabbed his first Pokeball and chucked it forward. Turtwig appeared and she cheered happily as she was released from the prison of a Pokeball. Shadix looked closely at the grass type and he began to shuffle through his Pokemon.

"I think this one here could definitely help us win," he told Owen and Turtwig as he summoned a Pokemon from its Pokeball. A blue otter appeared and stood across from Turtwig. It had whiskers and there was a sea shell on each of its two legs.

"Pokemon unknown." Owen looked at the strange Pokemon and he was intrigued by its appearance.

"This is Dewott. They can only be found in a region that's far away from here," Shadix explained, clearing the mystery from his Pokemon. Owen nodded and the two sat quietly in the trainers room. They waited for their names to be called, which was thankfully announced once they sat down.

"...Shadix and Owen!" The two walked out and were met by a furious chant of their names. The two trainers walked into the trainer box with Turtwig, Dewott, and Monferno following them. Owen peered across the battlefield and their opponents didn't seem familiar.

"Trainers! This match will be a Double Battle! Once both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle is over! Select your first Pokemon!" Owen and Shadix looked at their Pokemon and Turtwig and Dewott walked onto the battlefield.

"Go, Glameow!" the girl yelled energetically. A grey cat appeared and it sat down and began to lick its paws.

"Pachirisu, let's go!" the boy shouted. A white squirrel appeared and it stood next to the foe Glameow. The referee looked at both sides and nodded.

"The first battle of the tag team tournament has begun!" The crowd began to cheer and the four Pokemon all lunged towards each other.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell on Glameow!" Shadix ordered. Dewott ran forwards and pulled both of the sea shells off of its legs and they began to have a blue light trail behind them. It then slashed the foe Glameow and the normal type Pokemon rolled backwards.

"Pachirisu, use Spark on Dewott!" The boy yelled. Pachirisu was covered in yellow electricity and then is sprung at Dewott. Before Shadix could counter, Owen and Turtwig did.

"Turtwig, block Spark with Tackle!" Turtwig quickly sprung forward and she smacked into Pachirisu head first. Both Pokemon were thrown back by the effect from the two moves canceling each other out.

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw on Turtwig!" the girl commanded. Her Glameow's paw began to glow black, and then a shadowy paw extended from Glameow's front paw. The normal type charged towards Turtwig and it slashed the grass type starter. Turtwig flipped backwards and Dewott stepped in front of her.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse on the ground!" Shadix roared. Dewott generated a large ball of water and then threw it on the ground, causing a tidal wave to occur. Both Glameow and Pachirisu were swept up by the powerful current and they were slammed into the wall behind their trainers and the two Pokemon seemed to be close to fainting. Shadix looked over at Owen and the younger of the two knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig was just about to whip her head and hit the two foes with the sharp leaves, but she began to glow white! Turtwig became bigger, and the shell on her back turned into armor. There were two bushes on her back and her overall physique was bigger.

"Grotle, the Grove Pokemon. Grotle's shell is made of many different minerals from the Earth's surface, making it impenetrable to hurt it from above. New move learned: Bite." Owen looked at the new Pokemon and couldn't stop smiling.

"Grotle, let's wrap this up with Razor Leaf!" Owen commanded. Grotle fired the leaves from her back and they slashed up Pachirisu and Glameow, knocking the two Pokemon out cold.

"Both Pachirisu and Glameow are unable to battle! That means Owen and Shadix are moving onto the second round!" the referee announced. Grotle and Dewott ran back to their trainers and the two Pokemon were greeted with praise from their trainers.

"Nice job. If you didn't use Water Pulse like that, Grotle would've been done for," Owen told Shadix. The strange looking teenager nodded and waved as he walked off of the battlefield with his Dewott. Owen withdrew Grotle back to her Pokeball and he too walked off of the battlefield. Monferno followed his trainer and the two walked outside of the arena. "Well Monferno, I guess we need to do some more training!" Owen exclaimed. Monferno punched his fists into the air and cheered as he and Owen went to the Pokemon center to do more training.

* * *

"Gible!" Owen watched as Professor. Oak chased the small dragon and ground type around the lab. "Get over here!" The little Pokemon hit Professor. Oak with a powerful Dragon Rage and the elderly man had his whole face turn black because of the power of the attack.

"Professor. Oak, I'm gonna go. My battle is starting soon. I'll call back in a little and take Gible back." Professor. Oak nodded and the video chat was ended. Owen got up and looked at his six Pokemon that were all lined up, hoping they'd be the next one picked. Owen looked at each Pokemon carefully and finally stopped once he reached his decision. "Staravia, you're up for this round."

Staravia cheered happily while all of the other Pokemon sighed in disappointment. They were all withdrawn back to their Pokeballs and Owen made his way towards the stadium. "Staravia, make sure to protect your teammate," Owen told the flying type Pokemon. Staravia nodded and Monferno flashed a thumbs up to his teammate. Owen walked into the trainers room and he spotted Shadix.

"Alright. I'm using my Pikachu for this round and I'm guessing you're using Staravia," Shadix said as he pointed at the bird that flew behind Owen. The young trainer nodded and he and Shadix headed towards the battlefield. The crowd began to cheer as they arrived and the referee looked at both sides.

"Owen looked across the stadium and he spotted Talon standing next to Xavier. The two trainers stared at Owen and Shadix, who stared right back at their opponents. The referee looked at both sides and then spoke up over the crowd.

"Trainers! This match will be a Double Battle! Once both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle is over! Select your first Pokemon!" Staravia quickly flew forwards and Shadix threw out his first Pokeball along with Talon and Xavier.

"Go Pikachu!" Shadix yelled. A Pikachu erupted from the Pokeball that Shadix had thrown and it seemed to be really strong.

"Go, Vulpix!" Talon cried. A Vulpix appeared and it appeared to lock onto Pikachu as it stared at the electrical mouse without blinking.

"Go, Togekiss!" Xavier shouted. A Togekiss flew into the air and it stared at Staravia bitterly. All four Pokemon looked like they were ready to go at it and the ref looked at both sides and nodded.

"Let the second round of the tournament commence!"

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower on Pikachu!" Talon commanded. Vulpix started the battle off with a scorching hot Flamethrower attack that almost hit Pikachu, but lucky for Shadix the attack just missed.

"Staravia, counter with Quick Attack on Vulpix!" Owen shouted to the flying and normal type Pokemon. Staravia zipped towards Vulpix, but the fire type was aided by Togekiss and Xavier.

"Togekiss, use Fire Blast on Staravia!" Xavier yelled. Togekiss shot a star shaped flame towards Staravia, but thanks to Shadix's quick reactions Staravia wasn't hurt.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Fire Blast!" The Fire Blast attack collided with Thunderbolt and there was a large explosion as electricity and fire shot out from the smoke cloud. Staravia then rammed into Talon's Vulpix and the small Pokemon was knocked over.

"Now Staravia, use Wing Attack on Togekiss!" Staravia then flew upwards and her wings began to glow white. She then slapped Togekiss repeatedly and the egg Pokemon fell towards the ground.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on Togekiss!" Shadix shouted. Pikachu began to sprint towards Togekiss and it was covered in electricity. The outline of Pikachu's body looked like a drawing made with a pencil. The yellow electric mouse slammed into Togekiss and the normal and flying type was knocked out instantly.

"Togekiss is unable to battle!" the referee shouted. The crowd cheered and Talon's Vulpix was outnumbered two to one.

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower everywhere on the battlefield!" Talon demanded tactically. His Vulpix began to randomly fire Flamethrower attacks all over the field and Owen and Shadix went in for the finishing move.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack and spin like a torpedo!" Owen shouted. Shadix quickly acted on his partner's move and he knew Talon wouldn't be able to counter.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle and spin with Staravia!" The two attacks combined and turned into a yellow and white drill that sped into Talon's Vulpix and the fire type Pokemon was knocked out indefinitely.

"Vulpix is unable to battle! The winners are Owen and Shadix!" the referee screamed. Owen and Shadix waved to the crowd and they quickly walked off of the battlefield.

"We're in the finals!" Shadix exclaimed as he and Owen ran around the trainers room that they were in. "This is awesome! I'll catch you later, I have to go train!" Shadix made a mad dash for the door and he disappeared from sight. Owen looked at Monferno and both trainer and Pokemon grinned.

"We're going to the finals!"

* * *

**OK, I have a very solid reason for shortening the tournament, but if I told you guys then it'd spoil the outcome so I can't tell you. Next chapter will most likely be posted tomorrow, if not Saturday. Till next time, peace out.**


	17. The Finals and the Finals!

**I just realized that last chapter was 2,222 words! Well, this chapter will have two chapters combined… again. So last chapter(s), Owen and Shadix managed to win both rounds of the tournament that they competed in and they are now in the finals! Who will Owen use? Who will he and Shadix face?**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 19, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Grotle, level 18, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 18, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 18, Quick Attack, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gible, level 20, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Woth Professor. Oak**

**Staravia, level 18, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

* * *

Owen walked away from the transfer machine as Gible happily skipped along with the other five Pokemon on Owen's team. Owen watched as Gible fit into the team perfectly. The small dragon and ground type however, didn't get along with Monferno for some odd reason.

"Owen!" Owen was met by Talon and Penny and the three sat down for lunch. (Switch to Pokemon POV)

"This is the tournament finals, right?" Buneary asked the group while standing next to Grotle. Gible walked over to her and stared at the grass on Grotle's shell while answering Buneary's question.

"I don't know. You're lucky I don't like vegetables," Gible told Grotle as he pointed the grass type and continued staring at Grotle's shell. Everyone stared at the new Pokemon and couldn't help but think that he was really weird.

"Yeah, it is," Monferno replied. Buneary and Grotle both made pedo faces as they giggled quietly at Monferno. "I really don't get why they do that," Monferno told Buizel.

"Who knows? They're girls. They're supposed to be complicated," Buizel whispered to Monferno before taking a smack to the back of the head by Electabuzz who put his finger to his lips as he tried telling Buizel to be quiet. The water type nodded quietly and they were all suddenly withdrawn back to their Pokeballs except for Monferno. (Switch to trainers POV)

"There's no way I'm going to lose to you," Penny boasted. "and I'm using my newest Pokemon!" Owen laughed at his companion and Talon went to the bleachers as they arrived at the arena.

"Owen, hurry up." Owen looked at his side of the trainers room and Shadix sat on the bench while watching his partner. Owen nodded and began to walk towards Shadix, but Kane stopped him.

"There's no way I'll let you beat us, Owen! I guarantee it!" he exclaimed. Owen sighed and sat down on the bench while his and Shadix's opponents were escorted to their trainers room. Monferno sat down next to Owen and he listened as his trainer and his tournament partner began to go over their strategy.

"If you're using Buneary, then I'll use my Shieldon," Shadix told Owen. Owen nodded and released his Buneary from her Pokeball and she bounced around playfully. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Monferno and the two began to converse. (Switch to Pokemon POV)

"Hey Buneary, how are you feeling for the finals?" Monferno questioned amicably. Buneary began twiddling with her paws and she looked at the ground as she avoided all eye contact with Monferno.

"I'm fine… you?" she asked while stuttering. Monferno shrugged carelessly and leaned up against the wall.

"Pretty relaxed actually. I think this is the first time I've actually looked forward to getting a break from battling," Monferno answered casually as he continued to lean against the wall.

"Monferno. I uh, I really-"

"Buneary and Monferno, let's get going!" Owen exclaimed excitedly. The fire type nodded and ran forwards, leaving Buneary by herself. "Buneary, let's go!" Buneary nodded slowly and hopped out towards the battlefield with Owen, Shadix, and Monferno.

"The final round of the tag battle tournament has arrived and we couldn't have asked for a better matchup! Penny Monroe and Kane Furis will battle against Owen Plateau and Shadix Fudo in this thrilling conclusion!" Greg screamed emotionally.

"Trainers! This match will be a Double Battle! Once both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle is over! Select your Pokemon!" the referee ordered. Owen's Buneary hopped forward and Shadix, Penny, and Kane all threw out their Pokemon at the same time.

"Go, Shieldon!" Shadix yelled as he threw out the steel type Pokemon. Shieldon stood close to Buneary and the two watched as their opponents appeared.

"Go, Leafeon!" Penny shouted as a Leafeon appeared in front of her. The grass type looked at its opponents and it hunched over and took a hunting position.

"Go, Luxio!" Kane shouted. A Luxio appeared and it looked across the battlefield and spotted Owen, causing the electric type to growl angrily.

"Begin!"

"Buneary, use Rage on Luxio!" Owen commanded. Buneary hopped forwards and slapped Luxio lightly before hopping back towards Owen and Shadix as the two other Pokemon began to fight one another.

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade on Shieldon!" Penny yelled. Her Leafeon ran forwards with both of its arms glowing green with a large blade on each forearm. It then swung and hit Shieldon, sending the small Pokemon skidding backwards across the ground.

"Shieldon, use Take Down on Leafeon!" Shadix countered. Shieldon dashed towards Leafeon with a white light trailing behind its body. Shieldon slammed into Leafeon and the grass was knocked back towards Penny and Kane.

"Luxio, hit Buneary back with Spark!" Kane yelled. Luxio ran forwards with yellow electricity covering its body. Penny's Leafeon got back up and she commanded the eeveelution.

"Leafeon, use Bullet Seed on Buneary also!" Leafeon shot yellow pellets towards Buneary along with Kane's incoming Luxio. Owen knew Buneary would faint if she was hit by both the attacks, so he chose the most logical thing to do.

"Buneary, use Endure!" Buneary had red energy swirl around her and she was hit by both attacks and she was hurled backwards. The rabbit Pokemon looked beat and she slowly got back up. Owen looked over at Shadix, trying to tell him to take over the battle.

"Shieldon, use Flash Cannon on Leafeon!" Shadix screamed. His Shieldon fired a powerful blast of silver energy that cut through the air and it smashed into Leafeon, sending the grass type flying backwards.

"Luxio, use Bite on Buneary!" Kane ordered. His Luxio dashed forwards and its teeth began to glow white. The electric type jumped into the air and pounced down towards Buneary.

"Shieldon, use Iron Defense to protect Buneary!" Luxio bit Shieldon as hard as it could, and it wound up crying in pain as it chomped down on the rock hard head of Shieldon. The neon colored cat ran around in pain.

"Buneary, use Rage!" Owen screamed. Buneary hopped forwards and threw a powerful punch at Luxio.

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!" Both Leafeon and Buneary hit one another across the battlefield and both Pokemon had swirls for eyes. Owen watched helplessly as Shadix and Kane fought for the title of tag battle champion.

"Let's wrap this up with Take Down!" Shadix roared.

"Luxio, wreck it with Spark!" Kane screamed. Both Pokemon collided in the middle of the battlefield and the two moves battled battled back and forth until a major explosion occurred.

"And the winners are…" as the smoke faded, only one Pokemon was left standing and Owen couldn't believe it. "Shadix and Owen!" the referee announced. Owen picked Monferno up and began to dance happily as he finally managed to win his first tournament.

"Congratulations to the winners! Now, we will determine our true champion with a final battle between Shadix and Owen!" Greg hollered. Owen stopped dancing and he faced Shadix in disbelief. "Make sure to be back later tonight for the final battle of the Hearthome tournament!"

* * *

"OK, so if it's a three vs three battle, this team is perfect!" Owen exclaimed as he admired his picks for his final battle. Each Pokemon seemed confident, except for one. Owen sat in the trainers room impatiently with Penny and Talon.

"You're team might have to be better than perfect if you're going to beat Shadix," Talon replied wisely. Owen frowned and kept on looking at the three Pokemon that stood before him.

"Yeah. His team looks like it's a perfect matchup against your team," Penny added. Owen crossed his arms but didn't second guess his gut, which told him to use the three Pokemon that he picked.

"Owen, you're up," a security guard told Owen as he walked into the room. Owen nodded and withdrew the Pokemon. He walked down the hallway with Monferno and the two walked onto the battlefield. The bright lights blinded him and Monferno as they walked out of the tunnel and into their trainer box.

"…Versus Shadix Fudo!" Greg yelled as he pointed towards Shadix, who walked onto the battlefield and into his trainer box. The referee stepped forward and announced the rules.

"This battle will be three vs three! Each trainer may substitute his Pokemon once!" Owen and Shadix nodded and they sent out their first Pokemon.

"Let's start off strong! Go, Buizel!" Buizel was the first Pokemon for Owen and Shadix threw his first Pokeball onto the battlefield.

"Dewott, come on out!" Dewott appeared on Shadix's side of the battlefield and both water type Pokemon locked eyes.

"Shadix decides to start this battle with his starting Pokemon! I wonder what his strategy is," Greg announced in the background.

"Let the final round of this tournament... Begin!"

"Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Shadix yelled, starting the battle off quickly. Dewott dashed towards Buizel and it took both seashells off of its legs. A blue light began to trail behind the shells and Dewott slashed at Buizel.

"Buizel, dodge it and then use Sonicboom!" Buizel managed to dodge the attack by jumping into the air. He then began to spin like a dreidel and his tail began to glow white. He then fired white crescents at Dewott.

"Dewott, use Water Gun and cancel those Sonicbooms out!" Shadix yelled. His Dewott shot a Water Gun through every Sonicboom and then Buizel was hit by the powerful water type attack. The orange Pokemon managed to land on his feet and he ran towards Dewott.

"Buizel, use Quick Attack!" Buizel dashed towards Dewott and a trail of white light followed behind him. He then slammed into Shadix's Dewott and the foreign Pokemon rolled across the battlefield, but it got back up quickly.

"Dewott, use Fury Cutter!" Dewott ran towards Buizel while its hand was glowing light green. Dewott slashed Buizel across the chest and the Sinnoh Pokemon stumbled backwards.

"Buizel, hit it with Swift!" Buizel shot stars from his mouth and they began to swirl around Dewott. The funnel of stars eventually caved in on Dewott and the opposing Pokemon was hit by the powerful barrage of stars.

"Dewott, let's wrap this up with Aqua Jet and Razor Shell!" Dewott was encapsulated in a water bullet and then their were two blades that stuck out of it. Buizel was hit by the powerful combo attack and was knocked over.

"Buizel, use Quick Attack!" Owen commanded. Buizel slammed into Dewott, but both the strange Pokemon and Shadix grinned. Dewott then grabbed Buizel and held him tightly by the neck.

"Dewott, let's finish this off with Revenge!" Dewott's fist began to glow blue while crimson energy surrounded it. Buizel was punched in the face by the attack and was sent flying towards Owen. As Buizel hit the ground, Owen realized he had swirls for eyes.

"Buizel is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee instructed. Owen nodded and went to throw out his next Pokeball, but he was stopped when Monferno jumped into action. The Sinnoh starter glared at Shadix's starter and vice versa.

"Begin!"

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Owen shouted. Monfero sprinted forwards and punched Dewott with a glowing white fist. Dewott was catapulted into the air while crying in pain. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Monferno slashed Dewott to shreds before dealing one more swipe that sent Dewott straight into the ground.

"Dewott, are you OK?" Shadix asked. His starting Pokemon got back u with little effort and it glared at Monferno. "Great! Use Water Pulse on the ground!" Dewott began to create a small ball of water and then it threw the ball on the ground forcefully. A tidal wave started up and Monferno was unable to move from being in shock.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel and use the wall as a launching pad!" Owen screamed. Monferno turned into a wheel of fire and he headed for the wall. Owen watched as the fire and fighting type reached the top of the wall and the wheel of fire spring off of the wall and over the tidal wave.

"Dewott, quickly use Aqua Jet!" Dewott nodded and turned into a bullet of water. The two moves collided and Dewott slammed Monferno into the ground, just like Monferno had done to the water type earlier.

"Monferno, use Fury Swipes!" Owen ordered. Monferno ran towards Dewott, and Dewott ran towards Monferno.

"Use Fury Cutter, Dewott!" Shadix yelled to the water type. Dewott's arm began to glow light green and a blade appeared at the end of its paw. Monferno and Dewott hit each other repeatedly with the same moves, each getting stronger than the last.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch! Full throttle!" Owen screamed. Monferno launched himself towards Dewott and Shadix commanded his Pokemon shortly after Owen's orders.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet!" Monferno punched the water bullet as hard as he could and an explosion occurred. A large cloud of smoke prevented anyone from seeing of either Pokemon was OK for close to two minutes. The smoke eventually dissipated and Dewott stood over a fainted Monferno triumphantly.

"Monferno is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Monferno back to his Pokeball and he sighed.

"Gible, let's tear this place up!" Owen yelled as he threw the Pokeball into the air. Gible landed on the ground and he stared at Dewott and its seashells. The water type Pokemon crossed its arms and stared at Gible, who continued to stare right back.

"Begin!"

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Gible quickly spat a large orange ball with red flames towards Dewott, and the water type was blown away by the destructive attack. Dewott was hurled into the air and was completely defenseless. "Now use Sand Tomb!" Gible stomped on the ground and a cyclone of dirt engulfed Dewott and it began to hit into the water type Pokemon.

"Dewott, return!" Shadix yelled. He attempted to withdraw Dewott, but his attempt was futile. Sand Tomb prevented the red laser from the Pokeball to reach Dewott and the strange Pokemon was trapped inside of the vortex. "OK. Dewott, use Water Pulse in the air!" Dewott shot a Water Pulse into the air and then it crashed onto the Sand Tomb, disintegrating the troublesome attack.

"Gible, use Take Down!" Gible dashed towards Dewott, but he was quickly stopped by Shadix's commands.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet to dodge Gible and then use Razor Shell!" Dewott turned into a bullet of water and flew right above Gible, barely dodging the attack. Dewott landed right behind Gible and it slashed Gible wo both of the seashells on its legs.

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Gible shot a large Dragon Rage at Dewott from point blank range, and the explosion wound up hurting both Pokemon. "Gible, end it with Dragon Rage!" Owen screamed.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse!" The two large sphere snapped attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield and there was a massive explosion. Owen waited and the smoke cleared, revealing that both Pokemon fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! That means that Shadix is the winner of this battle!" the referee shouted. Greg hopped onto the battlefield and held two Pokemon eggs in his hands. One was purple with a white line down the middle of it and the other was green with a red blotch on the middle of it.

"Shadix, because you won you bet to choose the egg you want," Greg told him. Shadix nodded and picked the egg that was green and red while Owen was given the one that was purple with a white line down the middle.

"Nice battle."

"Thanks. Dewott was amazing out there," Owen told Shadix. The older boy nodded and the two shook hands before going their separate ways.

* * *

**Well that was quite an embarrassing loss for Owen. I made him lose like that because it will force some things to occur that may help or hurt Owen and his friends and his team. Thanks for reading! Till next time, peace out. **

**1) What Pokemon is in the egg Owen received?**

**2) Did you expect Gible to battle?**

**3) What gym will Owen go to next?**


	18. Enter the Inferno!

**Hey hey hey! What's going on ladies and gents? I was planning on doing a chapter in Solaceon town, but I hate that place and there's nothing good to write about there, so I'm just going to skip to the road past it that leads to Veilstone city, where Owen will be competing for his next badge! Now it's off to the route (I don't know what number it is) just before Veilstone and hopefully nothing too crazy happens.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 20, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Grotle, level 18, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 19, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 19, Quick Attack, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gible, level 21, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Staravia, level 18, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Unknown egg: The egg seems to move occasionally**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"Well, I guess it was actually a pretty good decision to not stop in Solaceon town. After all, that place was boring!" Penny exclaimed as the group continued onwards. Owen carried the egg that he had gotten from the Hearthome tournament in his backpack while he moved all of his supplies into Penny's and Talon's backpacks.

"I'm still annoyed that the gym leader of Hearthome wasn't there for a battle," Owen muttered as he crossed his arms and pouted with his face pointing towards the ground. Monferno nodded in agreement with his trainer and the two continued to moap around.

"Try carrying all my supplies and your supplies!" Talon screamed in anger. Monferno hit him in the face with Ember and Talon released smoke from his mouth as soon as he opened it to talk.

"I think we should just camp out somewhere and take a break," Penny opined. Owen, Talon, and Monferno nodded and the group settled near a strip of land that was all dirt and it was lower than all of the grassy hills around the area.

"Come on out everyone!" Owen shouted as he threw five of his other Pokeballs into the air. Staravia, Grotle, Buneary, Buizel, and Gible all appeared and cheered as they were released into nature. Each one of the Pokemon began to run around happily while the three trainers sat down on the edge of one of the hills by the flat strip of land.

"Hey!" Owen looked near the hill across from where he Penny, and Talon were sitting and someone began to run towards them. The boy ran towards the group and he stopped when he was met by Owen's Pokemon.

"Xavier," Owen spat as he stood up and walked off of the hill and towards his rival. Behind Xavier, an Infernape appeared and it stared at Owen. Xavier's Infernape stared over at Owen's Pokemon and it growled angrily. Owen stared at the fully evolved Pokemon and was amazed at how Xavier managed to already evolve his starter to its final stage.

"I want to have a battle with you beause we didn't get a real one during the tournament!" Xavier decreed. Before Owen could decline the challenge, all six of Owen's Pokemon ran to his side and they cheered before glaring at Xavier's Infernape. Owen sighed and reluctantly agreed to the battle.

"Fine." All of Owen's Pokemon cheered obnoxiously and Owen sighed again. "A full battle?" Xavier nodded and the two trainers walked a few feet away from each other before the battle began. Talon walked in between the two trainers and acted as the referee.

"This battle will be a full battle! Each trainer can substitute freely! Guys, choose your first Pokemon!" Owen looked at each of his Pokemon and had a tough time deciding between any of his Pokemon.

"Monferno, let's go!" Owen shouted to his starter. Monferno nodded and jumped forwards to the sound of Owen's team cheering for him. The fire and fighting type was met by a small green blob that had a strange yellow thing on its head.

"Gulpin, go!" Xavier yelled to the Pokemon that slowly made its way towards Monferno. The strange Hoenn Pokemon just stared at Monferno blankly while Monferno looked like he was ready to punt the thing a mile away.

"This battle will be Monferno vs Gulpin! Begin!" Talon yelled excitedly.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Monferno began to spin like a wheel as he covered himself in fire. The Flame Wheel attack sped over towards Xavier's Gulpin and it ran over the Pokemon, but Gulpin seemed perfectly fine. Monferno turned around to see Gulpin staring at him with its mouth un hinging like a Carnavine's.

"Gulpin, use Sludge!" Xavier ordered. Gulpin shot a large ball of poison at Monferno, but the monkey quickly dodged the attack and the ground was covered in the thick sludge.

"Monferno, use Ember!" Owen shouted. Monferno jumped above Gulpin and hit the poison type with a barrage of orange pellets of fire and Gulpin still didn't seem too effected by the attack. All of the Pokemon on Owen's team stared at Gulpin and wondered if the green blob would show any signs of pain during the battle.

"Gulpin, use Yawn on Monferno!" Xavier demanded. Gulpin shot a large pink bubble at Monferno and it hit the fire type Pokemon. Monferno yawned louly and he began to slow down drastically. Owen growled angrily as he had to decide to withdraw Monferno.

"Monferno, return." Monferno was withdrawn to his Pokeball and then he was released and put onto the sideline as Owen cured him of his future sleeping state. The other five Pokemon stared at Owen as they waited for who would be sent into battle.

"Gible, you're up!" Owen shouted. Gible ran forward excitedly and he licked his lips as he drooled over Gulpin. Owen face palmed while the other Pokemon all sweat dropped at the hungry Pokemon.

"Gulpin, use Pound and don't stop!" Xavier yelled. Gulpin jumped forwards and tried to punch Gible. The land shark Pokemon didn't want anything to do with the attack and he jumped forward and bit Gulpin as hard as he could. Gulpin began to cry in pain and Gible shook it around furiously. "Gulpin, use Sludge to get out of Gible's mouth!" Xavier cried in desperation.

"Throw it in the air, Gible!" Owen shouted. Gible hurled Gulpin into the air, and Gulpin flailed around as it tried to slow down its fall. "Hit it with Dragon Rage!" Gible shot a large orange ball with red flames at Gulpin and as it made contact, it blew up and sent Gulpin flying behind Xavier. Owen's Pokemon began to cheer as they thought that Gible knocked out Gulpin, but they were silenced when they saw the little green blob make its way back to the imaginary battlefield.

"Good job Gulpin, I knew you could do it!" Xavier exclaimed as he encouraged his emotionless Pokemon. Gulpin didn't really seem all that excited, probably because of the beating it had just taken from Gible.

"Gible, use Snad Tomb!" Owen shouted. Gible punched the ground and a tornado of sand surrounded Gulpin. Chunks of the ground hit the poison type and Gulpin didn't look like it was fairing well.

"Gulpin, use Sludge!" Gulpin shot a large ball of poison at Gible, and the dragon and ground type was hit by the attack. Gible stumbled backwards with a slight amount of pain, but he quickly recovered and glared at Gulpin.

"Gible, use Take Down!" Owen shouted. Gible sprinted forwards as a white light trailed behind him. Before Gulpin could dodge the attack, it was checked powerfully by Gible and it was sent flying through the air. Gulpin smacked against the ground hard and had swirls for eyes. Gible winced as he took recoil damage from the attack but he roared victoriously.

"Gulpin is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!" Talon announced. Xavier angrily withdrew his Gulpin and he stared at Gible, trying to devise a plan of how to beat the dragon and ground type Pokemon standing against him.

"Go, Porygon2!" Xavier yelled. He threw out his second Pokeball and there was a smooth figured version of Porygon. Half of its body was red and the other was blue. The weird looking Pokemon fidgeted around and Gible seemed intrigued by the Pokemon.

"This match will be Porygon2 vs Gible! Begin!"

"Porygon2, use Tri Attack!" Porygon2 created a red, blue, and yellow triangle of energy that was shot at Gible. The small Pokemon was hit by the attack and was shot into the air from the force of impact.

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Owen commanded. Gible shot an orange ball with red flames at Porygon2, but the normal type Pokemon managed to fly out of the way just in time. Gible landed on the ground and he watched Porygon2 intently. "Try using Sand Tomb!" Owen shouted. Porygon2 didn't have enough time to get away from the tornado of sand that surrounded its body. The digital Pokemon was hit by rocks that the sand threw and it was hurt by the blazing hot sand.

"Porygon2, use Extrasensory to blow up the Sand Tomb!" Xavier ordered. Porygon2 began to glow blue, pink, and green and the tornado was blown up. Porygon2 zipped over towards Gible and it was merely inches away from Gible's face.

"Gible, bite it!" Owen shouted. Gible lunged forward and chomped on Xavier's Pokemon, causing it to cry in pain. Xavier grinded his teeth and he watched as Gible happily hung on Porygon2's head.

"Porygon2, use Fire Blast!" Porygon2 shit a Fire Blast straight into the air and then it fell down towards Gible and itself. Owen didn't have enough time to order Gible to dodge, and the dragon type Pokemon was hit by the powerful fire type attack. Gible was en thrown off of the Johto evolution's head and he rolled across the ground in pain. Owen and his Pokemon watched as Gible struggled to push himself back up and he glared at Porygon2 bitterly.

"Way to go, Gible! Use Take Down!" Gible nodded and lunged forwards, smashing head first into Porygon2's body. Gible landed on the ground and then fell to one knee as he winced from the recoil damage. Gible managed to stay standing and the other Pokemon cheered.

"Finish this up with Fire Blast, Porygon2!" Porygon2 shot a star shaped flame at Gible, who stood tall and he looked ready to cancel out the attack.

"Cancel it out with Dragon Rage, Gible!" Gible spat out a large orange ball, and the Fire Blast wrapped over the large ball and the two moves exploded. Gible and Porygon2 were hurled backwards and Gible had swirls for eyes. Porygon2 seemed to be close to fainting, as it fidgeted much more slowly and less severely.

"Gible is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Talon ordered as Owen withdrew the dragon type Pokemon. Owen's Pokemon seemed to be intrigued by the matchup against Porygon2, but Grotle seemed determined to beat the digital Pokemon as she stepped in front of the others and she stared at Owen.

"Alright Grotle, you're up!" Owen announced as Grotle walked forwards. She slammed her front feet on the ground and the ground shook slightly. The rest of the team watched in anticipation as the large grass type and the strange normal type stood across the imaginary battlefield.

"This match will be Porygon2 vs Grotle! Begin!"

"Gortle, use Razor Leaf!" Gortle shot leaves from the two streaks of plants on her back and Porygon2 was slashed by the attack. Grotle began trudging forwards and she didn't appear to be holding anything back. "Now use Bite on Porygon2's head!" Grotle jumped into the air and bit Porygon2's head as hard as she could and the foe Pokemon cried in pain.

"Porygon2, hit Grotle with Extrasensory!" Xavier shouted angrily. Porygon2 began to glow blue, pink, and green. Then, Grotle was launched off of Porygon2's body and she smacked against the ground heavily. "Now use Fire Blast!" The grass type starter was hit by the super effective attack and she cried in pain as she dropped to the ground. Grotle got back up and slammed her front feet on the ground again as she growled at her foe who she had battled in the Eterna forest.

"Grotle, use Absorb!" Owen yelled. Grotle shot a small green tornado at Porygon2 which began to take away the normal type's health while replenishing Grotle's. "Let's wrap this up with Tackle!" Owen yelled angrily. Grotle ran forwards and smashed into Porygon2 head first. The smooth shaped Pokemon was rammed into the ground and it was unconscious with swirls for eyes.

"Porygon2 is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!" Xavier withdrew his Porygon2 and he threw out his next Pokeball.

"Togekiss, let's go!" Togekiss appeared and it flew into the air and it watched Grotle, knowing that the grass type could end the battle in a matter of one or two moves. Owen decided to leave Grotle in the battle, even though she had taken a serious amount of damage he felt she could win this particular match.

"This match will be Grotle vs Togekiss! Begin!"

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Owen commanded. Grotle shot leaves at Togetic, but the normal and flying type flew out of the way quickly. Togekiss then flew down towards Grotle and Xavier issued its next set of commands.

"Togekiss, use Aerial Ace!" Togekiss began to have white streaks of light trail from its face and it rammed into Grotle, dealing major damage with the super effective attack. Grotle was flipped over and she slowly got back up. Owen's Pokemon looked on and they watched as Grotle gingerly put pressure on her front left leg.

"Grotle, use Tackle!" Owen shouted. Grotle hobbled towards Togekiss, but she wasn't able to spring into the air because f the injury to her leg. Xavier quickly took advantage of the situation and so did his Togekiss.

"Togekiss, use Aerial Ace and go full speed!" Xavier ordered. Togekiss zipped through the air and collided head first with Grotle, knocking the grass type backwards. Both Pokemon rubber their heads, but Togekiss recovered quicker than Grotle. "Use Shadow Ball!" Togekiss fired a black and purple ball of energy at Grotle, and the Sinnoh starter was hit by the powerful attack. Grotle skidded across the ground and she had swirls for eyes.

"Grotle is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen looked right at Staravia and nodded. The flying type quickly took to the air and she flew in front of Owen. Xavier looked at his Togekiss and then at Staravia.

"Togekiss, return. Minun, I choose you!" Xavier let out his Minun, and the small yellow and blue Pokemon stood across from Staravia. Owen held in his laughter as the tiny Pokemon tried to show off by producing electricity from its cheeks.

"This battle will be Minun vs Staravia! Begin!"

"Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Owen yelled. Staravia flew towards Minun and smacked into the small Pokemon. Minun rolled backwards but got back up quickly. Staravia flew back down towards Minun and tried to do the exact same thing as before.

"Minun, jump onto Staravia!" Xavier demanded. Minun barely managed to jump over Staravia, and then it grabbed onto Staravia's wing. The small Pokemon sat on Staravia's back, and the flying type Pokemon tried to violently shake Minun off.

"Now use Thunderbolt until I tell you to stop!" Xavier screamed to Minun who was now soaring through the air Minun began to turn yellow and then Staravia was electrocuted by the super effective attack, causing her to plummet towards the ground. Staravia slammed into the ground and she struggled to get back up.

"Minun, use Spark!" Minun ran forwards with electricity surrounding its body. Minun slammed into Staravia and the flying type rolled towards Owen and she struggled to get back up. "Use Thunderbolt and wrap this up!" Minun shot a bolt of electricity at Staravia, and Owen covered his eyes. As he took his arm away from his eyes, he saw Staravia was speeding towards Minun at a high speed with her wings turning multicolored. She then began to slap Minun repeatedly before becoming paralyzed by Minun's static ability.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Staravia fought through the paralysis and flew towards Minun.

"Minun, use Spark!" Minun ran forwards as electricity began to circulate around its body and the two Pokemon collided in the middle of the pretend battlefield. Both Pokemon were thrown back by the explosion and Staravia had swirls for eyes.

"Staravia is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen looked over at his remaining Pokemonand he looked at each of them. Buneary hopped in front of Owen and she elected to battle against Minun.

"This battle will be Minun vs Buneary! Begin!"

"Buneary, use Rage!" Buneary hopped over towards Minun and she barely laid a finger on the electric type Pokemon from Hoenn. Minun laughed the attack off before ramming into Buneary with electricity surrounding its body. Buneary got up and seemed much angrier than before.

"Now Minun, let's use Thunderbolt!" Minun shot a powerful Thunderbolt at Buneary. The rabbit Pokemon used her ears as springs and she used the, to bounce high into the air. Minun and Xavier watched as Buneary fell like a meteor and she landed feet first onto Minun's face.

"Buneary, use Pound!" Buneary began to punch Minun with her ears repeatedly until the electric type managed to push Buneary off. The brown rabbit angrily sprinted towards Minun and checked the electric mouse, sending it flying through the air.

"Minun, use Thunderbolt!" Minun shot another Thunderbolt at Buneary, and the move finally struck the normal type Pokemon. Buneary began to see red and she punched the ground in pure rage.

"Buneary, use Rage!" Buneary sprinted towards Minun and she lunged forwards and punched her fe as hard as she could. Minun went soaring through the air and it flew past Xavier's Infernape. As Xavier turned, he saw that Minun had swirls for eyes and was unable to battle.

"Minun is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!" Xavier nodded and threw out his Togekiss, which immediately took to the skies. Buneary stayed on the battlefield and Buizel and Monferno sat on the side watching the battle.

"This battle will be Togekiss vs Buneary! Begin!"

"Togekiss, use Aerial Ace!" Xavier yelled. Togekiss cut through the air and swooped down towards Buneary. The flying egg Pokemon rammed into Buneary and sent her rolling across the ground. Buneary got up and began to hop after the flying type Pokemon that had just attacked her.

"Buneary, jump into the air and use Rage!" Buneary sprung into the air and she jumped onto Togekiss. The latter of the two tried to shake Buneary off, but Togekiss was unsuccessful in doing so. Buneary landed a barrage of punches to the back of Togetic's head and the two Pokemon went crashing towards the ground.

"Togekiss, use Metronome!" Togekiss began to wag its finger and then it unleashed a Hyper Beam that was sent towards Buneary. Owen reacted quickly and knew exactly how to counter the powerful assault.

"Buneary, use Endure and slice through the Hyper Beam!" Owen ordered. Buneary began to have red energy spiral around her and she went straight through the Hyper Beam. "Now use Rage!" Buneary's body turned brick red and she punched Togekiss in the face. Togekiss was hit into the ground and a bunch of rocks shot up from the force of the impact. Togekiss had swirls for eyes and Buneary walked back towards Owen.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!" Xavier withdrew his Togekiss back to its Pokeball and he sighed disappointedly as he threw his fifth Pokeball onto the ground.

"Hippopotas, let's do this thing!" Owen watched as a small brown hippo appeared. It looked like it was a ground type and Buneary looked like she could collapse at any second, so Owen withdrew the normal type Pokemon from the matchup against Xavier's Hippopotas.

"Buneary, return." Buneary stumbled back to the hill that Buizel and Monferno sat on and Owen pointed at Buizel. The water type made his way to the battlefield and he stood across from the ground type Pokemon.

"This battle will be Hippopotas vs Buizel! Begin!"

"Buizel, use Water Gun!" Buizel quickly shot a jet stream of water that hit the Hippopotas and sent it rolling backwards. Xavier seemed worried with the matchup, but he didn't want to withdraw Hippopotas from the battle.

"Hippoptas, use Magnitude!" Hippoptas lightly tapped its front foot in the ground and a violent shaking occured. Tons of large rocks were thrown at Buizel and the water type was pummeled by the chunks of the ground.

"Buizel, use Quick Atack and then use Sonicboom from close range!" Owen ordered as he punched his fist forwards. Buizel sprinted towards Hippopotas and checked the smaller Pokemon. He then ran after the ground type and shot a white crescent of energy from his tail. Hippopotas was sent flying through the air and it crashed onto the ground, letting out a cry of pain. Before Owen could issu another command, Buizel turned into a bullet of water and he sped through the air and he rammed into Hippopotas, knocking the ground type out cold.

"Hippoptas is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your last Pokemon!" Xavier nodded and looked over at his Infernape. The fully evolved starter walked forwards and stared Buizel down, remembering that the water type had deprived him of his win over Buneary. The pink skinned Infernape crossed his arms and smirked at Buizel.

"This battle will be Infernape vs Buizel! Begin!"

"Infernape, start this off with Mach Punch!" Xavier screamed. His Infernape sprinted forwards while its fist was glowing white. Then, the fire and fighting type swung its fist towards Buizel. Buizel managed to dodge the attack and he stared at Infernape.

"Buizel, use Water Gun!" Owen commanded. Buizel shot a powerful Water Gun at Infernape, but Xavier clearly knew how to defend Infernape against a water type.

"Infernape, use Dig!" Infernape quickly dug underground and he managed to dodge Buizel's Water Gun. Owen and Buizel looked around furiously as they waited for Infernape to reappear. Suddenly, Infernape shot out of the ground from underneath Buizel and he uppercut Buizel. The Water type was sent flying into the air and he smacked against the ground on his back.

"Buizel, use Sonicboom!" Buizel shot a white crescent of energy towards Infernape, but Infernape simply punched through the attack and he crossed his arms arrogantly. Buizel glared at the fire and fighting type before Xavier and Owen screamed out commands at the same time.

"Aqua Jet!/Flame Wheel!" Both Pokemon quickly made their ways towards one another and the two moves collided. They battled back and forth for a few seconds before Buizel was overpowered despite having the type advantage. Buizel slammed against the ground but he got back up slowly, looking over at Monferno andbu eary who stared at Infernape.

"Close Combat!" Infernape sprinted towards Buizel and punched and kicked him at a blindingly fast speed. Buizel was sent flying back on Infernape's final kick and he had swirls for eyes.

"Buizel is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen slowly looked over at Buneary and Monferno and they both seemed scared of the fully evolved starter. Owen didn't have to make a decision though because Buneary stepped forward sand stood across from Infernape. Infernape grinned devilishly and Buneary glared at the powerful Pokemon.

"This battle will be Infernape vs Buneary! Begin!"

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" Infernape turned into a spinning wheel of fire and he sped towards Buneary.

"Buneary, use Endure and then Rage!" Buneary was covered in spiraling red energy and she was ran over by the powerful attack. Infernape stood right over her and he laughed quietly to himself. Buneary shot up quickly and punched Infernape while her body turned red. Infernape was knocked over and Buneary hopped onto the white ape. Xavier smirked as he looked at Buneary.

"Close Combat!" Infernape grabbed Buneary by the throat and slammed her into the ground. Just before Infernape could land the final blow, he was hit by an attack tha came from behind Owen. Monferno stepped forwards and stared at Infernape bitterly. Xavier's Infernape threw Buneary towards Monferno and she hit the ground and rolled towards Monferno's feet. The pre evolution cracked his knuckles and he continued glaring daggers at Infernape.

"This battle will be Infernape vs Monferno! Whoever wins is the winner of the battle! Begin!"

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" Infernape began to turn into a wheel of fire and Owen and Monferno both smirked.

"Monferno, you use Flame Wheel too!" Owen shouted. Monferno began to turn into a wheel of fire and the two moves headed towards one another. As the two moves collided, they battled back and forth before an explosion occured. Both Pokemon skidded back towards their trainers and they ran towards each other again.

"Mach Punch!" Both trainers screamed in unison. Monferno and Infernape both swung at each other with their glowing white fists, but Infernape managed to send Monferno flying before his pre evolution could hit him.

"Now use Dig, Infernape!" Infernape dug into the ground and he disappeared. Monferno closed his eyes and he took a battle pose. Owen waited for Xavier's last Pokemon to shoot out of the ground. Suddenly, Infernape shot out of the ground from underneath Monferno, but Monferno jumped straight up and avoided the super effective attack. "Grab itby the tail and slam it against the ground!" Monferno was grabbed by the tail and he smacked into the ground face first.

"Monferno, use Ember and try to get away!" Owen screamed to his starter. Monferno shot orange pellets of fire at Infernape, but the stronger Pokemon walked through the attack and it stepped on Monferno's tail, preventing him to escape.

"Finish it with Close Combat," Xavier spit. Just before Monferno was hit by the first punch, an explosion occurred and Infernape was hurled off of Monferno. Owen, Penny, Talon, Xavier, Infernape, and Monferno all turned to see nothing. They all shrugged it off and looked at the battlefield where a third Pokemon stood right in front of Monferno.

* * *

**Mystery! Well that took way longer than expected. So it looks like Xavier (obviously) got way stronger than the last time he and Owen met. Monferno actually put up a decent fight against a Pokemon that was at least 16 levels higher than him, so that's pretty impressive. Thanks for reading! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Who is the third Pokemon?**

**2) Who is your favorite Pokemon on Owen's team?**


	19. Who's That Pokemon?

**Last chapter, we left off with a third Pokemon interrupting the lopsided battle of Xavier's Infernape against Owen's Monferno. Who is this mysterious Pokemon? I can't wait to tell you guys/girls, so let's go! And I fixed the Togetic problem last chapter.**

**P.S: I'll post the Hoenn epilogue chapter by Thursday**

**P.S.S: If/When reviewer Anon reaches this chapter, please don't write one or two word reviews. I appreciate the support but if you do review, have it be constructive criticism.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 23, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Grotle, level 20, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 20, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 21, Aqua Jet, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gible, level 22, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Staravia, level 20, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Unknown egg: The egg seems to move occasionally**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

The third Pokemon stood right in front of Monferno as if it was trying to protect him from Infernape and Xavier. Owen looked closely and saw that the Pokemon picked Monferno up and carried him over to Owen.

"No way," Penny muttered to Talon. Talon looked over at Penny and he was speechless for the first time since he joined Owen and Penny. Owen cautiously took Monferno from the Pokemon's arms and he looked up to actually see who the Pokemon was.

"Gallade?" Owen questioned as he stared at the Pokemon standing before him. Gallade bowed and nodded, confirming that he was the very Gallade that had attacked him and defeated his entire Hoenn team at Mt. Pyre. Owen stared at the gentle Pokemon and he was amazed by the totally different Pokemon.

"So are we gonna finish this battle? Or did I win?" Xavier asked. Owen looked at Monferno and the fire and fighting type attempted to get back into the fight. Before he could, he was stopped by Xavier and his Infernape who both pointed at Gallade. "We want to battle that Gallade," Xavier stated.

"I don't own this Gallade," Owen responded. Gallade nodded and Monferno began to walk forwards again. Xavier crossed his arms and began to act like a spoiled child.

"We're battling the Gallade," Xavier growled. Monferno crossed his arms and walked away angrily as he was annoyed that he was good enough for his trainer's rival and his starting Pokemon. Owen looked over at Gallade and the Pokemon nodded. Owen pulled out his Poledex and looked at Gallade's stats.

"Gallade, level 25, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Detect, Poison Jab. Gender: male, ability: steadfast." Owen double cheeked his Pokedex as it told him that Gallade was only level 25.

"Whatever," Owen muttered under his breath. "Gallade, let's give this everything we've got!" Owen exclaimed. Gallade nodded and took a battle stance while facing Xavier's Infernape.

"This battle will be Infernape vs Gallade! Begin!"

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" Xavier yelled. His Infernape turned into a tire of flames and he rolled towards Gallade. Owen seemed intrigued with Gallade and his moves which were mostly all new to him.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut on the ground in front of Infernape!" Gallade jumped into the air and slashed blue lines of energy towards the ground. The lines of energy caused the ground to explode and Infernape fell into the hole and was hit by rocks that were thrown into the air. "Nice! Now use Poison Jab!" Owen commanded. Gallade's fist began to glow purple and then he punched Xavier's Infernape in the chest, sending the fire and fighting type Pokemon rolling backwards.

"Infernape, use Close Combat!" Xavier screamed in frustration. His Infernape ran towards Gallade and began to try to punch the psychic and fighting type. Owen smirked and knew exactly what to do.

"Gallade, use Detect!" Gallade's eyes flashed gold and he dodged every single punch and kick that was thrown his way. Xavier and his Infernape stared in awe as Gallade had not even broken a sweat, nor did he get hit by a single attack. Gallade slowly walked over towards Infernape and Owen knew what Gallade was thinking. "Let's use a barrage of Psycho Cuts!" Owen yelled excitedly. Gallade sent dozens of blue lines of energy at Infernape and every single one of them hit.

"No! Infernape!" Xavier cried as his Infernape hit against the ground and had swirls for eyes. Xavier looked up at Owen and Gallade and he withdrew his Infernape back to his Pokeball. "I won our real battle!" Xavier claimed as he got up off of his knees. Owen shrugged and looked at Gallade and Monferno.

"Cngratulations. That was a great battle." Xavier didn't know how to react and he immediately ran away from the strip of land that the group was relaxing at. Owen looked at Gallade and smiled. "Thanks Gallade. I really owe you one for saving Monferno," Owen told the wild Pokemon. Gallade nodded and stared blankly at Owen. His eyes didn't move an inch and Owen was beginning to get creeped out.

"I think Gallade wants to join you," Penny pointed out as she and Talon walked over towards Owen. Owen's head whipped around and he looked at Gallade excitedly. Before Owen could throw a Pokeball, Gallade jumped back and took a battle stance.

"What does he want now?" Owen groaned. Talon spoke up this time and he obviously did not think his answer through.

"LOVE!" Talon received a smack to the back of the head from Penny and the girl sighed disappointedly as she looked down at her incompetent companion. She studied Gallade's look and she snapped her fingers as she had an idea occur.

"He wants to battle you like any other wild Pokemon!" Gallade nodded and stood upright. Owen nodded and looked at Monferno, who was hobbling over to fight. Owen quickly picked up his starter and sighed sadly as he noticed that Monferno was in the best condition out of any of his Pokemon.

"OK, but I need to heal my Pokemon first," Owen stated as he agreed to Gallade's proposal. Gallade nodded and followed the group of trainers towards the Pokemon center as he anticipated his battle with Owen.

•••

Owen stood across from Gallade, staring down the Pokemon that had just challenged him to a battle. Monferno seemed pumped up for the battle and he looked at Gallade excitedly. Gallade stood upright and watched Owen as he grabbed a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Go, Buizel!" Owen cried. Buizel appeared and he stood in front of Owen with his arms crossed over his chest. All of Owen's other Pokemon stood on the side and cheered on their friend. Gallade took a fighting stance and Penny stepped forwards and acted as the referee while Talon was laying on the ground asleep.

"This battle will be Buizel vs Gallade! Owen may not use any other Pokemon! Begin!" she announced while throwing her hands into the air.

"Buizel, use Water Gun!" Owen commanded. Buizel shot a powerful Water Gun attack at Gallade, but the psychic and fighting type managed to dodge the attack. Buizel watched as Gallade began crashing down towards him while Gallade's hand turned white.

"Gall!" Gallade grunted loudly as he smashed his fist against Buizel's head. The water type was smacked into the ground and he slowly got back up while stumbling and holding his head in pain.

"Buizel, use Swift!" Buizel opened his mouth and he fired a series of stars that hit Gallade and pushed him backwards. Gallade brushed the attack off and he began sprinting towards Buizel. Gallade's arms began to glow blue and he began to swing them forward. Blue lines of energy were created and they were fired towards Buizel. "Buizel, use Sonicboom!"

"Bui! Bui! Bui!" Buizel grunted as he jumped into the air and he began to spin while his tail was glowing white. The two attacks collided and exploded multiple times and Buizel wasn't unable to see Gallade. Owen bit his lip as he attempted to see through the cloud, but he was unsuccessful.

"Ade!" Gallade shot out of the smoke and his fist was covered in purple energy. Before Buizel could dodge the attack he was hit in the stomach by the powerful Poison Jab attack and he dropped to the ground in pain.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Buizel sprung up and flew through the air as he was covered entirely in water. Gallade didn't have enough time to react and he was knocked over by Buizel. The psychic and fighting type got back up and he took a battle pose. "Use Water Gun!" Buizel shot a jet stream of water at Gallade, who was expecting another Aqua Jet attack from the water type. Gallade was hit by the attack but he began to walk forwards.

"Gallade!" Gallade cried as he sprinted through the water type attack. Buizel's eyes shot wide open and he was hit by a Brick Break attack that sent him flying through the air. Owen watched as his Pokemon slammed against the ground and he struggled to push himself back.

"Buizel, we've got to finish this! Use Aqua Jet!" Owen yelled. Buizel got back and he flew over towards Gallade like a bullet of water. Gallade's arms began to glow blue and he ran forwards. He swing his arms forward and Buizel's head met the powerful attack. Both Pokemon battled back and forth before there was a large explosion. Buizel rolled over towards Owen and he stood back up as he panted heavily. The smoke cleared and Gallade still stood perfectly upright without a scratch on his body.

"What!? No way!" Talon screamed as he shot up from his sleep. Penny gasped too as Gallade walked over towards Owen and Buizel. Before Owen could command one more attack for Buizel, Gallade bowed. Buizel bowed back and walked to Owen's side. Owen looked at Monferno, Buizel, and all of his other Pokemon. They cheered their approval and Owen took out an extra Pokeball he had and he threw it at Gallade.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen picked up the Pokeball and he watched as it shrunk to a microscopic size and the red dot in the middle turned red. Penny and Talon walked over towards Owen and they both seemed thrilled with the battle and capture that they had just witnessed.

"So are we going off to Veilstone?" Penny questioned. Talon shrugged and looked over at Owen, who was salivating over his capture of the former Team Aqua Gallade. Owen looked up and nodded.

"It's time to get my third gym badge!"

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, but I wanted to break this chapter and the next chapter into two different chappys. (not a spelling mistake) Anyways, Owen caught Gallade! Who expected that? Other than Monfernofreak, hopefully no one. I'm not really sure what next chapter will be, so I'll work on the epilogue chapter for Hoenn. Till next time, peace out.**


	20. A Rough First Encounter

**Hello one and all. This story is actually close to being (or just about) a third of the way done! Which is pretty surprising considering school work and all that crap. So Owen and co. will be arriving in Veilstone city this chapter and I can't really tell you what's going to happen… so let's get started! And also, Team Magma won't really play a big part in the series until after the league. And this chapter is going to be really short for reasons that I cannot tell any of you. I'll try posting a second chapter by tomorrow afternoon.**

**Also, be sure to vote on my poll regarding generation VI!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 23, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Grotle, level 20, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, level 20, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 23, Aqua Jet, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gible, level 22, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Staravia, level 20, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Unknown egg: The egg seems to move occasionally**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gallade, level 25, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

* * *

"This place seems pretty nice," Owen stated as he closely examined the streets and buildings in Veilstone city. Monferno nodded and jumped off of his trainer's shoulder so that he could walk on the ground. Penny and Talon followed close behind their companion and they searched for the gym while Owen and Monferno were cheering happily about their arrival.

"So who are you going to use in your gym battle tomorrow?" Talon questioned as he and Penny continued searching for the gym. Owen and Monferno stopped cheering and the trainer shrugged casually while turning to face Talon.

"I don't know. What type of Pokemon does the gym leader use?" Owen answered as he walked backwards while trying to face his companions.

"I'm pretty sure it's fighting types, but I'm not entirely sure about that," Penny answered. Owen looked down at Monferno and the fire type grinned happily as he knew that he would be picked for his third gym battle.

"Staravia, Gible, and Grotle!" Owen answered energetically. Monferno's jaw hit the ground and his eyes went completely white (like in an anime) as he was let down harshly by his trainer. Owen looked over at the Pokemon that was in disbelief and he tried holding in his laughter as he dropped to his knees. "Don't worry Monferno. The others need to be in some gym battles too," Owen stated. Monfero sighed and nodded slowly as he hung his head.

"So Gible is getting in his first gym battle… interesting," Penny said as she rubbed her chin as she thought of something.

"Well, I would tell you to use Buneary, but that's a terrible idea. I honestly didn't think that Buizel would be able to beat Roserade when I told you to use him, but thankfully you pulled out the win." Talon admitted while rubbing his neck sheepishly. Owen glared at his friend, but he was stopped when a large blue sphere of energy exploded on the ground. Owen looked up and angrily stared at who had just attacked him.

A girl with pink hair and pale skin walked towards him. She had a bandaid strapped on her nose, a sleeveless blue training shirt, and baggy white pants. Next to her was a Lucario that walked forwards with its arms crossed. Monferno eyed the fighting and steel type that stood a mere foot away.

"What was that for?" Owen interrogated while throwing his hands in the air. The girl and her Lucario didn't take their eyes off of Owen and Monferno and the two trainers and Pokemon stared each other down. The girl looked over at her Lucario and then back at Owen.

"You guys looked sketchy, so me and Lucario will take care of you." Owen's face shrunk as he was confused by what the girl and her Pokemon had just mistaken him, Talon, and Penny for. Before the Lucario or Monferno could attack the other, Penny managed to defuse the situation miraculously.

"Wait! Aren't you the Veilstone city gym leader?" Penny questioned as the pink haired girl's Lucario jumped forwards to attack Monferno.

"Yeah. I'm Maylene. Who are you three?" She interrogated suspiciously as she pried Lucario off of Monferno.

"I'm Penny Monroe. Nice to meet you."

"Talon Gratter, at your service madam," Talon said as he introduced himself while bowing. Owen and Penny rolled their eyes while Maylene stood their with a confused look on her face before she kicked Talon in the gut.

"I'm Owen Plateau, and I'm here for my third badge!" Owen exclaimed as he pointed to himself while Monferno was hanging on his shoulder cheering for his trainer. Maylene looked at Owen and she whispered something to her Lucario.

"My gym is down the street, come see me for a battle." Owen nodded and Maylene and her Lucario walked away. Lucario glared at Monferno while the fire type gave Lucario the middle finger. Owen scowled at the gym leader and her Pokemon as they disappeared with the crowd of tourists that stampeded down the streets.

"Maybe you might want to think over your decisions for the gym battle. Considering that Grotle isn't fast enough to keep up with fighting types," Talon suggested wisely. Owen and Penny were stunned, but Owen knew that Talon was right. "Maybe you could use Electabuzz," Talon proposed.

"I think I have a better idea," Owen muttered to himself.

•••

"OK guys. It's time to go for our third gym badge! I expects to win this one but it's fine if we don't." Owen's three Pokemon nodded and they all looked at their trainer who had just put the weight of the world on their shoulders. Owen withdrew all three Pokemln and Monferno walked along side Owen as they walked into the room of the gym that held the battlefield.

"It's about time you and your friends sowed up," Maylene greeted the group snobbishly while sticking her nose into the air. Penny and Talon shook their heads and walked to the bench on the side of the battlefield and they waited for the gym battle to commence.

"This battle will be three vs three! Neither trainer may substitute their Pokemon!" a referee dressed in karate clothes announced while looking at both Owen and Maylene. The two trainers nodded and Owen threw out his first Pokemon.

"Go, Buizel!" Owen shouted as he threw out his first Pokemon. Buizel appeared and he crossed his arms over his chest. Maylene eyed Buizel carefully before she responded to her challenger and his Pokemon.

"Meditite, let's fight!" Maylene rhymed as she hurled her first Pokeball onto the battlefield. A Meditite appeared and it stood right in front of Buizel. Both Pokemon eyed one another before lowering themselves as they prepared to attack.

"Begin!"

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Bizek turned into a bullet of water and he zipped through the air. Before Meditite could react it was hit by the powerful attack at sent it flying backwards. Buizel landed on Owen's side of the battlefield and he crossed his arms. Meditite bounced back up and it began to run towards Buizel.

"Meditite, use Dynamic Punch!" Maylene shouted. Meditite's fist began to glow red and the fighting and psychic type swung its fist at Buizel.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" The two moves collided in epic fashion and the rook was covered in a thick black cloud of smoke. Owen felt like he was able to pluck pieces of the puffy smoke away as he stared at the thick cloud. As the smoke disappeared Owen saw both Buizel and Meditite staring one another down.

"Meditite, use Focus Blast!" Maylene commanded loudly. Meditite brought its hands together and it shot off a large clear ball of energy that flew through the air and towards Buizel. The water type Pokemon was hit by the powerful attack and he was launched into the wall behind Owen. Monferno cheered his teammate on and Buizel got back up with a half grin.

"Buizel, let's use Water Gun!" Buizel shot a powerful stream of water and Meditite was knocked over again, but this time Meditite struggled to get up. "Now let's wrap it up with Swift!" Owen shouted energetically. Buizel fired a series of stars from his mouth that slashed Meditite and the fighting and psychic type Pokemon was knocked out cold. Owen punched his fist forwards and he began to cheer for Buizel along with Monferno.

"Go!" Before Maylene could throw out her second Pokeball, a gigantic explosion occurred overhead. Debris from the roof fell onto the battlefield and large, bomb like sounds could be heard all across the city. Owen and his Pokemon looked around frantically as they were caught up in the mass confusion. "Owen, we're going to have to continue this some other time! I have to go help the city!" Maylene screamed as she ran out of the dojo like gym. Owen looked over at Penny and Talon while withdrawing Buizel.

"Let's go help!" Penny yelled before the group of three trainers and Monferno ran out of the gym and into the desolated streets of Veilstone city.

* * *

Not even 2,000 words! Yusss! I'm starting to get some bad writer's block so please go easy on the reviews, I'm just not feeling like writing is coming at the moment. I'll try to push through, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! Till next time, peace out.

1) What 3 Pokemon would you like to see Owen use in a rematch against Maylene?

2) Who is your favorite gen VI starter?

3) Yveltal or Xurnea?


	21. Veilstone Invasion: Galactic Appears!

**Sorry for last chapter, but I'll try to make it up with this one. Some Unova stuff is going to happen in this chapter, and some BIG NEWS: I'm going to change the last few parts of Hoenn Adventure so that I don't have to write about Magma, Aria, and Aqua.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 23, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Buneary, level 20, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 24, Aqua Jet, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gible, level 22, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Gallade, level 25, Psycho Cut, Brick Beak, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Unknown egg: The egg seems to move occasionally**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Grotle, level 20, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Staravia, level 20, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

* * *

The streets of Veilstone were in total chaos as people sprinted away from the explosions and the destruction of each of the buildings. Owen looked around and tried to block out the mayhem unravelling in front of him, but he couldn't. Sounds of people screaming, crying, and worst of all… dying.

"What do we do!?" Talon tried screaming over the explosions. Owen turned when he heard the whispering noise from Talon but he couldn't speak to save his life. He just kept looking at the collapsing buildings in terror. Penny and Talon watched too as they watched the sight unfold right in front of them.

"Follow me!" Penny screamed at the top of her lungs. Talon grabbed Owen by the back of his shirt and the three kids ran away from the gigantic explosions and they headed towards a large scientific looking building that was on the top of a hill. It was still in perfect condition and the kids ran in, trying to warn anyone in the building to evacuate immediately. The entire lobby was empty and all of the kids let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we should check the entire place before we leave," Talon stated right after another explosion was heard. Owen and Penny nodded and the group of three began to thoroughly search the large facility. There was a small elevator door that was red and the group tried to open the elevator, but it was clamped shut.

"I guess we have to follow those stairs over there," Penny examined as she pointed at the staircase to the east of where the group stood. Monferno grasped onto Owen's shoulder and he held on for dear life as there was another explosion that could be heard echoing throughout the city. Again, the floor the kids arrived on was desolated.

"I guess there isn't anyone in this place," Owen concluded as he folded his arms over one another. Monferno agreed and copied his trainer by folding his arms over one another. The room fell silent and there was a slight cry that could be heard through the walls. Talon pressed his ear up against the wall and he heard another Pokemon cry.

"That's definitely a Pokemon! We have to help it!" BOOM! The science laboratory shook as what seemed to be a bomb made contact with the building or somewhere extremely close to it. Owen regained his balance and he locked onto where Talon stood.

"Electabuzz, come on out and use Thunder Punch on the wall!" Owen screamed as he threw out Electabuzz' Pokeball. The electric type Pokemon appeared and his fist was covered in yellow electricity that swirled around his fist. He punched the wall as hard as he could and there was a slight dent in it.

"Slaking, go!" Talon yelled. A Slaking appeared and was lazily sprawled out on the floor. "Slaking, hit that wall with Focus Blast!" Talon ordered. Slaking threw the clear ball of energy at the wall effortlessly and the wall exploded instantly! A large hole in the wall appeared and Owen reluctantly led the group through with Monferno hanging on his shoulder while Talon withdrew his Slaking.

Inside of the room was a tall man with light blue hair that was spiked up. He wore grey pants and a grey shirt and he had tan skin. He turned and saw Owen, Penny, and Talon standing in the hole and he frowned at them all. "What the hell are you doing!?" he exasperated intimidatingly. Monferno hopped off of Owen's shoulder and he stood in front of Owen along side Electabuzz.

"We're here to help you get out of here," Penny responded. The man began to laugh hysterically while holding his stomach and he glared at the children once his laughter ceased.

"I don't need your pitiful rescue mission, thank you very much," the man replied bitterly. Owen peered at his clothing attire and saw a small yellow letter on the man's chest. "Hey, brown hair! What are you looking at?"

"You're part of team Galactic!" Owen shouted in realization as he saw that the yellow letter bestowed upon the man's chest was a "G" right near his neck. He laughed again and he smirked at Owen and his friends.

"Very good," he told Owen as if he was a mere child. "I'm the leader of Team Galactic. My name is Cyrus and I will take control of Sinnoh!" Owen grinned right back at the man that stood in front of him. "Mars! Jupiter! Saturn!"

"Yes Cyrus?" A group of three people appeared in front of Cyrus and they all had strange hair colors. There were two women and a man that stood across from Owen, Penny, and Talon and they all seemed amused by the children.

"Take care of these pests while I go finish plan three," Cyrus ordered. The two women and the man nodded and Cyrus walked away while they each took out a Pokeball.

"My name is Mars," the red haired woman stated as she introduced herself.

"I'm Jupiter," the purple haired woman said as she followed Mars introduction.

"And I'm Saturn, although you don't need to know our names if you're all going to be dead in a few minutes," Saturn spat. "Who thinks they're strong enough to take on all three of us?"

"I am," Owen answered without hesitation while throwing a Pokeball forwards. Gallade appeared and he frowned angrily at the three members of team Galactic. All three adults grinned and were about to throw out their Pokemon, but Penny and Talon each threw out a Pokemon of their own.

"Go, Vulpix!" Talon yelled. His Vulpix appeared and it stood to the right of Gallade and she growled at Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn.

"Leafeon, let's help them out!" Penny shouted as her Leafeon stood to the left of Gallade and she too growled at Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. The three foes that stood across from Owen, Penny, and Talon all threw out their Pokemon.

"Go, Purugly!" Mars shouted. A fat cat appeared in front of Mars and it stood across from Leafeon. Both Pokemon glared at one another and they growled lowly.

"Go, Skunktank!" Jupiter shouted. A giant purple skunk erupted from Jupiter's Pokeball and it locked eyes with Vulpix.

"Toxicroak, let's do this!" Saturn roared. A bipedal frog appeared and it stood across from Gallade. The frog smirked at Gallade and Gallade huffed angrily as his opponent cockily began to crack its neck.

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower on the ground in front of the foe Pokemon!" Talon commanded as he pointed at the opposing side of trainers and their Pokemon that were attempting to stop and potentially kill the kids. Vulpix released a wave of fire and it burnt the ground in front of Purguly, Skunktank, and Toxicroak.

"Skunktank, use Sludge Bomb on Leafeon!" The foe Skunktank shot large bullets of mud at Leafeon. Leafeon was hit by the super effective attack and she was knocked backwards. Penny bit her lip nervously as Leafeon hobbled back to Gallade's side.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut on Skunktank!" Gallade jumped into the air and he slashed blue lines of energy towards Jupiter's Skunktank. The skunk didn't try to dodge the attack and it was hit by the psychic type attack.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab on Gallade!" Toxicroak vanished and appeared above Gallade while its fist was glowing purple. Gallade looked up and Toxicroak threw its fist towards Gallade.

"Detect!" Owen shouted. Gallade's eyes flashed gold and he grabbed Toxciroak's arm and he threw the fighting and poison type at the ground.

"Vulpix, use Flame Wheel on Toxicroak!" Talon screamed to the fire type Pokemon. Vulpix turned into a wheel of fire and she began to spin towards the injured Pokemon. But Vulpix was quickly stopped when Mars' Purugly jumped forwards and landed on the attack! Vulpix was pinned underneath the gigantic cat and Purugly's claws began to glow purple and black.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Purugly slashed Vulpix and the fire type was knocked out cold by the wicked attack. Talon hung his head and withdrew Vulpix back to her Pokeball and he watched helplessly.

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade on Purugly!" Penny commanded. Leafeon lunged at Purugly and she slashed the fat cat with powerful green blades that branched off of her forearms.

"Skunktank, use Sludge Bomb!" Jupiter shouted. Skunktank fired another round of bullets made of mud towards Leafeon, but Gallade quickly came to the grass type's defense.

"Gallade, use Brick Break on every bullet of mud!" Owen shouted. Gallade's fists began to glow white and then he smashed his hands through the powerful poison type attack that was headed towards Leafeon.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab on Leafeon!" Saturn ordered. Leafeon turned and received a devastating punch to her face and she was sent rolling into Gallade. Leafeon had swirls for eyes and Gallade was the last Pokemon standing for the kids' side.

"Gallade, use a series of Brick Breaks on Purugly and then hit it into the air!" Owen ordered as he thought of an idea. Gallade nodded and repeatedly landed a series of super effective attacks on Purugly, and then he uppercut her into the air. "Jump after her and use Poison Jab!" Gallade jumped into the air while his fist turned purple and he punched Purugly as hard as he could, sending the obese cat spiraling into the ground.

"Skunktank, use Body Slam on Gallade!" Jupiter yelled as Mars withdrew her Purugly. The enemy Skunktank jumped into the air and quickly fell towards Gallade. The psychic and fighting type back flipped away from the attack and he was left defenseless.

"Now use Aerial Ace, Toxicroak!" Saturn screamed. Toxicroak's hand had streaks of white light trail behind it and the poison and fighting type tried hitting Gallade with the super effective attack.

"Use Detect and then Psycho Cut!" Owen commanded. Gallade ducked out of the way of the attack and he sent blue lines of energy towards Toxicroak. The frog Pokemon was immediately knocked out by the super effective attacks and Gallade confidently stood across from Jupiter's Skunktank.

"Sludge Bomb!" Skunktank shot a series of bullets of mud at Gallade, who slapped away each bullet of mud while walking towards the poison and dark type Pokemon. Skunktank stopped attacking and looked at Gallade in fear as his hand began to glow and he stood directly over the poison and dark type.

"Finish this with Brick Break!" Owen shouted energetically. Gallade slammed his hand over Skunktank's head, and the poison and dark type Pokemon was immediately. Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars looked at Gallade as if it were superhuman and they ran away in fear as they withdrew their fainted Pokemon.

"Gal!" Gallade grunted as he stomped on the ground victoriously. Owen looked at Penny and Talon and the group of trainers walked towards the door that Cyrus had entered shortly after his minions appeared.

* * *

**Gallade is the man! So there was a triple battle in Sinnoh, and I'll try to do more of those, but for now I'll keep the single battles. So Owen and Cyrus will throw down next chapter (maybe) and there MIGHT be an evolution! I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Till next time, peace out.**


	22. The Galactic Headquarters

**So far Chespin is overwhelmingly winning the poll, leading by four votes over Fennekin and Forakie. I'll close the poll sometime today, so make sure to vote because Owen will most likely wind up with only one starter! Now, this chapter will be Owen battling Cyrus and then the continuation of the Veilstone gym battle!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 23, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Buneary, level 20, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

**Buizel, level 24, Aqua Jet, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gible, level 22, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Gallade, level 28, Psycho Cut, Brick Beak, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Unknown egg: The egg seems to move occasionally**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Grotle, level 20, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Staravia, level 20, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

* * *

Owen withdrew Electabuzz and Gallade while slowly stepping into the next room of the team Galactic base. Penny and Talon walked next to Owen and they entered a dark room that had one beam of light shining on a large chair that had its back turned to the group and three cages that had strange looking Pokemon in them.

"Monferno, use Ember on the chair," Owen ordered quietly. Monferno hopped off of Owen's shoulder and he fired orange pellets at the chair. It was immediately engulfed in flames and Cyrus ran out from behind the chair while rubbing his butt.

"So you made it past my three commanders… impressive. It's too bad your futile little mission will end here," Cyrus spat as he smirked evilly. Owen glared at the man and Monferno stepped in front of Owen as he was ready to battle.

"If you want to battle, that's fine with me. Sneasel, go!" Cyrus threw a Pokeball onto the ground and a Sneasel stood in front of him. Monferno took a battle pose and the two Pokemon lunged at one another.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Owen shouted. Monferno's fist was covered in white light and he swung at the incoming Sneasel.

"Sneasel, use Ice Punch!" Sneasel's fist turned icy blue and it's Ice Punch collided with Monferno's Mach Punch. The two moves battled back and forth, but Monferno was overwhelmed. The fire and fighting type was hit by the ice type attack and he rolled backwards.

"Monferno, return," Owen told his starter as he realized that his starter was no much for the much stronger Pokemon. "Electabuzz, let's go!" Owen shouted as he threw out Electabuzz' Pokeball. The powerful electric type Pokemon appeared and he stretched for a while.

"Hmm… Dark Pulse!" Cyrus ordered as he stared at Electabuzz. The electric type Pokemon watched the incoming ray of black and purple energy and he stuck his palm out. The dark type attack immediately faded away and Electabuzz put his arm back to his side.

"Awesome! Hit Sneasel with Brick Break!" Owen shouted. Electabuzz sprinted forwards and slammed his fist over Sneasel's head, dealing a massive amount of damage. Cyrus frowned instantly as he stared at the powerhouse Pokemon who had just nearly knocked out his Pokemon in one hit.

"Well, I think it's time to end this." Cyrus then pulled a strange remote out of his hands and the three Pokemon that were encaged began to have blue sparks circulate around their body. All of a sudden, they began to cry in pain and then a large blue ray of energy went straight towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Protect!" Electabuzz put his hands out and a half sphere of green energy shielded himself, Monferno, and the three trainers Cyrus smirked and the blue ray of energy smashed through the shield and it knocked Electabuzz out immediately. Owen slowly returned Electabuzz back to his Pokeball and he stared at the three Pokemon that were stuck in the cages.

The Pokemon on the left was yellow and it had a circular head that had a red gem in the middle of it. It had two tails and its body color was grey. The second Pokemon was blue with a red gem on its forehead. It also had two tails and its body was grey. The last Pokemon was pink with two lumps on the each side of its head with a red gem on its forehead. It had two tails and its body was grey.

"What are you doing to those Pokemon?" Penny interrogated angrily. Cyrus smirked and he looked over at the three Pokemon.

"You see, I'm using their energy to bring out the power of the legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia. If we're able to use their power and channel it into these two stones, then we'll summon Dialga and Palkia." Owen looked at the two stones and saw that one was a diamond and the other was a pearl. "If we bring out both Pokemon, then we are able to control space and time!"

"Aura Sphere!" All four trainers looked to see a blue sphere of energy fly towards Cyrus. The spiky blue haired man was hit by the attack and he was thrown backwards. The remote that he held was pried loose from his hand and it fell onto the ground. Monferno quickly dashed forwards and he grabbed the remote quickly.

"Sneasel, get it back with Dark Pulse!" Cyrus's Sneasel shot a black ray of energy and it slammed into Monferno. The fire and fighting type was sent flying into Owen and he dropped the remote. Cyrus's Sneasel picked up the remote and it ran towards Cyrus.

"Force Palm!" A blue blur appeared and it sent Sneasel flying through the air. The remote flew into the air and the blue blur grabbed it and it stopped moving. Owen stared and saw that it was a Lucario that was holding the remote. Maylene appeared and she stared at Cyrus. "I knew it! Team Galactic, it's time for you to get out of my city! Lucario, open the cages!" Lucario sprinted forwards and it hit the cages and they shattered open.

"No! How!?" Cyrus screamed. The three Pokemon flew around the room and they stopped and looked at Owen. They nodded and then disappeared from sight. Cyrus dropped to his knees and he grabbed a small black pellet. "I have a feeling we'll meet again," he said before he threw the small pellet at the ground. Smoke appeared and filled the room. When it disappeared, Cyrus was gone.

"Thanks for the help," Owen told Maylene. The pink haired girl nodded and she began to walk out of the room.

"I'll be waiting for our gym battle," she said as she walked out. Owen grinned and he looked at Penny and Talon before walking out of the headquarters.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, but no need to fret. I'll be posting next chapter sometime today so that's good… I guess. Till next time, peace out.**


	23. Fighting a Fighter

**Time for gym battle number three! How will Owen and his Pokemon handle the power of Maylene? Hopefully they don't lose, so let's find out what's going to happen!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, level 24, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Buizel, level 24, Aqua Jet, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gible, level 22, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Gallade, level 28, Psycho Cut, Brick Beak, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Grotle, level 20, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Staravia, level 20, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Unkown egg: The egg seems close to hatching**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electabuzz, level 42, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Buneary, level 20, Pound, Endure, Quick Attack, Rage**

* * *

Owen looked over at Monferno and the fire monkey smiled at his trainer as they stood in the trainer box across from Maylene. Penny and Talon sat on the wooden bench to the right of Owen, and they waited quietly for the battle to begin. The referee appeared and he looked at both sides before explaining the rules.

"This battle will be a three vs three battle! Only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon freely! Trainers, choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered. Owen nodded and quickly threw out his first Pokeball.

"Staravia, let's do this!" Owen shouted. Staravia appeared and she flew around the battlefield while Maylene threw out her first Pokeball.

"Go, Meditite!" Meditite appeared and it looked at Owen's Staravia with a hint of fear in its eyes. Staravia squawked at the fighting and psychic type and she flew down towards Meditite's height.

"Begin!"

"Staravia, use Wing Attack!" Owen commanded. Staravia's wings began to glow white and she flew towards Meditite. The psychic and fighting type wasn't fast enough to dodge the super effective attack and Meditite was hit into the wall behind Maylene. Meditite got back up quickly and it hobbled back on to the battlefield.

"Meditite, use Psychic and throw Staravia against the ground repeatedly!" Meditite's eyes began to glow blue and there was a faint blue line around Staravia's body. Meditite began to move its left arm up and down and Staravia was thrown into the ceiling and against the ground repeatedly.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Owen shouted. Staravia flew towards Meditite with a bright light trailing behind her. Meditite readied itself for impact and Staravia hit into the psychic and fighting type, full force. Meditite however, managed to hold its ground and it grabbed Staravia's wings.

"Meditite, throw Staravia against the ground and then use Dynamic Punch!" Staravia was slammed against the ground by the strong Meditite and she struggled to get back up. Meditite's fist began to glow red and it punched Staravia in the face. The flying type was slammed even further into the ground and there was an imprint of her body that was made of broken pieces of the battlefield.

"Staravia, return. You did a great job." Staravia was withdrawn back to her Pokeball and Owen struggled between his choices for his next Pokemon. "Gible, I need your help!" Gible appeared and he danced happily as he stepped on to the battlefield.

"Let's go Gible!" Talon cheered while the room was silent. Owen, Maylene, and the referee all turned and stared at the boy and he continued cheering, totally oblivious to the pairs of eyes on him.

"Would you shut up?" Penny questioned silently as she pulled Talon down and forced him to sit on the bench. Talon crossed his arms and pouted like a child and the battle resumed.

"Begin!"

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Owen shouted. Gible's jaw unhinged like a snake and he spat up a gigantic orange ball that had red flames surrounding it. Meditite was engulfed by the dragon type attack and the attack exploded, sending Meditite flying across the battlefield. Gible continued dancing happily as Meditite struggled to get up.

"Meditite, use Psychic and pull Gible towards you!" Gible had a faint blue line cover his body and he was pulled towards Meditite. "Now use Dynamic Punch!" Maylene yelled. Meditite's fist was covered with red energy and it swung its fist at Gible with the powerful fighting type attack.

"Take Down!" Owen shouted. Gible slammed into the attack and the two moves battled back and forth before Gible prevailed and slammed into Meditite. The small Pokemon rolled across the battlefield and it slowly got back up.

"Way to go Meditite! Use Confusion!" Meditite fired a red beam of energy at Gible, and the dragon and ground type was struck by the psychic type attack. Gible rolled backwards but he quickly hopped back up.

"Let's wrap this up with Sand Tomb!" Gible nodded and he stomped on the ground, causing a tornado of dirt and rocks to surround Meditite. The attack began to close in on Meditite and the fighting and psychic type was pummeled by the attack. As the move faded, Meditite had swirls for eyes and Maylene stared at Gible.

"Meditite is unable to battle! Maylene, choose your next Pokemon!" Maylene nodded and she withdrew Meditite back to its Pokeball. She looked back up at Gible and she threw out her next Pokeball.

"Machoke, I choose you!" A Machoke appeared in front of Maylene and it flexed, trying to intimidate Gible with the size of its muscles. Owen looked at the small blue Pokemon and he quickly withdrew him from battle.

"Thanks Gible, you'll get back in soon. Staravia, come on out!" Staravia reappeared and she stood on Owen's side of the battlefield. The referee looked at both sides and he nodded.

"Begin!"

"Staravia, use Facade!" Owen shouted to the flying type Pokemon. Staravia's wings began to shine random colors and she began to slap Machoke across the face repeatedly. Maylene's Machoke stumbled backwards but it quickly regained its balance.

"Machoke, use Cross Chop!" Maylene shouted while she crossed her arms over one another. Her Machoke did the same thing as it ran towards Staravia and its hands began to glow white.

"Staravia, dodge it!" Owen told his Pokemon. Staravia flew upwards, but Machoke jumped into the air and slammed its hands over Staravia's head forcefully. Staravia was slammed into the ground and parts of the battlefield broke apart. Machoke then landed on Staravia and its fist began to catch fire.

"Machoke, use Fire Punch!" Machoke reared back and attempted to punch Staravia in the face, but Staravia managed to escape Machoke's grasp and she barely managed to fly away from the Fire Punch attack.

"Great job Staravia, now use Wing Attack!" Staravia zipped forwards while her wings were glowing white and she slapped Machoke with her wings. Machoke stumbled backwards, but it managed to jump back at Staravia with its fist ablaze. Staravia was struck by the powerful attack and she hit the ground hard. She had swirls for eyes and her legs twitched strangely.

"Staravia is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen quickly withdrew Staravia and he looked at her Pokeball.

"Thank you Staravia. Gible, come on out!" Gible reappeared and he danced around happily as he was met by Machoke's glare. The happy-go-lucky Pokemon stared back up at Machoke and he smiled stupidly. Before Talon could jump up and cheer for Gible, Penny yanked him by the ear.

"Begin!"

"Gible, use Take Down!" Gible sprinted towards Machoke, and he slammed into Machoke's stomach. Machoke was launched across the battlefield, but it got back up quickly. Maylene smirked and Gible stopped dancing once he realized how serious Maylene was.

"Machoke, use Fire Punch!" Machoke sprinted forwards while his fist was on fire and Gible was punched in the stomach. He hit the ground after flying high in the air, and he struggled to get back up.

"Now use Sand Tomb!" Gible stomped on the ground and a tornado of dirt and rocks surrounded Machoke.

"Machoke, use Cross Chop!" Machoke ran through the tornado and its arms were across its chest. The fighting type then smacked its hands across Gible's face and the dragon type was sent rolling across the ground.

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Owen shouted. Gible spat up a large ball of energy and it exploded once it made contact with Machoke. The buff Pokemon was sent rolling across the battlefield, and it struggled to get back up. "One more Dragon Rage!" Gible shot a large ball of orange energy at Machoke, but Maylene countered quickly.

"Machoke, use Focus Blast!" Machoke hurled a large clear ball of energy, and the two large attacks collided. BOOOOM! Both Pokemon were hurled backwards and they had swirls for eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your final Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Great job Gible. You deserve a long rest." Owen withdrew Gible back to his Pokeball and he picked out his third and final Pokeball. He smiled and tossed it onto the battlefield. "Gallade, it's all up to you!" Gallade confidently stood in front of Owen and Maylene smirked as she grabbed her last Pokeball.

"Lucario, let's go!" Maylene's powerful Lucario appeared and it stared Gallade down. Both powerful Pokemon eyed each other before smiling because of how pleased they were with their opponent.

"Begin!"

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Lucario howled and then fired a large blue sphere of energy at Gallade, who quickly hopped in the air and dodged the attack. Owen grinned and Gallade's arms began to glow blue.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Gallade swung his arms forwards and horizontal and vertical lines of blue energy flew towards Lucario. The fighting and steel type smirked and Maylene gave Lucario its next set of commands.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush to block the Psycho Cut's!" Lucario generated a light blue staff, and Lucario began to twirl it. The Psycho Cut's were cancelled out and both Pokemon smirked at one another.

"Gallade, use Brick Break!" Gallade nodded and sprinted towards Lucario with his right fist glowing white.

"Lucario, counter by using Force Palm!" Lucario's palm began to slightly glow gold and the two moves collided, causing a massive explosion that covered the entire room. Gallade and Lucario landed perfectly and they both waited for their next commands.

"Aura Sphere!/Psycho Cut!" Both fighting types jumped into the air and Lucario shot a blue sphere of energy and Gallade fired a large blue line of energy. BOOOOOM! The two moves collided and there was another large explosion that sent both Pokemon spiraling into the ground.

"Gallade, use Brick Break!" Owen commanded. Gallade lunged forwards and swung at Lucario with his fist glowing white. He then swung at Lucario, but the aura wielding Pokemln dodged the attack.

"Lucario, use Close Combat!" Maylene shouted.

"Gallade, use Detect!" Gallade's eyes flashed gold and Lucario began to punch and kick at Gallade at a rapid pace, but Gallade managed to avoid every single attack. Lucario began to become more frustrated and it kept trying to hit Gallade, who kept walking backwards and blocking each punch and kick. "Psycho Cut!" Gallade slashed a large blue line of energy that sent Lucario flying backwards.

"Lucario, get back up and use Aura Sphere!" Lucario fired multiple Aura Spheres that crashed into Gallade and knocked the psychic and fighting type Pokemon on his back. "Wrap this u with Bone Rush!" Lucario sprinted over to Gallade and began to beat him with a staff of energy and it knocked Gallade back on his back.

"Gallade, use Brick Break!" Gallade began to smack Lucario with super effective attack and Lucario was sent rolling backwards. The aura Pokemon stood back up and it ran towards Gallade.

"Lucario, use Force Palm!" Lucario's palm began to slightly glow gold and it threw its palm at Gallade.

"Brick Break!" Owen screamed. Gallade's glowing white fist collided with Lucario's palm and there was a gigantic explosion. BOOOOOOOOOM! The smoke slowly crept out of the room and both Pokemon stood, staring at each other. All of a sudden, Lucario fell to the ground and Gallade slouched over in pain.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" the referee yelled. Owen and Monferno immediately ran over to Gallade and Owen hugged the powerful Pokemon while Monferno cheered happily.

"Congratulations. That Gallade is impressive. And so is yor Gible," Maylene stated as she handed Owen his third badge. Owen bowed and gladly took the small piece of metal. "That's the Cobble Badge, and the next gym is in Pastoria city. It's southwest of here." Owen nodded and he walked over to Penny and Talon, and they walked out of the gym.

"Where to next?" Penny questioned. Owen looked over at Monferno and they both nodded.

"Pastoria city!"

* * *

**Well I'm guessing some of you thought Gible would evolve, but I wanted to stall that for a while (like a chapter or two) because I feel like Gallade shouldn't have been upstaged. So Owen and co. will be headed towards Pastoria city for Owen's fourth gym badge. With the egg ready to hatch soon, what will appear? Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Who should battle against Crasher Wake?**

**2) Should Owen catch a Pokemon in the marsh? If so, who?**

**3) Who will be the toughest gym leader that Owen will face?**


	24. Battle at the Beach

**Hi, how are y'all doing? I'm finally back from my break and I am back into the writing spirit! So this chapter will be a rival battle! And the group will arrive in Pastoria next chapter for Owen's gym battle, but that's not a big deal. Who is the rival Owen will be battling? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 24, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Buizel, (m), level 24, Aqua Jet, Sonicboom, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Grotle, (f), level 20, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Staravia, (f), level 22, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Unkown egg: The egg seems close to hatching**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Gible, (m), level 24, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 42, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"Wow, this beach is so nice!" Penny exclaimed as she, Owen, and Talon were nearing Pastoria city. The group had been traveling for a few days and they were finally asking a day off for relaxation. Monferno watched as everyone ran into the ocean and they all began to swim about.

"Hey, why doesn't Monferno want to come in the water?" Owen questioned as he appeared from underwater. Talon looked over at the usually smart kid and he pointed at Monferno.

"He's a fire type. They don't like water," Talon answered. Owen face palmed in humiliation as he realized how stupid he had just sounded. He quickly swam to shore and released all of his Pokemon, hoping that at least one of them would keep Monferno company.

"Come on out everyone!" Owen shouted as he threw the five other Pokeballs into the air. The other five members of the team appeared and they stretched out as they were released from their prisons. "Today is a day off from traveling, so feel free to do what you want," Owen told his Pokemon. Buizel immediately jumped into the water and used his split tail as a fan which made him zip through the water. The only other Pokemon that went into the water was Gallade, while Monferno, Buneary, Grotle, and Staravia all stayed on the land. (Switch to Pokemon POV)

"I wonder who's going to be used in our next gym battle," Monferno announced as he sat down on the sand. Buneary, Grotle, and Staravia shrugged and they looked over at the water.

"Probably Gible, Buizel, and Gallade. After all, they are the three strongest on the team if you don't count Electabuzz," Grotle opined. The two other female Pokemon nodded in agreement and Monferno couldn't help but agree with his teammates.

"Then again, you never know with Owen. He has a really unpredictable battle style," Monferno told the girls as he remembered when Owen sent Buizel out to battle against Gardenia's Roserade.

"True. Why don't we just stop thinking about battling and actually use our vacation day?" Staravia suggested as she sprawled out on the sand underneath an umbrella. Grotle went underneath the umbrella too and Monferno sat silently with Buneary.

"How are you liking the journey so far?" Monferno asked as he looked at his trainer and his companions. Buneary shrugged as she attempted to act cool.

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. There are some of the team members I _like_," Buneary stated as she put extra emphasis on the word like. Monferno continued looking at the ocean and he nodded.

"Same. Me and Buizel are pretty good friends," Monferno told Buneary, oblivious to what she was implying. The normal type sighed and looked over at Buizel and Gallade. The water type kept flying by everyone and he would accidentally splash the salt water into the trainers' eyes, which usually resulted in Owen screaming in pain.

"Monferno! What are you doing here?" Monferno and Buneary turned and saw a girl with blue hair making eye contact with them. Buneary didn't recognize the girl, but Monferno did. He leaped into her arms he seemed thrilled to see her. (Switch to trainers' POV)

"Jet?" Owen asked as he walked out of the water in his swim trunks. Jet waved to him and he walked over towards his four Pokemon that remained on the land. Buizel and Gible walked towards Owen's sides and they eyed the girl that they had never met before.

"You know it," she answered as she placed Monferno on the ground. The fire type and the three female Pokemon walked over to Owen and they eyed the blue haired girl.

"What're you doing here?" Owen questioned as he looked for Nick. Jet fixated on Staravia, but quickly responded to Owen's question.

"I was just leaving Pastoria city. What are you doing here?"

"I'm heading to Pastoria for my fourth gym badge!" Owen shouted excitedly as he punched his fist into the air energetically while his Pokemon cheered along with him. Suddenly, two boys appeared from a distance and Owen could easily tell that one of them was Nick.

"Jet! There you are," Nick yelled as he and the other boy ran towards Jet. "Oh hey Owen. What are you doing here?" Nick questioned just like Jet had earlier.

"Fourth badge," Owen stated as he showed his badge case. Nick nodded and he looked at all of Owen's Pokemon, particularly Monferno. Nick's Riolu appeared and he immediately ran to Monferno and the two began to talk instantly.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Owen… I've heard a lot about you!" the boy exclaimed as he ran up to Owen and shook his hand violently. Owen laughed slightly and looked at the boy. He had yellow hair that was spiked and seemed to be extremely energetic. He wore a black singlet with yellow jeans, and he was really skinny with yellow eyes. "My name's Zayne. I'm traveling with Nick and Jet."

"Nice to meet you," Owen said as he looked at the boy. "These are my friends Penny and Talon. They're traveling with me," Owen announced to the other group of three. He then looked over at Jet, who was looking at her badge case. "Hey Jet. Do you wanna have a battle?" The girl seemed a bit thrown off by the question, but she nodded after looking at Owen.

"Three vs three battle?" she questioned as she and Owen both took ten steps away from each other. Owen nodded and then he looked at his six Pokemon. Gallade was the only one that didn't seem excited to battle, so Owen quickly narrowed his decision down to the others.

"Grotle, you're up first!" Owen exclaimed as he pointed towards the sand a few feet in front of his Pokemon. Grotle nodded and slowly walked forward and onto the sandy area that Owen had pointed at. The blue haired girl shuffled through her six Pokeballs and she then hurled a random one at the ground.

"Flight, take to the skies!" Jet cried. A Mothim erupted from the Pokeball and it flew lowly. The bug and flying type was the perfect counter against Grotle and Owen realized it almost instantly. Penny and Talon were now standing on the side with Nick and Zayne and Penny acted as the referee.

"This will be a three vs three battle! Both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely! Begin!" Penny announced as she threw her hands into the air.

"Flight, use Gust!" Jet commanded as she pointed at Grotle. The foe Mothim flew into the air and it began to flap its wings together, generating powerful winds that began to cut Grotle and Owen. The five other Pokemon were all slightly pushed back by the flying type attack, and they all seemed a bit annoyed that they were being involved in the attack, even though they weren't in the battle.

"Grotle, charge through it and use Bite on Mothim's wing!" Owen ordered sharply. Grotle slowly ran through the powerful winds and she jumped into the air. Before Jet or her Mothim could react, Grotle chomped down on Flight's wing, sending the bug and flying type into a frenzy.

"Flight, use Silver Wind to hit Grotle off!" Jet yelled as she began to lose her composure. Fight fired a glittery wind from its other wing, and Grotle was hurled into the sand. The large grass type crashed back first, but she managed to get back up with a tremendous effort. Owen knew that he had to withdraw Grotle, and he did so quickly.

"Grotle, return! Buneary, let's go!" Grotle and Buneary switched spots and the normal type looked ready to get back into battle. Jet seemed slightly distracted by the cuteness of the rabbit Pokemon, and she was hesitant to attack Buneary.

"Flight, use Silver Wind!" Flight generated another glittery gust of wind, but Owen smirked and he threw his fist forward as he called out his command to Buneary.

"Jump over the Silver Wind and use Pound!" Owen cried. Buneary nodded and sprung into the air by using her ears. She flew above Flight and then she struck the flying bug into the sand. Flight seemed to take major damage as it struggled to get back into the air. Before Owen could yell his next move, Buneary reared back and fired a light blue zigzagging ray of energy that froze Mothim on the spot.

"Wow! Buneary just used Ice Beam!" Zayne exclaimed as Flight was frozen in a solid block of ice. Buneary stood tall in front of Owen and she awaited Jet's move. The blue haired girl took her time and regained her composure by breathing deeply.

"Flight, I need you to move your wings as quickly as you can!" Flight began to move its wings inch by inch through the block of ice. Its wings began to move faster and faster until it broke free from its freezing prison. Owen stared at the foe Mothim before looking down at Buneary, gaining confidence because of her new move.

"Buneary, let's use Ice Beam again!" Owen cried. Buneary jumped into the air and fired the same blue energy and it hit Flight for a second time. This time, the bug and flying type didn't move, and Flight was down for the count.

"Flight is unable to battle! Jet, choose your next Pokemon!" Penny ordered. Jet withdrew Flight quickly and looked at her next Pokeball. She quickly threw it forwards, and out came a cream and silver colored Pokemon that stood on all fours.

"Let's go Sam!" The small Pokemon nodded and swiped its front paw through the sand as it looked ready to ram into Buneary. Owen looked at the Pokemon that he had never seen before and he was intrigued instantly.

"Wow! A Shieldon? Those are awesome!" Talon screamed from afar. Owen and Jet sweat dropped and Penny stepped on the battlefield like any other referee would.

"This battle will be between Buneary and Sam! Begin!" she screamed while running out of the way.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Owen commanded as he became infatuated with Buneary's new move. Buneary fired off a powerful Ice Beam, but Sam disappeared in the blink of an eye. Owen and Buneary looked around worriedly, but they couldn't find the steel type Pokemon.

"Take Down!" Jet yelled. Sam dropped from the sky and slammed his head into Buneary's head, and the normal type stumbled around as she became dizzy from the head to head impact.

"Buneary, try using Rage!" Buneary angrily ran towards Sam and tried to swing her ears at the smaller Pokemon. Sam managed to dodge the series of punches and Buneary began to look fatigued as she slouched over while panting. Sam quickly retreated to Jet and Buneary turned slowly.

"Sam, use Flash Cannon!" Sam fired a large silver blast of energy that engulfed Buneary and sent her flying past the other five Pokemon behind Owen. The normal type struggled to get back up, and she stepped in front of Owen while panting wildly.

"Buneary, use Rage!" Owen yelled. Buneary sprinted towards Sam and struck the steel type with a barrage of punches with her ears. Sam didn't seem affected by the angered Pokemon, and he simply waited for Jet to issue his command.

"Sam, use Headbutt and send Buneary into the air!" Sam lowered his head, and he slammed Buneary high into the air. The normal type Pokemon flew lifelessly, and Owen could tell he was in trouble. "Finish it with Flash Cannon!" Sam it Buneary with pinpoint accuracy and Buneary flew behind Owen and she slammed into the sand. Owen watched as the rabbit Pokemon got back up again and she stumbled towards the battlefield. All six trainers watching were amazed by the will of Buneary and so were all of the Pokemon.

"Way to go Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Buneary shot a zigzagging blue beam of energy that struck Sam's front legs and they were encapsulated in ice, leaving the steel type immobile. Jet and Sam both smirked, and Sam quickly broke out of his icy prison.

"Good job Sam! Use Take Down once more!" jet cried as she pointed at Buneary. The steel type sprinted over to Buneary and crashed into her, sending her flying into the group of Pokemon. Owen looked at Buneary and she had swirls for eyes.

"Thank you Buneary. You deserve a long rest," Owen said as he he returned Buneary back to her Pokeball. "Grotle, let's get back in this fight!" Grotle jumped forward and slammed her front legs on the ground. Sam mimicked the grass type's entrance and Grotle seemed amused by the smaller Pokemon's actions.

"This battle will be between Grotle and Sam! Begin!"

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Owen commanded. Grotle howled and fired razor sharp leaves from the bushes on her back. Sam planted his feet into the ground and he took the powerful grass type move head on. Sam didn't seem like he took much damage at all, and Grotle seemed impressed by her opponent.

"Sam, use Flash Cannon on the San in front of Grotle!" Sam shot the silver blast of energy at the sand right in front of Grotle, and there was a large explosion. Grotle began to flail her head around violently while pawing at her eyes.

"Grotle, what's wrong?" Owen questioned. Grotle turned to her trainer and Owen saw that her eyes were closed. Owen didn't understand at first, but he quickly realized that Grotle was blinded because of the sand getting in her eyes.

"Now use Body Slam, Sam!" Jet ordered. Sam sprung into the air and then he crashed down on top of Grotle. The grass type starter kept pawing at her eyes and Owen began to lose his confidence in the grass type. Grotle began to throw her body around and Sam was flung into the air.

"Grotle, use Absorb!" Owen demanded. Grotle began to randomly shoot green tornados in all directions and everyone ran out of the way. The lethargic Pokemon ran towards Sam, and she lunged forwards and unknowingly bit the steel type right by the water.

"Sam! Use Flash Cannon on the ground!" Sam obeyed his commands and he shot a powerful silver blast of energy at the ground. Water and sand shot up and the water splashed on Grotle while the sand went into Sam's eyes. Grotle' eyes shot open and Sam's shut closed, completely turning the tables.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Owen shouted, not knowing that Grotle was able to see. Grotle howled and hit Sam's back with the sharp leaves, causing the steel type to cry in pain. "Awesome, Grotle! Use Tackle!" Grotle rammed into Sam and sent the steel type rolling backwards. Jet watched as her blinded Pokemon slowly got back up and he began to try to rub his eyes.

"Sam, use Take Down and run straight ahead!" Jet yelled. Sam dashed straight towards Grotle, but he began to trail off and he barely missed the large Pokemon. Jet cringed as Sam came within inches of potentially knocking Grotle out, and it was Owen's turn.

"Grotle, use Bite and throw Sam into the air!" Grotle ran towards Sam and bit his head. She then hurled the steel type into the air and waited for Owen's next command. "Now hit him with Tackle!" Just as Sam was about to hit the ground, Grotle crashed into him and sent him rolling through the sand. Sam had swirls for eyes and Jet was down to her third and final Pokemon.

"Sam is unable to battle! Jet, choose your last Pokemon!" Penny announced. Jet withdrew Sam and she stared at her third Pokeball. She took in a large breath and exhaled greatly as she prepared to throw out her final Pokeball.

"Combat, let's go!" Jet's Staravia appeared and took to the skies. Owen and Grotle both knew that they'd be in for a tough match. Owen looked over at his Staravia, but she seemed disinterested. He then looked back at Grotle and he sighed.

"This battle will be between Grotle and Combat! Begin!"

"Combat, use Aerial Ace!" Combat flew towards Grotle, and white streaks of light trailed its body. The flying type Pokemon barreled into Grotle and knocked the grass type over. Grotle got back up and seemed to be wowed by the speed and strength of her opponent.

"Grotle, let's show them our strength! Use Razor Leaf!" Owen commanded. Grotle fired multiple leaves coma combat, but the powerful Staravia zipped out of the way of the attack. Before Owen could blink, Combat appeared behind Grotle and she was slapped by the super effective Wing Attack. Grotle was knocked over, but she got back up quickly.

"Now Combat, use Facade!" Combat then began to beat Grotle with her wings which were radiating colors of the rainbow. Grotle was knocked back towards Jet, and she slowly got back to her feet. The heavy Pokemon looked just about done, and Owen knew that he was in for a rough ride.

"Grotle, jump and use Absorb!" Owen ordered. Grotle leaped into the air and fired a small green tornado at Combat. The normal and flying type was hit by the attack and Grotle began to slowly regain her health. Combat quickly broke out of the attack and the strong Pokemon flew towards Grotle quickly.

"Use Aerial Ace and hit Grotle in the legs!" Jet ordered strategically. The incoming Pokemon slammed into Grotle's legs, and the grass type fell to her knees. "Don't stop! Hit her back legs!" Grotle's back legs quickly succumbed to the pain that they felt after another powerful Aerial Ace, and she was now completely immobile.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf on Combat!" Grotle fired anther set of leaves at Combat, but they missed again. Combat began to fly towards Grotle and Jet seemed excited to issue her next command, while Owen was dreading it.

"Combat, wrap this up with Brave Bird!" Combat was engulfed in flames, but they were quickly replaced by a glistening blue light that surround Combat. The flying type slammed into Grotle, and there was an explosion that occurred immediately after contact. As the smoke cleared, Owen saw that Grotle had swirls for eyes and Combat stood perfectly upright on Jet's side of the "battlefield."

"Grotle is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Thank you Grotle, you did great," Owen told his fainted Pokemon as he withdrew her back to her Pokeball. Without even hesitating, he turned to face his Pokemon and he pointed. "Let's go Buizel." The water type quickly hopped forwards and the other Pokemon cheered him on.

"This battle will be between Buizel and Combat! Whoever wins this match is the winner of the battle!" Penny announced. "Begin!"

"Combat, use Aerial Ace!" Jet ordered quickly. Combat soared through the air and flew right towards Buizel. Owen smirked and Jet was thrown off by Owen's reaction and she became worried.

"Buizel, use Swift!" Buizel fired stars out of his mouth, but this time it was Jet's turn to smirk and Owen was thrown off by her reaction. Combat disappeared and then reappeared behind Buizel. Buizel quickly turned, but he was unable to react to the blindingly fast Pokemon.

"Use Facade!" Combat bashed its wings against Buizel, and the water type was hurled into the air by Combat's last swing with her wing. "Perfect! Now use Aerial Ace, Combat!" Combat soared towards Buizel with white streaks of light trailing behind its body.

"Buizel, counter by using Water Gun and spin 360 degrees!" Owen shouted. Buizel quickly fired off a Water Gun and he did as he was told. Combat was smacked away by the whip like action of the water type attack, and Buizel landed softly on the sand.

"Combat, use Aerial Ace to power up Wing Attack!" Jet ordered strategically. Combat zipped rough the air and its wings began to glow white while streaks of light trailed behind its body. Buizel took the attack head on and he was hit by both the Aerial Ace and Wing Attack. The water type Pokemon rolled through the sand and he got back up with a slight limp. Owen seemed to notice, and he quickly devised a strategy to limit Buizel using his legs.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Buizel turned into a bullet of water and flew towards Combat.

"Combat, dodge it and counter with Facade!" Combat managed to avoid the fast attack and the normal and flying type flew towards Buizel and began to hit him with its rainbow colored wings. Buizel was spiked into the ground, and a cloud of sand shot into the air. The water type Pokemon tried pushing himself up, but he just couldn't do it.

"Buizel, please! You have to get up," Owen begged. Just as Penny walked out to decide the match, Buizel began to glow white and he began to evolve. The flotation device around his neck reached down to his arms, he was now much taller, and his fins grew larger.

"Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon. Floatzel are strong enough swimmers to swim up waterfalls. New move learned: Razor Wind." Owen looked at his newly evolved Pokemon, and he grinned from ear to ear. Floatzel pushed himself up with ease and everyone looked shocked due to the evolution.

"OK Bui… I mean Floatzel. Let's use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel quickly turned into a bullet of water and he slammed into Combat's chest, knocking the bird higher into the air. "Now use Water Gun!" Floatzel fired off a powerful Water Gun, but Combat quickly dodged the attack.

"Combat, use Aerial Ace!" Combat quickly flew towards Floatzel. Before either trainer could say another word, Floatzel's flotation device puffed up and it blocked the attack. Jet gasped and Owen smirked as Floatzel hurled Combat back into the air.

"Floatzel, use Razor Wind!" Owen shouted. Floatzel nodded and his fins turned white. He then crossed his arms and then threw them outwards, firing countless crescents of white energy at Combat. The bird was hit by all of the crescents, and it crashed on the sand with swirls for eyes.

"Combat is unable to battle! That means Owen is the winner!" Owen threw his hands into the air and Floatzel happily ran towards the other Pokemon and was met by a flurry of cheers.

"That was a great battle," Jet stated as she walked towards Owen. The boy nodded and looked away from his Pokemon.

"That's why I told you electric types are better than flying types," Zayne sang as he, Nick, Penny, and Talon all walked towards the two trainers. Jet pouted and didn't bother protesting.

"So I guess we'll see you around," Owen assumed. The other group of three nodded in response.

"I'll beat you next time," Jet stated. Owen nodded and he withdrew all of his Pokemon except for Monferno.

"And if we have another battle, I'll beat you too," Nick proclaimed. Owen nodded and smiled, and just like that, the two groups then went their separate ways as they waved goodbye to each other. With Monferno hanging on his shoulder, Owen looked at the nearby city and he smiled.

"Let's go win my fourth gym badge!"

* * *

**So before anyone says anything about Jet losing again, it was on behalf of her creator's request. Buizel evolved into Floatzel, which will definitely help Owen in his next gym battle. And I've decided to post the name of the next chapter from now on along with the gender of each member of Owen's team. Till next time, peace out.**

** Next Chapter: The Great Marsh Gang!**


	25. The Great Marsh Gang!

**Hello everyone. Now that I'm officially back from my break (from writing) I am back in action! I'm still working on the Hoenn chapters, and it's actually really hard to write. So my goal is to get that up by chapter 30 of this story. And when the egg hatches, the Pokemon will be level 15 or 20 because it'll be hard for it to catch up with the others. There's not much else to say, so on to the listings. Also, thanks to _Monfernofreak, RedKetchum46, JohtoBlue, and captaincold _for reviewing!**

**JohtoBlue: Electabuzz will play a much larger rule within the next chapter or two. I just needed to have some of the others gain some levels first.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 24, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Floatzel, (m), level 26, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Grotle, (f), level 24, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Staravia, (f), level 22, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Buneary, (f) level 24, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Unkown egg: The egg could hatch at any time**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Gible, (m), level 24, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 42, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"This city smells terrible!" Owen yelled as he tucked his nose underneath his red hoodie. Penny and Talon covered their noses too and they quickly ran into the Pokemon center. Monferno jumped off of Owen's shoulder and he ran around the lobby of the Pokemon center.

"Well it does have a swamp close by. And there's a marsh in the northern area of the city," Talon explained. Owen's face scrunched up in disgust as he thought of living in the putrid smelling city. "The marsh actually has a safari zone game. Maybe we should check that out, considering you just battled Maylene a few days ago."

"Yeah! Maybe I could catch a new Pokemon!" Owen cheered excitedly. "By the way. Do you know what type of gym I'm going up against?" Talon shrugged and began to box with Monferno.

"Water. Maybe Grotle could get back into gym battles," Penny suggested as Talon held his eye in pain after receiving a Mach Punch from Monferno. Owen nodded and looked over at Monferno, feeling bad that the fire type would likely miss a second gym battle.

"OK. Let's go to that safari zone thing!" The group quickly made their way to the entrance to the Great Marsh, and they were met by an old man standing behind a counter with a small door that led to the marsh.

"Hi. We're here for a Great Marsh capturing session," Owen told the grimy old man. He frowned and glared at the three children before smacking his hand down on the counter and reaching into a compartment at the counter.

"You'll be given 30 Safariballs. You are allowed to have your Pokemon on hand because some kid in Kanto almost got killed by a herd of Tauros," the man explained as Owen rubbed his neck sheepishly, remembering that he was the one that was almost killed by the Tauros. "Good luck to you all." He then gave the kids large belts full of Safariballs. Talon quickly ran into the Great Marsh and he sprinted into the trees, disappearing from sight instantly.

"I'll see you later, Penny. I'm going to go get myself a rare Pokemon!" Owen cried as he too sprinted out of sight. Penny sighed and began walking towards the thick mud where she hoped to meet a new Pokemon for her team.

"Maybe a Skorupi. Or a Carnavine. Either one could fit in with my team," she thought out loud while walking into the steep brown mud. Suddenly, a large frog walked over towards her, and its fist was glowing purple. "Wow! A Toxicorak? Those are rare." Before Penny could ramble on, the poison and fighting type struck the girl in the neck, and she was knocked out instantly.

•••

"Go, Safariball!" Talon cried. The ball moved back and forth three times before making a ringing noise and releasing sparkles into the air. Talon quickly picked up the Safariball and he admired his catch. "I'll definitely use you in another tournament."

"Pion!" Talon stared as a large purple scorpion crept towards him. He stared at the poison and dark type and he began to jump with joy.

"A Drapion! Owen and Penny will be so jealous! Go, Safariball!" Talon shouted. He hurled the white and green Pokeball at the large Pokemon, but Drapion cracked the Safariball in half with the swing of its tail. Talon's eyes widened and he began to run away from the large Pokemon before being snatched up by the wild Drapion.

"Dra-pion!" Drapion fired a large pink 'X' at Talon, and the boy was knocked out by the powerful poison type attack. The wild Drapion then roared into the air and quickly scampered away into the trees while its tail clamped onto Talon.

•••

Owen quickly ran around the muddy area in the middle of the grassy section of the Great Marsh and chased after a wild Wooper. The small blue Pokemon quickly turned, and Owen fell over while trying to keep up with the water and ground type, which caused him to lose sight of the wild Pokemon.

"Damn. Staravia, can you find any other Pokemon?" Owen questioned. The flying type responded by chirping happily and flying above the trees while searching for any Pokemon that her trainer could catch.

"Star!" Staravia chirped as she flew towards a different area of the Great Marsh. Owen quickly followed the flying type and he entered a new area that had a pond in the middle of it. The young boy walked over to the body of water and he peered into the clear blue pond. Just as he was about to look away, Owen was hit by a jet stream of water and he was knocked onto his back. A blue penguin hopped out from the pond and it looked at him angrily.

"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Prinplup love to battle in water, where they have a superior advantage on their foes." Owen looked up at the water type starter and he grabbed a Safariball from his Pokebelt.

"You're mine! Go, Safariball!" Owen hurled a Safariball at the water type, but it was deflected by Prinplup's wing. Owen seemed impressed by the strength of the Pokemon, and he took out another Safariball.

"Croak!" Owen turned and quickly jumped out of the way when he saw a Toxicorak swing a purple fist at him. Owen began to backpedal, but he was stopped by a large figure. He looked up and saw a massive Drapion towering over him, causing Owen to grab his Pokebelt.

"Let's go, Gallade and Monferno!" Owen shouted. The two fighting types appeared and looked around at their opponents while Staravia flew overhead. The three Pokemon looked at one another and they lunged towards Owen's Pokemon. "Monferno, use Ember and spin like a top! Gallade, jump and use Psycho Cut on the ground! Staravia, use Wing Attack on Toxicroak!"

As Gallade jumped, Monferno fired a ring of Ember at all of his opponents. Toxicroak, Drapion, and Prinplup were thrown back by the fire type attack, and they angrily charged towards Monferno. Gallade then fired blue lines of energy at the three Pokemon, and they were all hurled backwards by the powerful psychic attack. Staravia then rammed into Toxicroak and knocked the poison and fighting type down. "Drapion!"

"Prin. Plup-Prinplup," Prinplup told Drapion. The centipede Pokemon nodded and disappeared. Prinplup and Toxicroak both waited, and Drapion reappeared. This time, Drapion held both Penny and Talon in the air.

"What are you doing?" Owen interrogated. Prinplup pointed at Owen's Pokedex and Owen quickly turned on the translator.

"Where did you hide the bomb? We saw one of your people running with it." Owen shook his head in disbelief as he tried grasping the thought of being accused of having a bomb.

"We just came here to catch Pokemon!" Owen answered loudly. The wild Prinplup and Toxicroak looked at one another before staring back at Owen. "What did the person look like?"

"They had white clothes… pale skin… and weird blue hair," Toxicroak answered. Owen frantically jumped into the air and he began to scream. Prinplup took the Pokedex and held it close to his face while he listened to Owen communicate with him.

"That's team Galactic! They're evil and they want to take over the world!" Owen yelled desperately as he stared Prinplup down. "Please! You have to trust me!" Owen pleaded.

"Sorry, but we're not letting you go anywhere!" Owen stared at the two figures, and out walked Dave and Kate. The three wild Pokemon turned and saw that what Owen had said was true. The two strange looking people held a large bomb in their hands, and they eyed the bomb with terror.

"No way! Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Owen commanded. Staravia swooped down towards Dave and Kate, but she froze up instantly as the two Galactic members guarded themselves with the bomb.

"Nice try kid, but this is our time to win," Dave spat. Owen growled lowly and he withdrew Gallade and Staravia. The two Galactic members stared at Owen, Monferno, and the three wild Pokemon before they placed the bomb on the ground.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Owen commanded. The fire monkey quickly turned into a wheel of fire and he sped towards the two grunts. Dave and Kate both smirked and they moved towards the bomb, but Monferno hopped over the explosive device and he burnt the two villains to a crisp.

"Damnit that hurt!" Kate shrieked as she stared at Monferno and Owen. "It's time for you to die. Finish him Jorgan!" A man with an eye patch appeared from behind Kate and Dave and he grinned devilishly. He wore a black trench coat, a black shirt, black pants, and black boots. He had tan skin, black hair, and a black beard.

"Kill him, Golbat!" Jorgan screamed with a heavy Russian accent. Owen watched as Dave and Kate picked up the bomb and walked away while laughing maniacally. However, Owen was too preoccupied with Jorgan and his Golbat to go after the Galactic members.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Owen shouted. Monferno sprung into the air and swung his fist towards Golbat's face. The poison and flying type managed to dodge the attack, and Monferno was hit into the ground by a powerful Wing Attack.

"Now use Air Cutter!" Jorgan ordered through his thick accent. Golbat screeched and then fired a series of air blades that crashed into Monferno and sent him rolling through the grass. Owen looked over towards the three wild Pokemon, but they were gone. Penny and Talon were laying on the ground, still unconscious and Owen was alone.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Owen commanded. Monferno turned into a wheel of fire and tried smacking into Golbat, but he barely missed Golbat.

"Now finish this with Gust!" Monferno was quickly hurled into Owen and the two were knocked on the ground. Before Owen could call out another Pokemon, Golbat flew over him and prepared its final attack. "Use Aerial Ace!" Owen shut his eyes as the bat flew towards him at a blinding speed, but he heard someone order a command.

"Use Body Slam and then cover him!" Owen opened his eyes and was met by a purple blob that he immediately recognized. Xavier stepped out from the trees and stood in front of Owen with his Swallot.

"Two kills in one day? That makes Jorgan happy," Jorgan announced as he spoke in third person. "Aerial Ace!" The foe Golbat flew into Xavier's Swallot, but it was sucked into Swallot's blob of a body. The poison type collapsed on top of the bat Pokemon, and Xavier waited before telling his Pokemon to get off of the foe Golbat. When Swallot got up, Golbat had swirls for eyes and Jorgan quickly withdrew the annoying Pokemon.

"Owen, let's go. We've got to get out before this place blows up!" Owen slowly nodded and withdrew Monferno back to his Pokeball. He then helped Penny and Talon up and he also picked up his Pokedex that was on the ground. Owen and Xavier sprinted out of the Great Marsh and they watched from the outside, hoping that the bomb wouldn't go off. While they waited, Owen looked at his Pokedex and saw that there was a recording on it, most likely from Prinplup.

"If you got this message, we made it out and escorted all of the Pokemon we could. Hopefully this bomb thing passes over. If it does, then-" the recording stopped and Owen stared at the Pokedex as if it were playing a sick joke on him. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Owen watched as a large cloud of smoke shot up and there was a violent shaking in the ground for a few seconds.

"I hope everyone is OK," Xavier whispered. Owen looked at his rival and was completely thrown off by his change. The normally bitter boy had just saved him and was worrying about any other people or Pokemon that were still in the remains of the Great Marsh.

"Get back here you villans!" Owen and Xavier whipped their heads up to see a man chasing after a group of team Galactic grunts. He quickly gave up his pursuit and he hunched over and began panting quickly. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine," Xavier answered. The man walked over to the two and he inspected them closely.

"Are either of you competing in the Sinnoh league?" the man questioned. Both Owen and Xavier nodded in response before the man inspected them again. "Well I'm Crasher Wake. I'm the leader of the Pastoria city gym."

Owen stared at the man in disbelief. He wore a wrestling mask over his face, he was topless, and he wore tight blue pants with orange boots. "You're the gym leader?" Owen asked. The man nodded and folded his arms over his chest.

"You seem like an interesting matchup. Both of you come to my gym tomorrow, and be ready for the smack down of your life!" With that, Crasher Wake walked away and left Owen and Xavier with Penny and Talon, who were both unconscious.

"I'll see you later! I'm going to go training!" Xavier yelled as he began running towards the beach where Owen had battled Jet. Left in shock, Owen stood in the middle of the swampy city and he looked at the Pokeballs on his Pokebelt.

"We'll show him what a real smack down is!"

* * *

**So Owen didn't catch anything in the Great Marsh, but at least Xavier's changed. I didn't really know how to write is chapter, so I just threw this together last night and a few minutes ago, so yeah. The egg will also be hatching next chapter and Owen will be taking on Crasher Wake! Till next time, peace out.**

**Next chapter: Rolling in the Deep**

**1) Do you see what I did with the title? ;)**

**2) Are you excited for the egg to hatch?**

**3) If Owen gets another Pokemon, who/what should it be?**


	26. Rolling In the Deep

**I just love testing! I only have to show up to school for two to four hours for the next four school days! And in this chapter, Owen will be facing off against Crasher Wake, AND the egg will hatch! Who will Owen use against the water master? Also, the title of this chapter is an Adele song, which I hate (just like all of her songs) so I thought I'd clear that up for confused readers.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 25, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Floatzel, (m), level 26, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Swift, Water Gun**

**Grotle, (f), level 24, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, (f) level 24, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Gible, (m), level 24, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 42, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Unknown egg: It's hatching this chapter!**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Staravia, (f), level 23, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

* * *

"Gible, you've got to stop causing less trouble at Professor. Oak's lab!" Owen scolded as he stood outside of the gym, waiting for the doors to open. Penny and Talon couldn't help but laugh as Gible stared into space during his lecture. Owen frowned at his Pokemon, but couldn't stay mad at the small dragon type.

"So who do you plan on using this time around?" Penny questioned as she picked at the grass on the ground. Owen grinned from ear to ear and returned Gible back to his Pokeball.

"Grotle, Buneary, and Electabuzz will finally get to battle," Owen answered as he looked at Monferno. The fire type seemed slightly annoyed that he wouldn't battle, but he was happy that Electabuzz would get to participate in a gym battle.

"Why not Floatzel?" Talon questioned while petting his newly caught Quagsire. The newly caught Pokemon was playful, but extremely dumb. Owen shrugged and thought over his three choices.

"Buneary's Ice Beam can freeze the water type attacks." Talon nodded and the doors to the gym opened quickly. Crasher Wake stood in front of Owen intimidatingly, and the young boy looked at e huge man.

"Good. You showed up. Come on in, I'm setting the gym up right now," he told the group while walking back into the gym. Owen walked forwards with Monferno while Penny and Talon followed close behind. When the lights turned on, Owen was met by a large pool with three circular platforms floating in the water.

"So what are the rules?" Owen asked as he walked into his trainer box while not seeing a referee around.

"Simple. We both use three Pokemon, and you can use substitution. Sound good?" Crasher Wake questioned. Owen nodded and he grabbed his first Pokeball. Thinking about his decision, Owen took a deep breath and hurled the Pokeball in his hand.

"Buneary, let's go!" Owen shouted energetically. Buneary landed on the platform closest to Owen, and the two waited for Crasher Wake to send out his first Pokemon. The wrestler grabbed his first Pokeball and he threw it across the water. The Pokeball skipped against the liquid surface, and a Quagsire shot into the water. Talon and his Quagsire stared at Crasher Wake's and they quickly began taking notes on the dual water and ground type.

"You really think you can win with that?" Crasher Wake questioned through laughs. Owen and Buneary growled lowly and they waited for the man t start the battle. "Alright. You get first move," the gym leader stated while wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Gladly! Buneary, spring into the air and use Ice Beam!" Owen shouted. Buneary used her ears to soar into the air, and she quickly fired the light blue zigzagging beam at the for Quagsire.

"Quagsire, use Mud Bomb and dive underwater!" Crasher Wake ordered. His Quagsire fired a gigantic sphere of mud at Buneary's Ice Beam, and the two moves cancelled each other out. Quagsire then swam underwater and Buneary landed on the middle platform.

"Buneary, use Rage!" Owen ordered. Buneary began to scrunch her face in anger, and she waited for her opponent to resurface. Quagsire appeared behind Buneary, and the tall Pokemon stared at Buneary.

"Quagsire, use Headbutt as hard as you can!" Crasher Wake commanded. Quagsire then slammed its head into Buneary's back, and Buneary was thrown off of the platform. When she landed in the water, her arms began to flail frantically as she struggled to stay afloat.

"Buneary, return!" Owen called. The normal type Pokemon was withdrawn back to her trainer, and Owen looked at his two other choices. "Grotle, come on out!" Grotle appeared and slammed on the platform with her immense weight.

"So you're using type advantages now. Too bad my Quagsire can counter grass types. Quagsire, hit Grotle with Ice Punch!" The foe Quagsire nodded and dove into the water, causing Owen and Grotle to search the waters. Just as Quagsire hopped out of the water Owen screamed to Grotle.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" The grass type Pokemon fired a countless number of leaves at Quagsire, throwing the water and ground type back into the water. Grotle slammed her front feet on the platform proudly, but Owen knew that the battle was far from over.

"Quagsire, use Hydro Pump through the platform!" Talon and Penny both laughed quietly as Crasher Wake seemed so confident that his Quagsire could destroy the platform, but Talon's Quagsire stayed quiet and watched intently.

"Psh. Grotle, use Razor Leaf in all-" Owen was cut off and he watched as a burst of water slammed through the platform, and the strip of land was destroyed instantly. Grotle was hurled high into the air and it appeared that she was barely conscious. Grotle's body then smacked against the water, and she slowly resurfaced.

"Quagsire, finish this up with Ice Punch!" Crasher Wake roared while punching his fist straight forward. Quagsire swam like a motorboat and it punched Grotle in the face with a powerful uppercut. Grotle was thrown on the land behind Owen, and she slowly got back up to her feet. Owen slowly took out Grotle's Pokeball, but the grass type jumped into the water and quickly pulled herself up to the middle platform.

Owen smirked and put the Pokeball back on his belt. The boy then looked up and he muttered something to himself. "Grotle, use Razor Leaf and make the leaves skid across the ground!" Owen ordered. Grotle roared and shot countless leaves across the water, and Crasher Wake's Quagsire opened his eyes wide. The leaves slashed the water and ground type, and Quagsire was pushed through the water forcefully.

"Quagsire, take control and use Mud Bomb on the water in front of Grotle!" Crasher Wake ordered strategically. His Quagsire fired a large ball of mud at the water and it exploded, causing the water to sweep Grotle off of her platform. She then began to struggle staying afloat, and Owen took out her Pokeball. However, he fumbled the hi-tech device and it fell on the ground. "Finish this with Ice Punch!" Quasire zipped through the water and punched Grotle ferociously.

"Ferno," Monferno whispered as he covered his eyes. Grotle was whipped out of the water and crashed against the ground next to Owen. The boy stared as Grotle had swirls for eyes, and he withdrew his fainted Pokemon.

"That's one down," Crasher Wake stated energetically. Owen growled lowly and took out his next Pokeball after withdrawing Grotle.

"Electabuzz, I need your help!" Owen shouted as he threw out his third Pokemon. Electabuzz appeared on the middle platform and he swung his arms in circles as he tried to prepare for his first gym battle in over a year.

"Hmmm… that Electabuzz looks strong," Crasher Wake stated. Owen nodded and so did Monferno as Electabuzz began to crack his knuckles. "Well Quagsire, start this off with Mud Bomb!" Quagsire nodded and shot a large bubble of mud at Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt to cancel out Mud Bomb!" Owen yelled. Electabuzz flexed and shot a powerful bolt of electricity through the Mud Bomb attack. Crasher Wake was taken back by Electabuzz' power and he looked back at Quagsire.

"Quagsire, use Ice Punch and don't let up!" Quagsire hopped onto the large platform and sprinted towards Electabuzz while its fist was glowing light blue.

"Electabuzz, counter with a Brick Break barrage!" Electabuzz nodded and he quickly flipped Quagsire over. The dense headed Pokemon fell on its back and then Electabuzz clobbered Quasire with a series of Brick Break attacks. The water and ground type began to flail violently as it tried to defend itself, but Electabuzz was too quick and relentless.

"Quagsire, use Mud Bomb!" Crasher Wake screamed in desperation. Electabuzz grinned and hit Quagsire in the stomach as hard as he could, and the Mud Bomb attack was stopped instantly. Owen grinned slyly and looked over at Monferno who nodded quickly.

"Electabuzz, grab Quagsire and throw it into the air!" Electabuzz quickly grabbed Quagsire by the tail, and he hurled the thick Pokemon into the air. "Now jump up and punch it in the sides!" Electabuzz punched Quagsire in the sides, and the water and ground type curled into a ball.

"Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!" Quagsire unrolled and fired a blind Hydro Pump, totally missing Electabuzz.

"Now kick Quagsire in the back!" Electabuzz kicked Quagsire in the back, and Quagsire started falling towards the ground. Monferno began cheering loudly, and Electabuzz followed after his opponent. "Now spin like a wheel and kick Quagsire into the platform!" Electabuzz began to spin like a wheel and he slammed his foot against Quagsire's head, slamming the water and ground type into the platform.

"Quagsire!" The chunky Pokemon had swirls for eyes and Electabuzz stood over the fainted Pokemon intimidatingly. Crasher Wake stared at Electabuzz and withdrew Quagsire back to its Pokeball. "OK, I'll end this right here. Floatzel, let's go!" Owen stared at the gym leader's Floatzel and was a bit worried, but decided to stuck with Electabuzz.

"That's one down for you!" Owen cheered happily. Crasher Wake laughed at his challenger and he looked at his Floatzel.

"Don't worry, this battle will be over soon." Owen laughed lightly at the promise, assuming that it wasn't true since Electabuzz was fighting.

"Alright Electabuzz, be careful!" Electabuzz nodded and folded his arms over his chest confidently. Crasher Wake didn't seem fazed by Electabuzz' confidence now that his Floatzel was in battle, but Owen didn't notice.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Crasher Wake screamed. Owen laughed to himself again, and he gave Electabuzz his command.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Owen commanded. Electabuzz fired a quick strike of electricity, but Crasher Wake's Floatzel avoided the attack. Owen, Monferno, and Electabuzz were all taken back by the speed of the foe Floatzel, and Electabuzz was hit by the water bullet.

"Now use Hydro Pump, Floatzel!" Owen quickly took out Electabuzz' Pokeball, and he withdrew Electabuzz just before the Hydro Pump passed by where the electric type would've been.

"Good job Electabuzz. Take a long break." Owen put away the powerful Pokemon's Pokeball and he grabbed Buneary's. Monferno looked at the foe Floatzel and then back at Buneary's Pokeball before having a scared look on his face. "Buneary, you're back in!" The normal type Pokemon landed on the middle platform, directly across from Floatzel.

"Ah, so Buneary is back in. Floatzel, look out for that Ice Beam attack from the air!" Floatzel nodded and Owen glared at the gym leader and he looked back at Buneary.

"Buneary, let's show them what you've got. Spin and use Ice Beam!" Buneary began to spin like a top, and she managed to hit Crasher Wake's Floatzel with the ice type attack. The foe Floatzel quickly shook off the effects of the attack and charged towards Buneary.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel turned into a bullet of water and it slammed into Buneary, sending the normal type flying through the air. Buneary managed to land on her feet, but she seemed to be close to fainting.

"Buneary, use Rage!" Owen shouted. Buneary sprinted towards the foe Floatzel and angrily punched it with her ears. The bigger Pokemon didn't seem hurt despite the power behind the attack, leaving Owen and Monferno speechless.

"Floatzel, let's wrap this up with Water Pulse!" Floatzel nodded and began to generate a large blue sphere. The water type then threw the attack at Buneary, and Owen closed his eyes as Buneary embraced the attack.

"Endure!" Buneary had red energy surround her body, and she managed to stay standing after the powerful attack had completely engulfed her. Bo Crasher Wake and his Floatzel seemed impressed while Penny and Talon both looked worried for the small Pokemon's well being.

"Well I guess this is where we finish it. Floatzel, spin like a wheel and use Hydro Pump!" Owen watched as the opposing Pokemon turned into a spinning wheel of water that was rolling directly at Buneary.

"Buneary, use Rage!" Owen ordered. Buneary jumped towards the water wheel and punched it as hard as she could, causing a giant explosion. Both Pokemon were thrown back, except Buneary was unconsicious.

"Looks like you're down to your last Pokemon." Owen looked up at the man and nodded while withdrawing Buneary.

"Electabuzz, come on out!" The powerful Johto member Pokemon appeared for the second time in the battle and looked extremely fatigued. Owen seemed to notice, but he decided to continue on with the battle.

"Floatzel, start this off with Water Pulse!" Crasher Wake yelled loudly. His Floatzel hurled the blue sphere at the ground and it turned into a powerful tide of water, which swept Electabuzz into the water.

"Electabuzz, get back onto the platform and use Thunder Punch!" Owen retaliated. Electabuzz slowly got back into the platform, and he trudged towards Floatzel. Crasher Wake and his Pokemon laughed, and in the blink of an eye, Floatzel disappeared.

"Floatzel, use Hydro Pump!" The large platform exploded and Electabuzz was sent into the air by a blast of water from underwater. Electabuzz fell into the water after a mighty fall, but he pulled himself up to the platform nearest Crasher Wake.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt on the water!" Electabuzz angrily zapped the water, and Floatzel quickly shot into the air while twitching frantically. "Now hit it with Thunder Punch!" Owen screamed. Electabuzz jumped after the water type while his fist was covered in electricity, and he punched Floatzel in the face. The fast water Pokemon fell into the water while Electabuzz slouched over because of fatigue.

"Floatzel, use Hydro Pump!" Crasher Wake yelled. Owen and Monferno were both immediately scared by the attack that they knew was coming.

"Not again! Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt in the water!" Owen countered. Just as Electabuzz zapped the water, the third platform shattered and a huge column of water shot Electabuzz into the air. Floatzel shot out from the water, and Crasher Wake snapped his fingers.

"Finish this with Aqua Jet!" Floatzel turned into a bullet of water and rammed into Electabuzz. The electric type Pokemon was sent flying behind Owen, and when the trainer turned, Electabuzz had swirls for eyes. "Feel free to come back any time you want" own looked up at the gym leader and nodded before withdrawing Electabuzz back to his Pokeball.

"Man. That dude is tough," Talon examined as he, Owen, and Penny walked out of the gym. Owen and Monferno nodded and looked at Penny for helpful advice.

"I've got nothing." Owen slouched over in defeat and was about ready to throw his backpack on the ground until he saw that the egg was shining. He quickly took the egg out of his small backpack, and placed it on the ground. The egg was glowing white and it began to shake furiously.

"That would be so cool if it were an Arceus," Talon stated before receiving a look of stupidity from Penny, due to the fact that legendaries can't breed. The group continued to examine the spectacle until a small paw shot out from the top of the egg. Owen noticed that the color of the paw was purple and he began to shake with excitement. Then, the egg exploded and a small four legged creature stood in front of the group.

"Stunky, the skunk Pokemon. When Stunky are in danger, they release a noxious gas as a form of defense. Gender: female. Level 20: Moves: Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic." Owen looked at the small Pokemon and noticed that it was an absurdly high level for an egg.

"Why is it level 20?" Owen asked.

"Tournament eggs are usually hatched at level 20 because it's given to a trainer during their journey, but I don't know how they do it," Penny explained. The small Stunky looked up at Owen and lunged onto her new trainer, licking his face happily.

"So Stunky, do you want to join the team?" Owen questioned. Stunky nodded and cheered which made Owen take out a Pokeball and tap it against Stunky's head.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

The Pokeball shrunk to a microscopic size and it quickly disappeared. Owen knew that it was heading to Professor. Oak's lab and he sprinted towards the Pokemon center, eager to get his new Pokemon back.

* * *

**First, I'd like to say that a few of you (dont really remember who) guessed who was in the egg, so congrats to you guys.**

** OK, the battle didn't go quite as expected because I didn't really want Owen getting two badges in four chapters. Next chapter, Stunky will officially join the team, and maybe an evolution or two might go down.**

**1) Do you like Stunky?**

**2) Who should Owen use in his rematch vs Crasher Wake? (four vs four)**

**3) IF Owen travels to Unova, should he compete in contests and gym battles?**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Gible vs Grachomp, the Ultimate Underdog! (I'm not sure if that will fit so it could be changed)**


	27. Gible vs Garchomp: The Ultimate Underdog

**For everyone that sent in ideas for Owen's rematch, I don't think there was one that I didn't like. However, I'm not going to use both Gallade and Electabuzz because they're so high leveled, but I do like the idea of a certain Pokemon**** coming back for the rematch against Crasher Wake *wink *wink. So this chapter will be having Gible star in it, so there could be some entertaining stuff happening (hopefully).**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 25, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Floatzel, (m), level 26, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Swift, Water Gun**

**Buneary, (f) level 26, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Gible, (m), level 24, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Tackle, Take Down**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 43, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Stunky, (f), level 20, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Staravia, (f), level 23, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Grotle, (f), level 27, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

* * *

Owen, Penny, and Talon watched as Stunky was swarmed by her new teammates who were all very accepting of new members. Gible however, didn't seem to get along with Stunky and the newly hatched Pokemon released a noxious gas on the dragon and ground type.

"Gi-ble!" Gible grunted as he fired a Dragon Rage at Stunky. The poison and dark type was launched back by the explosion from the powerful attack and Owen quickly ran over to the newly hatched Pokemon's side. Gible crossed his arms and waited for Owen to yell at Stunky, but he didn't.

"Gible! Apologize right now!" Owen demanded. The dragon type refused to do so and he fired another Dragon Rage at Owen, who quickly avoided the attack and glared at the small yet powerful Pokemon. The boy then withdrew all of his Pokemon except for Gible and Monferno.

"Owen, you do know that Stunky started that," Penny stated. Owen nodded and then looked at Gible before sighing. The dragon and ground type stared at the ground before Owen realized and spoke up.

"Why did you actually do that, Gible?" Owen interrogated seeing through Gible's poker face. Monferno looked at his teammate and Gible began to speak quickly as to why he attacked the newly hatched Pokemon. Using the translator app on his Pokedex, Owen was able to understand what Gible was telling him.

"I haven't battled in a while, and I'm pissed about that," Gible told Owen. The boy seemed to take Gible's feelings into consideration and he nodded in response to the statement.

"Alright. How about we try finding you someone to battle?" Gible jumped into the air happily and nodded as he pictured a perfect battle where he would obliterate his opponent.

"Don't you realize that this place is completely desolated because of the bomb?" Penny questioned. Owen face palmed while remembering the bomb from the Great Marsh going off. He then looked over at Gible and then at Monferno.

"Well Gible, the only Pokemon you can battle are your teammates," Owen announced. Gible sighed and looked at Monferno, who appeared to be ready for a fight. "Monferno, do you want to battle?" The fire monkey nodded, and the two Pokemon were ready to fight until a woman intervened.

"So you're the cause of the explosion?" she asked, referring to Gible's Dragon Rage on Stunky. Owen sweat dropped and nodded in embarrassment. The woman was tall with long blonde hair. She wore a blue shirt and black dress pants along with black boots.

"Sorry about that. My Gible is pretty trigger happy with his Dragon Rage attacks," Owen explained to the woman. She examined Gible closely before taking a Pokeball off of her Pokebelt.

"That reminds me of my Garchomp when he was a Gible. Garchomp, come out!" A powerful looking Garchomp stood next to the woman and it crossed its arms while looking down towards Gible and Monferno, who were now standing next to Owen. Penny and Talon both stared at the woman with envy leading Owen to ask them why.

"So why are you staring at her?" Owen questioned as Monferno climbed onto Owen's shoulder.

"That's the champion of the Sinnoh region! Her name is Cynthia and she's arguably the strongest trainer on the planet!" Talon screamed like a fan girl. Owen stared up at the woman standing in front of him and he then looked at her Garchomp.

"Why are you here in Pastoria?" Penny questioned. Cynthia and her Garchomp turned to the twelve year old girl and answered her question quickly.

"I have to guard Pastoria city for a while until it's safe from Team Galactic," she answered before turning back to face Owen. "Your Gible looks pretty strong for being so young," she observed. Gible smiled at the compliment before staring at his second evolution with a look of bitterness.

"Thanks. He's still a little careless," Owen replied. Garchomp and Cynthia seemed to notice Gible's look and they nodded to one another.

"It seems like Gible wants to battle Garchomp. How about we let them battle?" Owen stared at the champion of Sinnoh and nodded stupidly along with Gible. Cynthia and her Garchomp walked to one end of the battlefield while Owen and Gible walked to the other.

"Gible, be ready for a powerful attack," Owen whispered to the dragon type. Gible nodded and stared at Cynthia's Grachomp, who began to walk forwards. The two dragon types glared at one another before Talon acted as the referee.

"This battle will be between Gible and Garchomp! Once either Pokemon is unable to battle, the battle is over! Begin!"

"Gible, start this off with Dragon Rage!" Owen ordered. Gible nodded and fired a large orange ball covered in red flames at Garchomp. The bigger Pokemon punches through the attack and started walking towards its pre evolution.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse!" Cynthia commanded. Garchomp jumped into the air and fired a light blue ray of energy at Gible. The smaller dragon and ground type was blown backwards and he slammed into Monferno. The fire and fighting type helped Gible back up, and Gible glared at Garchomp.

"Gible, let's try using Take Down!" Gible nodded and sprinted towards Garchomp while a white trail of light trailed behind his body. Before Cynthia or her Garchomp could react, Gible slammed into Garchomp and sent its evolved form rolling across the ground. Cynthia seemed beyond impressed with Gible and his strength, but she knew that Owen couldn't win.

"Garchomp, let's finish this up with Draco Meteor!" Cynthia yelled. Garchomp's throat began to glow orange until it fired a large ball of energy into the air. Gible, Monferno, and Owen watched as the ball exploded and there were tons of small missile-like parts of the ball flying towards Gible.

With quick thinking, Owen devised a clever defensive strategy. "Gible, use Sand Tomb around yourself and then fire a Dragon Rage through the top!" Gible punched the ground and a small tornado of sand covered his body from the devastating attack while the Dragon Rage cancelled out a part of the Draco Meteor.

Cynthia and her Garchomp stared at their opponents and couldn't help but be struck with awe. "Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Before Owen could blink his eyes, Garchomp generated a large blue dragon head and slammed into Gible. The smaller Pokemon was sent flying into the air and was left defenseless.

"Gible, use Take Down!" Owen cried. Before he knew it, Gible began to glow white and his body began to transform. His arms weren't as stubby and his legs were much longer. There was a large fin on his back and he seemed much skinnier. The color of his skin turned dark blue, and his stomach was red.

"Gabite, the Cave Pokemon. Gabite are known to be territorial and are quick to attack foes. New moves learned: Slash."

Owen stared at the newly evolved Pokemon and grinned slyly. Gabite now seemed to be at a much lesser disadvantage than before. Gabite stood tall and he lunged at Garchomp. "Gabite, use Slash!" Owen ordered. Gabite swung his arm forward, but was stopped by Garchomp's hand smacking down on his head.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia ordered. Garchomp rammed into Gabite and the smaller dragon type was hurled back into the air. "Wrap this up with Giga Impact!" Garchomp turned into a gigantic ball of purple energy with orange streaks of light spiraling around it.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" Owen shouted. Much to his horror, Garchomp slammed through the Dragon Rage and he watched as Gabite was hurled across the battlefield. Just as Cynthia and Garchomp began to breathe a sigh of relief, Gabite rose to his feet and he slouched over with his arms limply hanging by his sides.

"Ga-bite," Gabite muttered as he looked up at Garchomp. The pre evolution wowed Garchomp with his strength and will, but Owen quickly intervened and withdrew from battle.

"That Gabite is something else," Cynthia told Owen as she and her Garchomp looked at Gabite. The smaller blue dragon cheered happily with Monferno, but they quickly stopped when Owen spoke up.

"Thanks. He isn't the strongest on the team though." Cynthia looked down at the newly evolved Pokemon and smirked.

"He will be. Just wait and see." Owen was shocked at Cynthia's bold prediction as he thought of Floatzel, Gallade, Electabuzz, and Monferno as the potential powerhouse of the team. "I have a feeling that we'll battle later in the future," Cynthia predicted as she and her Garchomp walked away.

Owen looked down at Monferno and Gabite, picturing his next battle against Cynthia, which would be on an even playing field. "I look forward to that."

* * *

**This was strictly a filler chapter, because I want the Pastoria gym to be chapters 28 and 29. Now, Gible evolved which was a bitter-sweet moment, and there was potential foreshadowing of Owen vs Cynthia. **

**1) If Owen could use any six Pokemon (excluding Suicune) against Cynthia, who should he use?**

**2) When Owen travels to Unova, would you want to see BW, BW2, or a combination of both?**


	28. Bursting Onto the Scene

**I forgot to tell you all the name of this chapter, but I won't forget about next chapter. So I decided to push this battle to two separate chapters because I'm feeling pretty confident that I'll be able to update faster with this format. I've decided to not bring back one of Owen's water types because it's not fair for Owen to use two level 40s against the fourth gym leader. **

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 25, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Grotle, (f), level 27, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, (f) level 26, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Staravia, (f), level 23, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 43, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Stunky, (f), level 20, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Gabite, (m), level 28, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Slash, Take Down**

**Floatzel, (m), level 26, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Swift, Water Gun**

* * *

"Stunky, you watch the battle with Monferno so you can learn what to do," Owen instructed as he, Monferno, and Stunky began walking towards the gym with Penny and Talon. The newly hatched Pokemon began rubbing her body against Owen's leg as she showed affection to her new trainer.

"Oh man! Stunky isn't getting to battle?" Talon complained, causing Stunky to stop focusing on Owen and she released a noxious gas in Talon's face. The boy began to run in circles while rubbing his nose as he tried to rid the smell from his nostrils.

"You might want to think about using her now," Penny joked. Owen and Monferno laughed as they looked at the innocent looking Pokemon. "So I guess you aren't using Monferno for this battle?" Penny questioned. Owen nodded and so did the fire monkey standing beside him.

"I think we're on the same page with this one. Right Monferno?" Owen asked. Monferno nodded and climbed onto the trainer's shoulder, causing Stunky to hiss angrily. "What the hell?" Owen asked out loud.

Talon got back up and stared at the poison and dark type angrily. "It seems like Stunky is a little jealous of anyone getting attention from you."

"Or when someone approaches you," Penny added as she and Talon backed away from Stunky. The skunk Pokemon stayed close to Owen while the group waited for the gym doors to open, which they eventually did.

Crasher Wake looked down at Owen and let out a scream of excitement. "OWEEEENNNNN!" he screamed, which resulted in Stunky jumping forwards and biting Crasher Wake's arm. The man screamed in pain before Owen pried Stunky off of his opponent.

"Sorry. Stunky just hatched yesterday," Owen explained while sweat dropping in embarrassment. Crasher Wake nodded and the party walked into the gym where Owen took his spot in the trainer box, while Talon and Penny sat in the bleachers. Owen looked around and saw that there was a referee this time, and she wore a bikini that was pink with white polka dots.

Before Owen could drool over the sight, Crasher Wake slammed his foot on the ground which made a loud cracking noise. Owen looked at the gym leader and Crasher Wake grinned at Owen. "This battle will be five vs five! Only you can substitute Pokemon freely! Quagsire, come on out!"

Owen cringed as he heard that the battle would be five vs five and he looked at Stunky and Monferno, knowing that one would have to battle. He then looked at Crasher Wake's Quagsire and he hurled out his first Pokeball. "Staravia, take to the skies!"

"Staravia!" the flying type squawked as she flew into the air above Quagsire. Crasher Wake and his Pokemon seemed intrigued by the matchup and slightly impressed with Owen's startegy of countering Quagsire's ground type moves.

"This battle will be between Quagsire and Staravia! Begin!" the referee announced.

"Staravia, start this off with Quick Attack!" Owen yelled while pointing his finger at Quagsire. Staravia zipped through the air and rammed into Quagsire powerfully. The big water and ground type was knocked into the water and Staravia flew towards Owen. Crasher Wake was wowed by the speed and power of the flying type, but he wasn't worried about Quagsire.

"Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!" Crasher Wake retaliated. Quagsire fired a jet stream of water at Staravia, but Owen countered quickly.

"Staravia, dodge it!" Staravia vanished as the Hydro Pump passed by where she was just flying, and she reappeared behind Quagsire. "Now use Wing Attack!" Staravia slammed her wings against Quagsire's back and sent the heavy Pokemon back into the water. Crasher Wake gaped at Staravia's speed and he watched as Quagsire slowly resurfaced with a pained look on his face.

"Quagsire, stay in the water and fight from their! Use Hydro Pump from different areas underwater!" Crasher Wake ordered strategically. His well thought out plan quickly succeeded when Quagsire managed to hit Staravia on its first try, causing the flying type to land on the small platform in the middle.

"Staravia! Get out of their quickly!" Owen screamed.

"Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!" Before Staravia could get back up she was drenched by the Hydro Pump that crashed through the platform near Crasher Wake. Owen watched as the flying type landed in the water and she began to frantically flail her wings in an attempt to fly back into the air.

"Staravia, return!" Owen called as he witdrew his first Pokemon. Everyone's attention shifted to Owen as he contemplated his second Pokemon. Before he could react, Stunky jumped forwards and she rolled around on the platform nearest Owen, not knowing that she would be forced to battle.

"This battle will be between Quagsire and Stunky! Begin!"

"Quagsire, use Mud Shot!" Quagsire shot bullets of mud at Stunky, and the young Pokemon quickly evaded the attack. She then looked at Quagsire and drew her claws while sprinting towards the dense headed Pokemon.

"Stunky, counter with Slash!" Owen commanded. Stunky jumped on top of Quagsire's head and began slashing its face while e two were zipping rough the water. Crasher Wake watched Quagsire flail around violently while Stunky repeatedly slashed its face.

"Quagsire, dive underwater and wait for Stunky to swim back up!" Quagsire quickly dove underwater along with Stunky, and Owen immediately began to panic. Before he could worry any more, Stunky quickly resurfaced and she swam to a platform in the middle of the battlefield.

"Stunky, be careful!" Owen yelled. Stunky nodded and she drew her claws again. She and Owen waited anxiously for Quagsire which made both trainer and Pokemon uneasy.

"Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!"

"Stunky, dodge it!" Stunky quickly jumped off of the platform, but Quagsire didn't shoot the Hydro Pump at the platform. Infact, Stunky practically jumped into the attack. Owen watched as the small Pokemon was sent flying backwards and she smacked against the water.

"Quagsire, finish this up with Mud Shot!" As Stunky got back onto the middle platform, Quagsire reappeared and fired bullets of mud at her.

"Stunky, use Slash to cut through the mud!" Owen countered. Stunky's claws extended with white light and she quickly slashed through the attacks. Quagsire quickly dove back into the water and Owen began to become frustrated.

"Are there any moves he can use that will hit Quagsire?" Penny questioned.

"No. He gave Floatzel to Professor. Oak," Talon answered as he and Penny continued watching the gym battle.

"That's it! Stunky, use Toxic in the water!" Owen yelled. Stunky quickly spat poison into the water and Quagsire began to cry in pain as the effects of poison began to kick in. Crasher Wake watched as his Quagsire hopped onto the platform that Stunky was on, and it fell to one knee.

"Quagsire, use Mud Shot quickly!" Crasher Wake yelled. Quagsire began to try to use Mud Shot, but the poison halted it from doing so. Owen then grinned wildly as he looked at Monferno and then Stunky.

"Stunky, use Slash and finish this up!" Stunky lunged forwards and slashed Quagsire across the chest. The water and ground type was hurled towards Crasher Wake and it had swirls for eyes.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Crasher Wake, choose your next Pokemon!" Crasher Wake slowly withdrew his Quagsire and he looked at Stunky, who was now rubbing up against Owen's leg. He couldn't believe that the tiny Pokemon managed to defeat his Quagsire so easily, but he thought it was just a fluke.

"Go, Gastrodon!" Crasher Wake called as he threw out his second Pokemon. A large blue and green slug appeared in the water and it had two large black eyes. Owen looked at his Pokedex and saw that Gastrodon was also a water and ground type which forced him to withdraw Stunky.

"Stunky, return! Grotle, let's go!" Grotle slammed down on the middle platform and she stared down her opponent before releasing a quiet growl. Grotle and Gastrodon both waited for the referee to signal the beginning of the match, but the ref was stopped when Talon began to cheer for Owen.

After sweat dropping, Owen looked back at the battlefield and smirked while knowing that he had the type advantage. "This battle will be between Gastrodon and Grotle! Begin!"

"Grotle, start this off with a water scraping Razor Leaf!" Owen ordered. Grotle roared and fired a series of leaves that began to glide across the water. Crasher Wake snickered and then quickly countered the super effective attack.

"Gastrodon, dodge it!" Gastrodon quickly sprung out of the water and the Razor Leaf attack missed completely. Gastrodon then landed on the platform that Grotle was standing on. "Now use Ice Beam!" Grotle was hit by the powerful and super effective attack before landing on the platform nearest Owen.

"Grotle, counter with Bite!" Owen retaliated. Grotle nodded and ran towards Gastrodon. This time, the slug Pokemon wasn't able to avoid gritke's attack and her powerful jaws bit down on Gastrodon's head.

"Gastrodon, use Muddy Water while spinning!" Gastrodon's neck extended and a large ring of brown water hurled Grotle in the air. The large grass type was assaulted by countless whips of water and Grotle continued to cry in pain.

"Grotle, use Absorb to distort the water!" Owen countered. Grotle fired a small tornado of green bubbles that began to absorb the water that Gastrodon was creating, which allowed Grotle to slam down on Gastrodon's head. Penny and Talon gasped as a large cloud of dust shot up into the air and filled the battlefield.

"Gastrodon, use Body Slam!" Gastrodon made a loud noise when it slammed down on the platform and the dust cleared quickly. Owen, Penny, Talon, Monferno, and Stunky were all in for a shock when they saw that Grotle was pinned underneath Gastrodon.

"Grotle, use Absorb!" Owen ordered. The move wasn't able to hit Gastrodon and Grotle continued to struggle to escape the massive weight above her.

"Gastrodon, finish this with Ice Beam!" Gastrodon reared back and fired an all out Ice Beam that instantly froze Grotle, which led the water and ground type to go back into the water. "Wrap this up with Hydro Pump!" Gastrodon appeared from underwater and fired a jet stream of water at Grotle. The fast water began to quickly chip the ice off of Grotle, and before Owen or Crasher Wake could tell what was happening Grotle broke free from her icy prison.

Monferno cheered crazily while Stunky watched Grotle prepare to launch an assault on Gastrodon. "Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Grotle quickly launched sharp leaves at Gastrodon, and the large slug was cut by the powerful attack. "Finish it with Bite!" Grotle quickly dove onto Gastrodon and bit her opponent as hard as she could.

Gastrodon let out a cry of unbearable pain, but it kept fighting on and hurled Grotle onto the platform in the middle of the water. "Gastrodon, use Ice Beam!"

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Both Pokemon followed their orders and the Ice Beam flew by the Razor Leaf attack. As Grotle was knocked backwards, Gastrodon was slashed by the super effective attack. Both Pokemon had swirls for eyes and the referee looked at both sides as they withdrew their Pokemon.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Choose your next Pokemon!" After Owen withdrew Grotle, Stunky quickly leaped onto the platform closest to her trainer which caused Crasher Wake to grin.

"Stunky! I was going to send out Staravia!" Owen whined as he stared down the poison and dark type. Stunky hissed angrily and Owen quickly backed away along with Monferno. The two watched as Crasher Wake threw a Pokeball into the water, and a gigantic Pokemon erupted from the small device.

"Gyarados, let's show them how quickly the tide can turn!"

* * *

**Damn! I wrote a lot of different versions of this chapter, but I liked this one the most. Also, I'm posting a poll for the six Pokemon Owen should use against Cynthia later in the story, but for now I'll put one up for a team against Ash! That's right! Owen will be facing Ash in a special new series that I'll start soon, along with my spinoff series… so I'll update based on feedback. Infact, I'm going to post my spinoff series while I post this chapter!**

**1) Did you expect Stunky to do that well?**

**2) When will Grotle evolve?**

**3) Who will take down Gyarados?**

**Thanks for reading. Till next time, peace out.**

_**Next Chapter: A Shocking Showdown!**_


	29. A Shocking Showdown

**Hello one and all! As stated last chapter, I've started another story and it's a spinoff of this series. Feel free to check it out, feel free not to. Speaking of last chapter, Owen and Crasher Wake are in the middle of an intense battle, which Owen is leading 2-1. Will Stunky be able to take down Gyarados? Let's find out!**

**P.S: Sorry if there are any typos!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 25, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Grotle, (f), level 29, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, (f) level 26, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Staravia, (f), level 24, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 43, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Stunky, (f), level 22, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Gabite, (m), level 28, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Slash, Take Down**

**Floatzel, (m), level 26, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Swift, Water Gun**

* * *

"This battle will be between Stunky and Gyarados! Begin!"

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump and wrap this battle up quickly!" Crasher Wake roared. His Gyarados slammed its tail in the water and then fired a jet stream of water at Stunky. The small skunk managed to dodge the first beam of water, but Gyarados fired another Hydro Pump.

"Stunky, use Screech to cancel out Hydro Pump!" Owen ordered. Stunky began to let out a deafening sound. The sound waves began to cancel out the powerful water type attack, but Gyarados's Hydro Pump overpowered the defensive move. Stunky was then slammed into the water and the tides began to crash down powerfully as Gyarados smacked its tail against the water.

"Gyarados, wrap this up with Twister and Dragon Rage!" Gyarados whipped its tail rough the air and Stunky was instantly caught inside the twister. Then, a large orange ball of energy was sent into the Twister attack and it blew up as it made contact with Stunky. The poison and dark type was launched through the air and hit the ground behind Owen. She then slowly got back up and began to hiss at the sea creature.

"Wow! Stunky is really determined!" Talon noticed as he saw the young Pokemon walk back to Owen's side.

"No doubt. I guess she wants to prove how strong she is," Penny added as Stunky hopped back on the closest platform to Owen. Crasher Wake was also impressed by the will of Stunky, but he knew he'd have to end the battle quickly.

"Gyarados, end this with Thrash!" he screamed. Gyarados roared loudly while violently swinging its tail through the air. Owen watched as the water and flying type flailed around with no accuracy which gave Stunky an opening.

"Stunky, use Slash on Gyarados! Then use Screech!" Stunky sprinted forwards and quickly jumped off of the middle platform before landing a powerful Slash attack on Gyarados. She then screeched which sent waves of energy at Gyarados, but the gigantic creature didn't seem effected.

"Come on Gyarados! Just land one hit!" Crasher Wake's plea was answered, and Stunky was smacked by Gyarados's tail. She was sent flying through the air once more, but she still managed to get back up.

"Stunky, return!" Owen called. Stunky was quickly withdrawn back to her Pokeball and Owen grabbed a different Pokeball and quickly tossed it into the air. "Staravia, you're back in!" Staravia squawked at Gyarados and she flew around the battlefield before settling down on the middle platform.

"This battle will be between Gyarados and Staravia! Begin!"

"Staravia, use Wing Attack!" Owen ordered. Staravia zipped through the air and smacked Gyarados with her wings before the sea-serpent roared viciously. Crasher Wake grinned as Gyarados began to smack its tail against the water and its anger began to reach new heights.

"Gyarados, use Thrash!" Gyarados began to flail around violently and its tail slammed into Staravia, sending the flying type through the air. Staravia quickly managed to regain control of her body and she quickly flew towards Owen.

"Staravia, try using Facade!" Owen suggested while pointing at Gyarados, who was thrashing about. Staravia began to glow all of the colors of the rainbow and she rammed into Gyarados. The gigantic Pokemon was almost knocked out of the water. Staravia landed on the middle platform and she patiently waited for her opponent to get back up.

"Gyarados, it's time we wrap this up! Use Twister!" Gyarados swung its tail forwards and a large twister surrounded Staravia. "Let's use an all out Dragon Rage!" Gyarados then spat a large orange ball and it began to fly around in the twister. Staravia began to cry in pain as the powerful winds began to cut her, but she was silenced when the Dragon Rage hit her.

"Staravia!" The bird slammed against the middle platform and slowly got back up, she was slouched over and panted heavily. "Can you keep going?" The bird nodded without turning back and Owen smiled happily. "OK, let's hit 'em with Facade!" Staravia began to glow all of the colors of the rainbow and she soared towards Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Thrash!" The two moves collided and exploded instantly, sending the two combatants flying out of the battlefield. The referee stepped forwards to signal that both Pokemon were unable to battle, but Staravia and Gyarados both managed to get back up from the powerful explosion.

"Staravia, you've done too much. Return." The normal and flying type was quickly withdrawn back to her Pokeball and Owen stared at the gigantic Pokemon that was opposing him.

"He better not send him out yet," Penny spoke. She looked over at talon, who was fixated on the match, and waited for a response.

"He's so going to do it. That look in his eyes is telling me that he's going to send him out now." They both looked back at the battlefield and waited for Owen to send out his next Pokemon.

"They're in for a real shocker! Electabuzz, let's go!" Owen yelled as he made a terrible joke. Penny and Talon both face palmed at the joke but looked back up when they saw Electabuzz appear. The friendly electric type flexed and shot a bolt of lightning into the air before taking a battle pose.

"This battle will be between Gyarados and Electabuzz! Begin!"

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz quickly fired off a zigzagging bolt of electricity that zapped Gyarados. The sea creature roared in pain and quickly dove underwater.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

"Electabuzz, use Protect!" Electabuzz just managed to shield himself from the powerful water type attack that was fired at his back and he was thrown into the air.

"Now Gyarados, use Thrash!" Gyarados swung its tail at Electabuzz, but the electric type managed to spin out of the way of the attack. Electabuzz landed on the middle platform and brushed his shoulders which caused Gyarados to go into a blind rage.

"Electabuzz, jump on Gyarados and use a barrage of Thunder Punches!" Electabuzz quickly hopped into the air and landed on Gyarados's back. His fists were then covered in electricity and he began to punch Gyarados repeatedly. The water and flying type began to flail violently and Electabuzz was thrown into the water.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados unleashed a jet stream of water where Electabuzz had landed. The electric type was thrown out of the water and he landed in front of Owen and Monferno.

"Electabuzz, are you OK?" Owen asked as he helped up the powerful Pokemon from Johto. Electabuzz quickly shook off Owen's help and he got back up quickly. "Just like the old days," Owen whispered. "Electabuzz, use Brick Break and finish this up!"

"Gyarados, use Thrash!" Gyarados's tail collided with Electabuzz's glowing arm and an explosion occurred instantly. BOOM! Electabuzz and Gyarados were both hurled backwards, and the referee stepped forwards.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Crasher Wake, choose your last Pokemon!" The Pastoria city gym leader withdrew his Gyarados before taking out his final Pokeball.

"Floatzel, it's time to win this battle!" Crasher Wake threw out Floatzel's Pokeball and his strongest Pokemon appeared on the same platform as Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, return. Staravia, let's go!" Owen cried as he threw out Staravia's Pokeball after withdrawing Electabuzz. Staravia flew into the air and squawked at Floatzel.

"This battle will be between Floatzel and Staravia! Begin!"

"Floatzel, use Hydro Pump!" Floatzel fired a jet stream of water at the bird Pokemon flying above. Staravia quickly dodged the powerful water type attack before Owen called out an attack.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Staravia zipped towards Floatzel, but the water type managed to block the attack with ease. The flotation device around Floatzel's neck inflated and Staravia was unable to attack the water type.

"Floatzel, hit Staravia with Ice Punch!" Floatzel reared back and his fist crashed into Staravia's face. The flying type was then sent flying back and she slammed into the ground in front of Owen.

"Staravia, can you keep going?" the bird Pokemon slowly got back up and flew back into the air before wincing in pain and losing altitude. "Alright! Use Endeavor!" Staravia began to glow the colors of a rainbow and she slammed into Floatzel. However, Floatzel's flotation device inflated and again cancelled out Staravia's attack.

"Throw Staravia in the air!" Floatzel quickly grabbed Staravia and launched her into the air. "Now use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel turned into a bullet of water and sped towards Staravia at lightspeed.

"Staravia, use Facade!" Staravia turned multicolored and crashed into Floatzel head on. The two moves battled back and forth, but Floatzel eventually prevailed and he rammed into Staravia. The normal and flying type crashed against the platform and had swirls for eyes.

"Staravia is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen nodded and quickly threw out his next Pokemon.

"Stunky, come on out!" Stunky reappeared and landed on the middle platform. The small skunk glared at Floatzel and the two began to walk towards one another. Floatzel looked down at Stunky condescendingly, causing the newly hatched Pokemon to hiss in anger.

"This battle will be between Floatzel and Stunky! Begin!"

"Stunky, start this off with Slash!" Owen yelled. Stunky rushed forward and jumped into the air as her claws began to grow and glow white. She then slashed at Floatzel, but the strong opponent quickly dodged the attack. Stunky quickly hopped backwards and prepared for an assault while Crasher Wake began to strategize.

"Perfect!" he cried while snapping. "Floatzel, jump and spin in the air while using Hydro Pump!" Crasher Wake ordered. Floatzel did as he was told and Stunky quickly found herself being clobbered by the whip like action of the Hydro Pump attack. Owen began to bite his lip as he watched Stunky struggling to break free of the barrage, when suddenly he had a stroke of genius.

"Stunky, spin on your back and use Screech!" Stunky followed her commands and the powerful sound waves smashed through the water, breaking Stunky free of the powerful trap.

"Impressive! I haven't seen a counter move like that before!" Crasher Wake yelled across the gym. Owen nodded, but didn't hesitate to order another command. Pointing his finger at Floatzel, Owen yelled.

"Stunky, use Slash until you can't!" Stunky jumped on Floatzel's back and began slashing away at the water type's face, causing Floatzel to cry in pain. Monferno cheered excitedly along side Owen as they watched the intense battle unfold, but they were silenced quickly.

"Floatzel, dive into the water!" Owen and Monferno were both snapped out of their celebratory mood as they watched Floatzel dive underwater with Stunky still slashing at his face.

"Stunky!" Owen screamed as he waited nervously for the poison and dark type to resurface. Stunky quickly poked her head out of the water while panting wildly. "Stunky, hurry and swim over here!" Owen yelled with a slight tremble in his voice. Monferno, Talon, and Penny all seemed to pick up on the urgency, but Stunky decided to take her time in getting over to the land.

"Aqua Jet!" Owen cringed as he saw Stunky's body catapult into the air with Floatzel slamming into her as a bullet of water. Stunky smacked against the water and Floatzel waited for the small Pokemon to resurface. Before he could react, Owen snapped his fingers and Stunky leaped out of the water and slashed Floatzel across the face. The larger Pokemon stumbled backwards before landing on its rear end while gripping its face.

"Floatzel, I think it's time we stop playing around. Don't you?" Crasher Wake asked his trusty Pokemon. Floatzel nodded and hopped back on its feet before charging towards Stunky. "Ice Punch!" Floatzel's fist began to glow light blue and he punched Stunky in the face with an incredible amount of strength.

"Stunky! No!" Owen shrieked as the small Pokemon rolled across the platform lifelessly. Owen looked at the Pokemon and saw that she had swirls for eyes and he quickly withdrew Stunky back to her Pokeball.

"Stunky is unable to battle! Owen, choose your final Pokemon!" Owen looked down at the Pokeball that held Stunky and he began to smile.

"Don't worry, Stunky. We'll make sure your effort won't be in vein. Electabuzz, I choose you!" Owen screamed while chucking Electabuzz's Pokeball across the water. The electric type exploded from the Pokeball and immediately punched his fist into his hand when he saw Floatzel. The sea otter mimicked Electabuzz and there was a silence that filled the air.

"This last battle will be between Floatzel and Electabuzz! Begin!"

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet at full power!" Crasher Wake roared. Floatzel began to spin while turning into a bullet of water, amping up the power to an extreme. Electabuzz cracked his neck and braced himself for the incoming attack.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch to counter!" Electabuzz happily lunged at the incoming opponent with his fists covered in electricity. He then swung his left fist forwards and the moves exploded immediately. Owen watched as both Electabuzz and Floatzel managed to stay their ground and they sprinted towards each other.

"Jump and use Hydro Pump!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz fired a zigzagging bolt of electricity at the jet stream of water and the two moves battled back and forth before canceling one another out. Owen looked across the battlefield and saw Crasher Wake with a big grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Owen interrogated.

"No reason. Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel sped towards Electabuzz, and the latter of the two began to send electricity to his left hand. He quickly punched at the incoming attack, but he missed. Floatzel then punched Electabuzz as hard as he could with an Ice Punch, and the large electric type skidded across the platform.

"Electabuzz, can you keep going?" Electabuzz responded with an incredible amount of electricity being sent into the air which caused Crasher Wake and his Floatzel to freeze in awe. "Way to go! Hit Floatzel with Brick Break!" Floatzel was quickly punched into the water by the fighting type attack and Owen began to focus on the water behind Electabuzz.

"Owen, this is where you lose. Floatzel, use Hydro Pump while spinning!" Squid like tentacles appeared from the water and they began to smack Electabuzz violently. Owen watched in fear as Electabuzz was defenseless against the insane attack.

"Ferno!" Monferno began to scream while pointing at the water. Owen looked at the fire type and saw what Monferno was suggesting to do. Owen nodded and inhaled a large amount of air.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt on the water!" Electabuzz quickly shot electricity into the water and the tentacles immediately turned into rainfall. Floatzel slowly pulled itself on the platform while hobbling because of the super effective Thunderbolt attack.

"That was smart, but we won't let you win," Crasher Wake told Owen. The boy smirked and Monferno hopped on his shoulder.

"We wouldn't want to win any other way! Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz unleashed another Thunderbolt, but this time he missed. Floatzel scurried over to Electabuzz and neither he or his trainer could react.

"Floatzel, use Hydro Pump!" Electabuzz was quickly launched backwards and his had slammed against the platform. The heavy Pokemon struggled to get back up and Crasher Wake grinned. "This is where it ends. Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel turned into a speeding bullet of water and flew towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Protect!" Electabuzz slammed his hands on the platform and a green bubble quickly shielded him from the attack. "Now use Thunder Punch!"

"Floatzel, counter with Ice Punch!" Electabuzz and Floatzel both sprinted towards one another with their hand glowing, and the two moves struck the targets. Both Pokemon were hurled backwards, but only one was able to avoid unconsciousness.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" Owen began to cheer excitedly with Monferno and he withdrew Electabuzz back to his Pokeball before he could faint from exhaustion.

"That was a great battle! In recognition of your victory, I present you the Fen badge!" Owen graciously accepted the piece of metal and he thanked the gym leader before walking towards Penny and Talon.

"Where to now?" Owen questioned while staring at the badge that Monferno was now holding. Penny quickly searched the map of Sinnoh for the nearest gym and she quickly located the closest area.

"Hearthome city. That's the closest gym to here," she answered.

"We better get going, it'll take us a few days before we get there Talon assumed as he began to calculate the distance. Owen nodded and began walking out of the gym, holding his brand new badge.

* * *

**Owen is now half way done with his gym badges! With only four more badges left (and something near 25-40 more chapters) what is going to happen!? I don't actually know, and also:**

**I NEED 6 GYM LEADERS FOR MY OTHER STORY! (Cerulean, Vermillion, Celadon, Fucshia, Saffron, and Viridian) THE GYM LEADER MUST HAVE THE FOLLOWING… …****Age, appearance, Pokemon on team, strategy, and how they became the gym leader.**

**Also, the gym leader will specialize in the type that the previous gym leader did (Misty: water, Brock: Rock etc.)**


	30. Mr Kanto's Debut

**I don't have much to say other than it's been much more difficult trying to write this story rather than Trevor's, so I'll just get to the team listing.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 25, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Grotle, (f), level 29, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, (f) level 26, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Staravia, (f), level 26, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 26 Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gabite, level 28, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Slash, Take Down**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Stunky, (f), level 24, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"Great job Stunky and Electabuzz. I'll make sure you both come back as soon as we reach Hearthome city," Owen told the two Pokemon that were at Professor. Oak's lab. They nodded before the screen turned black, and Owen looked over at Gabite and Floatzel, both of whom were next to Monferno.

"That was a great battle yesterday," Penny opined. Talon nodded in agreement with the girl while Owen withdrew Gabite and Floatzel. "Stunky seems like she could be vital to your team."

"Or you could use Electabuzz and destroy everyone. At least that's what I'd do," Talon spoke.

"Nah. I think I'm going to use Monferno a lot more. He's the second lowest level on the team," Owen stated as Monferno climbed up his back and onto his shoulder. The fire monkey then enthusiastically cheered after hearing that he would finally get back into battling.

"Well, we should probably get going if we want to be in Hearthome within the next few days," Penny announced while looking at a large map that was posted on the wall in the Pokemon center. Owen and Talon nodded in agreement, and the group of three made their way out of the swampy city.

Rain began to trickle down from the grey clouds above, and the dirt below quickly changed to mud. "Eww! This is disgusting!" Talon complained as he, Penny, and Owen trudged on. Monferno quickly tried hiding underneath Owen, but his efforts were pointless. Rain continued to fall, and Owen quickly withdrew Monferno to his Pokeball.

"This is weird. The weather forecast says that it's supposed to be sunny all week," Owen told his companions while looking at his PokeGear. Penny and Talon didn't seem to take note of what Owen had told them, and rain continued to pour down. Before realizing their surroundings, Owen, Talon, and Penny found themselves stuck in a rain storm, causing Talon to flip out.

"What the hell!? Why can't we ever just have a normal day?" he shrieked. The winds began to pick up, and Owen took out a Pokeball.

"Staravia, come on out!" Staravia appeared from the Pokeball and immediately began to shiver once the rain hit her body. "Staravia, can you help us find a house near here?" Owen quizzed. The flying type nodded and took off instantly. The three trainers quickly followed the bird, and the rain continued to downpour.

"Staraptor, come on out and help Staravia!" Penny called. Her Staraptor exploded from its Pokeball and zipped through the air, frantically searching for shelter.

"Star! Staravia!" Owen looked into the air and saw Staravia pointing straight ahead.

"Great job, Staravia! C'mon guys!" Owen yelled over the now thunderous skies. The group bolted after Staravia until they reached a small log cabin in the middle of a bunch of trees. Talon began to knock on the door furiously before it swung open and hit him in the face, knocking him on his back.

"What do you want?" A teenager interrogated. The group jumped back in fear before Owen stepped forward.

"Is it OK if we stay here until the rain stops?" The teen looked at the group before nodding reluctantly. Talon sprinted through the door, and Owen and Penny sweat dropped as they walked into the cabin.

"So what brings you into these woods?" the raven haired teen quizzed. He looked at his three guests that quietly sat on the couch next to the flat screen TV.

"We just came from Pastoria, and we're trying to get to Hearthome," Penny answered. The teenager sat down and looked at the three younger teens.

"I'm guessing you're a trainer?" he asked while pointing at Owen. He nodded in response before Monferno broke out of his Pokeball. The fire monkey angrily punched Owen before looking at the unfamiliar boy.

"Where are you from?" The teen quizzed.

"Pallet town. Why do you ask?" Owen answered.

"I am too! The name's Ash."

"I'm Owen. And these are my friends, Penny and Talon." Penny and Talon waved to Ash, and he waved back before standing up. He walked into a room, and then came back out with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"This is my starter, Pikachu. We've been traveling together for the past five years." Ash's Pikachu waved to the three younger trainers, and he hopped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Professor. Oak told me about Pikachu. He said he's the strongest starter he's given anyone," Owen announced. Ash grinned happily and so did Pikachu.

"So what gym are you challenging?" Ash asked.

"Hearthome. It'll be my fourth badge!" Owen exclaimed energetically. Ash began scratching his chin before snapping his fingers.

"That's Fantina's gym! I could teach you a few tricks to beat her if you want," Ash offered. Owen grinned and nodded violently before hopping off of the couch he had been sitting on.

"What type of gym is it?" Penny asked, clearly interested in the training Owen was about to go through. Ash shrugged and walked over to a strange picture frame. There were eight badges underneath the glass, and he turned once he remembered.

"It's ghost, so you should probably use dark and normal types. Although, you could always go with something else." Owen nodded, and he began stretching for his training.

"So do you have an indoor battlefield?" Talon questioned. Ash shook his head and opened the door. "I'll sit this one out. Have fun, Owen."

"Thanks, Talon," Owen retorted sarcastically. "Monferno, you should stay inside." The fire monkey nodded, and sat down right next to Talon. "I'm ready," he told Ash. The older of the two nodded and walked outside, and Owen followed suit.

"So the first technique is the counter shield." Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder after hearing those words, and he stood in between his trainer and Owen. "Pikachu, use counter shield!" Pikachu dropped to the ground and began spinning while using Thunderbolt.

"I've used that before! I think I might have started using it in the Indigo league with my Growlithe." Surprised to hear that Owen knew about the counter shield, Ash nodded and Pikachu stopped.

"Have you ever used the spin dodge?" Owen shook his head, and Ash motioned for him to send out a Pokemon.

"Gabite, come on out!" Gabite appeared from his Pokeball, and he quickly fired a Dragon Rage at Owen. "Thanks, Gabite," Owen coughed.

"OK, so when Pikachu tries hitting Gabite with Quick Attack, Gabite will run at Pikachu and then spin out of the way." Owen nodded and so did Gabite. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sprinted towards Gabite, and the dragon and ground type sprinted towards Pikachu. "Gabite, spin!" Gabite lunged forward and then spun to the side, managing to completely avoid the attack. Pikachu stopped dead in his tracks, and began to cheer for Gabite.

"Great job, Gabite," Ash complimented. The dragon type nodded happily before firing a massive Dragon Rage into the sky. "Let's try one more technique!"

•••

Atter countless hours of rain and working with all six of his Pokemon on hand, Owen finally managed to master the third and final technique from Ash.

"Impressive. I haven't been able to teach this to anyone." Owen grinned and nodded happily. Suddenly, the rain stopped, and Penny and Talon walked out of the cabin.

"Are you ready to get going for Hearthome?" Penny quizzed.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ash. Maybe we can have a battle when I get home after the Sinnoh league," Owen proposed.

"That'd be cool. Good luck against Fantina! You'll need it!" Ash shouted while waving goodbye to Owen and his friends. The three teens waved and continued through the woods that led to Hearthome.

"When are you gonna use that new technique that you learned with Ash?" Talon questioned excitedly.

"Who knows, maybe I could use that new technique in my gym battle," Owen replied. "Or maybe even sooner."

* * *

**I felt so weird writing this chapter after working on my other two stories. So with that being said, this will be the only story that I'll work on for the next couple of months, or until I finish it. I'd also like to welcome back Monfernofreak, who has been gone for two months. **

**1) What one Pokemon would you most like to see battle against Fantina?**

**2) Should Owen catch another Pokemon? If so, who? (I'm not sure if he will or not, so this is up to you guys/girls)**


	31. A Matchup for the Ages!

**The group has finally/already arrived in Hearthome city. With rivals returning, and evolutions looming, Hearthome seems poised to be the most eventful city for Owen, Penny, and Talon.**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 25, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Grotle, (f), level 29, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Buneary, (f) level 26, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Staravia, (f), level 26, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 26 Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Swift, Water Gun**

**Gabite, level 28, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Slash, Take Down**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Stunky, (f), level 24, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"Hello, Hearthome city!" Talon screamed as he, Penny, and Owen waltzed into the Pokemon center. Everyone stared at the loud boy, but quickly dismissed him once Penny smacked him in the back of the head.

"I can't wait for my gym battle! We're going to have to train really hard, Monferno." Monferno nodded and then cheered excitedly as he and Owen rushed over to the transfer machine.

"Do you have any idea what Ash taught him? It had to have been something really advanced," Penny whispered while looking at Owen.

"Not a clue. By the time we walked outside, they were done training. Maybe it was teaching all of his Pokemon some kind of move." Before the two could continue speculating, Owen walked back over to their table, and sat down with Monferno.

"What'd you have to do?" Penny asked.

"I just brought Gallade back. He might battle against Fantina, and he needs practice… which we should probably be doing right now, Monferno." The fire monkey nodded, and he quickly ran after Owen. Before long, the two found a battlefield and began practicing immediately.

Penny and Talon quickly followed after the two, and they watched as Owen and Monferno began doing a series of complicated moves. "They sure are ready for their gym battle," Penny opined.

"Penny! Talon!" The two looked over and saw a familiar group of three walking their way. A Riolu dashed forward and began looking around, almost as if it was searching for someone. The aura Pokemon then hopped over the fence around the battlefield and rushed towards Monferno and Owen.

"Jet? Nick? Zayne? Is that you?" All three nodded, and Riolu ran back to Nick's side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Penny asked.

"I'm here for my gym battle," Jet answered quickly. "I just need to practice a little bit more, and then I'll be ready!"

"Jet! Want to have a practice battle?" Everyone looked at the battlefield, and Owen was pressed up against the chain link fence. Monferno's tail began to wag violently, and everyone began laughing.

"Sorry, but I have a gym battle soon." Owen's shoulders slumped, but they quickly shot up when Nick spoke.

"I'm up for a battle. What do you say, Riolu?" Riolu jumped in the air excitedly, and he quickly ran onto the battlefield with Nick following close behind.

"This is gonna be good," Zayne opined as he sat on the bench to the side of the battlefield along with Jet, Talon, and Penny. Owen and Nick walked to their trainer boxes, and so did their partner Pokemon.

"I'll start this off. Buneary, come on out!" Buneary hopped out of her Pokeball, and she began to punch the air excitedly, finally getting into battle.

"Alright. Riolu, rock and roll!" Nick shouted as he threw his fist forwards. Riolu jumped onto the battlefield, and he squared off with Buneary. Despite the type disadvantage, Owen smirked gleefully because of Buneary's great leaping abilities.

"You can have the first move," Owen offered. Nick nodded, and Riolu smirked slyly. The aura Pokemon quickly took down Owen's confidence, and he began to pull his arms back.

"Riolu, let's use Aura Sphere!" Owen, Penny, and Talon all jumped in shock. Not a single Riolu they had encountered knew how to use Aura Sphere. Riolu began generating a large blue sphere of energy, and it soared through the air as Riolu pushed it forward.

"Buneary, jump over it and then use Pound!" Buneary nodded and sprung into the air, barely clearing the incoming attack. Buneary then lunged towards Riolu, and swung her ears at the bipedal dog.

"Riolu, dodge it and use Force Palm!" Riolu backhanded Buneary's ear, and he placed his palm on Buneary's stomach before sending his energy into his hand. The energy exploded, and Buneary was launched into the air. The normal type then crashed against the ground, but she got back up.

"Great job, Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Owen commanded. Buneary quickly fired a zigzagging beam of blue light that quickly made its way to Riolu.

"Dodge it!" Riolu attempted to dodge the ice type attack, but he wasn't quick enough. Riolu's leg was hit by the attack, and it froze instantly. "Riolu!" Nick yelled.

"Now's our chance, Buneary! Use Pound!" Buneary began punching Riolu with her ears, and the aura Pokemon was unable to defend himself. Before long, Buneary knocked Riolu over, and the fighting type was unable to get back up.

All of a sudden, Nick made a facial gesture, and Riolu shattered the ice on his leg with an unbelievable amount of aura. Buneary was blown back by the amount of force, and she skidded across the battlefield. Then, Riolu began to fire a series of Aura Spheres without command.

"Damn. Buneary, use Ice counter shield!" Buneary began to spin around on the ground while firing an Ice Beam. The ice type attack began to whip through the air and cancelled out the Aura Sphere attacks.

"Wow. That's impressive," Nick muttered. "Riolu, use Extremespeed!" Before Buneary could continue spinning, Riolu slammed into her, and she was launched into Owen. The rabbit Pokemon slowly stood up, but she quickly collapsed after the beating she had received.

"Crap. Buneary, I'll put you on the sideline, and you can take a nice break." Owen picked up the fainted Pokemon, and placed her on the side of the battlefield where she couldn't get hurt.

"Who are you choosing next?" Nick quizzed. Owen looked down at his Pokebelt and snatched his second Pokeball.

"Floatzel, let's roll!" Floatzel exploded out of his Pokeball before firing a Water Gun in the air. Jet winced as soon as Floatzel appeared, instantly remembering her battle with the water weasel.

"Riolu, use Sky Uppercut!" Riolu sprinted towards Floatzel, and his fist began to glow red. The aura wielding Pokemon trusted his arm towards Floatzel's chin, but Owen snapped his fingers in response. Floatzel's flotation device quickly puffed out and countered Riolu's attack.

"Let's him 'em with Water Gun!" Owen demanded. Floatzel unleashed a powerful stream of water that sent Riolu rolling backwards. However, Riolu managed to get back up, but he quickly gripped his right arm.

Nick seemed to have a questioning look on his face, but it was wiped off when Riolu shook his without looking back. Owen continued watching before Monferno snapped him out of his gaze, forcing him to focus on the battle at hand.

"Floatzel, store your Razor Wind, and then fire it in all directions!" Owen screamed. Floatzel nodded and quickly turned white as soon as he crossed his arms.

"What is he doing?" Jet asked. Talon and Penny shrugged in response while Zayne focused intently on Floatzel.

"I think he's planning on wrapping this up," Zayne answered. The group of four stared at the battle, and Owen punched his fist in the air.

"Now use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel quickly turned into a bullet of water, and he zipped towards Riolu.

"Riolu, use Endure!" Riolu stuck his palms towards Floatzel, and he began to turn red while bracing for the attack. As Floatzel rammed into Riolu, the attack quickly faded away. But, Floatzel hopped backwards and unleashed his Razor Wind attack. The blades of energy were fired in every direction, but most of the Razor Wind made contact with Riolu and exploded.

The blue dog was knocked back, and he was down for the count. Floatzel brushed his shoulders before watching Nick pick up Riolu. "Great job, Riolu. Take a long rest." Riolu was placed next to Nick, and the trainer looked at all of his choices.

His eyes then flashed as he grabbed his second Pokeball and tossed it on the battlefield. "Prinplup, I choose you!" A Prinplup appeared, and it immediately locked eyes with Floatzel.

"This will definitely be interesting," Jet opined.

"Why do you say that?" Penny asked, not knowing the reason behind Jet's thought.

"Prinplup is probably one of Nick's two strongest Pokemon, and it seems like the same could be said about Floatzel with Owen."

"Totally!" Talon screamed as he began to cheer for Owen. Penny sweat dropped in embarrassment, and the battle quickly became the center of attention.

"Prinplup, let's start this off with Hydro Pump!" Nick ordered. The foe Prinplup began to glow blue before firing off a wicked blast of water that crashed into Floatzel. Thankfully for Floatzel, he activated his flotation device and managed to block the powerful water type attack.

"Floatzel, use spinning Aqua Jet!" Owen commanded. Floatzel nodded and began to spin violently. The water surrounding his body began to generate white streaks of light, and Floatzel zipped towards Prinplup.

"Prinplup, use Drill Peck!" Nick shouted. Prinplup began to spin like a drill, and it zoomed towards Floatzel. The two moves collided and began battling back and forth. Floatzel was quickly overpowered by Prinplup's Drill Peck, and the water weasel was launched across the battlefield.

"That's some power," Talon remarked as he watched Floatzel push himself back up. "It looks like Floatzel is in for a tough fight."

"Floatzel, let's try Razor Wind!" Floatzel's arms began to glow white, and he swung them forwards. The crescent shaped wave of energy slashed through the air, and made their way towards Prinplup.

"Prinplup, slash through them with Metal Claw!" Prinplup's flippers began to glow silver, and the blue penguin slashed rough each wave of energy. "Now use Hydro Pump and Drill Peck!" Prinplup began to fire a wicked Hydro Pump, which covered Prinplup and his Drill Peck.

Floatzel was blown back by the incredibly powerful attack, and he began to pant heavily while slouching over. Owen glanced at Monferno, hoping that the fire type would encourage his decision for keeping Floatzel in, but he didn't.

"Floatzel, use Water counter shield!" Owen ordered. Floatzel dropped to the ground before spinning and firing a powerful Water Gun. The whip like action from the attack began smashing against the ground, and Prinplup quickly ran towards the attack.

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw to slash through the water!" Nick yelled emphatically. Owen could only watch as Prinplup slashed through the water, and slashed Floatzel across the chest. The large water type slammed into Owen, and had swirls for eyes.

"Floatzel, thank you. You were great." Owen then withdrew his water type Pokemon, and he looked up at the sky. "Gallade, I choose you!" The fighting and psychic type emerged from his Pokeball, and quickly analyzed his opponent.

"A Gallade… this will be different," Nick mumbled to his Prinplup. The aqua penguin nodded before taking a battle stance similar to Gallade's. The two trainers locked eyes and smirked instantly.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"

"Prinplup, Hydro Pump!" The two moves collided and exploded instantly. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**So Jet, Nick, and Zayne are back! Relatively short chapter, but I really wanted to post one today… sooo here it is :P Next chapter will be Owen vs Nick part 2, and Owen will battle Fantina in a few chapters. Also, he will duel with a soon to be recurring character, and I'm looking forward to that. Till next time, peace out.**


	32. The Battle Continues!

**I don't know what's going on, but I've been itching to write for the last week or so, and here is another chapter of Pokemon Sinnoh Adventure! Last time, we left off with Owen facing off with Nick in a heated battle, which I completely forgot to mention was a full 6 vs 6 battle.**

**Sylveon204: She'll be back. Just wait ;)**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 25, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fury Swipes**

**Buneary, (f) level 27, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Staravia, (f), level 26, Tackle, Facade, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 28 Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Swift, Water Gun**

**Grotle, (f) level 29, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Absorb**

**Gallade, (m), level 30, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 24, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 28, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Slash, Take Down**

* * *

The two Pokemon and trainers stared at one another before Owen relayed another command.

"Gallade, use Brick Break!" Owen roared. Dashing towards Prinplup, Gallade's arms began to glow white, and he swung them towards the water type. Prinplup quickly bent backwards, and dodged the attack almost like the matrix.

"Use a Metal Claw barrage!" Nick countered. Prinplup's flippers began to glow white, but Owen managed to respond quickly.

"Detect!" he screamed. Gallade's eyes flashed gold, and he began to dodge every swipe and punch. Prinplup began to send a floury of punches, but Gallade blocked each attack with ease.

"Prinplup, let's use Water counter shield!" Nick yelled. Prinplup dropped to the ground and began spinning while firing a Hydro Pump in the air.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't steal our move!" Owen whined while stomping on the ground like a child. Gallade was then hit by the series of water whips, and he was pushed back towards Owen and Monferno.

"Well, we just did. How about we use… Drill Peck!" Nick suggested. Prinplup turned into a drill without hesitation and speeded towards Gallade.

"Try using Psycho Cut to cancel out Drill Peck!" Owen answered back. Gallade quickly fired waves of blue energy that smashed into Prinplup, and stopped him immediately. The water type starter smacked against the ground, but managed to get back up quickly.

"Prinplup, use Surf and ride the wave!" Nick commanded. Prinplup smacked the ground with his flippers, and a massive wave shot up. He then jumped on the wave and began to ride the massive wall of water.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut on the bottom of the water!" Gallade quickly fired waves of blue energy at the tidal wave, and it quickly collapsed underneath itself. "Now use Poison Jab!" The psychic and fighting type charged towards the now falling Prinplup, and his fist began to glow purple. He then jumped in the air and punched Prinplup with the poison type attack, sending him flying through the air.

Prinplup smacked against the ground, and he began to struggle while pushing himself up. "Gallade is pretty strong," Nick announced. Owen looked at the ex-foe of his, and he began to grin stupidly. Gallade bowed to Nick in thanks, and he punched his fist into his hand.

"Gallade, use a Brick Break barrage!" Owen screamed. Gallade darted towards Prinplup, and vice versa.

"Prinplup, counter with Metal Claw attacks!" The two charging Pokemon collided head on with their countless attack, and they exchanged blows repeatedly. "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Psycho Cut!" BOOOM! The two moves exploded on contact, and both Pokemon were hurled back towards their trainers. The smoke settled quickly, and Prinplup had swirls for eyes while Gallade managed to stay conscious.

"Prinplup, you were great," Nick told the powerful Pokemon before withdrawing it back to its Pokeball. "Honchkrow, come on out!" A large black crow appeared and soared through the sky while screeching at Gallade before landing peacefully.

"Owen is at a major disadvantage. Honchkrow is dark and flying while Gallade is Psychic and fighting," Jet analyzed.

"Gallade!" The strong Pokemon looked at his smiling trainer, and waited for a command. "Let's do this!" Owen shouted while punching his fist forward. Gallade bowed and turned around quickly while taking a battle stance.

"Honchkrow, start this off with Dark Pulse!" Nick ordered. Honchkrow squawked before unleashing a dark ray of energy that crashed into Gallade. The psychic and fighting type was blown back by the attack, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Gallade, run towards Honchkrow and start using Psycho Cut!" Owen yelled. Gallade sprinted towards the crow, and his arms began to radiate with pink energy.

"What is he doing? Psycho Cut won't hurt Honchkrow," Zayne stated. Talon shook his head in disappointment, but Penny seemed to catch on to Owen's tactic. Gallade then fired blue waves of energy at Honchkrow, and the dark type instinctively dodged the attack.

"Perfect! Use Brick Break!" Owen roared with enthusiasm. Gallade shot into the air, and he swung his hand at Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Honchkrow flew out of the way of the attack, and he quickly struck Gallade with the super effective attack. He the smacked against the ground, and struggled to get back up.

"Gallade!" Owen cried as he rushed to the injured Pokemon's side. Gallade quickly brushed off his trainer, but harshly fell to one knee. "Are you sure you can keep going?" Without hesitation, Gallade got back up and took a battle pose.

"Honchkrow, use Dark Pulse, and then fly through it with Aerial Ace!" Nick ordered. Honchkrow shot the ray of darkness, and then flew right through it, turning into a bullet of darkness.

"Use Brick Break to block it!" Owen countered. Gallade smashed his hand against the incoming attack, but he was quickly overpowered by the combo attack. He was then thrown back by the force of the attack, and smacked against the ground with swirls for eyes.

"I knew that would happen," Talon spoke. Owen sluggishly withdrew Gallade, but he quickly took out his next Pokeball and threw it forward.

"Staravia, come on out!" Staravia zipped through the air,and she began to squawk at Honchkrow. The two flying types then circled in the air before Owen shouted the first command. "Staravia, use Quick Attack!"

"Honckrow, use Aerial Ace!" The two birds crashed head first, dealing a significant amount of damage in a matter of seconds. Both Honchkrow and Staravia lost their altitude, and they landed on the ground.

"Staravia, are you OK?" The bird quickly chirped back to her trainer, and Owen laughed quietly. "Alright, use Wing Attack!" Staravia shot into the air, and her wings began to glow white.

"Honchkrow, use Brave Bird!" In a matter of seconds, Honchkrow's body was covered in flames, which quickly turned to sparkling blue energy. The two bird collided for the second time, and Staravia was quickly overpowered by her counterpart. Honchkrow slowly descended from the air, and flinched when a blue static shot around its body.

"That's the recoil damage from Brave Bird. Nick needs to use that more sparingly," Zayne nitpicked.

"It doesn't matter how strong our opponent is! Staravia, use Facade!" Owen roared energetically. Staravia slowly flew back in the air, but she zipped towards Honchkrow while being consumed by rainbow light. She then rammed into Honchkrow, and the larger bird was knocked backwards.

"Honchkrow, are you OK?" Nick questioned. The dark and flying type shot up and soared in the air, answering Nick's question comically. "Good. Let's use Dark Pulse to wrap this thing up!"

"Not on my watch! Staravia, use Quick Attack and Facade!" Staravia squawked powerfully before bolting towards Homchkrow. The crow fired a ray of dark energy at the incoming Staravia, and it was a direct hit. However, due to the added speed from Quick Attack, Staravia was able to ram through the attack and slam into Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow!" Nick shouted. The larger bird slowly rose back to its feet, but appeared to be struggling with fatigue.

"Staravia, let's try it again! Use Quick Attack and Facade!" Staravia blazed towards Honchkrow, and she was absorbed by rainbow light. Thinking quickly, Nick countered the attack.

"Honchkrow, Brave Bird!" Honchkrow zipped towards Staravia, and he was shrouded in shining blue energy. The two moves collided, and instantly exploded. Both Pokemon were hurled towards their trainers, and they had swirls for eyes.

"Staravia, thank you so much." Owen withdrew the fainted flying type, and he looked at Monferno, nodding for the fire type to jump into action. Monferno ran onto the battlefield and waited anxiously for his opponent.

"Let's have a speed versus speed battle. Cranidos, come on out!" Nick yelled. A Cranidos appeared on his side of the battlefield, and it wiped its feet on the ground, almost as if it was getting ready to charge at Monferno.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Monferno disappeared and then reappeared behind Cranidos in a split second with his fist glowing white. Before Monferno could swing his fist forward, Cranidos turned around and caught Monferno by the arm with his foot.

"Cranidos, throw Monferno in the air and then Headbutt him into the ground!" Monferno was quickly hurled straight in the air, and Cranidos jumped above him. The prehistoric Pokemon then slammed his head into Monferno's stomach.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Owen shouted, trying to cushion Monferno's body potentially hitting the ground. The fire monkey quickly turned into a wheel of fire, and Cranidos was trapped inside. The two then crashed against the ground, and Cranidos managed to escape Monferno's grasp.

"Cranidos, hurry and use Stealth Rock!" Cranidos then stomped on the ground and roared, firing small white rocks in the air. The rocks then surrounded Monferno, but they stayed hovering in the air.

"That's weird," Owen muttered to himself. "Monferno, use Ember!" Monferno jumped back up, and he quickly fired a series of orange bullets at Cranidos. The rock type didn't seem to take any damage from the attack, and it began sprinting towards Monferno.

"Head Smash!" Owen snapped out of his thought and saw Cranidos surrounded entirely in blue energy. Monferno was then rammed into, and he was sent flying past Owen. Before Owen could do anything, Monferno got back up and sprinted back towards the battlefield.

"Monferno." The fire monkey turned to his trainer and gave him a thumbs up, letting Owen know that he was OK. "Awesome. Use a Mach Punch barrage and don't let up!" Both Nick and Cranidos were caught off guard by Monferno's blinding speed, and the fire and fighting type began to clobber Cranidos.

"Cranidos, use Stone Edge and try to get Monferno away!" Nick ordered. Cranidos attempted to attack Monferno, but the barrage of blindingly fast punches wouldn't allow the rock type to do so.

"Now Monferno, use all of your strength to blow Cranidos back!" Owen cried. Monferno nodded and wound up before punching Cranidos in the gut, launching the latter of the two towards Nick. "Wrap this up with Flame Wheel!" Monferno rapidly turned into a wheel of fire, and he rammed into Cranidos. The bipedal dinosaur was thrown back again, but this time Cranidos had swirls for eyes.

"Cranidos, return. You did great. Thank you." Nick withdrew the fainted Pokemon, and he looked at Owen's Monferno with a smile. "Monferno, ignite the fight!" Nick's Monferno appeared from his Pokeball, and he held a surfboard with one arm.

"He still hasn't gotten rid of the surfboard?" Owen quizzed. Nick shook his head, and the opposing Monferno laughed. "Monfrno, let's start this off with Mach Punch!" Monferno began to spin like a wheel before covering himself in flames. He then rolled towards Nick's Monferno, and attempted to land the first hit.

"Hit Monferno away with your surfboard!" Nick countered. His Monferno picked up the surfboard, and whacked Owen's Monferno straight back. Owen stared at his Monferno, and he quickly took out his final Pokeball.

"Monferno, return!" Owen ordered. Monferno turned to Owen, and he slowly walked to his trainer's side. He then sat down and waited for Owen to reveal his last Pokemon. "Grotle, let's go!"

"What!?" Talon shouted. "Why would he do that!?" he screamed as Grotle appeared on the battlefield.

"He has to have something up his sleeve," Penny opined while looking at Talon. The boy shook his head, but continued watching the battle.

"That's an interesting choice," Nick mumbled quietly. Before anyone could say anything else, the rocks in the air crashed down on Grotle, dealing a decent amount of damage. Owen winced as he was reminded of Stealth Rock and its effects.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Owen shouted. Grotle stomped on the ground and fired leaves in all directions. Monferno quickly hid behind his surfboard, and he managed to not be hit by the sharp leaves.

"Monferno, hit Grotle with Flamethrower!" Monferno quickly jumped over his surfboard and fired a burst of flames at Grotle.

"Grotle, dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" Owen commanded. Grotle managed to run past the fire type attack, and she fired a series of leaves at Monferno. The fire monkey hopped behind his surfboard again, and managed to avoid the leaves.

"Monferno, try using Flame Wheel!" Monferno ran from behind his surfboard and turned into a wheel of fire. Owen and Grotle both grinned slyly, and Owen snapped his fingers.

"Let's use that move Ash taught us. Grotle, use Energy Ball!" Grotle quickly fired a ball of green energy at Monferno, and it exploded on contact. Monferno was blown back by the attack, but he managed to stay on his feet.

"This'll be tougher than I thought. Monferno, use Dig!" Monferno immediately disappeared underground, and he vanished from sight. Owen looked around the battlefield before an idea popped in his head.

"Grotle, grab Monferno's surfboard and use it to block dig!" Owen screamed. Grotle dashed forwards and snatched the surfboard by biting it. Monferno then shot up from the ground and appeared behind Grotle. The grass type quickly turned and swung the surfboard at the fire and fighting type. Everyone gasped as Monferno rolled backwards, holding its head in pain from the surfboard.

"What? I've never seen anything like that," Jet remarked. Zayne nodded in awe, and so did Penny and Talon.

"Monferno!" Nick shouted as he ran to the powerful Pokemon's side. Monferno looked up at Grotle, and glared at her angrily. "OK, buddy. Use Fire Punch!" Nick commanded. Monferno darted towards Grotle with a fist of fire, and he swung at Grotle.

"Block it with the surfboard!" Owen ordered. Grotle threw the surfboard forward, and Monferno stopped dead in his tracks. _"That's it! Monferno won't attack the surfboard! All I have to do is make sure that he doesn't get it back."_

"Monferno, use Dig!" Monferno quickly buried underground and disappeared. Owen searched the battlefield before spotting the other hole from Monferno's first dig attack.

"Grotle, use Energy Ball into the hole!" Owen shouted. Nick flinched when he heard the command, and Grotle quickly shot the powerful grass type attack in the hole, and there was silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Monferno was flung out of the ground, and he was covered in bruises. Everyone watched as the fire type smacked against the ground with swirls for eyes, and they stayed silent.

"Monferno, return." Nick withdrew the fire monkey, and he took out his last Pokemon. However, Grotle slowly walked the surfboard to him before he could unveil his sixth and final Pokemon. "Thank you, Grotle."

"Gro-tle!" Grotle replied before walking back to Owen's side of the battlefield. Nick looked down at his last Pokeball and sighed.

"Carnivine, rock and roll!" A green plant with a face appeared. It resembled a Venus fly trap, and it had large white eyes.

"Grotle, be careful," Owen warned. The bulky grass type nodded, and Nick made the first move.

"Carnivine, use Magical Leaf!" Carnivine began to spin before it fired a series of rainbow colored leaves. Owen didn't even have to speak, and Grotle countered with a Razor Leaf attack. The Magical Leaf attack managed to overpower Razor Leaf, and Grotle was cut by the leaves.

"Grotle, use Tackle!" Owen demanded. Grotle charged towards Carnivine with the intent to end the battle, but Nick and the plant Pokemon had different plans.

"Carnivine, use Vine Whip to trip Grotle, and then use Bite!" Carnivine had a small vine pop out of its neck, and it tripped Grotle. Then, Carnivine lunged at Grotle and bit her head.

"Grotle!" Grotle began to run around the battlefield while shaking her head violently, but Carnivine wouldn't let go. "Use Energy Ball straight in the air!" Grotle did as she was told, and the Energy Ball flew into the air. It the began to descend quickly, and Owen shouted to Grotle. "Throw Carnivine into it!"

"Carnivine, let go and jump away!" Nick yelled. Carnivine let go of Grotle's head, and jumped away from the incoming attack. Before Owen or Grotle could react, the Energy Ball exploded when it hit Grotle. The grass turtle's legs began to shake furiously, but Grotle managed to stay standing.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Grotle fired sharp leaves in all directions, and Carnivine was slashed by the attack. The plant then jumped towards Grotle, and its arms we're glowing green.

"Carnivine, wrap this up with Leaf Blade!" Carnivine smashed both of its arms over Grotle's head, and Grotle slammed against the ground. Bits of the battlefield shot up and dust covered Grotle. Owen watched as the dust cleared, and Grotle had swirls for eyes.

"Grotle, you were incredible. You deserve a long rest," he told the fainted Pokemon while withdrawing her back to her Pokeball. "Monferno, you're back in." Monferno ran towards Carnivine, but stopped short.

"Carnivine, use Magical Leaf!" Carnivine began to spin, and then it fired a series of rainbow colored leaves at Monferno.

"Monferno, counter with Ember!" Owen answered back. Monferno reared back and fired a numerous amount of orange bullets that burnt the leaves instantly.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" Owen's eyes shot wide open as he witnessed Carnivine descend from the sky and slam his arms over Monferno's head. The fire and fighting type smacked face first against the battlefield, but he got back up.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Owen ordered. Monferno nodded and took form of a fire wheel. He then sped towards Carnivine, and struck the opposing Pokemon. Carnivine was shoved back by the attack and began panting, just like Monferno.

"Carnivine, use Bite and wrap this up!" Nick demanded. Carnivine lunged at Monferno and opened his jaw. Monferno instinctively threw his arm towards Carnivine to protect himself, but the plant Pokemon chomped down on Monferno's limb.

Just when Nick thought he had won, he saw Owen and Monferno smiling stupidly. He then realized that Carnivine was trying to get away from Monferno, but wasn't able to. Monferno's hand turned ablaze, and both Nick and Owen were thrown back in shock.

Monferno then stared at Carnivine and his fist began to rear back. Nick knew what was happening, almost immediately, and he attempted to counter the attack.

"Carnivine, use Leaf Blade!" Carnivine's arms began to glow green, and they swung at Monferno's newly acquired Fire Punch. The two moves struck their targets, and both Pokemon were hurled back.

They both had swirls for eyes, and both trainers rushed to their Pokemon's side. "Carnivine, that was awesome. Thank you," Nick praised as he withdrew his Pokemon.

"Monferno, great job. Take a long rest," Owen told his Pokemon before withdrawing him to his dreaded Pokeball. Buneary then hopped to Owen's side, and her trainer sweat dropped. "Buneary, I forgot you were even there," Owen admitted.

The rabbit Pokemon frowned at her trainer, and she was withdrawn to her Pokeball. "That was a great battle," Nick stated. Owen nodded and turned his attention to the older boy.

"Yeah. Maybe we can battle again."

"Definitely." The two shook hands, and began to walk off of the battlefield.

"Where are you guys headed?" Jet questioned Owen, Talon, and Penny. All three trainers shrugged and looked at one another.

"We're probably going to stay in Hearthome for a while. Or however long it takes for Owen to wing his gym badge," Penny answered.

"Well, we're off for my gym battle. See ya guys later!" Jet waved as she, Nick, and Zayne began walking towards the gym. Owen, Penny, and Talon did the same, and they walked towards the Pokemon center.

"I better start training for my gym battle," Owen announced. Both Talon and Penny stared at the boy, and then back at each other.

"You just had a full battle!" Talon yelled. Owen shrugged nonchalantly and he walked towards Nurse Joy to get his Pokemon healed.

"I won't lose next time. I guarantee it."

* * *

**This chapter took a lot longer than expected, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Next chapter, Owen and co. will meet an "old" friend, and Team Galactic will be returning! Until next time, peace out.**

**1) Who is this old friend?**

**2) What sixth region starter should Owen start with?**

**3) Any opinions on Newtwo? (not a typo. If you haven't seen it, check it out)**


	33. Finding Fantina

**Hello, everyone. Last chapter, Owen and Nick finished their battle in a tie, for the second time. With another familiar character fresh in our heroes' minds set to return, what will happen? **

**P.S: I know Grotle evolves at level 32, but I'll push it back a little bit. **

**P.S.S: I've decided that Team Galactic won't return yet, but it will be soon!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 29, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fire Punch**

**Buneary, (f) level 27, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Staravia, (f), level 28, Tackle, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 28 Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Grotle, (f) level 32, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

**Gallade, (m), level 32, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 24, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 28, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Slash, Take Down**

* * *

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Owen iterated. The pink haired woman nodded, and Owen strolled towards Penny and Talon. "I can't wait for my gym battle!" Owen roared excitedly. Monferno punched his fist in the air, and the three trainers laughed.

"Are we going right now?" Talon questioned. Owen nodded along with Monferno, and the group walked out of the Pokemon center. The street lights illuminated the dark streets of Hearthome city, and not a single person could be seen walking around.

"I don't understand why everyone goes to sleep so early here. It's kind of weird," Penny opined.

"It's probably because there are strong Pokemon that pass through here… or something like that," Talon answered. The winding streets felt as if they never ended, and Owen began to become more anxious by the second.

"I wouldn't mind catching another strong Pokemon," Owen chimed in. Monferno nodded in agreement, and the group of trainers stopped in front of the Hearthome gym. An older man could be seen blocking the door, and Owen walked up to him. "I'm here for a gym battle," Owen told the man.

"Sorry, kid. Fantina isn't here. In fact, I haven't seen her for a couple hours since her last gym battle." Owen shook his head in disbelief, and so did Monferno.

"There's no way! I scheduled my gym battle for 8:00pm!" Owen roared. The man shrugged with a carefree expression on his face.

"You can check the Contest Hall. She's probably in there," the man suggested. Before he could say anything else, Owen bolted towards the gigantic colosseum-like building. Penny and Talon chased after the boy, and the man blocking the gym snickered wildly. "Yeah. They're here."

•••

"This place is incredible," Talon admired as he, Penny, and Owen entered the Contest Hall. The other two agreed with Talon, and they began their search for Fantina.

"What if she's not here?" Penny asked Owen worriedly. The latter of the two looked at the former, and shook his head.

"She will be." Monferno quickly hopped off Owen's shoulder, and he looked around wildly as he helped search for the gym leader of Hearthome city. Owen, Penny, and Talon then split up as they tried finding the gym leader.

"Are you Fantina?" Owen questioned a random woman.

"No."

"Are you Fantina?" he asked another woman.

"No."

"Are you Fantina?" Talon asked a fire hydrant. "That's OK, take your time."

"I guess she's not here," Owen muttered. Almost immediately after he said that, a tall woman with purple hair walked towards him. Along side her was Monferno, who grinned from ear to ear while his tail was wagging rapidly.

"Is this your Monferno?" she questioned with a heavy French accent. Owen nodded, and Monferno quickly climbed up his trainer's shoulder. "Are you a trainer?" she quizzed.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Fantina," Owen answered. The tall woman laughed quietly to herself before speaking up.

"I am Fantina, the gym leader of Hearthome city. Are you looking for a battle?" Owen nodded, now staring at the gym leader. "I'm sorry to say, but you will have to wait until tomorrow. I need to heal my Pokemon from my gym battle earlier today."

"Damn. I'll stop by the gym tomorrow afternoon," Owen told the French woman. Fantina nodded, and she walked over to a bunch of people in fancy dresses and tuxedos.

"Monferno, I think it's time to train!"

•••

"It says that Fantina's rules are 5 vs 5, only the trainer can substitute Pokemon, and any Pokemon that's brought back into battle can't leave," Penny read from a pamphlet. Owen nodded, and he looked at the five Pokemon that would battle the next day. Monferno, Buneary, Grotle, Staravia, and Stunky.

"Alright, we need to train really hard if we want to beat Fantina tomorrow," Owen told his Pokemon as if they didn't know. Each of them nodded, ready to practice the techniques Owen had learned from Ash and his Pokemon.

"Maybe you should use Electabuzz, just in case Fantina has a really strong Pokemon," Talon opined. Owen nodded, and patted the sixth Pokeball on his belt.

"I'm way ahead of you. After that battle with Crasher Wake I can never be sure about a gym leader's team." Owen then looked back at his, and they began to practice for their gym battle.

•••

"Great job, Buneary! Use Ice Beam one more time!" Buneary nodded at her trainer's order, and she fired a light blue beam of ice across the practice battlefield. The attack went much farther than expected, and it hit a bush. All of the other Pokemon began to cheer for Buneary, and so did Owen.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Owen saw a bush rustling ever so slightly. "Buneary, use Ice Beam on that bush that's moving!" Owen commanded. Buneary fired another Ice Beam, and it nailed its target.

"Pluuuup!" A Prinplup then hopped out from the icy shrubbery with ice on its rear end. The water type Pokemon then glared at Owen and his Pokemon before walking towards the group.

"What's a Prinplup doing here?" Talon wondered out loud. Penny gasped in sudden realization as the blue penguin stopped in front of Owen and saluted.

"That's the Prinplup from Pastoria city!" she cried, pointing at the evolved starter. Owen's jaw dropped, and the Sinnoh starter nodded his head proudly.

"What are you doing all the way in Hearthome city?" Owen quizzed. The Prinplup pointed at Owen, but the latter of the two didn't understand the former. "I don't get it," he told Penny and Talon.

"Prinplup is saying that he followed you here," Penny answered. Owen looked back at Prinplup, and the water type continued to have a smile on his face.

"Is that true, Prinplup?" The aforementioned Pokemon nodded, and Owen began to allow a smile to creep across his face. "You want to join me on my journey?" Prinplup nodded, and then ran to the other side of the battlefield. He then took a battle pose, and Owen nodded.

"Wow! Who are you going to choose, Owen?" Talon interrogated. Owen looked at his five Pokemon before pointing to Monferno.

"Let's go, Monferno! You're up!" Monferno nodded and jumped in front of his teammates, locking eyes with his opponent.

"He should have picked Grotle," Talon whispered. Penny nodded, and the two watched the battle unfold.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Monferno spring towards Prinplup with his fist glowing white. The fire monkey then swung his fist forward, but Prinplup, blocked the attack with a Metal Claw.

"Prin-Plup!" Prinplup grunted while firing a Bubblebeam at Monferno. The fire and fighting type was sent rolling backwards, but he pushed himself back up with ease.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Owen ordered. Monferno quickly turned into a ball of fire, and he rammed into Prinplup. The penguin Pokemon was knocked back, but Monferno wasn't done. "Now use Mach Punch!" Monferno's fist connected with Prinplup's face, and the water type was sent skidding across the battlefield.

"Plup. Prin!" Prinplup roared as he turned into a drill while his beak began to glow white. Owen quickly reacted, and Monferno didn't hesitate to attack.

"Monferno, use Fire Punch!" Monferno's fist turned ablaze, and it collided with Prinplup's Drill Peck. The two moves canceled each other out. "Now use Ember!" Monferno fired a series of orange bullets at Prinplup, but the water type began to generate a gigantic whirlpool.

"Plup!" The whirlpool attack demolished the Ember, and it encapsulated Monferno before throwing him into Owen. The fire monkey struggled to get back up, but he managed to stay on his feet.

"Monferno, it's time we wrap this up! Use Flame Wheel!" Monferno quickly turned into a wheel of fire, and he sped towards Prinplup. The water type countered with a Drill Peck, and the two moves collided. An explosion occurred instantly, and Prinplup was sent high in the air before disappearing a couple of miles away.

"Wh-What!?" Owen screamed in disappointment. Monferno watched his trainer before sweat dropping at his own strength. "Oh well. it's time to go to bed, and then we'll be ready for Fantina tomorrow!" Owen cheered.

The group of three trainers and their Pokemon disappeared in the Pokemon center, and the man from the gym shook his head in frustration. "Yes, boss. If the kid gets his next gym badge, he'll be heading towards Canalave town… OK, gotcha. I'll finish him."

* * *

**So Prinplup was the "blast from the past" I had said last chapter. You see what I did there? Blast… he blew up… screw you I thought it was funny. Anyways, Owen seems to be a target for some person, and he'll be battling Fantina next chapter! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Did anyone get the SpongeBob reference with Talon?**

**2) Who is the person that will "finish" Owen? (He/She is from previous stories)**

**3) If you could bring world peace, or be in the Pokemon world, which starter would you choose? ;)**


	34. Ghoul Galore!

**Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Sinnoh Adventure! Last chapter, Owen, Penny, and Talon found Fantina, who agreed to battle Owen the following day. Owen then battled Prinplup, but the water type was blown away by Monferno. Now with all distractions out of the way, Owen is set to take on Fantina in an unpredictable gym battle!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 30, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fire Punch**

**Buneary, (f) level 27, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Staravia, (f), level 28, Tackle, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 28, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Grotle, (f) level 32, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

**Gabite, (m), level 28, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, Slash, Take Down**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 24, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Gallade, (m), level 32, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

Owen confidently strolled into the gym, where he was met by Fantina. Penny and Talon followed behind, and the quietly sat on the bleachers that were on the right side of the battlefield.

"I see that you arrived early," Fantina pointed out as Owen and Monferno walked into the challenger trainer box. Owen grinned, and he began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I do love getting gym badges," Owen answered innocently. Fantina laughed quietly before stepping in her trainer box, and a scoreboard lit up above the bleachers. A referee walked on the battlefield, and he threw his hands up in the air.

"This battle will be between the gym leader, Fantina, and the challenger, Owen! This will be a 5 vs 5 battle, and only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. However, each Pokemon can only be substituted once. Choose your first Pokemon!"

"Spiritomb, I choose you!" Fantina started. A ghost appeared, and its body slowly crept out of a small pot, which acted as its feet. Owen stared at the strange Pokemon before hurling his first Pokeball forwards.

"Gabite, let's start this battle off strong!" Owen yelled. Gabite exploded from his Pokeball, and he roared ferociously as he spotted Spiritomb. Both Penny and Talon gaped at Owen's decision, before Talon cheered for Gabite.

"Let's go, Gabite!" he screamed. Owen, Monferno, and Gabite all sweat dropped in embarrassment before they witnessed the scoreboard flash. Gabite's picture appeared in the first spot to the side of Owen's picture, and Spiritomb appeared next to Fantina's.

"This battle will be Spiritomb vs Gabite! Begin!" the referee announced emphatically. Owen grinned, pleased with the matchup between Gabite and Spiritomb.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" Owen ordered. Gabite sprinted towards Spiritomb, but he disappeared from sight just as he was about to fire a point blank Dragon Rage. A moment of silence passed, and Spiritomb was suddenly engulfed by a gigantic orange ball.

"Spiritomb!" Fantina cried as she watched the dark and ghost type take massive damage. Gabite reappeared in front of Owen, and he grinned along with his trainer. "OK, Spiritomb, let's counter with Shadow Ball!" Spiritomb's face suddenly appeared on the opposite side of its body, and the ghost type unleashed a powerful Shadow Ball.

Owen cringed. Gabite was blasted backwards, and he smacked against the ground.

"Once more, Spiritomb! Shadow Ball!" Spiritomb shot another Shadow Ball, but this time Gabite managed to react.

"Dragon Rage!" Owen countered. The two massive attacks collided and exploded instantly. "Now use Sand Tomb!" Owen shouted from across the battlefield and through the smoke. Gabite roared in acknowledgement, and a tornado of sand struck, and captured Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb!" Fantina cried. The dark and ghost type shrieked in pain as the tornado of sand continued to scrape its body.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" Owen shouted. Gabite spat out the massive orange ball of energy, and it exploded upon hitting Spiritomb. The latter of the two was thrown back, and crashed against the wall forcefully.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle! Fantina, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee announced. Fantina slowly withdrew Spiritomb, but she hurled out her second Pokeball with no hesitation.

"Gengar, it's your time!" A gigantic Gengar appeared, and it hovered around in the air. Gabite angrily stared at his opponent, and the referee stepped forward.

"This battle will be between Gengar and Gabite! Begin!"

"Gengar, use Shadow Punch!" Fantina yelled while punching her fist forward. Gengar fired a shadowy fist through the air, and it instantly connected with Gabite's face. The dragon and ground type Pokemon was pushed backwards by the strong attack, but he didn't seem to be tired.

BEEP! Owen looked at his Pokedex, and it was flashing green. He quickly searched for the problem, and found out that Gabite had learned a brand new move.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!" Owen roared excitedly while commanding the new move. Gabite sprung into the air with spiraling blue energy circulating around his white claws. Gabite them slashed Gengar across the face, but the ghost type disappeared on contact.

"What?" Penny and Talon gasped in unison. Gabite landed on the ground, and began searching wildly for his opponent. Before he or Owen could react, Gengar appeared behind Gabite.

"Shadow Ball!" Fantina shouted. Gabite was thrown across the battlefield by the point blank Shadow Ball, and he slowly rose back to his feet. Owen stared at his Pokemon before gambling on his next attack.

"Gabite, use Sand Tomb!" Gabite stomped on the ground, and Gengar was caught in a vortex of sand. Owen grinned as Gengar futilely tried to escape the sand prison, leaving him vulnerable to an attack. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Owen commanded. Gabite darted forwards and quickly slashed Gengar with his newly learned Dragon Claw attack.

"Gengar, use Curse!" Fantina cried. Gengar's eyes turned pure white, and released a deathly cry. Gabite began to do the same, and he quickly fell to one knee once his eyes returned to normal color.

"Gabite, wrap this up with Dragon Rage!" Gabite reared back and fired an enormous ball of orange energy.

"Gengar, dodge it and use Shadow Punch!" Gengar quickly flew past the attack, and then sent a shadowy fist at Gabite. The dragon type Pokemon rolled across the battlefield, but he got back up. However, his eyes turned pure white, and he released a ghostly cry before collapsing limply.

"What just happened?" Owen interrogated Fantina. The gym leader chuckled quietly before giving her challenger the answer.

"Curse. For sacrificing half of Gengar's health, Gabite was inflicted with a curse that would drain his health each turn. It appears he has finally fainted," Fantina responded. Owen glared at the gym leader, but then turned his attention to his fainted Pokemon.

"Gabite is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Great job, Gabite. You deserve a long rest." Owen withdrew the fainted Pokemon, and then took out his second Pokeball. "Staravia, I choose you!" Staravia zipped out of her Pokeball, and landed right in front of Owen and Monferno.

"This battle will be between Gengar and Staravia! Begin!"

"Staravia, start this off with Aerial Ace!" Owen ordered. Staravia nodded, and she quickly took off towards Gengar. The ghost type was barreled into, and fell from the sky like a bag of bricks.

"Gengar, use Fire Blast!" Gengar managed to reappear behind Staravia, and it unleashed a point blank Fire Blast. The bird Pokemon was charred to a crisp, and she hit the ground hard. Owen watched as Staravia pushed herself back up, and awaited her next set of commands.

"Staravia, use Wing Attack to go with Aerial Ace!" Owen countered. Staravia rushed towards Gengar, but the large ghost grabbed both of her wings. Owen, Penny, and Talon all gasped immediately, and Fantina grinned happily.

"Fire Blast!" she shouted. Staravia was quickly engulfed by the point blank attack, and she quickly crashed to the ground. Owen instantly took out Staravia's Pokeball, and withdrew the bird Pokemon.

"Thanks Staravia, you'll be back in soon." With that, Owen grabbed his third Pokeball, and chucked it on the battlefield. "Floatzel, I need your help!" Floatzel appeared and calmly crossed his arms while staring at Gengar.

"This battle will be between Gengar and Floatzel! Begin!"

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Owen ordered. Floatzel nodded, and he turned into a bullet of water. The water type then zipped rough the air, and rammed into Gengar forcefully. Gengar was taken back by Floatzel's speed, but Fantina snapped her Pokemon out of its mental state.

"Use Shadow Punch!" Gengar quickly launched a fist of shadows at Floatzel, and the water type was knocked over by the attack. "Again!" Gengar used another Shadow Punch attack, but Owen reacted quickly.

"Floatzel, use Water Gun!" Floatzel reared back, and he fired a Water Gun attack straight through the Shadow Punch, and he knocked Gengar out of the air. "Now use Crunch!" Floatzel dashed towards Gengar, and he lunged forwards.

"Gengar, use Fire Blast!" Fantina yelled. She was too late. Floatzel chomped down on Gengar's arm, and Gengar was flailing around in pain. Everyone watching couldn't help but stare at the sight unfolding before them, as Floatzel continued to bite Gengar's arm as hard as he possibly could.

"Floatzel, let go and use Aqua Jet!" Owen demanded. Before Fantina or her Gengar could react, Floatzel rammed into the bulky Pokemon. Gengar was sent flying into the wall behind Fantina, and it struggled to get back up.

"Fire Blast!"

"Water Gun!"

Both moves were fired towards one another, and they collided. Floatzel's Water Gun went straight through Gengar's Fire Blast, and the fat ghost was pummeled by the attack. Before Fantina could do anything else, Gengar collapsed to the ground and had swirls for eyes.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Fantina, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Mismagius, appear!" A Mismagius shot out of Fantina's third Pokeball, and it hovered above Floatzel. The referee looked at both sides before nodding and stepping onto the battlefield.

"This battle will be between Mismagius and Floatzel! Begin!"

* * *

**Well, there is the first of two parts to the Hearthome gym battle. I actually like splitting up the gym battles into two or three parts, so that what I'm going to do from now on, unless I can finish the entire gym battle quickly. The only other thing I have to say, is that I changed Owen's gym team because I didn't like Grotle for this gym, and Stunky only had normal type moves, with the exception of Toxic. Till next time, peace out.**


	35. Grim Sights and Crazy Fights

**Time to get back to writing! So their are going to be tons of battles in the next couple of chapters, so production will be slower, than its usual sluggish pace. Not much else to say, so let's go!**

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 30, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Ember, Fire Punch**

**Buneary, (f) level 27, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Rage**

**Staravia, (f), level 28, Tackle, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 31, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Grotle, (f) level 32, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

**Gabite, (m), level 31, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 24, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Gallade, (m), level 32, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

As soon as the referee threw his hands up, Owen and Floatzel went on the attack.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Owen yelled. The water type zipped through the air, and he sped towards Mismagius. The tall ghost type spun out of the way, and gracefully avoided the blindingly fast attack. Floatzel then landed on the ground, and he stared up at Mismagius.

"Mismagius, use a graceful Shadow Ball!" Fantina cried with a heavy French accent. Mismagius quickly fired a gigantic black ball of energy that was surround by purple sparks towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, Razor explosion!" Owen roared. Floatzel crossed his arms over one another, and his body began to glow bright white. Then, Razor Wind attacks were sent all over the battlefield, and they slashed through Mismagius's Shadow Ball. Smoke surrounded the large battlefield, and Mismagius disappeared in it.

"Use a magnificent Magical Leaf!" Floatzel was launched backwards by the super effective attack, and he rolled across the battlefield and into Owen. The smoke still lingered around the battlefield, and no one was able to see.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet through the smoke!" Owen instructed. Floatzel listened attentively, and he zipped towards the large clouds of smoke. Now plunged into the thick air, Floatzel lost his eyesight, and he began to attack wildly.

"Mismagius, wrap this up with Magical Ball!" Owen barely understood the attack because of Fantina's accent, but he knew that it was a combination attack. Mismagius shot out of the clouds, and generated a Shadow Ball with Magical Leaf surrounding it.

"Floatzel! Get out of there!" Before Floatzel could react, the attack was sent his way, and there was a large explosion, adding to the already massive amount of smoke. Floatzel crashed into the ground, and he had swirls for eyes. Owen's jaw dropped as his most skilled battler had fallen so easily.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" The soon to be teen looked down at Monferno before grabbing his next Pokeball.

"Monferno, if this doesn't work, then I need you to give it your all." The fire monkey nodded solemnly as he waited for his trainer to send out his next Pokemon. "Staravia, come on out!"

"Good choice," Talon acknowledged. Penny looked over at the boy sitting next to her, waiting for an explanation. "He's going to try to get rid of the smoke with Staravia's Gust."

"Staravia doesn't know Gust!" Penny screamed at Talon. The boy sweat dropped before holding his ear in pain. Owen looked over at his two companions before realizing that Penny was right.

"Damn. Staravia, be careful with Mismagius!" The bird Pokemon nodded from above, and the referee stepped forward.

"This battle will be between Mismagius and Staravia! Begin!"

"Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" Owen dictated. Staravia sped towards Mismagius, but the ghost type dove into the massive cloud of smoke. "OK, try using a spinning Aerial Ace!" Owen shouted. Staravia chased after Mismagius with a powerful Aerial Ace, but she found herself lost in the cloud of smoke.

"Magnifique! Use Ice Beam!" Fantina ordered while spinning. Owen looked up at the cloud of smoke, and saw that it flashed light blue for a few seconds before Staravia fell towards the ground.

"Staravia!" Owen shouted as the normal and flying type smacked against the ground. She then slowly rose to her feet, letting out a small cry of pain. Owen looked over at Monferno, and then Staravia. "Can you keep going?" Staravia nodded, and Owen grinned happily before giving Staravia her next command.

"Let's use Facade!" Staravia happily obliged, quickly glowing every color of the rainbow. Fantina began to laugh because of the fact that normal type attacks didn't hurt ghost types.

"What is he doing?" Penny and Talon asked in unison. Staravia began to close in on Mismagius, and Owen spoke up rapidly.

"Aerial Ace!" Before Fantina or Mismagius could react, Staravia rammed into Mismagius forcefully. The latter of the two smacked into the wall behind Fantina, but Mismagius didn't seem tired at all.

"Ice Beam!" Both Owen and Staravia snapped out of their celebration when Staravia was hit by the powerful ice type attack. She then fell to the ground, barely maintaining consciousness. Owen glared at Fantina and her Mismagius before Staravia rose back to her feet.

"Staravia, use Facade!" Owen screamed angrily. Staravia got back up and sped towards Mismagius while turning into a mirage of colors. However, Fantina snapped her fingers and Mismagius hid in the gigantic cloud of smoke. "Aerial Ace!" Staravia pursued Mismagius, but with no luck.

"Use a maginifique Ice Beam!" Fantina countered. The smoke turned light blue for a split second, and Owen held his breath as he anxiously waited for Staravia to return. Staravia dropped out of the sky, and she slammed into the ground, resulting in her fainting.

"Bon travail, Mismagius," Fantina told her Pokemon in French. Mismagius nodded, and began to cackle as Owen withdrew Staravia back to her Pokeball.

"Staravia is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Before Owen could say anything, Monferno ran forward and on the battlefield. The fire on his tail began to burn a little higher, and he began to punch his fist into his open hand.

"This battle will be between Mismagius and Monferno! Begin!"

"Monferno, use Ember!" Owen ordered. Monferno reared back and unleashed a flurry of orange bullets. The small specks of fire pelted Mismagius, but Fantina didn't appear to be worried. Owen then searched the battlefield for the cloud of smoke, and he realized that it had moved towards himself and Monferno.

"Mismagius, Psywave!" Mimsagius's eyes began to glow pink, and it fired a blue wave of energy at Monferno.

"Monferno, dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" Owen commanded. Monferno managed to cartwheel away from the super effective attack, and he turned into a wheel of fire in a split second. He then zipped towards Mismagius, and hopped in the air.

"Use Shadow Ball, Mismagius!" Fantina spoke with her accent. Mismagius began to charge its Shadow Ball attack, but Monferno arrived to quickly. He rammed into the ghost type Pokemon, and Mismagius was knocked towards the ground.

"Now use Fire Punch! Owen shouted. Monferno fell from the sky, and his fist caught on fire.

"Magnifique! Psywave, Mismagius!" Before Monferno could strike Mismagius, he was blasted away by a super effective, and point blank Psywave. He skidded across the ground, but managed to get up quickly.

"Great job, Monferno!" Monferno gave Owen a thumbs up before reverting his attention to Mismagius and Fantina. Mismagius looked to be on the brink of exhaustion, and the smoke was beginning to dissipate.

"Mismagius, use Magical Ball!" Fantina shouted to her third Pokemon. Mismagius weakly sent a Shadow Ball covered with Magical Leaf towards Monferno, and Owen punched his fist forward emphatically.

"Dodge it and wrap this up with Fire Punch!" Monferno sprinted towards Mismagius, and hopped over the combo move effortlessly. He then uppercut the powerful Pokemon with a fiery fist, and Mismagius crashed into the ceiling. It then smacked against the ground, and had swirls for eyes.

"Mismagius is unable to battle! Fantina, choose your next Pokemon!" Fantina sighed and withdrew Mismagius from battle, but she smirked wildly when she grabbed her next Pokeball.

"Gastly, sembrer!" Fantina yelled in French. Her fourth Pokemon, a Gastly, appeared on her side of the battlefield. It looked incredibly weak, but Fantina continued to smirk at Owen and Monferno.

"This battle will be between Gastly and Monferno! Begin!"

"Gastly, use Curse!" Gastly's eyes turned completely white, and it let out a cry of bloody murder. Then, Monferno did the exact same thing. Owen winced as he heard the deathly cry again, and he remembered immediately what Curse did.

"Monferno, we need to wrap this up quickly, use Flame Wheel!" Monferno sped towards Gastly, but the ghost and poison type floated out of the way.

"Now, Gastly, use Mean Look!" Gastly's eyes turned blood red, and they flashed a blinding light. Owen cursed under his breath, realizing that he wasn't able to withdraw Monferno until Gastly was defeated.

"Monferno, use Fire Punch!" This time, Monferno managed to land a powerful punch that sent Gastly flying through the air. Monferno then stopped moving, and let out a horrifying cry as Curse took a large portion of his health.

"Gastly, use Toxic!" Gastly quickly spat a large puddle of poison towards Monferno, but the fire monkey barely got out of the way of the attack.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Owen demanded. Monferno crashed into Gastly yet again, but the weak Pokemon didn't faint. Owen stared as Monferno released another cry of pain, and Gastly began panting wildly.

"Gastly, finish this with a magnifique Shadow Ball!" Gastly floated towards Monferno, and shot a Shadow Ball at him. He was hit by the powerful attack, and was blown back towards Owen.

"Monferno! Finish this up with Fire Punch!" Monferno slowly got back up, but darted towards Gastly. The feeble Pokemon was clobbered by the powerful attack, and slammed directly into Fantina. Gastly had swirls for eyes, but Monferno was still hurt by Curse.

"Gastly is unable to battle! Fantina, choose your last Pokemon!" Fantina didn't waste any time, and she threw out her last Pokeball.

"Drifblim, projecteurs!" A large, purple, balloon-like Pokemon appeared in the air. It had a small cloud on its head, and there were four ribbon-like arms that were purple and yellow. Owen looked over at Monferno, and called him to his side.

"Monferno, return." The fire starter obeyed, and sat down as soon as he got off of the battlefield. "Buneary, let's roll!" Buneary erupted from her Pokeball, and she happily bounced around the battlefield before realizing she was in a gym battle.

"What a cute Pokemon. It's a shame we will have to fight it," Fantina stated. Owen nodded, not understanding a word the gym leader said, and the referee walked forward.

"This battle will be between Drifblim and Buneary! Begin!"

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Owen dictated. Buneary hopped over to Drifblim, and unleashed a super effective Ice Beam.

"Drifblim, dodge it and use Whirlwind!" Drifblim somehow managed to dodge the close range attack, and it whipped up a powerful wind. Buneary was then blown back, and Monferno was brought back onto the battlefield.

"No!" Owen shouted disappointedly. Monferno looked at the referee to see what was happening, and the man motioned for Monferno to get up and battle. He sighed, but got up with a hint of reluctance.

"This battle will be between Drifblim and Monferno! Begin!"

"Drifblim, use Shadow Ball!" Drifblim rapidly fired a series of Shadow Ball attacks at Monferno, and the latter of the two was pummeled by the countless attacks. "Magnifique!" Fantina repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Monferno-" Before Owen could say anything else, Monferno unleashed a wave of fire at Drifblim. The ghost and flying type narrowly dodged the attack, and Owen's Pokedex began to ring.

"New move learned: Flamethrower." Owen grinned as he put the hi-tech device back in his pocket.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Owen commanded. Monferno reared back and shot another wave of fire at Drifblim, but the attack missed again. Buneary watched intently as Monferno began to slouch over due to fatigue.

"Drifblim, finish this off with Shadow Ball!" Drifblim fired another series of Shadow Ball attacks at Monferno, but Owen knew exactly how to counter.

"Monferno, use Countershield!" Monferno dropped to the ground, and he began to spin while using Flamethrower. The defensive attack managed to obliterate the Shadow Ball attacks, and Fantina grinned.

"I see you learned that technique from Ash. But I know exactly how to counter the Countershield! Drifblim, use Will-O-Wisp and Psychic!" Monferno stopped using the Countershield, and Drifblim sent a Will-O-Wisp his way.

"Dodge it!" Owen shouted. Monferno jumped back, but the burn inflicting attack began to circulate around him, and it turned into a ring.

"Now, Drifblim, use Shadow Ball!" Drifblim repeated its attack, and Owen attempted to counter.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Monferno reared back and fired a Flamethrower at the Shadow Ball attacks, but it was canceled out by the ring circling around his body. He was then blown up by the countless Shadow Ball attacks, and he had swirls for eyes.

"Monferno is unable to battle!" Owen walked forward and picked Monferno up. He then placed his starting Pokemon down before looking at Buneary.

"It's all up to you, Buneary. You can do this," Owen told his last Pokemon. Monferno nodded to her, and Buneary nodded back energetically before running on to the battlefield.

"This battle will be between Drifblim and Buneary! This battle will determine the winner! Begin!"

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Owen started. Buneary shot a powerful Ice Beam towards Drifblim, but it was avoided easily. Fantina began to laugh quietly as Drifblim began to float towards Buneary.

"Drifblim, use Psychic!" Drifblim shot a blue beam of energy, and it hit Buneary directly. The normal type Pokemon was sent flying backwards, and she smacked against the ground before popping back up.

"Buneary, try using Countershield!" Buneary did as she was told, and she began to use the Countershield with Ice Beam!"

"Drifblim, use Shadow Ball on the ground in front of Buneary!" Drifblim chucked a gigantic Shadow Ball right in front of Buneary, and it exploded. The rabbit Pokemon was sent straight into the air, and Drifblim flew towards her.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Owen yelled.

"Countershield!" Fantina yelled back. Drifblim was faster than Buneary, and managed to encase the normal type in the Will-O-Wisp and Psychic combination. She then hit the ground hard, and Drifblim floated towards Buneary.

"Finish this with Psychic!"

"Buneary, use your ears to bounce away!" Owen told his last Pokemon. Just before Psychic could hit Buneary, the rabbit Pokemon sprung away from the powerful attack.

"Magnifique! Drifblim, Psychic once more!" Drifblim used another Psychic attack, and it clobbered Buneary. The normal type Pokemon landed with her face on the ground, and it seemed as though the battle was over.

"Buneary, I know you can do it! Please get up!" Owen pleaded. Monferno began to cheer too, and she slowly began to rise. The ring around her body was gone, and she was slouched over. "Great job, Buneary!"

All of a sudden, Buneary was engulfed in a bright white light, and she began to grow. Everyone in attendance gasped as the light faded, and a new Pokemon stood in Buneary's place. Her ears went down to her legs, which grew, she was much taller, and her arms grew. She maintained the same color, but she seemed to be a lot stronger.

"Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. Lopunny use their ears to protect themselves from enemies." Owen smiled from ear to ear, and his Pokedex began to ring.

"New move learned: Bounce."

"Quite unexpected. But the show must go on! Drifblim, use Psychic!" Drifblim shot a blue beam of energy at Lopunny, but her ears shielded her entire body from the attack. "What? Impossible!"

"Lopunny, let's try out your new move. Use Bounce!" Lopunny sprung in the air, and she quickly descended. She then kicked Drifblim against the ground powerfully, resulting in a great deal of damage.

"Drifblim, use Will-O-Wisp!" Drifblim threw tiny flames towards Lopunny, but she jumped over the status inflicting attack.

"Lopunny, use Ice Beam!" Lopunny didn't hesitate, and she unleashed a point blank Ice Beam. Drifblim was completely frozen by the super effective attack, and Owen threw his hands up excitedly. "Wrap it up with Bounce!"

"Drifblim, use Will-O-Wisp to thaw yourself out!" Drifblim didn't have a chance at breaking out of the ice, and Lopunny kicked the ghost and flying type as hard as she could. Drifblim was knocked out of the ice, and it had swirls for eyes.

"Drifblim is unable to battle! The winner is Owen!"

"Way to go, Lopunny!" Owen cheered as he and Monferno ran over to the newly evolved Pokemon. Lopunny smiled happily, and then nodded before turning to see Fantina.

"Magnifique! Your Lopunny is belle! Congratulations! I present you, the Relic badge!" Fantina announced as she handed Owen the tiny piece of metal. The young trainer beamed with pride, and he placed the badge in his badge case.

"Thank you, Fantina. Now I only need three more badges!" Owen exclaimed.

"Well, the next closest gym is Canalave city. It's just west of Jubilife." Owen nodded as Penny and Talon walked to his side.

"Canalave city, here I come!" Owen remarked as he marched out of the gym victoriously. "Who knows, maybe this gym will be a cakewalk?"

"Not a chance," Penny answered. "Byron is probably the toughest gym leader in Sinnoh." Owen shook his head in response.

"Not if we train hard. Right guys?" Owen asked Lopunny and Monferno. The two Pokemon nodded, but the conversation was interrupted abruptly.

"You won't be training after I'm done with you." Owen turned to see a man with a clown mask over his face, which caused him to jump back in fright.

"Oh yeah? Well who says so?"

"I do," the man countered as he took off the mask.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Buneary/Lopunny managed to win Owen his fifth gym badge, and she also evolved during the fight. Now with a shorthanded team, how will Owen fare against this mystery man?**


	36. A Rag Tag Duo Evolution!

**Hey. **

**Owen's team**

**Monferno, (m), level 36, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Fire Punch**

**Lopunny, (f) level 32, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

**Staravia, (f), level 30, Tackle, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 31, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Grotle, (f) level 32, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

**Gabite, (m), level 31, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 24, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Gallade, (m), level 32, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

The man threw his mask off, and Owen gasped in shock while stumbling backwards. A silver colored uniform was around the person's body, and his messy blonde hair was partially covered up by the silver cap that he wore. His tan skin didn't go well with the uniform, but then again, it never did.

"Pon," Owen growled, staring down the teenager in front of him. Pon grinned slyly before speaking to his old nemesis.

"You've come a long way since Kanto and Johto," Pon complimented. Owen continued staring, and Monferno stepped in front of his trainer with Lopunny. Pon smirked at the two Pokemon before looking back at Owen.

"What are you doing here?" Owen interrogated hostilely. The teenager took a few steps back before clearing his throat to answer the question.

"Team Rocket has some unfinished business with Team Galactic." Slightly relaxing after hearing his answer, Owen called back both of his Pokemon. "However, you're actually one of the most wanted people within the Rocket organization."

"What? Why?" Talon interrogated. Pon turned to him, but didn't respond. He simply took out a Pokeball, and threw it towards Owen. An Aerodactyl appeared, and it roared menacingly.

"Aerodactyl, use Giga Impact!" Pon roared. The prehistoric Pokemon turned into a ball of pink energy, and sped towards Owen. Before he could react, Monferno jumped in front of his trainer, and an explosion blew everyone backwards. Looking up slowly, Owen saw Monferno laying on the ground limply, so he scurried to his starting Pokemon's side.

"Monferno!" The fire and fighting type gave Owen a thumbs up before fainting, and Lopunny rushed to Owen's side.

"You're lucky. That weak Pokemon managed to defend you, but not anymore," Pon spat as he inched closer to Owen. Not looking up from his injured starter, Owen began to hiss angrily. Before Pon could step any closer, Lopunny fired an Ice Beam his way.

"Hyper Beam!" Before Ice Beam could hit the enemy, Aerodactyl unleashed a Hyper Beam that demolished Lopunny's Ice Beam. Penny quickly took out a Pokeball, and she hurled it forwards.

"Go, Garchomp!" she shouted. The blue dragon appeared, and roared intimidatingly. Talon then grinned, and he too threw out a Pokeball of his own.

"Quagsire, it's your time to shine!" he cheered. The water and ground type appeared, not showing much intelligence due to its species' stupidity. Owen continued tending to his injured Pokemon, so his two companions stepped in front of him with their Pokemon.

"Please, your Pokemon don't stand a chance against Aerodactyl," Pon boasted arrogantly as he watched Owen tend to Monferno.

"We'll just see about that. Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse!" Penny yelled. Printing towards Aerodactyl, Garchomp fired a powerful burst of light blue energy. However, Aerodactyl gracefully avoided the attack, and zipped towards Garchomp.

"Use Giga Impact!" Garchomp was blown backwards by the powerful normal type attack, and struggled to get back up. Looking to Talon, Pon began to grin as he saw Quagsire playing with his tail.

"Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!" Talon commanded. Quagsire quickly snapped out of his daydreaming, and he fired a jet stream of water towards the prehistoric Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam to cancel out Hydro Pump!" Pon roared. Aerodactyl obeyed orders, and managed to decimate Quagsire's Hydro Pump. The water and ground type was obliterated by the attack, and was sent flying backwards, and landed next to Penny's Garchomp.

"We still have more Pokemon," Talon growled as he took out another Pokeball. Before he could throw it, Owen stood in front of him and glared at the criminal.

"I've got this," he muttered coldly. Talon nodded slowly, and ran towards his Quagsire while Penny stood next to her Garchomp. "Grotle, let's go!" Grotle appeared from her Pokeball, and cried into the air before locking eyes with her opponent.

"Hah! If a Garchomp can't take down Aerodactyl, what makes you think that a Grotle can?" Pon asked rhetorically. Owen made no movement except for sticking his finger straight out at Pon.

"Use Energy Ball!" Owen exploded. Grotle quickly fired a large green ball of energy, and it cut through the air. It then hit Aerodactyl, but the winged predator managed to stay in the air.

"Aerodactyl, it's time we call for some backup. Magmar, I choose you!" Pon announced. He threw out a second Pokeball, and a Magmar appeared right next to Aerodactyl. Owen frowned bitterly when his opponent began to cheat.

Before Owen could say anything, Monferno rose to his feet, and slowly walked to Grotle's side. The two Sinnoh starters both nodded at one another before glaring at their opponents.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch on Magmar, and Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" As Monferno darted towards Magmar, Grotle sent a flurry of sharp leaves towards both Magmar and Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, dodge it and use Wing Attack on Grotle, and Magmar use Fire Punch on Monferno!" Pon retorted. Aerodactyl barely evaded the strong attack from Grotle, but Magmar didn't. Fighting through the pain of Razor Leaf, Magmar's fist lit on fire, and he swung it at Monferno. The two attacks collided and blew the two fire types back, while Aerodactyl and Grotle continued fighting.

"Grotle, use Bite on Aerodactyl's wing!" Owen commanded as Aerodactyl closed in on the grass type. Grotle nodded, and she attempted to bite the rock and flying type's wing. However, she was overpowered by the super effective attack, and was thrown back as a result.

"Now it's time to end this. Magmar, use Flamethrower on Grotle, and Aerodactyl use Hyper Beam on Grotle!" Magmar quickly hopped to his feet, and unleashed a wave of fire towards Grotle, along with Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam.

"Grotle!" Owen cried in fear of the attacks. Monferno quickly jumped in front of her, and shit a Flamethrower right back at the two attacks. Surprisingly, Monferno's Flamethrower battled back and forth with the two attacks, but ultimately he was engulfed by the attacks along with Grotle. The two collapsed instantly, and Pon began to snicker.

"You're weak. Just like those Pokemon," he spat while pointing at Grotle and Monferno, who were both struggling to get back up. Owen didn't seem fazed by the man's words, and with Lopunny standing by his side, he remained motionless. Pon began to walk towards Owen, presumably to kill him, but he stopped when he saw Monferno and Grotle getting back up.

"They're not weak," Owen snarled. Pon shook his head with disappointment. He didn't want to hurt the Pokemon anymore, but he had a job to do.

"Magmar, use Fla-" Pon was then cut off by the two starters turning bright white. Owen grinned slyly, knowing exactly what was happening.

Monferno began to grow taller, and there was now a flame burning from his head. His hair was white, and there were lines of gold on his chest.

"Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. Infernape's strength is dependent upon the flame on its head. New move learned: Close Combat."

Grotle also grew larger, and there were now three spikes on the left side of her back. She also had a tree for a tail, and there were two white spikes acting as ears.

"Torterra, the Continent Pokemon. It is said that smaller Pokemon inhabit the tree on Torterra's back. New move learned: Leaf Storm."

Owen looked at the two new Pokemon, who seemed to be revitalized. Pon, on the other hand, was completely distraught.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm on Aerodactyl, and Infernape, use Close Combat on Magmar!" The two Pokemon nodded, and followed their commands. Infernape began punching and kicking Magmar at a furious rate, while Aerodactyl was totally enveloped in the powerful grass type attack.

"Aerodactyl, use Giga Impact!"

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" The two moves collided and exploded instantly, throwing both Pokemon back. "Now use Flamethrower and Energy Ball combined!" As Torterra unleashed her Energy Ball attack, Infernape's Flamethrower covered it, and both Aerodactyl and Magmar were hit by the combination attack. When they hit the ground, Pon's Pokemon had swirls for eyes.

"Well this didn't go according to plan," he noted before running away with his Pokemon. Owen grinned at the two newly evolved Pokemon, and withdrew Torterra.

"That was awesome!" Talon opined. Owen grinned and nodded while Infernape pounded his chest with joy.

"Alright, let's get going to Canalave city!"

* * *

**Bad ending to the chapter, and I don't have much else to say. Till next time, peace out.**


	37. A Rival's Reappearence

**Well, it's time for the (not so) sudden arrival in Canalave city, and there will be TONS of more battles! I know there will be at least six for Owen, and two or three for both Talon and Penny. Also, there will be an evolution or two, and a sudden burst of power from one of Owen's Pokemon. Last chapter, Monferno and Grotle evolved in a battle with Pon, which will surely strengthen Owen's team.**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Staravia, (f), level 30, Tackle, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 31, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Stunky, (f), level 24, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Gallade, (m), level 32, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Torterra, (f) level 35, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

**Gabite, (m), level 31, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**Lopunny, (f) level 32, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

* * *

"What a beautiful day," Owen remarked as he stepped out of the Canalave city Pokemon center. He, Penny, and Talon had arrived two days earlier than expected, so they decided to take the next two days as vacation.

"Stunk," Stunky grunted as she played near the water in the middle of the city. Canalave was a rather peculiar city. It had water passages which was the way people traveled, and there were no roads for cars. There were three islands just north of he tiny city, one of which supposedly contained the most evil legendary Pokemon.

"Stunky, what do you think about trying to find someone to battle?" Owen quizzed. The purple skunk nodded gleefully, running towards her trainer. Owen laughed quietly as Stunky walked in between his legs while they tried finding someone that would battle with them.

"Infernape!" Infernape screeched. He began jumping up and down while pointing at someone who looked relatively familiar. Not thinking much about it, Owen decided to follow his starter who walked up to the trainer.

"Hi. I was wondering if you'd want to battle?" Owen asked as Stunky hid behind his legs, and Infernape stood quietly by his side.

"Owen? It's me, Shadix!" Owen flinched upon realization, noticing that it was indeed Shadix.

"What brings you here?" Owen inquired. Shadix shrugged, putting both of his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. He looked out at the water and exhaled deeply.

"There's a tournament starting up tomorrow. Isn't that why you're here?" Shadix questioned. Owen shook his head before taking out his badge case. He then showed it to Shadix, and looked over towards the gym.

"I'm here for my sixth gym badge. I just got my fifth badge a couple days ago from Fantina." Shadix nodded, taking out his badge case. When it opened, there were seven badges shining brightly in Owen's face, much to his dismay.

"I still have to get my eighth, but I've been trying to find tournaments for training, and I finally found one!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, one of the Pokeballs on his belt opened up, and Dewott appeared. The water type looked over at Infernape with no emotion, and then looked up at Owen.

"So do you want to battle?" Owen asked. Shadix looked down at his Dewott, but ultimately nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but I have to sign up for the tournament first."

"I guess I will too."

•••

"It's a good thing Owen told us about that tournament. I've been itching to battle since that run in with the weird guy in Hearthome," Talon blabbed as he and Penny watched Owen's battle with Shadix.

"Same. I'm not sure who I'll use though," Penny answered back. The two trainers then looked back at Owen, and then at Talon.

"How about a three vs three battle?" Shadix suggested. Owen nodded quickly, grabbing a random Pokeball from his belt.

"Gallade, let's go!" Owen shouted as Gallade broke out of his Pokeball. The psychic and fighting type seemed relieved to be released from the small spherical prison, and he began to stretch.

"Hmm… I guess I'll go with you. Pikachu, come on out!" A small yellow rodent with red cheeks appeared on the other side of the battlefield. Owen recognized the famous Kanto Pokemon instantly, as it was always on TV when he was growing up in Pallet town. Owen smirked, and so did Gallade.

"Gallade, start this off with Poison Jab!" Owen commanded emphatically. Gallade dashed towards Pikachu, but the small yellow mouse dodged the poison type attack from Gallade. Frozen in shock, Gallade was headbutted in the chest by Pikachu.

"OK, Pikachu. Let's use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and shot off a wave of electricity that fried Gallade, bringing him to one knee. Owen didn't seem concerned about Gallade's condition, so he called out his next attack.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Gallade nodded, and sprinted towards Pikachu while his arms were glowing blue.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Shadix countered. Pikachu attempted to zap Gallade, but he jumped over the electric type attack. He then threw his arms forward, and blue lines of energy went flying towards Pikachu. The small yellow rodent was blown back by the attack, but it hopped back up.

"Gallade, it's time for a Brick Break barrage!" Gallade darted towards Pikachu with his fists glowing white, and the assault began. Pikachu was clobbered by the attacks, but Gallade suddenly stopped as electricity surrounded his body.

"What just happened?" Owen interrogated as Gallade stopped moving.

"That's Pikachu's ability, Static. Any Pokemon making contact with Pikachu has a chance of getting paralyzed," Shadix replied while looking at Gallade.

"Damn. Gallade, use Poison Jab!" Gallade didn't move a muscle, and he was left defenseless.

"Pikachu, wrap this up with Volt Tackle!" Shadix roared. Pikachu began charging towards Gallade, and he was suddenly covered in electricity. The electric type then slammed into Gallade, and knocked the taller Pokemon to the ground. Gallade had swirls for eyes, so Owen withdrew him from battle.

Before he could send out his next Pokemon, Owen's Stunky trotted forward while hissing at the yellow rodent.

"Do you want to battle, Stunky?" The young Pokemon nodded excitedly, so Owen grinned.

"You can get first move," Shadix offered.

"Stunky, use Slash!" Owen ordered. The purple and black skunk slashed at Pikachu, but the electric type acrobatically avoided every attempt. Stunky continued her furious assault, finally landing a powerful scratch across Pikachu's face.

"Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail!" Shadix yelled. Pikachu quickly got back up, and its tail was silver like iron. The yellow rodent then swung its tail at Stunky, and the poison and dark type was sent soaring backwards. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Before Owen or Stunky could react, Pikachu sent a wave of electricity towards its opponent. Stunky was then zapped, and she fell on to her side.

"Stunky, are you alright?" Owen asked as he ran to the skunk's side. Stunky responded by coughing out a cloud of smoke, but she continued to fight.

"Good. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu bolted towards Stunky, but Owen knew exactly how to counter.

"Stunky, use Toxic!" Skunky quickly fired a ball of poison, and it hit Pikachu directly. The now poisoned Pokemon stopped dead in his tracks, leaving it open for another attack. "Now use Slash!" Stunky lunged at the electric type, and slashed Pikachu across the face with her long and sharp nails.

"Pikachu!" Shadix yelled as his Pokemon fell over with swirls for eyes. Owen and Stunky both cheered happily, and Shadix withdrew the fainted Pokemon.

"Larvitar, let's go!" As soon as Larvitar appeared, Owen's mind flashed back to the green and red egg that Shadix had received after their battle in the Hearthome tournament. Thankfully, Owen didn't get Larvitar because he had Tyranitar back at Professor. Oak's lab.

"Larvitar, use Rock Blast!" Shadix ordered. Larvitar quickly shot boulders from his mouth, and they went soaring towards Stunky.

"Counter with Screech!" Owen answered back. Stunky unleashed a wave of high pitched sound that stopped the boulders in their tracks, allowing Owen and Stunky to attack. "Now use Slash!" Stunky quickly hopped from boulder to boulder before slashing Larvitar across the chest.

"Larvitar, use Magnitude!" Larvitar stomped on the ground powerfully, resulting in a wave of the ground collapsing over Stunky. The small purple Pokemon slowly got back up, but it appeared that she was on the brink of going unconscious.

"Stunky, use Toxic!" Owen demanded. Quickly shooting a ball of poison at Larvitar, Stunky then charged towards the rock type Pokemon while her claws were glowing white.

"Larvitar, use Rock Blast to block Toxic!" Shadix countered, not noticing Stunky charging in. As Larvitar fired the boulder, Stunky jumped and slashed the rock type across the face mercilessly.

"Stunky, use Screech and then Slash!" Stunky obeyed, sending a wave of deafening noise through the air. Everyone held their ears in pain, and Stunky then slashed Larvitar again.

"Larvitar, use Double Edge!" Shadix cried. Larvitar got back up, and then slammed into Stunky while being shrouded in white energy. Stunky was hurled through the air by the attack, and she slammed against the ground, but she somehow managed to get back up.

"Use Slash!"

"Double Edge!" The two Pokemon sprinted towards one another, and they collided. The two moves battled back and forth before exploding and throwing both Pokemon back towards their trainers. Stunky and Larvitar had swirls for eyes, and we're both withdrawn from battle.

"Thank you, Stunky. You did great," Owen told the fainted Pokemon as he returned Stunky back to her Pokeball.

"Larvitar, return." Shadix withdrew the unconscious rock type, and looked over at his Dewott. The strange water type walked forward before taking one of the scalchops off of its leg, and holding it like a sword.

"Fernape," Infernape whispered to Owen while pointing at a particular Pokemon's Pokeball on Owen's belt. Smiling, Owen nodded and grabbed the Pokeball.

"Floatzel, let's go!" Floatzel broke out of the Pokeball, and he began to stretch before Laing his eyes on Dewott. The two Pokemon growled at each other immediately, remembering their last battle in Hearthome city, which Dewott won handily.

"We'll go first. Dewott, use Water Pulse!" Shadix dictated. Dewott placed the scalchop back on his leg, and he generated a ball of water in his hands. He then threw it towards Floatzel, but the larger water type jumped in the air.

"Floatzel, use Razor Wind on the Water Pulse!" Floatzel's arms turned white, and he thrusted them upwards. Two blades of white energy sliced through the attack, but Dewott disposed them with his scalchops.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet!" Shadix ordered. Owen grinned along with Floatzel before countering.

"You too, Floatzel!" Owen told the water weasel. Both Floatzel and Dewott turned into bullets of water, and they zipped through the air. As they collided, the two moves battled back and forth, but Dewott overpowered Floatzel.

"Now use Razor Shell!" Shadix commanded. Dewott slammed the sword like weapon over Floatzel's chest, spiking the orange Pokemon into the ground at an extreme velocity.

"Floatzel, fight back with Water Gun!" As Dewott was landing, Floatzel hit him with a powerful Water Gun that knocked over the foreign Pokemon. "Now use Crunch!" Floatzel then dashed forward, chomping down on Dewott's arm.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell until Floatzel let's go!" Dewott quickly struck Floatzel with a series of Razor Shell attacks with one hand until Floatzel finally couldn't take the onslaught any longer.

"Razor Wind!" Owen shouted to Floatzel. Floatzel fired off the powerful normal type attack, but Dewott used Aqua Jet and zipped away.

"Now Dewott, use Water Pulse!" Shadix screamed. As Floatzel looked up, he was hit by a point blank Water Pulse, resulting in an explosion of water flying everywhere. Although he was hurt by the attack, Floatzel refused to show any signs of fatigue, getting back up in a heartbeat.

"Floatzel, I think it's time we use the new Razor Wind technique," Owen suggested. Floatzel nodded while jumping into the air and glowing in a white cloak of energy. Shadix and Dewott watched in confusion before seeing blades of white energy flying everywhere.

Dewott was pummeled by the attack, and Shadix watched as the otter Pokemon fell to the ground. However, Dewott didn't faint.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet!" Shadix roared.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet too!" Owen mimicked. Both water typed darted towards one another before colliding. The two moves collided, but Floatzel was overpowered yet again. This time, he fainted when smacking against the ground.

"Thank you, Floatzel. You deserve a long rest." Withdrawing his Pokemon, Owen walked towards Shadix and shook his hand respectfully.

"That was a great battle," Shadix complimented. Owen grinned happily.

"You too. I guess I'll see you during the tournament," Owen voiced as he began to walk away. Shadix nodded before walking in a different direction with his Dewott. Infernape stayed by his trainer's side, having a bit of remorse for not fighting Dewott himself. He wouldn't let that happen next time.

* * *

**Finally! This chapter took quite some time if you couldn't tell with the delay, but it's finally over! Next chapter will be the start of the Canalave city tournament, which will be anywhere from three to nine chapters, so stay tuned for that! Till next time, peace out.**


	38. Iron Island Exploration

**Well hello, everyone! The next couple of chapters are going to be the Canalave city tournament, so not much else will be going on. Anyways, Owen will be beginning to use Electabuzz much more, (starting this chapter) and there are a few evolutions set to take place in the near distant future.**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Staravia, (f), level 30, Tackle, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Stunky, (f), level 28, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 44, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Torterra, (f) level 35, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

**Gabite, (m), level 31, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**Lopunny, (f) level 32, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

* * *

The tournament would take place on Iron Island, where steel types roamed freely. The ferry took everyone to the battlegrounds that were supposedly made entirely out of steel.

"This tournament seems pretty intense," Talon whispered quietly to Owen and Penny. The group of three sat in the back of the boat, and they were just a few minutes away from Iron Island.

"Definitely. I'm not sure if anyone is going to show up though," Penny replied rather loudly. One specific trainer looked over and snickered at Penny, Talon, and Owen for some odd reason before someone walked over to them.

"Kane! I haven't seen you in a while," Owen exclaimed as he stood up to greet his rival. The other boy laughed quietly before taking a seat next to Owen.

"Yeah. I've been training pretty hard for my battle with Byron. What have you been up to?" Kane quizzed.

"I'm challenging Byron too! Anyways, we've ran into this weird group called Team Galactic. Have you heard of them?" Owen questioned. Kane seemed to tense up slightly, which Talon took notice of.

"Yeah. They took my family." Owen flinched so hard that he almost fell off of the boat, but managed to hold on to the bench he was sitting on.

"Sorry." Kane nodded, and the boat stopped shortly afterwards. Before any of the trainers could get off, a man with a megaphone stood atop the boat and asked for everyone's attention.

"Trainers, the stadium is at the top of the island. We are hoping that no Pokemon will interfere with the tournament, but I can not guarantee it. Be on your guard at all times, even if you are in the hotel. Thank you." Once the man stepped down, everyone hopped off of the boat and began to climb the stairs wrapping around the massive cliffs on the island.

•••

"Welcome to the second annual Iron Island tournament! My name is Rick, and I'll he your host for the tournament! Along side me is Canalave city gym leader, Byron!" Owen, Talon, and Penny looked at the large crowd of at least a thousand people. The stadium was constructed like a colosseum, and the battlefield was made of steel.

"I'm expecting this to be a great tournament, Rick!" Byron's voice boomed. Owen spotted the muscular man with purple hair, and pictured him handing over the sixth gym badge Owen wanted.

"That's right! There are sixteen competitors involved in this tournament, but only one shall be crowned the winner! The competition will start tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock! Thank you, and have a great day!"

"Well that was a waste," Talon announced as the crowd dispersed. All of the trainers began to leave, and the group of three followed.

"At least we have some time to ourselves," Penny countered while cracking her back. "I can't wait to go to the spa!"

"Well, I'm going to go looking around and see if there is a place to train," Owen finished. The group then split up with Talon and Penny going back to the hotel while Owen and Infernape looked around the large island.

There were a bunch of Staravia and Skarmory flying above, while a group of Mawile and Lairon ran around the ground. Infernape's eyes flashed with delight at the sight of all the steel types, but Owen kept him from attacking.

"Infernape, we're just looking for a place to train. Not to fight innocent Pokemon," Owen scolded. The fire monkey crossed his arms and pouted like a child much to Owen's amusement.

"Staravia, come on out!" The flying and normal type appeared in the sky while chirping happily. "Staravia, could you check for a place to train?"

Nodding, the bird Pokemon zipped through the air in search for an area where her trainer could train without disturbance.

After a few minutes of searching, Staravia came back and guided Owen and Infernape to a flat area that had mounds of rocks that could be used for target practice.

"Great job, Staravia. Now let's work on your Aerial Ace!" Staravia nodded, and performed the attack on Infernape, who would try to counter it.

"Staravia!" the bird Pokemon cried as she bolted towards Infernape. The fire and fighting type quickly stuck his palm out, and completely negated Staravia's attack. The flying type flew back in the air, and attempted to strike Infernape again.

This time, Infernape grabbed Staravia, and stopped the attack, much to the bird's frustration.

"Staravia, try spinning when you use the attack," Owen suggested. Listening to the tip, Staravia cut through the air at a breakneck pace. This time, Infernape was pushed backwards despite trying to block Staravia.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred in the distance. Instinctively, Owen ran towards the smoke along with Infernape and Staravia. Climbing up a massive pile of rocks that looked to be part of the explosion, Owen spotted a trainer and his Pokemon surrounding a small turquoise Pokemon.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower to draw their attention!" Owen commanded. Shooting a burst of flames at the six Pokemon, the trainer looked up and spotted Owen. The teen and his Pokemon slid down the rocks and began walking towards the trainer.

"What do you think you're doing?" the trainer asked hostilely. Owen shook his head at the stupidity behind the question.

"I'm seeing what the explosion was about. What are you doing?" Snickering, the trainer turned away from Owen, which is when the latter realized that this was the same trainer from the boat that snickered at him and his friends.

"Ursaring, take care of this trainer with a Focus Blast!" the trainer ordered.

"Electabuzz, come on out and use Protect!" Electabuzz appeared behind Owen, and set up a force field that protected them from every direction. The electric type grinned upon seeing all six Pokemon surrounding the barrier, and he began to charge an immense amount of electricity.

"I challenge you to a one vs one battle! That Electabuzz vs my Ursaring!" the trainer demanded. Owen shrugged, but Staravia began to chirp wildly. Looking at the Pokemon, Owen grinned and looked back at the trainer.

"How about a double battle? My Staravia and Electabuzz against any two of your Pokemon," Owen countered.

"Deal. Ursaring and Honchkrow, you two battle!" Electabuzz cracked his knuckles and let the force field down before stepping forwards with Staravia.

"Staravia, use Aerial Ace on Ursaring, and Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt on the ground!" Owen dictated. As Staravia sped towards Ursaring, Electabuzz's Thunderbolt cracked the ground, and rocks began to fly upwards.

"Ursaring, use Focus Blast on Staravia, and Honchkrow, use Dark Pulse on Staravia!" Staravia crashed right into the powerful fighting type attack, and then she was blown back by Honchkrow's Dark Pulse attack.

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break on Ursaring, and Thunderbolt on Honchkrow!" Electabuzz darted towards the large bipedal bear while firing a zigzagging Bolt of electricity at Honchkrow. The dark and flying type was zapped and fell from the sky while Electabuzz and Ursaring exchanged in hand to hand combat.

"Ursaring, hit Staravia with Hyper Beam!" Ursaring hurled Electabuzz to the side, and unleashed a powerful orange beam of energy towards Staravia. Before she could dodge the attack, Staravia was engulfed by the energy, and she collapsed in pain.

"Staravia!" Owen cried as he rushed to the bird's side. Staravia slowly pushed herself back up, and she took to the sky. "Awesome job, Staravia. Use a spinning Aerial Ace on Ursaring, and Electabuzz, use Brick Break on Ursaring!"

"Counter with Dynamic Punch, Ursaring!" the foe commanded. Ursaring's fists began to glow red, and they collided with Electabuzz's Brick Break attacks. Then, Staravia slammed into the giant bear Pokemon, and Ursaring was knocked over.

"Electabuzz, finish it up with Thunder Punch!" Electabuzz's fist was suddenly engulfed in electricity, and it connected with Ursaring's face. The normal type was instantly knocked unconscious, and had swirls for eyes.

"Honchkrow, use Sky Attack on Electabuzz!" Honchkrow was suddenly shrouded in white energy, and it zipped towards Electabuzz. Suddenly, Staravia flew towards Honchkrow while being covered in fire. It then turned into blue energy, and she intercepted the powerful flying type.

Honchkrow was blown backwards, and Staravia landed on the ground while blue static surrounded her body which caused her to wince in pain.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz unleashed a devastating Thunderbolt attack on Honchkrow, and the crow was knocked out immediately. In utter shock, the trainer withdrew his Pokemon and ran away in a flash.

Owen then turned to congratulate his two Pokemon, but there was a strange turquoise object floating around both Electabuzz and Staravia. He quickly took out his Pokedex, and it scanned the object.

"Bronzor, the Bronze Pokemon. Bronzor appear to be light, but weigh over one hundred pounds." Owen laughed quietly at the small Pokemon's immense weight, and lakes towards the floating piece of metal.

"Great job, guys. Both of you deserve a long rest," Owen told the two Pokemon as he withdrew them back to their hi-tech devices.

"Bronz-Bronzor!" Bronzor cheered happily. Owen bowed to the thankful Pokemon, and began to walk back towards the tournament area with Infernape.

"Alright, Infernape. Its time to get back to train-" Suddenly, the two were lifted into the air by a strange source of energy. Bronzor then flew up to them, and its eyes we're glowing a light blue. It then placed them down, and cheered happily for the second time.

"Do you want to join my team, Bronzor?" Owen asked curiously. The steel and psychic type nodded happily, and then threw Owen into the air with its psychic abilities. Before he could hit the ground, Bronzor stopped his fall, and placed Owen down gently.

"OK then. Go, Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen gently picked up the Pokeball, but it shrunk in size once he touched it.

"Infernape, let's hurry back to the hotel and start training!"

* * *

**So there it is! That is Owen's final Pokemon for Sinnoh, and I almost made it a Chingling, but decided against it last second, because he kind of needed a steel type. Anyways, the tournament shall start next chapter, and it'll be a while before Owen challenges Byron. Till next time, peace out.**


	39. Talon vs Shadix: First round Flares!

**So I've been doing some thinking lately, and this story has anywhere from twenty five to nearly forty chapters left! The Sinnoh league is going to be really long, which I don't have a problem with. Well, enough blabbering. Let's start the Iron Island tournament! (This is a short chapter)**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Staravia, (f), level 33, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Bronzor, (n/a), level 30, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

**Stunky, (f), level 28, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 45, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 35, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

**Gabite, (m), level 31, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**Lopunny, (f) level 32, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

* * *

"Bronzor, use Gyro Ball one more time!" Owen roared.

"Quagsire, use Headbutt!" Talon countered. The two Pokemon collided and an explosion occurred immediately. Both Bronzor and Quagsire remained conscious, and their trainers stopped the practice match.

"Good job, Bronzor. Be ready to battle today," Owen told the newly captured Pokemon. Bronzor cheered happily and lifted Owen with its psychic powers. After returning Bronzor back to its Pokeball, Owen and Talon went back to the hotel to heal their Pokemon.

"Man. I hope I'm able to get far in this tournament. I don't feel like getting knocked out in the first round," Talon announced as he and Owen arrived at the hotel and healed their Pokemon.

"It's not going to happen. I doubt that any of us will lose in the first round," Owen replied, referring to himself, Talon, and Penny.

"I guess you're right. No. I know you're right!" Talon shrieked. Owen nodded in agreement as he and Talon began to walk towards the stadium.

"Hey!" The two trainers turned to see the quite infamous Xavier running towards them.

"It's you," Talon muttered under his breath quietly. "Are you in the Iron Island tournament?"

"Of course. I don't really get why either of you are going to try. I'm obviously going to win," Xavier explained obnoxiously. Infernape growled at the boy lowly, and Xavier's shiny Infernape did the same. Xavier then placed his hands in his pockets, and began to walk away.

"That kid sucks," Talon opined as he and Owen began walking again. "You've beat him three times already. Why does he think anything changed?"

"I dont know," Owen replied as he shrugged. The giant stadium made of iron appeared in the distance, and the two trainers ran into the entrance.

"There you guys are!" Penny exclaimed as she saw Owen and Talon rush into the trainer room. Kane and Shadix stood close by, taking notice of the two late trainers.

"Did we miss anything?" Owen asked. Penny shook her head, and Owen let out a sigh of relief.

"The matchups are being announced pretty soon," Shadix told Owen as he began to walk towards him. Owen and Infernape looked at one another, and they began to grin.

"Yeah. And I'm ready to win this all!" Kane roared, drawing the attention of the other trainers. He then sweat dropped in embarrassment, and the TV flashed on. A large bracket was displayed, and there were eight first round battles.

"So it looks like Talon is battling first," Penny observed. Talon beamed happily, but then he saw the name below his appear.

"It looks like we're battling in the first round," Shadix announced. Talon nodded slowly before the rest of the matchups were revealed.

"That's weird. The rest of us aren't battling each other in the first round," Kane examined as his face was pressed up against the screen. Owen let out another sigh of relief along with Infernape, much to everyone's amusement.

Xavier watched from afar in disgust. He knew it was only time before he would crush everyone over their.

•••

"The first battle of the tournament has been announced! Our contestants will be Shadix versus Talon!" the announcer told the crowd. Talon shakily stood up, and looked at Owen and Penny.

"Stay calm and do your best," and "don't worry about type advantages," was all the advice Owen and Penny had for him, but Talon was still an emotional wreck. He walked through the tunnel, and appeared on the battlefield made out of steel.

Shadix appeared at the other end, and he seemed as calm as ever. Talon began to shake even more as he reached for a Pokeball. The referee stepped forward with a whistle hanging around his neck.

"This battle will be three vs three! Neither trainer may substitute their Pokemon! Once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle is over!"

"OK. Vulpix, come on out!" Talon yelled as he threw the fire type's Pokeball on to the field. Vulpix appeared, and she howled as the crowd erupted with cheers for her.

"Let's wrap this up quickly. Dewott, let's go!" Shadix's powerful water type starter appeared, and he pounded his fist against his chest. Talon sighed disappointedly, knowing that he was at a massive advantage. His friends' advice flashed through his mind, and Talon's confidence in Vulpix was boosted ten fold.

"This battle will be between Vuplix and Dewott! Begin!"

"Vulpix, use Quick Attack!" Talon commanded. In the blink of an eye, Vulpix slammed into Dewott forcefully. The water type was knocked backwards, and Talon began to smile stupidly.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse on the ground in front of Vulpix!" Shadix ordered. Dewott rapidly threw the ball of water at the ground, and a massive tidal wave formed. Thinking quickly on his feet, Talon countered the attack.

"Vuplix, use Flamethrower on the ground in front of the water!" As the flames heated the battlefield, steam formed as soon as the water rushed over the burning battlefield, and the attack was subdued.

"Alright. Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Shadix demanded. Dewott sprinted forwards and slashed his scalchops at Vulpix.

"Vulpix, stop it with a fire Countershield!" Talon yelled. Vulpix ducked underneath the first attack, and she began to spin while using Flamethrower. Dewott was assaulted by the whip like attack, and he retreated back to Shadix. The crowd began to become hostile towards Shadix and his Dewott, but he didn't seem to care.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet!" Dewott placed his scalchops on his legs, and then turned into a bullet of water. He zipped through the air and landed massive damage on Vulpix, but the fire type got back up.

"Vulpix, counter with Quick Attack!" Vulpix retaliated as quickly as possible, and she knocked Dewott over in under three seconds. The water type got back up but he slouched over drastically, something Shadix wasn't used to seeing.

"Dewott, try a long distance assault of Water Gun!" Shadix proposed. Dewott lazily shot a burst of water at Vulpix, and it hit the dog and sent her skidding across the metal battlefield.

"Vulpix, use Flame Wheel!" Talon cried. Vulpix turned into a spinning wheel if fire, and she slammed into Dewott. The otter Pokemon was sent flying through the air, and then smacked against the ground hard. Dewott had swirls for eyes, and the referee stepped in between him and Vulpix with his hands pointed towards the sky.

"Dewott is unable to battle! Shadix, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee demanded. Shadix nodded while withdrawing Dewott, and he took out his next Pokemon.

"Pikachu, I need your help!"

* * *

**Yes, it's a short chapter, but next chapter will be the conclusion of this battle along with either Owen's or Penny's. I'll also skim over Kane's and Xavier's first round battles. **

**1) Who do you think will win this tournament? Owen, Penny, Talon, Kane, Shadix, or Xavier?**

**2) What Pokemon would you most like to see battle on Owen's team?**

**3) Would you rather see Owen go to Unova, or do something else (if so, what)****? Why?**


	40. Round 1 Continues! The Duel Ends

**So, I've decided that Owen won't be going to Unova right after Sinnoh, and that he'll compete in a different kind of league. Don't worry, he'll still compete in Unova, but I'll wait a bit before writing it. Anyways, last chapter involved Talon getting off to a hot start in the tournament, knocking out Shadix's Dewott with ease. Can he keep the streak going?**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Staravia, (f), level 33, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Bronzor, (m), level 30, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 45, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 31, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 35, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

**Lopunny, (f) level 32, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

**Stunky, (f), level 28, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

* * *

"This battle will be between Vulpix and Pikachu! Begin!" the referee announced while throwing his hands upwards.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Shadix commanded. Vulpix attempted to hop away from the powerful electric type attack, but she was zapped before she could move. Talon watched as the fire fox's legs began to shake slightly, but he brushed off the concern.

"Vulpix, use Flame Wheel!" Talon ordered. Vulpix fought through the pain, and she sped towards Pikachu while being covered in fire.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle at full throttle!" Shadix yelled while punching a fist forward. The electric rodent was shrouded in electricity while he sprinted towards the wheel of fire, and the two moves collided. Pikachu overpowered Vulpix with ease, and the fire type was launched backwards.

"Vulpix!" Talon cried. The weakened Pokemon slowly looked up at her trainer, and began to rise to her feet. Talon clapped happily as Vulpix shot fire from her nose after shaking her head.

"Pikachu, it's time to use our new technique! Use Electro Ball!" Talon was paralyzed with confusion upon hearing such a strange move. He quickly snapped out of it when he realized that Pikachu had flung a large ball of electricity at Vulpix.

"Vulpix, use a fire Countershield!" Vulpix obeyed her command, but the attack was too late. She was thrown back by the explosion from the ball of electricity that hit her body, but somehow Vulpix got back up.

"Wow. That's impressive, but we need to end this. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Vulpix, Quick Attack!" Before Pikachu could unleash the bolt of electricity, Vulpix barreled into him at a blinding speed. Pikachu skidded backwards, but didn't seem to be too hurt by the attack.

"Try it once more, Pikachu!" Shadix yelled. Pikachu tried to electrocute Vulpix for a second time, but the fire type disappeared yet again. Vulpix then knocked into Pikachu from behind, and the famous Kanto Pokemon had his face rub against the tough steel floor.

"Great job, Vulpix! Use Flame Wheel!" Vulpix quickly turned into a wheel of fire, and she targeted Pikachu.

"Pikachu, hurry and use Volt Tackle!" Shadix pleaded. Pikachu hopped back up and covered himself in electricity, smashing into Vulpix. The two moves exploded, and both Pokemon were thrown towards their trainers.

"Vulpix is unable to battle! Talon, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee dictated. Talon nodded and withdrew his first Pokemon. Grabbing his second Pokeball, Talon grinned victoriously and rew it forwards.

"Go, Quagsire!" The Pokeball broke open, and a gigantic figure appeared. "Slaking!?" The lazy Pokemon turned after hearing its name called, and he dumbly waved to his trainer. Talon hung his head disappointedly, and the crowd began to laugh at his expense.

Shadix analyzed the large normal type carefully before a small grin broke out on his lips. Pikachu didn't seem to be in bad condition, so the matchup was in his favor.

"This battle will be between Slaking and Pikachu! Begin!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Shadix demanded. Pikachu fired off a quick bolt of electricity, and Slaking was hit directly. The lazy Pokemon made no effort in dodging, but he shook off the attack.

"Slaking, use Focus Blast!" Talon shouted over the crowd. Slaking lazily tossed an enormous sphere of energy, and it crashed into Pikachu. The small yellow rodent was engulfed by the attack, but he managed to stay standing.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu generated a large electric ball and hurled it towards Slaking, and it made direct contact. This time, Slaking seemed to take a large amount of damage from the attack.

"Slaking, use Earthquake at max power!" Slaking looked over at Talon, but he didn't do anything. Talon began pulling at his hair as he remembered that Slaking only attacked every other turn.

"Um… Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu zipped towards Slaking, and knocked the monstrous sized Pokemon back. Slaking gripped his chest in pain before rising to his feet. Talon smiled from ear to ear as his powerhouse was enraged.

"Slaking, use an all out Earthquake!" Slaking punched the ground as hard as he possibly could, and a column of steel shot up and uppercut Pikachu in the chin. Everyone watched as the Kanto Pokemon quickly regained control of his body, and descended towards Slaking.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu turned into a comet of electricity, and he crashed straight down on Slaking's head. The lethargic normal type swayed from side to side while holding his head, but he shook off the lingering affects.

"Slaking, don't slack off and use Focus Blast!" Slaking nodded and began to generate a large sphere of energy. Shadix and Pikachu nodded after looking at one another, and Pikachu began to sprint forward.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and Electro Ball!" Pikachu's tail quickly turned to iron, and a ball of electricity appeared on the end of his tail. Slaking threw his hand forward at the same time that Pikachu swung his tail, and the two attacks collided. Overpowered by the combination move, Slaking was sent flying back, and he smashed against the ground. He had swirls for eyes, and Talon was down to one Pokemon.

"Both Pikachu and Slaking are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your final Pokemon!" Talon withdrew Slaking, and grabbed his last Pokeball.

"Quagsire, come on out!"

"Sunflora, I need your help!" A walking sunflower appeared on Shadix's half of the battlefield, and Talon began to laugh to himself. Quagsire stared blankly at the grass type, and he began to lick his lips while thinking about eating the grass type.

"This battle will be between Quagsire and Sunflora! Begin!"

"Sunflora, use Razor Leaf!" Shadix commanded. Sunflora whipped her arms forwards, and a series of leaves were thrown towards Quagsire.

"Quagsire, use Mud Shot!" Talon countered. Quagsire spat large bullets of mud at the leaves, and there was a series of mini explosions. Quagsire was then pelted by small yellow bullets that came from the smoke.

"Great job, Sunflora!" Talon heard Shadix cheer as Quagsire cried from the attack's impact."Now use Magical Leaf!" All of a sudden, rainbow colored leaves slashed Quagsire across the chest, but the water and ground type shook off the attack.

"OK. Quagsire, use Ice Beam!" Talon shouted. Quagsire fired a blue beam of energy through the cloud of smoke, and a cry could be heard from across the battlefield. As the smoke cleared, Sunflora was seen holding her side in agony.

"Sunflora, try Leaf Blade!" Sunflora sprinted towards the water and ground type, and her armsbegan to glow a bright green. Talon didn't have a chance to command Quagsire because the dumb Pokemon sprinted towards Sunflora. His tail was covered in a metallic substance, and he swung it at Sunflora's Leaf Blade attack.

"Nice Iron Tail!" Shadix complimented from across the battlefield. Talon grinned and gave a thumbs up, but then turned his attention back to the battlefield.

"Quagsire, use Iron Tail at full power!" Quagsire pursued Sunflora as they descended from the ground, and he began to do front flips while his tail turned to iron. As Sunflora hit the ground, Quagsire's tail crashed over her body, and she was slammed against the metal ground.

"Sunflora, use Leaf Blade!" Sunflora threw Quagsire's tail off of her body, and she began to slash the stupid Pokemon with the super effective attack. Quagsire tumbled backwards, and he stayed on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Quagsire!" Talon screamed as hersn to the Pokemon's side. Quagsire slowly got back up, but his arms hung at his side limply. Talon saw the pain Quagsire was in, but the water and ground type walked towards Sunflora.

"Sunflora, it's time we end this. Use Leaf Blade!" Shadix commanded aggressively. Sunflora darted towards Quagsire while her arms were glowing green, and she leaped at her foe.

"Ice Beam!" Quagsire quickly fired a powerful, point blank Ice Beam at Sunflora. The grass type was frozen instantly, and she was trapped inside the bitter cold ice chunk. "Finish this with Iron Tail!" Quagsire slammed his tail through the ice, and Sunflora was launched across the battlefield. As she hit the ground, her eyes became swirls.

"Sunflora is unable to battle! Talon will be moving on to the second round!" the referee announced. The crowd erupted with applause, and Talon stood there in shock with Quagsire.

"We did it!"

* * *

"Let's go Owen! Kick that dweeb's butt!" Talon screamed as the first Pokemon on both sides fell to exhaustion. Owen confidently stood in his trainer box with Infernape, while his goofy opponent waved to the crowd. Clyde wore a short sleeved dress shirt, extremely high dress pants, and gigantic glasses on his face.

"Both trainers are now down to two Pokemon! Please select your next Pokemon!" the referee shouted redundantly.

"Go, Keckleon!" Clyde yelled. Owen grinned as the chameleon Pokemon appeared and twitched naturally. Grabbing his first Pokeball, Owen threw it as high as he possibly could.

"Gabite, let's do this!" Gabite appeared on Owen's side of the battlefield, and he cracked his knuckles while spotting Keckleon. The two Pokemon exchanged cold faces, and the referee stepped forwards.

"This battle will be between Keckleon and Gabite! Begin!"

"Keckleon, use Faint Attack!" Clyde shouted. Keckleon disappeared in a flash and reappeared just as quickly, except she was behind Gabite. Just before she could slam into Gabite, the dragon and ground type turned around.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!" Owen countered. Gabite slashed Keckleon with his red glowing claw, and the type changing Pokemon skidded past Owen. Clyde gasped femininely, but his Keckleon got back up.

"Keckleon, use Fury Swipes!" Keckleon grew long white nails, and she dashed towards Gabite. The dragon type dodged each and every single attack aimed at him.

"Gabite, counter with Dragon Rage!" Gabite reared back and fired a gigantic ball of energy at Keckleon. The explosion sent both Pokemon barreling back towards their trainers, and they seemed to take a large amount of damage from the super effective attack.

"Faint Attack!" Keckleon appeared behind Gabite, and she slammed him forwards. Gabite slid across the metal ground, and he got back up slowly. Owen grinned slyly just like Gabite, and he snapped his fingers.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" Gabite spat a large orange ball of energy towards Owen and Keckleon, but the normal type jumped over it. Owen snapped yet again, and Gabite jumped also. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Gabite spiked Keckleon into the ground, and the metal dented drastically.

"Keckleon, please get up and use Shadow Ball!" Clyde begged. Keckleon slowly got back up, and she began to generate a large purple ball of energy.

"Gabite, use Sand Tomb around Keckleon!" Owen shouted. Obeying his trainer, Gabite trapped Keckleon inside a tornado of dirt, and the type changing Pokemon threw the Shadow Ball forwards. The tornado exploded, and Keckleon was hurled back towards her trainer.

"Keckleon, use Faint Attack!"

"Oh no you don't! Gabite, use Slash!" Gabite quickly lunged forward, and he's lashed Keckleon across the chest. The now normal type Pokemon collapsed in pain and had swirls for eyes.

"Keckleon is unable to battle! Clyde, choose your last Pokemon!" Clyde sighed and threw out his third Pokeball that revealed a Cranidos. Gabite snarled excitedly just like his opponent, and the referee stepped forwards.

"This battle will be between Cranidos and Gabite! Begin!"

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" Owen shouted. Gabite unleashed a gigantic ball of energy towards Cranidos, but the rock type Pokemon sprinted around it.

"Cranidos, use Head Smash!" Cranidos was suddenly enveloped in blue energy, and he sped into Gabite. The latter of the two was sent flying into the wall behind Owen, and he gripped his side in pain.

"Gabite, try using Sand Tomb!" Gabite summoned a tornado of sand, and it circled around Cranidos. However, the prehistoric dinosaur sprinted through the attack and left Owen speechless.

"It's time we tie this thing up. Cranidos, use, Head Smash!" Clyde dictated. Cranidos rammed into Gabite yet again, and this time Gabite was down for the count with swirls for eyes.

"Gabite is unable to battle! Owen, choose your final Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Gabite, and looked down at his final Pokeball.

"It's time to shine. Bronzor, let's go!" Bronzor appeared from the small device, and the floating Pokemon circled around its trainer.

"This battle will be between Cranidos and Bronzor! Begin!"

"Bronzor, use Gyro Ball!" Bronzor quickly turned into a spinning bullet, and he rammed into Cranidos forcefully. The rock dinosaur was pushed backwards, but it grabbed on to Bronzor and wouldn't let him go.

"Now Cranidos, use Fire Blast!" Cranidos reared back and unleashed a super effective Fire Blast from point blank range. The steel and psychic type quickly floated back to Owen, but he didn't seem to be seriously hurt.

"Alright, Bronzor, use Extrasensory!" Owen commanded. Bronzor's eyes flashed blue, and Cranidos was knocked over by a powerful blue beam of energy. Both Pokemon looked at one another before Cranidos disappeared in the blink of an eye, and reappeared behind Bronzor.

"Cranidos, use Head Smash!" Cranidos smashed into Bronzor, and the two slammed against the metal battlefield. Bronzor slowly floated back up and made eye contact with Cranidos.

"Bronzor, use Psychic, and slam Cranidos against the ground!" A line of blue energy outlined Cranidos, and the prehistoric Pokemon was lifted into the air and slammed against the ground ferociously.

"Cranidos, let's wrap this up with Head Smash!" Cranidos dashed towards Bronzor with blue energy surrounding his body. The crowd was wowed by the blinding speed and incredible power of Cranidos, but Owen didn't let that faze him.

"Bronzor, use Gyro Ball!" The steel and psychic type began to spin as fast as possible, and he sped towards Cranidos. The two moves collided, and an explosion occurred instantly. BOOOOM!

* * *

**Yeah, that battle for Owen was rushed, but don't worry because there are going to be a lot more coming his way after the tournament. Anyways, Talon won! My explanation for doing that… no one saw it coming, and he needed some screen time. So that's all I've got for now. Till next time, peace out.**


	41. Round 2: Owen vs Penny!

**So after taking a long break from this story (for what I think is the second time) I've decided to come back. So for this chapter, I'm going to be doing a quick skim over Penny's first round battle, but then she'll have her second round battle right after! Who will she face off against? **

**On a side note, I just realized that I accidentally made a character very similar to Paul during chapter 38. I'd like to let you all know, that is NOT Paul.**

**P.S: This is a somewhat short chapter, just because I'm trying to get back into the flow of things**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Staravia, (f), level 33, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 45, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 34, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**Lopunny, (f) level 32, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 28, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Bronzor, (m), level 32, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 35, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

* * *

"Leafeon, use Solarbeam!" Leafeon unleashed a gigantic ray of yellow energy that engulfed her opponent. The small Mantyke was slammed against the wall, and the referee stepped forward with his arms in the air.

"Mantyke is unable to battle! That means Penny is moving on to the second round!" Penny and her Leafeon waved to the crowd as they cheered for the two who were moving to the next round.

"Great job, Leafeon. I didn't expect that you'd take out the entire team," Penny admitted as she and her Pokemon walked into the trainer room. The eeveelution beamed, and they were greeted by a wave of their friends.

"Holy crap! I didn't think that you guys would do that well," Talon screamed. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and they looked at the bracket that had just updated Penny's battle, which was the last of the first round battles.

"I wonder, who is going to face who in the second round?" Kane quizzed. Owen shrugged and looked around the room. The only remaining people that he knew were Penny, Talon, Kane, and Xavier.

"The second round competitions will be narrowed down to the top eight! Our computer will now generate the matchups!" Rick announced. Everyone's eyes were glued on the screen where their pictures were displayed. They were then shuffled at light speed and reappeared one by one.

"It looks like Xavier doesn't have to battle any of us," Penny noticed as she saw the unfamiliar picture next to Xavier's. The next battle was revealed, and everybody was shocked.

"Owen and me, and Talon and Kane," Penny muttered. Owen and Infernape grinned happily as they looked over at Penny. The powerful trainer would be the perfect test for them to see how much more they needed to train for the Sinnoh league.

"At least we know two of us are going to the semi finals," Owen announced as he examined the bracket more closely. Owen then cracked his neck, and began psyching himself up for his battle with Penny.

"Nobody has battled Xavier yet," Talon observed as he looked at the bracket closely. Xavier had managed to avoid everyone he knew through the first two rounds, but he would have to face the winner of Penny and Owen, or Talon and Kane.

"Who cares? It's not like he's even that strong," Owen opined. Penny and Talon nodded in agreement, and the bracket highlighted Penny and Owen's match.

"I guess we're up," Penny assumed as she began walking towards the nearest entrance to the battlefield. Owen nodded and quickly ran towards the other entrance with Infernape.

"This is gonna be good," Kane murmured.

•••

"This battle will be a best of three! Neither trainer may substitute his or her Pokemon! However, you may allow your Pokemon to continue battling if they win their match. Now, please choose your first Pokemon!" the referee announced.

"Staraptor, I choose you!" Penny cried. The large normal and flying type soared through the air before squawking at Owen.

"Lopunny, come on out!" Owen shouted. Lopunny appeared and winked at the crowd before cracking her knuckles. The referee looked at both sides before throwing his arms up in the air.

"This battle will be between Staraptor and Lopunny! Begin!"

"Lopunny, use Ice Beam!" Owen commanded. Lopunny quickly fired a quick ray of light blue energy towards Staraptor, who managed to gracefully dodge the super effective attack.

"Staraptor, strike back with Close Combat!" Penny ordered. The normal and flying type swooped down towards Lopunny and began to launch an onslaught of kicks and slaps. Lopunny was pelted by the blindingly quick strikes, and she was launched back by one powerful kick from Staraptor.

"Lopunny, are you all right?" Owen quizzed. The normal type shook off her trainer, and she took a battle stance. "OK. Lopunny, try using Bounce!" Lopunny obeyed and used her ears as springs to fly high in the air. She then came crashing down at a furious speed, spiking Staraptor into the ground.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace, and catch Lopunny on your wing!" Penny shouted. Staraptor zipped towards Lopunny, and the normal type was hit by the fast attack. Staraptor then flew into the air with Lopunny caught on its wing.

"Lopunny, use Ice Beam!" Owen shouted high into the air. Lopunny quickly reared back and unleashed a wave of ice at Staraptor.

"Throw Lopunny off!" Penny countered. Owen watched helplessly as Lopunny was hurled towards the ground, her Ice Beam completely missing Staraptor. "Now use Brave Bird!" Staraptor quickly shrouded itself in blue energy, and then rammed into Lopunny. The two Pokemon then crashed into the steel ground, causing a massive explosion to occur.

"Lopunny is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee ordered as the smoke cleared the battlefield.

"Thank you so much, Lopunny. You deserve a long rest," Owen told the unconscious normal type as he withdrew her back to her Pokeball. "Stunky, let's go!" Stunky erupted from her Pokeball and was met by an explosion of cheers.

"Penny, will you be sticking with Staraptor?" the referee asked.

"No. Staraptor, great job. Return." Owen eyed his opponent/traveling companion as she withdrew her powerful flying type, and grabbed another Pokeball. "Leafeon, come on out!" Owen looked at the eeveelution in terror, remembering that the grass type had defeated all three of Penny's opponent's Pokemon.

Stunky hissed angrily at the grass type, and Infernape cheered on the young Pokemon. Owen grinned, realizing that he had the type advantage, but remembered that Penny's Leafeon was way stronger than Stunky.

"This battle will be between Leafeon and Stunky! If Penny wins, then she will move on to the semi finals of the Canalave city tournament! Begin!"

"Stunky, use Scratch!" Owen commanded. Stunky quickly ran towards Leafeon, and lunged at the grass eeveelution.

"Dodge it." In less than a nano-second, Leafeon vanished and reappeared behind Stunky. "Now use Leaf Blade!" Leafeon's tail then began to glow green, and she slammed Stunky up against the steel.

"Stunky, try using Slash!" Owen suggested. The poison and dark type sprung off the wall, and flew through the air. Both Penny and Leafeon were caught off guard by the leaping ability of Stunky, and the skunk Pokemon landed on Leafeon.

"Leafeon, throw Stunky off!" Penny shouted.

"Stunky, use Slash!" Stunky's claws grew exponentially and they turned silver before she slashed Leafeon's back. The grass type cried in pain, and Stunky continued the assault. Leafeon flailed violently, but she wasn't able to knock Stunky off.

"Stunky, use Toxic!" Owen demanded. Stunky obeyed, spitting a large amount of poison on to Leafeon. The poisonous affects of Toxic quickly activated, depleting a large amount of energy from Leafeon.

"Leafeon, slam your back into the wall!" Penny cried. The grass type eeveelution slammed Stunky against the wall for a second time, and the small Pokemon was left sprawled on the ground.

"Now use Solarbeam!" Leafeon took in light from the sun, and began to glow yellow. Stunky slowly pushed herself back up, and looked up at Leafeon weakly.

"Stunky, use Screech!" Owen screamed. Stunky let out huge waves of sound as Leafeon fired the powerful grass type attack. The Solarbeam quickly crashed through the Screech attack, and Stunky was engulfed by the overwhelming amount of light.

Owen and Infernape watched as the light dimmed down, and Stunky had swirls for eyes while laying on the ground against her back.

"Stunky is unable to battle! That means Penny is moving on to the semi finals!" the referee boomed. Owen andPenny withdrew their two Pokemon who battled, and returned to the trainer room, where they waited for the next matchup.

"Nice battle," Owen complimented. Infernape nodded in agreement, causing Penny to grin and nod thankfully.

"You too." Then, the bracket moved to the battle next to Owen and Penny's, and the remaining six contestants names were shuffled. After a few seconds of waiting, Kane's name popped up in the first spot.

"Ooh! I wonder who Kane is battling," Penny announced. Talon then turned to Owen's first rival, and punched him in the arm.

"I bet it'll be me," he opined sarcastically. Kane laughed at the joke before seeing that his opponent's name had been decided.

"You better win, Kane," Owen told his rival. Kane nodded before looking over towards his opponent. Xavier stared right back at him shortly after his name was placed next to Kane's.

"Now that Owen is out, there's not really a reason for me to keep continuing this tournament," Xavier told himself as he went back towards his seat. "But, it'll be just as thrilling to have him watch my battle in fear."

* * *

**Aaaand he's back. Xavier and Kane will be battling next chapter, and I will do a brief skim over Talon's battle. I'm actually pretty pumped to write this battle because of the possibility of an Infernape vs Infernape match. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) What character from the anime would you like to see battle Owen? Why?**

**2) Which six Pokemon (from any region) do you feel Owen should've used more?**

**3) When Owen goes to Unova, would you rather see Team Plasma or a new organization?**

**4) How are you liking the new Pokemon from X and Y? Do you think Xerneas and Yveltal should've been typed differently?**


	42. Fire Fight: Kane vs Xavier

**Hello one and all! Welcome to chapter 42 of Pokemon Sinnoh Adventure. First, I'd like to address the confusion left with last chapter. Kane will be battling Xavier, Talon made a joke about battling Kane. That means Talon will be battling a random person.**

**Now, last chapter featured a battle between Penny and Owen, which Penny won handily after defeating Owen's Lopunny and Stunky in a best of three battle. Now that Owen is out, what other surprises will occur?**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Staravia, (f), level 33, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 45, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 34, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**Lopunny, (f) level 34, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 30, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Bronzor, (m), level 32, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 35, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain**

* * *

"Remember, Gabite, you need to be smarter about avoiding attacks," Owen told the dragon and ground type as the two watched Talon's Growlithe gracefully jump away from a Bullet Seed attack.

"Bite-Gabite!" Gabite cheered. Owen nodded, happy that the energetic Pokemon was willing to listen. Infernape's eyes scanned the TV screen quickly before he started practicing his own dodging techniques, causing Gabite to join in on the practice.

"Flame Wheel, Growlithe!" Owen's head whipped back to the screen, and Growlithe slammed into the foe Roserade. The grass and poison Pokemon had swirls for eyes, and Talon hoisted his Growlithe in the air.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Talon will move on to the semi finals!" The crowd cheered energetically as the underdog story of Talon would live to see another battle. As he walked back into the trainer room, Talon was greeted by Kane, Owen, and Penny.

"Nice job. It almost looked like you were going to lose for a second," Kane told Talon. The latter of the two grinned happily, and sat down on the couch that was placed up against the wall.

"Would Kane and Xavier please report to the battlefield?" a man in a suit asked. Kane nodded and began to walk towards the entrance to the battlefield while hearing cheers from Owen, Penny, and Talon.

"Good luck, Kane. You'll need it." Kane turned to see Xavier grinning wickedly with a look of evil in his eyes. The former tried shaking off the comment, but the tone behind Xavier's voice was sickening.

"Stay calm, Kane. You can do this. Just have confidence in yourself and your Pokemon," Kane told himself as he walked on to the battlefield. Xavier appeared at the opposite end of the arena, and the referee called for silence.

"This will be a best of three battle! Neither trainer may substitute his or her Pokemon! However, you may allow your Pokemon to continue battling if they win their match. Now, please choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Machamp, come on out!" Kane shouted. As the Pokeball opened, a muscular Pokemon with four arms appeared. Grinning, Kane waited confidently for Xavier to select his first Pokemon.

"Minun, let's go!" Kane held in his laughter as the small electric rodent walked on to the battlefield. Machamp looked down at the electric type, and snickered at Minun and then at Xavier. Xavier grinned devilishly, but no one saw the evil look.

"Is battle will be between Machamp and Minun! Begin!"

"Minun, use Thunderbolt!" Kane and his Machamp had no time to react, as Xavier ordered the attack immediately after the referee started the battle. The large fighting type Pokemon was zapped by the powerful attack, and he dropped to one knee, gripping the burn marks left on his chest.

"Now, Minun, use Thunder Fang!" Kane stared as Minun's teeth grew exponentially, and they were covered in electricity. Then, Machamp cried in pain as Minun's teeth dug deep in his skin.

"Machamp, grab Minun and use Cross Chop!" Kane countered. Machamp slowly attempted to grab Plusle, and he failed miserably. The yellow and blue Pokemon ran away from the gigantic fighting type, and disappeared in a flash.

"Minun, use Volt Tackle!" Everyone in the stadium quickly began to mock Xavier, and so did Kane.

"Dude, only the Pikachu family can learn Volt Tackle!" he shouted to Xavier. The evil looking teen ignored the heckling from the crowd and Kane, and he continued watching Minun, who was now running around in a circle.

"Machamp, let's use Dynamic Punch!" Kane shouted. Machamp rushed towards Minun while his fist was surrounded in crimson energy, but froze at the incredible sight. Plusle was enveloped in a wave of electricity, and it slammed into Machamp. Minun

"Now, use Zap Cannon!" Minun then unleashed a gigantic ball of electricity towards Machamp. The large fighting type didn't have any chance to avoid the attack, and was thrown back by the explosion of the powerful electric attack.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Kane, choose your next Pokemon!" Kane nodded as he withdrew Machamp back to his Pokeball. He then drew his second, and hurled it on to the battlefield.

"Luxray, come on out!" Luxray appeared on Kane's half of the battlefield, and it growled angrily at Xavier's Minun. The blue and yellow electric type growled right back, signaling that it didn't want to be withdrawn.

"I'll stick with Minun," Xavier told the referee politely. The man nodded, and then threw his hands in the air.

"This battle will be between Luxray and Minun. If Xavier wins, he will be moving on to the semi finals! Begin!"

"Minun, use Quick Attack!" Xavier yelled. The smaller electric type nodded and quickly slammed into Luxray, sending the large electric cat backwards.

"Luxray, battle back with Iron Tail!" Kane shouted. Luxray obeyed his commands, and slammed his glowing tail against Minun's head, sending the latter of the two rolling backwards.

"Minun, battle back with Zap Cannon!" Minun fired a gigantic ball of electricity towards its opponent, but Kane and Luxray reacted quickly.

"Luxray, use Iron Tail to hit it back!" Everyone in the crowd gasped as Luxray's glowing tail slapped the electric ball back at Minun, but the small rodent didn't attempt to move away from the attack. Instead, Minun absorbed the Zap Cannon, and an aura of electricity flowed around its body.

"Perfect. You just powered Minun's electric attacks. Let's use Volt Tackle!" Xavier screamed. Both Kane and Luxray's eyes shot wide open as the electricity around Minun turned blue, and the sound of the electricity crackled in the air.

"Luxray, use Spark!" Kane countered. Luxray charged towards Minun with a feint line of electricity covered his body. The two attacks collided at full force, but Minun's Volt Tackle only became stronger because of Luxray using Spark.

Luxray was then thrown back by the supercharged attack, and slammed against the wall behind Kane.

"Luxray!" he shouted while running towards the injured Pokemon's side. Luxray slowly pushed himself back up, and shot Minun a death glare. The blue and yellow Pokemon simply snickered and then charged towards Luxray.

"Ray!" Luxray shouted while slamming his head into Minun. Kane watched as the blue cat sprinted after his opponent with a growing anger.

"Luxray, use Iron Tail!" Luxray jumped in the air, and then swung his tail at Minun. The latter of the two was then hurled backwards, and slammed against the wall with swirls for eyes.

"Minun is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!" Xavier angrily withdrew his Minun, and then grabbed a different Pokeball.

"Infernape, come on out!" The shiny fire type entered the battle, and had a twisted look on its face.

"Luxray, good job," Kane complimented as he withdrew the electric type from battle. "Let's show them a real Infernape. Come on out, buddy!" Kane's Infernape appeared on the other side of the battlefield, and he cracked his fingers.

"This battle will be between Infernape and Infernape! Whoever wins this battle will move on to the semi finals! Begin!"

"Infernape, use Close Combat!" Kane shouted as he tried to get off the first move. His Infernape lunged towards Xavier's, and began to punch and kick at a rapid pace.

"Infernape, counter with your own Close Combat!" Xavier yelled. His Infernape began countering the punches and kicks with his own punches and kicks, resulting in a flurry of hits being landed on both Pokemon. After they both landed powerful kicks on one another, they were pushed back towards their respective trainers.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Kane ordered. His Infernape nodded and then fired a wave of fire towards Xavier's Infernape.

"Dig!" Xavier called. In the blink of an eye, Xavier's Infernape dug underneath the steel battlefield and left Kane's Infernape all by himself.

"Infernape, jump in the air and use Flamethrower on the battlefield!" Kane shouted. His Infernape sprung into the air and unleashed a gigantic wave of fire on the steel ground, causing it to heat up dramatically. Xavier's Infernape still didn't resurface, and Kane's Infernape landed on the ground softly.

"Now!" Xavier screamed. At that instant, his Infernape shot out of the ground and punched Kane's Infernape violently. The shiny Pokemon then dug back underground, and waited for his trainer's orders.

"Infernape, get ready to use that move," Kane whispered. His Infernape nodded and closed its eyes, preparing to use the secret move.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Xavier demanded. The shiny starter reappeared and began running towards Kane's Chimchar and covered itself in blue fire.

"You too, Infernape! Flare Blitz!" Kane's Infernape mimicked Xavier's Infernape, and the two balls of blue fire collided. As soon as they made contact, there was an enormous explosion that covered the entire stadium in smoke.

"Infernape is unable to battle!" the referee shouted as the smoke cleared. "The winner is Xavier!"

Kane frowned as he walked over to his Infernape. "Good job. You deserve a long rest." He then withdrew the fainted fire and fighting type, and walked back to the trainer room.

"Tough luck, bro," Talon commented as he patted Kane on the back. Kane nodded and looked over towards Xavier.

"There's something sick about that kid," he whispered.

"Tell me about it. He tried attacking Lopunny when she fainted one time," Owen answered. Kane shook his head in disgust. Just thinking about that made him sick to his stomach.

"One of you needs to beat him," Kane told Penny and Talon. "I have a weird feeling that he's going to do something crazy if he wins." The two trainers nodded and then looked at the bracket that was shuffling the four remaining trainers.

"Please let me battle Xavier," Talon whispered to himself. The first contestant to appear on the screen was Talon, and his opponent was being shuffled rapidly, causing his head to spin.

"Hmm…" Xavier hummed to himself. "Either one of those two could be a decent battle. But Owen is who I really want to face. Whatever, I'll dismantle whoever faces me."

Then, Talon's opponent appeared on the screen. "Good luck, Penny," Talon told his female traveling companion. Penny nodded as she spotted her picture next to Talon's, telling them that the winner would be advancing to the finals.

"You too."

* * *

**Well, I think it's pretty obvious who's going to face off in the finals. But then again, I could change it. Anyways, Xavier managed to defeat Kane, resulting in a ticket to the semi finals. Next chapter will be a little bit different than the others, because Owen will not be in the stadium, so it'll be changing between what he's doing and what's happening in the battle between Penny and Talon.**

**1) Who will win? Penny or Talon?**

**2) Should Owen bring any of his old Pokemon to Unova? (yes or no)**

**3) If you answered yes to #2, who should he bring?**

**4) What starter(s) do you think Ash will get in the Kalos region?**


	43. Semi Finals: Penny vs Talon!

**Let the semi finals begin! Talon and Penny will be clashing to see who will go to the finals of the Iron Island Tournament! However, Owen will be having a battle of his own, so I will be switching between the two. Now, let's get on with the show!**

**P.S: I completely forgot to add Energy Ball to Torterra's moves until now.**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Staravia, (f), level 33, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 45, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 34, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**Lopunny, (f) level 34, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 30, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Bronzor, (m), level 32, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 35, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

* * *

"Would Penny and Talon please report to the battlefield?" Owen watched as his two traveling companions made their ways towards the battlefield, and he was left sitting with Kane.

"I hope whoever wins this manages to beat Xavier," Kane whispered. Owen nodded, looking over towards the other side of the room where Xavier sat. The sick teen sat with his equally evil Infernape, and they watched the TV with smirks on their faces.

"It seems like he got way stronger, though," Owen replied quietly. His first two battles with Xavier were wins… well, the full battle wasn't a win, but it wasn't a loss either. "His Infernape managed to take out three of my Pokemon."

Kane then had a grin breakout on his face. "We haven't battled in a while. Wanna have one?" Owen turned and grinned also.

"You're on. How about a practice battle? I need to work with a few Pokemon," he asked, completely forgetting about Talon and Penny's battle. Kane nodded, and the two bolted out of the stadium, trying to find where they could have a battle.

•••

"This will be a best of three battle! The victor will move on to the championship, where they will battle the winner of Xavier and Hillary! Neither trainer may substitute his or her Pokemon! However, you may allow your Pokemon to continue battling if they win their match. Now, please choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Garchomp, let's do this!" Penny shouted as she threw out her first Pokemon. Talon's jaw dropped as the pseudo legendary roared upon its release from its Pokeball.

"Two can play that game, Penny! Slaking, come on out!" Talon yelled as he threw his first Pokeball forwards. Talon's Slaking lazily looked back at him, and then saw Garchomp. Suddenly, Slaking hopped up and had an energetic look in his eyes.

"This battle will be between Garchomp and Slaking! Begin!"

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Penny commanded. Garchomp roared into the air, and then a large amount of blue energy danced around his body. Then, a dragon head appeared, and Garchomp soared towards Slaking.

"Slaking, use Focus Blast!" Talon countered. Slaking quickly formed a large yellow sphere of energy, and he hurled it towards Garchomp. The dragon and ground type was blown away by the powerful fighting type attack, but it got back up and glared at Slaking.

"OK, Garchomp. It looks like we're going to have to get serious."

•••

"Alright, I got the Pokemon I need to train," Owen told Kane as he ran towards the dark skinned teen. They were in the same area where Owen caught Bronzor.

"Cool. Are we substituting Pokemon?"

"Um… we'll use a different Pokemon after every match ends," Owen answered. Kane grinned and tossed his first Pokeball forwards.

"Milotic, let's go!" A Milotic slithered around the rocky terrain before stopping and realizing that it was in a battle. Owen examined the powerful water type, and then threw his first Pokeball.

"Bronzor, come on out!" Owen called. The small, but incredibly heavy Pokemon floated around Owen while looking at its old home. He then spotted Milotic, and prepared for battle.

"I'll go first. Milotic, use Water Pulse!" Kane shouted. The elegant water type spat a large ball of water, and it quickly hit Bronzor. The steel and psychic type shook off the attack, and floated around his opponent.

"Bronzor, use Extrasensory!" Owen countered. Bronzor's eyes turned white, and a bright beam of pink, green, and blue energy hit the larger Pokemon. Milotic cried in pain as the psychic attack continued to hit her.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!" Milotic looked up at Bronzor, Whi was still attacking, and fired a jet stream of water. The two attacks collided, and caused an instant explosion. Owen grinned as Bronzor flew behind him, waiting for the dust to settle.

"This is gonna be fun."

•••

"Slaking, no!" Talon shouted as the large normal type slammed into the wall behind him. Garchomp had tons of bruises and cuts on its body, and looked to be at its wits end. Slaking slowly pushed himself back up, and charged at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Giga Impact!" Penny ordered.

"You too, Slaking!" Talon answered back. The two Pokemon then turned into large purple spheres of energy with orange streaks of light cutting through the attacks. The two collided, and caused a massive explosion, sending both Pokemon flying backwards. They both had swirls for eyes, and the crowd roared.

"Both Slaking and Garchomp are unable to battle! Trainers, please choose your next Pokemon!"

"Glaceon, come on out!" Penny yelled as she withdrew her Garchomp. Talon spotted the ice type eeveelution, and looked at his next Pokeball.

"Come on out, Growlithe!"

•••

"Milotic, return," Kane muttered as he withdrew the fainted water type. Bronzor beamed as he marveled at his own strength, especially with his Gyro Ball attack that just knocked Milotic out.

"Bronzor, great job. Return." Owen then pulled out a different Pokeball, and threw it forwards. "Torterra, come on out!" The large grass and ground type appeared from her Pokeball with a smile, greeting Owen with a roar.

"Hmm… Magmortar, let's go!" Owen and Torterra stared at the huge fire type that confidently stood in front if Kane. "Flamethrower!"

•••

"Great job, Growlithe. Use Fire Blast once more!" Kane demanded. Growlithe ran towards Glaceon, and then unleashed a star shaped flame that sped towards the ice type.

"Glaceon, now's our chance! Use Surf!" Talon stared wide-eyed as Glaceon generated a gigantic wave that crashed on Growlithe, and took out the dog's Fire Blast. Growlithe rolled back towards Talon, but shakily got back up.

"Growlithe, try using Exremespeed!" Talon recommended. Growlithe then sped towards Glaceon, and decked the ice type at full speed.

"Glaceon, use Iron Tail to wrap this up!" Talon snickered, catching Penny's attention as Glaceon swung her metallic tail at Growlithe.

"Growlithe, use Fire Fang!" Growlithe nodded, and then grew large teeth that were covered in flames. He then caught Glaceon's tail, and bit it as hard as he could. The ice type cried in pain, and Growlithe hurled Glaceon against the wall.

Glaceon had swirls for eyes, and Penny stood in shock as the referee stepped forward.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Penny, choose your last Pokemon!" Penny nodded and withdrew her Glaceon back to its Pokeball. She then drew another, and hurled it on to the battlefield.

"Leafeon, come on out!" Talon frowned and looked at the state his Growlithe was in. The fire type looked like he was barely able to stand. He then sighed and withdrew Growlithe, leaving him with one other Pokemon.

"Quagsire, come on out!" The hollow-headed Pokemon appeared on Talon's side of the battlefield, and looked around at the crowd.

"This battle will be between Leafeon and Quagsire! If Leafeon wins, then there will be a tiebreaker between one of Talon's Pokemon, and one of Penny's! If Quagsire wins, then Talon will move on to the finals!" the referee told the crowd. "Begin!"

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!"

•••

"Torterra, use Energy Ball!" Owen ordered, trying to keep Torterra away from the fire type. Torterra unleashed the green ball of energy, but Magmortar punched straight through the attack.

"Magmortar, use Lava Plume!" Owen watched as Magmortar launched large red stones towards Torterra, and they planted themselves in the ground. Before Owen could issue another command, the red stones blew up and sent Torterra flying back.

"Torterra, bounce back and use Razor Leaf!" Torterra did just what Owen told her to, and the leaves cut Magmortar's body. The plump Pokemon glared at Torterra, and began charging towards her while its fists were engulfed in flames.

"Now, Magmortar, use Fire Punch!"

"Leaf Storm!" BOOOOOOOOOM!

•••

"Now try using Mud Bomb, Quagsire!" Quagsire quickly ran around Leafeon, and launched a gigantic ball of mud towards her. The attack then blew up once it Leafeon, and the grass type was covered in mud.

"Leafeon, use Bullet Seed!" Leafeon gracefully jumped through the air, and then unleashed a flurry of small green bullets of energy at Quagsire. The water and ground type curled into a ball in an attempt to stop the pain of the attack, but it didn't do anything.

"Quagsire, use Ice Beam!" Talon screamed. Quagsire turned quickly and shot a zigzagging beam of light energy at Leafeon, and the grass type was pushed against the wall by the super effective attack.

"Leafeon, battle back and use Leaf Blade!" Leafeon's tail began to glow a bright green, and she darted towards Quagsire.

"Quagsire, use Iron Tail!" Quagsire ran towards Leafeon while his tail was glowing a metallic silver, and the two moves collided. BOOOOOOM!

•••

"Torterra, are you OK?" Owen asked as he ran to the grass starter's side. Torterra smiled softly and nodded before looking to see Magmortar in the same condition.

"You fought well, Magmortar. You deserve a long rest," Kane told the fire type. Magmortar nodded before being withdrawn back to its Pokeball, and Owen did the same with Torterra.

"I'd love to keep battling, but I think we'd better head back and see how Penny and Talon are doing," Owen opined. Kane nodded, and the two walked back towards the stadium.

In the distance, Xavier shook his he'd in disgust at the two trainers who were now walking back to the stadium.

"How pathetic. His team hasn't gotten any better since our last battle. This isn't even going to be fun." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

**Alrighty, so another chapter is done, and I am slowly inching towards the last quarter of the story. I've only got another 10 or so chapters until I reach that checkpoint, so I'd say that this story won't be over for another couple of months, maybe December or January. However, I will aim to finish this by December, so I can deliver this to you all for Christmas or Hanukah. Anywyas, next chapter will be the finals, (although it will be a very strange ending to say the least) and Owen will get some real/more battling time. Till then, (which will most likely be tomorrow, peace out.**


	44. Bye Bye Championship? Prepare for Battle

**So it's time for the finals between the winner of Penny and Talon, and (if you really didn't think this, then shame on you) Xavier, who has yet to battle. Will Xavier's strange obsession with Owen continue in this chapter? Who will he battle?**

**P.S: Strangely enough, the little intro you read before this is 44 words. Coincidence? I think not.**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Staravia, (f), level 33, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 45, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 34, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**Stunky, (f), level 30, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Bronzor, (m), level 35, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 37, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Lopunny, (f) level 34, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

* * *

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Owen told the nurse at the Pokemon center that was right next to the stadium. The woman nodded, and Owen grabbed the six Pokeballs, released Infernape, and made his way towards the stadium with Kane.

"Hopefully their battle is still going on," Kane said while walking towards the trainer room. Owen nodded along with Infernape, and the three arrived at their destination. Owen looked around the room and saw that there was only one other trainer, and she seemed incredibly nervous.

"I wonder where Xavier is," Owen told Kane. The other boy shrugged, and they looked at the TV screen, which showed Penny and Talon standing on their ends of the battlefield, waiting for the smoke from an explosion to settle.

"Holy crap. Talon's winning!" Kane exclaimed. Owen looked carefully at the scoreboard in the background, and jumped back in shock.

"Oh my god!"

•••

Penny stood confidently on her side of the battlefield, and she waited patiently as the last bit of smoke dissipated. Talon stood at the other end of the battlefield with his eyes closed, fully aware that if he didn't win this match, he would definitely lose.

The referee then stepped forwards, and looked at both trainers. He sighed, and then threw his arms up.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! That means Talon is moving on to the championship round!" Talon's eyes shot open, and he ran towards his fainted Quagsire's side.

"Great job, Quagsire! Return!" He then ran around the battlefield before sprinting into the trainer room where he met Kane and Owen. Penny walked in shortly after, and had a big smile on her face.

"Great battle, Talon. Good luck in the championshp," Penny congratulated. Talon grinned stupidly and nodded, receiving loads of congrats on his surprising run to the finals. Then, Xavier walked into the room, and glared at the four trainers before being called for his battle.

"Ooh I can't wait to beat him!" Talon shouted energetically, not noticing that Xavier had focused solely on Owen. "I'm gonna go train!" Talon roared as he sprinted out of the stadium.

•••

"So I'm facing Xavier. This is going to be awesome!" Talon shouted into the night sky. He had been training furiously at the practice battlefields behind the Pokemon center. The lights from the stadium pierced through the night, and were clearly visible from anywhere near the Pokemon center.

"Well, you might want to keep a level head," Owen suggested as he, Infernape, Penny, and Talon began walking towards the stadium. Talon shrugged, having the largest amount of confidence anyone had ever seen before.

"Xavier won't be a pushover. He hasn't had one of his Pokemon faint during the tournament," Penny examined as she looked at Xavier's previous baThat's that we're displayed on the TV screen in the trainer room.

"I don't care. That'll all change in a few minutes," Talon vowed. Owen shook his head, and he sat down on the couch that he would always sit at. Kane walked into the room along with Shadix, and they too sat down on the couch.

"Shadix, where have you been all tournament?" Owen quizzed. The older boy shrugged and drank a bottle of water that he brought.

"Training. But I've watched every battle from the stands," he answered. Owen nodded, paying close attention as Xavier waltzed into the trainer room. Talon turned to spot Xavuer walking towards the entrance to the battlefield, a look of evil was burning in his eyes.

"Would Talon and Xavier please report to the battlefield?" a man with a suit and glasses asked. Talon happily obliged, and walked towards his certified side of the battlefield. Xavier did the same, not making a sound.

"Something seems off," Kane analyzed. Everyone turned to look Kane, and waited for him to continue.

"What do you mean?" Shadix asked as he glanced at the TV that showed both Talon and Xavier walking towards the battlefield.

"I mean… it seems like he doesn't want to battle anyone here." Shadix shrugged along with Penny, but Owen didn't seem to take the idea so lightly. Kane was right.

•••

"This is the championship match between Xavier and Talon! This will be a three vs three battle! The battle is over once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle! Trainers, please select your first Pokemon!"

"Growlithe, let's go!" Growlithe appeared on Talon's side of the field, letting out an excited yelp. The referee turned to Xavier, but the boy refused to select a Pokemon.

"Xavier, please choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered. Xavier shook his head, and looked over towards the entrance of the battlefield, which came from the trainer room.

"He's not worth my time." The referee seemed baffled by Xavier's response, and then looked over at Talon, who was fuming. "I want to battle Owen Plateau." The referee again looked at Talon, and then back at Xavier.

With that, the referee walked off of the battlefield, and the crowd was left in confusion. They then began to boo Xavier, but the aforementioned teen didn't seem fazed by the heckling.

The referee then reappeared, and had a stressed out expression on his face. He then looked around at the stadium, and finally spoke up.

"Due to the forfeit of Xavier, Talon has won the Iron Island tournament!" The crowd then cheered, but the referee spoke up again. "As compensation for the lack of a championship, Xavier will battle the trainer of his choice in the battle format of his choice!"

"Yes! I beat Xavier!" Talon shrieked as he ran around the battlefield. His Growlithe cheered also, and Xavier walked over towards the referee.

"Owen Plateau."

•••

"You've got to be kidding me," Owen muttered as he threw his face into his hands. Kane shook his head at the fact that he was right, and Shadix and Penny were flabbergassed at the unpredictable situation.

"Owen Plateau? You have been requested to battle," a man in a suit and glasses announced. Owen turned to his Infernape, and the fire and fighting type nodded. Owen slowly got up off of the couch, and he walked through the tunnel that led to the battlefield.

"Owen! Owen! I won!" Talon screamed as he blurred past Owen in the tunnel. The latter of the two laughed, and he walked out on to the battlefield. The crowd cheered upon his arrival, and the referee let out a sigh of relief.

"This will be a full battle between Owen Plateau and Xavier! Either trainer may substitute his Pokemon freely! The battle is over once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Gallade, let's go!" Owen shouted. The psychic and fighting type appeared, and took his traditional battle pose. Xavier grinned wickedly before unleashing his first Pokemon.

"Exploud, GO!" Owen's eyes went wide as a gigantic Exploud appeared on Xavier's half of the battlefield. Instead of being its normal blue color, Xavier's Exploud was purple like a Whismur, and much larger than Owen's Exploud.

Meanwhile, Byron sat patiently next to the radio announcer with a smirk on his face. "This should be a very interesting battle."

* * *

**So I know this chapter didn't have much, if anything happen, but I felt that I needed a "quiet" chapter thrown in during the tournament. And, it really sets up Owen vs Xavier, so I kind of like it. Anyways, I'm going to set up a poll, where you all can vote for the team Owen should use next chapter, so make sure to VOTE! Till next time, peace out.**


	45. Power Punch! Gabite's Arrival

**Well, this chapter is going to be broken into two parts, but it will still be a bit longer than the past couple chapter, so I guess it's a nice change. Anywyas, Owen and Xavier will be having a full battle, which is sure to get interesting. Also, there will be a "new" organization in Unova, due to the fact that… a) I hate team Plasma, and b) it conflicts with Monfernofreak's story, and our stories crossover at times. Now, let the battle begin!**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 45, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 34, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**Stunky, (f), level 30, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Bronzor, (m), level 35, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 37, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Lopunny, (f) level 34, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

**Staravia, (f), level 33, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

* * *

"This battle will be between Gallade and Exploud! Begin!" the referee announced.

"Gallade, let's start this off right. Use Brick Break!" Owen commanded. The psychic and fighting type sprinted towards the gigantic Exploud while his fists were glowing white, and he lunged towards the shiny Pokemon.

"Exploud, use Surf!" Everyone in the crowd gasped as Xavier's Exploud punched her fists against the ground, and a tidal wave appeared. Gallade was crushed by the wave, and was sent floating back towards Owen.

"What? I didn't know Exploud are able to learn Surf!" Byron screamed from the press box. He eyed Xavier and his abnormally large Pokemon before looking back at Owen and his Gallade.

"Gallade, we'll have to attack from afar. Use Psycho Cut!" Owen told the psychic and fighting type. Gallade nodded, and he jumped in the air while firing large blue lines of energy. Xavier watched as his Exploud was hit by the multiple lines of energy, but his Exploud didn't seem to take any damage.

"Exploud, use Flamethrower!" Gallade quickly dove out of the way of the powerful fire type attack, so Exploud charged towards him. "Now use Focus Blast!" A gigantic yellow ball was formed in Exploud's hand, and she threw it at Gallade.

"Gallade, use Detect!" Gallade managed to just barely avoid the attack, but the explosion of its contact wit the ground sent Gallade soaring through the air. Gallade smacked against the ground before looking back up at his opponent. The gigantic shiny Exploud simply stared down Gallade, and Xavier began to laugh evily.

"Let's wrap this up with Surf!" Exploud punched her fists against the ground once more, and a tidal wave was sent rolling towards Gallade.

"Gallade, jump over it and use Poison Jab!" Gallade did as he was told, and cleared the water by a solid foot and a half before punching Exploud with a powerful Poison Jab attack. The large normal type was lightly pushed back by the attack, but still didn't seem to have taken any damage.

"Exploud, grab Gallade and then use Flamethrower!" Gallade could only watch as he was grabbed by the humongous normal type. Exploud then reared back, and she unleashed a wave of fire that charred Gallade to a crisp. The psychic and fighting type was dropped, and had swirls for eyes.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Gallade from battle without saying a word. He then let out a deep breath, and pointed at the battlefield.

"Infernape, let's go!" Infernape happily jumped on to the battlefield, and let out a ferocious battle cry. Xavier and his Exploud simply stared at Infernape, and then the referee stepped forward.

"This battle will be between Exploud and Infernape! Begin!"

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Infernape nodded and sprinted towards Exploud while his fist was glowing s light blue. Before Exploud could do anything, she was punched by Infernape. However, it seemed as if Infernape's Mach Punch bounced right off, and Exploud took advantage.

"Now, use Surf!" Xavier yelled. Infernape's eyes shot open as he was swept away by a large wave that carries him back to Owen. He seemed to take a large amount of damage from the attack, but wouldn't let that hinder his fighting spirit.

"Infernape, let's try Close Combat!" Owen suggested. Infernape ran towards Exploud again, and began to punch and kick the shiny Pokemon at a furious pace.

"Exploud, block the attacks and then use Hyper Voice!" Exploud managed to grab hold of Infernape's arms, and then she released a ring of energy that exploded once it made contact with the fire and fighting type.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Owen shouted as Infernape rolled across the battlefield. Infernape quickly jumped up and then shot a burst of fire at Exploud. The sound Pokemon was covered in flames, but then used all of the sound holes on her body to extinguish the flames.

"Exploud, let's finish this thing up with Focus Blast!" Owen and Infernape looked at one another and then nodded, appearing to be on the same page with what attack to use as the large yellow ball of energy closed in on Infernape.

"Infernape, use a full power Flamethrower!" Owen roared as he threw his fist forward. Infernape reared back and fired a wave of orange and red flames at the yellow ball of energy. The Focus Blast was wrapped up by the flames from Infernape's Flamethrower, and it exploded instantly. The crowd covered their eyes as smoke flew through the stadium.

Infernape was thrown backwards by the aftermath of the attack, but he managed to get back up. Xavier's Exploud somehow managed to stay on her feet, and had a few small bruises, but nothing significant.

"Exploud, use Surf and finish this Infernape!" Xavier shrieked. Infernape attempted to move, but was crushed underneath the wave of water, and was then thrown against the wall behind Owen. The fire monkey had swirls for eyes, and Xavier snickered slightly.

"Infernape is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen picked up Infernape, and then placed his starter by his side. He then picked out his third Pokemon, and stared at its Pokeball. Sighing, he tossed it in the air, and a white light appeared.

"Gabite!" Gabite screeched as he appeared. Gabite looked around at the crowd, and then saw Owen. Smiling, Gabite ran over to his trainer, and then bit Owen's arm.

"Oww! Gabite, I need you to focus. We're down 2-0 right now," Owen explained. Gabite looked over at Xavier's Exploud, and growled as he nodded.

"This battle will be between Exploud and Gabite! Begin!"

"Gabite, start this off with Dragon Rage!" Owen ordered. Gabite nodded and then fired a gigantic ball of orange energy with small flames surrounding it. Exploud wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack, and was sent flying.

"Hm. Exploud, use Flamethrower!" Xavier commanded. Exploud got back up, and then shot a wave of fire at Gabite. Owen grinned upon hearing the command, and countered quickly.

"Gabite, dodge it and then use Dragon Claw!" Gabite sprinted towards the fire, and then slid underneath the Flamethrower attack. The crowd gasped as Gabite hopped back up and slashed Exploud across the chest, sending the shiny Pokemon rolling backwards.

"What? Exploud, get up and use Hyper Voice!" Xavier ordered. His Exploud slowly got back up, and generated a yellow ring of energy. It then expanded and went across the battlefield at a fast speed.

"Gabite, dodge it and use Slash!" Gabite jumped over the ring of energy, and then slashed Exploud across the face, causing the gigantic Pokemon to roar in anger. Owen and Gabite stared as Exploud began punching the ground in rage, and Xavier glared at his Pokemon.

"Exploud, use Surf in the air!" Xavier screamed. Exploud threw her hands in the air, and then unleashed a wave that flew through the air.

"Gabite, hurry and use Take Down before Surf lands!" Owen ordered. Gabite sprinted towards Exploud with a white light following behind, and he slammed into the huge Pokemon. Exploud was thrown back, and had swirls for eyes.

"Exploud is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!" Xavier frowned as he withdrew his shiny Exploud, and he took out his second Pokeball.

"Flareon, go!" The fire eeveelution appeared, and growled at Gabite as soon as he made eye contact with the dragon and ground type.

"This battle will be between Flareon and Gabite! Begin!"

"Flareon, use Flamethrower!" Flareon shot a wave of fire at Gabite, and the land shark Pokemon was hit hard by the fire type attack. However, he managed to stand, and sprinted towards Flareon.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!" Owen ordered. Gabite quickly grew light blue claws, and there was crimson energy that surrounded them. He then slashed the fire type Pokemon, and Flareon was pushed back.

"Flareon, use Double Team and Fire Blast!" Xavier yelled. Owen watched as Flareon multiplied and surrounded Gabite. All of the clones then fired star shaped flames at Gabite, and the dual dragon and ground type was pummeled by the flames.

"Gabite, spin as fast as you can, and use as many Dragon Rage attacks as you can!" Gabite quickly began to spin, and the flames flew off of his body and caught on to the Flareon copies. Then, Gabite fired countless Dragon Rage attacks, and every single Flareon was blown away.

The real Flareon was sent flying through the air, and smacked against the ground. The fire type Pokemon seemed to be hurt from the previous attacks. Gabite continued unleashing Dragon Rage attacks, and the attacks exploded all across Xavier's half of the battlefield. Flareon wasn't able to dodge any of the explosions, and was thrown around like a pinball.

"Flareon, hit Gabite with Quick Attack, and then use Flamethrower!" Flareon managed to barely escape the constant explosions, and then rammed into Gabite, stopping the Dragon Rage barrage. Then, Flareon jumped back and hit the land shark Pokemon with a point blank Flamethrower. Gabite skidded across the battlefield, and somehow managed to stay conscious.

"Gabite, finish this up with Take Down!" Owen shouted.

"Flareon, use Quick Attack!" Flareon sprinted towards Gabite, and the two Pokemon collided head first. They were both sent rolling backwards, and began to sway from one side to the other as they desperately tried to remain conscious.

Then, Flareon's legs gave out, and he smacked against the ground with swirls for eyes. Gabite roared proudly as the crowd cheered for him and his impressive comeback for Owen.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!"

Xavier quickly recalled his Flareon, and glared at Gabite. The blue Pokemon seemed to be an attack or two away from fainting, but that would be a difficult task thanks to Gabite's speed.

"Swallot, let's go!" The gigantic purple blob of poison appeared on Xavier's side of the battlefield, and it glared at Gabite. The last time they had battled, Gabite had completely dominated him, and won handily. This time, things would be different.

"This battle will be between Swallot and Gabite! Begin!"

"Swallot, use Gunk Shot!" Xavier demanded. Swallot's mouth unhinged like a snake, and he fired a large ball of poison towards Gabite.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" Owen countered. The dragon and ground type fired a large ball of orange energy that was surrounded with flames, and the two attacks exploded on contact. Bits of poison and fire were scattered across the battlefield, and Swallot began moving towards Gabite.

"Now, use Earthquake!" Swallot punched the ground, and a colemn of metal shot up from the battlefield, and it launched Gabite in to the air. With quick thinking, Gabite managed to land softly on the ground by using a small Dragon Rage just before he hit the ground. The explosion managed to slow down his fall, and he took no damage.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!" Owen ordered. Gabite's claws turned blue with crimson energy flowing around them, and he charged towards Swallot. He then slashed the large purple blob across the face, and Swallot let out a cry of pain.

"Swallot, hit Gabite with Ice Beam!" Xavier commanded. As Gabite tried to get away from Swallot, the poison type released a zigzagging beam of light blue energy at Gabite, and the dragon and ground type was knocked backwards.

"Gabite, are you OK?" Owen asked worriedly. Gabite slowly got back up and shook off his trainer, despite the fact that his legs were barely holding his body up.

"Swallot, use Gunk Shot!"

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" Gabite quickly dove away from the poison ball, and he dashed towards Swallot with his light blue claws. Before Swallot could do anything else, he was slashed across the face for a second time, and Gabite jumped back. "Now use Dragon Rage!" Gabite then reared back and fired a gigantic orange ball of energy that blew up once it hit Swallot. Both Pokemon were thrown backwards, except Gabite barely remained conscious.

"Swallot is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!" The crowd roared with cheers for Gabite as the dragon type managed to knock out three of Xavier's Pokemon in a row to take the lead for Owen.

"Minun, let's go!" The blue eared mouse appeared and had a twisted look in its eyes once it made contact with Gabite. The fatigued dragon and ground type looked back at Minun and grinned as the referee stepped forwards.

"This battle will be between Minun and Gabite! Begin!"

* * *

**Way to go, Gabite! So now the battle will start with Minun and Gabite next chapter. Also, Gabite won't get a level boost until the battle is over, because that would be pretty unfair for Minun since Gabite is going to get a massive boost in levels after knocking out three straight Pokemon. Anywyas, next chapter will be the conclusion of the battle between Owen and Xavier. Till next time, peace out.**


	46. Brave Bird! Infernape vs Staraptor!

**And so the battle continues! Owen is currently leading Xavier 3-2, and things will only get more intense. Will Gabite be able to continue his dominance of Xavier's Pokemon?**

**On a side note, I wanted to let you all know that I will be starting a community for some stories in the next few days, so make sure to check it out once it's up.**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Gallade, (m), level 33, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Gabite, (m), level 34, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Slash, Take Down**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Stunky, (f), level 30, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Bronzor, (m), level 35, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 37, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Lopunny, (f) level 34, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

**Staravia, (f), level 33, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 45, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" Owen commanded. Gabite quickly fired the powerful dragon type attack, but Minun sprinted away. Neither Owen or Gabite were able to track the blindingly fast electric type, but Xavier was.

"Minun, use Metronome!" Gabite turned to see Minun behind him while wagging his ears. All of a sudden, Minun's tail turned metallic, and it hit Gabite powerfully across the metal battlefield.

"Gabite, are you OK?" Owen quizzed. The clearly fatigued dragon and ground type pushed himself back up and roared to Owen. The teen nodded, and then eyed Minun in an attempt to devise a strategy that could knock Minun out.

"Gabite, try using Dragon Claw!" Gabite darted towards Minun, and slashed at the small electric type. Minun was slammed against the wall behind Owen, but managed to stay conscious.

"Minun, use Metronome!" Xavier commanded again. Minun's ears flashed white while moving from left to right, and then he unleashed a jet stream of water, almost like a Hydro Pump. Gabite was sent rolling back, and seemed to have little energy left.

"Gabite, use Take Down!" Owen commanded. Gabite charged towards Minun while a streak of white light trailed behind his body.

"Minun, use Volt Tackle!" Xavier ordered. Minun quickly ran towards his attacker, and shrouded himself in electricity. The two charging Pokemon rammed into one another, and caused a massive explosion. BOOOOM!

Gabite and Minun were hurled across the battlefield, but they both managed to stay conscious. As soon as they stood up, both Pokemon winced in pain because of the recoil damage from their respective attacks.

"Minun, use Metronome!" Xavier ordered for the third time. Minun repeated his normal routine before the attack, and then he fired a a large orange ball of energy into the air. It the broke apart, and began to crash down towards the battlefield. The attack was Draco Meteor, and Owen realized it instantly.

"Gabite, charge at Minun and use Dragon Claw!" Gabite did as he was told, and he managed to slash the electric type across the chest before a part of the meteor crashed down in him. The battlefield shook violently as the Draco Meteor attack crashed, but it eventually stopped.

"Gabite is unable to battle!" the referee shouted as he saw that Gabite was laying face first against the ground, while Minun was struggling to stand. "Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Great job, Gabite. Take a long rest," Owen told the fainted dragon type as he withdrew him back to his Pokeball.

"Minun, come back. Infernape, you're in," Xavier told his two Pokemon. He then withdrew Minun, and his shiny Infernape walked forwards.

"Lopunny, let's go!" Owen shouted. The normal type bunny appeared, and stared straight through Xavier's Infernape. The shiny starter did the same, and the referee stepped in between the two.

"This battle will be between Infernape and Lopunny! Begin!"

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Xavier shouted. Before Owen could order Lopunny to dodge, the normal type sprung sky high. Everyone gasped at the insane jumping ability of Lopunny, but Owen wasn't fazed.

"Lopunny, use Bounce!" Lopunny then sped towards Infernape, but the fire and fighting type managed to catch Lopunny by the ears.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower, and then throw Lopunny against the ground!" Xavier's shiny Infernape nodded and then burnt Lopunny with a powerful Flamethrower. The normal type Pokemon cried in pain from the extreme heat, and then slammed against the ground face first.

"Lopunny, use Ice Beam on the ground around Infernape!" Owen shouted. Lopunny turned, and fired a zigzagging beam of light blue energy that froze the ground on contact. Xavier snickered at the move, knowing full well what Owen was trying to do.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower on the ground!" With that, Xavier's Infernape melted the ice that froze on the metal ground. Owen frowned as his defenses were obliterated, but he didn't let that throw him off.

"Lopunny, use Bounce!" Lopunny sprung in the air with her ears, and then crashed down towards Infernape.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Owen stared as Xavier's Infernape shrouded itself in fire that turned blue. The foe Infernape then darted towards Lopunny, and smashed into the normal type Pokemon. Lopunny was thrown back by the insanely powerful fire type attack, and had swirls for eyes.

"Lopunny is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen slowly withdrew Lopunny, and then looked down at his Infernape. The fire type gave a reassuring nod, and Owen threw out his next Pokeball.

"Staravia, take to the skies!" Staravia zipped through the air and squawked angrily at Xavier's Infernape. Xavier shook his head at the flying type, and recalled his starter before grabbing a different Pokeball.

"This Staravia isn't worth your time, Infernape," Xavier spat, causing Owen to growl. "Porygon-Z, go!" Owen stared at the strange digital Pokemon. It's body was in three different floating parts. The head, the body, and then a tail of some sorts was at the bottom.

"This battle will be between Porygon-Z and Staravia! Begin!"

"Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" Owen commanded. Staravia cut through the air before slamming into Proygon-Z, sending the latter of the two backwards.

"Porygon-Z, use Thunderbolt!" The aforementioned Pokemon sent a wave of electricity towards Staravia, but the normal and flying type managed to fly away from the super effective attack.

"Staravia, use Facade!" As Staravia was closing in, she was stopped immediately by a light blue line of energy that surrounded her body.

"Good. Psychic actually worked. Throw it against the ground," Xavier ordered. Proygon-Z obliged, and slammed Staravia against the ground with its mental control. Owen glared at the strange looking Pokemon, and then looked back at Staravia.

"Staravia, use Wing Attack!" Owen demanded. Staravia shot off the ground and then smacked Porygon-Z with her glowing wings before being thrown away by another Psychic attack.

"Porygon-Z, use Thunderbolt!" Staravia wasn't able to react quickly enough, and was zapped by the super effective attack. The crowd went silent, and the cries of pain were deafening. Staravia then fell to the ground, and Porygon-Z hovered over her. "Finish this with Tri-Attack!" Owen watched helplessly as his Pokemon was then crushed by a blast of fire, ice, and electricity packed into one attack.

"Starrrrr!" Owen covered his eyes as the attack exploded, and a cloud of smoke surrounded Staravia. As the smoke dissipated and Owen uncovered his eyes, a strange new Pokemon stood in Staravia's place.

The bird maintained the same color scheme as Staravia, except there was a large white dot in its head. There was also a wad of hair that was flicked to the side that had a red tip.

"Staraptor, the Predator Pokemon. Staraptor are some of the very few flying types that are exceptional with close range fighting. New move learned: Close Combat."

Owen looked at the newly evolved Pokemon and grinned. There was something about his Pokemon evolving that brought him joy.

"Staraptor, let's use Close Combat and beat down Porygon-Z!" Staraptor smirked and bolted towards Porygon-Z in a split second. Neither Xavier nor his Pokemon could react in time, and Staraptor began to beat the digital Pokemon with her feet and wings. She then dealt a devastating kick across Porygon-Z's face that sent it flying back towards Xavier.

"Porygon-Z, wrap this up with Giga Impact!"

"Staraptor, counter with Brave Bird!" The two Pokemon shrouded themselves in energy, one being purple and the other blue. They then collided in the middle of the battlefield, and an enormous explosion occurred. Once the smoke settled, Staraptor flew towards Owen and grinned happily. Her opponent on the other hand, was unconscious and had swirls for eyes.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your next Pokemon!" Xavier recalled his Porygon-Z with a look of disgust on his face before taking out his next Pokeball.

"Minun, come out again!" Xavier's Minun glared at Staraptor before Owen took out the flying type's Pokeball.

"Staraptor, take a quick rest." The bird was then withdrawn back to her device, and Owen took out his sixth Pokeball. "Electabuzz, let's go!" Electabuzz appeared on the battlefield while flexing his muscles, and he shot a bolt of lightning in the air.

"This battle will be between Minun and Electabuzz! Begin!"

"Minun, use Thunderbolt!" Xavier shouted to his electric type Pokemon. Minun quickly shot a lightning bolt towards Electabuzz, so the bigger Pokemon stuck his hand out and blocked the attack.

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break!" Electabuzz sprinted towards Minun with his two fists glowing white, and he swung at his tiny foe.

"Metronome!" Just before Electabuzz was able to hit Minun, a pillar of metal shot up and sent Electabuzz flying back towards Owen. The latter of the two shook his head at the stroke of luck with Minun's Metronome, which was an Earthquake attack.

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break around Minun!" Owen shouted while making a circle with his finger. Electabuzz picked up on the signal, and jumped towards Minun. He then began punching in the ground around Minun.

"Minun, use Metronome!" Minun's ears began to glow white, and they moved left to right. Then, Minun began to flop up and down. "What!? Why are you using Splash?" Xavier screamed as Electabuzz completed the circular dents around Minun.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt on the ground!" Owen commanded. Electabuzz happily did as he was told, and he unleashed a wave of electricity. Just before the Thunderbolt attack zapped Minun, it began to circle around him thanks to the dents that Electabuzz created.

"Minun, use Thunderbolt to break through!" Minun shot a lightning bolt at the force field of electricity, but it bounced blackand zapped Minun. The force field then closed in on Minun, and the small Pokemon was electrocuted.

"Electabuzz, finish this up with Brick Break!" Owen shouted. As the electricity subsided, Electabuzz appeared in front of Minun, and punched him twice. The small blue and yellow mouse was sent rolling backwards and had swirls for eyes.

"Minun is unable to battle! Xavier, choose your last Pokemon!" Xavier scowled while withdrawing his Minun, and he threw out his Infernape's Pokeball. The shiny Pokemon stared at Electabuzz, and then cracked its knuckles.

"This battle will be between Infernape and Electabuzz! Begin!"

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch!" Owen ordered. Electabuzz'z fist was quickly covered in electricity, and he swung at Infernape.

"Block it and then use Focus Blast!" Owen grinned as Electabuzz's punch was blocked, and the foe Infernape threw the Focus Blast forward.

"Protect!" In the matter of a nanosecond, Electabuzz threw a green shield in front of himself. The Focus Blast blew up on contact with the shield, but Owen saw Xavier grin. Confused by his opponent, Owen realized that Electabuzz was now completely defenseless.

"Hit it with Blast Burn!" Owen stared as Xavier's Infernape was shrouded in crimson energy, and she released a horizontal tornado of fire. Electabuzz was burnt terribly and cried in pain. Once the attack was over, Owen saw Electabuzz hunched over with his arms limply hanging by his sides.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Owen ordered. Electabuzz shot a bolt of lightning towards Infernape, and the fire and fighting type was hit by the powerful attack.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower on the ground around Electabuzz!" Infernape quickly shot a wave of fire around Electabuzz, and the ground around the electric type was scorching hot. Electabuzz looked around at the battlefield, and then realized that he had been immobilized.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt on the ground!" Electabuzz put his hands on the ground that he was standing on, and shot waves of electricity across the metal battlefield.

"Infernape, dodge it and use Focus Blast!" Xavier's Infernape jumped over the electricity, and them threw a large ball of yellow energy towards Electabuzz. Owen snapped his fingers, and then yelled to Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Protect!" A green bubble protected Electabuzz, but Owen realized that Xavier had just lured him into the same trap that he used before. Once the Focus Blast exploded on the shield, Owen saw the foe Infernape speeding towards Electabuzz while covered in blue fire.

"Flare Blitz!" As the shield disappeared, Infernape slammed into Electabuzz and sent the electric type skidding across the ground. Electabuzz had swirls for eyes, and Owen quickly pulled out Electabuzz's Pokeball.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Owen, choose your final Pokemon!" Owen then withdrew Electabuzz and then threw out his final Pokeball.

"Staraptor, it's all up to you!" Owen shouted. Star appeared in the sky, and she squawked angrily at Xavier and his Infernape. The two didn't seem the least bit intimidated by the flying type, and the referee stepped forward.

"This battle will be between Infernape and Staraptor! The winner of this match will be the winner of the battle! Begin!"

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Infernape shot a burst of fire towards Staraptor, but the flying type managed to speed away from the attack.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!" Staraptor zipped through the air and towards Infernape, but the fire and fighting type jumped out of the way of the attack. Staraptor then flew back in the air, and the crowd began to cheer at a ridiculous volume.

"Infernape, use Countershield!" Owen gasped as he saw Xavier's Infernape use the exact same strategy that he always used. Staraptor was then trapped by the waves of fire, and shebegan to cry in pain.

"Staraptor, use Brave Bird and go straight down!" Owen ordered while looking at the foe Infernape. Staraptor then slammed through the arms of fire and began to glow a bright blue. She then crashed into Infernape, and a gigantic explosion occurred. Staraptor quickly flew away from the smoke and towards Owen. She then winced in pain from the recoil damage.

"Infernape, use Blast Burn!" A horizontal wave of fire shot straight through the s,oke, but Staraptor managed to narrowly avoid the attack.

"Staraptor, go straight into the smoke," Owen whispered. Staraptor happily obliged, and camped inside the smoke. Once it cleared, Owen pointed towards Xavier and his Infernape. "Now, use Close Combat!"

Staraptor then flew towards Infernape and began to kick and slap the fire monkey at a rapid pace.

"Infernape, use Focus Blast!" Infernape countered with a gigantic yellow ball of energy, and threw it at Staraptor. The normal and flying type was blown away by the attack, and smacked against the ground.

"Staraptor, use Brave Bird and hold nothing back!" Owen screamed while throwing his fist forward. Staraptor got back up and began to squawk before speeding towards Infernape.

"Flare Blitz!" Infernape wrapped herself in blue fire, and then dashed towards Staraptor. The two moves collided and battled back and forth before Infernape prevailed and knocked Staraptor back towards Owen.

As soon as she hit the ground, Staraptor had swirls for eyes and the crowd began to cheer for Infernape and Xavier. Owen walked towards Staraptor's side and withdrew the fainted Pokemon before looking at Xavier, who walked off of the battlefield.

Owen followed suit, and walked off of the battlefield with Infernape. Once he arrived in the trainer room, he was greeted by Shadix, Kane, Penny, and Talon.

"Great job!" Kane acknowledged. Owen nodded and the two fist bumped each other.

"Don't worry about it. He got lucky," Shadix opined. Owen grinned at the comment, and then looked over at Infernape.

"Come on, buddy. We've got to go get our gym badge now." Infernape cheered happily, and he began to punch the air like a boxer.

"Well, the gym's closed until tomorrow, so you could get some training in," Penny told Owen.

"Yeah. Hey! Maybe we can battle!" Talon suggested.

"Maybe. I think these guys might need a break for a little bit. After all, they just went through a tournament and a full battle," Owen replied. With that, he, Penny, Talon, and Infernape began to walk towards the exit.

"Good luck with the gym!" Kane and Shadix sang in unison. Owen waved back to his two rivals, and looked down at Infernape.

"We're not gonna lose again, Infernape. Not to Xavier."

* * *

**Finally. This battle was really annoying to write because I'm too excited for some stuff thatsp's going to happen later in Sinnoh, and even Unova. So that's all I've got to say. Till next time peace out.**


	47. A Battle of Steel

**Good morrow one and all! This chapter will feature Owen taking on Byron for his sixth gym badge, and a bit of how Owen is feeling after losing to Xavier for (if you count their last battle) the second time. Also, Gabite took a major jump in levels because of the first half of Owen's battle with Xavier.**

**Owen's team**

**Infernape, (m), level 39, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Close Combat**

**Gallade, (m), level 34, Psycho Cut, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Detect**

**Floatzel, (m), level 33, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Crunch, Water Gun**

**Torterra, (f) level 37, Tackle, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Electabuzz, (m), level 46, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Gabite, (m), level 43, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Lopunny, (f) level 34, Pound, Endure, Ice Beam, Bounce**

**Staraptor, (f), level 36, Brave Bird, Facade, Aerial Ace, Close Combat**

**Stunky, (f), level 30, Scratch, Screech, Slash, Toxic**

**Bronzor, (m), level 35, Extrasensory, Psychic, Gyro Ball, Amnesia**

* * *

"Wow, Gabite! That was great!" Owen exclaimed. The dragon and ground type cheered for himself, and his teammates went along with the celebration.

"That battle with Xavier really made him stronger," Penny observed while looking at Owen's Pokedex. "He went up nine levels!"

"What's he at now?" Talon asked while having his Quagsire, Vulpix, Growlithe, and Slaking out by his side.

"Forty three," Penny answered. Talon clapped for the powerful dragon type, and then went back to focusing on his Pokemon.

"Are you using him in your gym battle today?"

"No. I'm going with Infernape, Floatzel, Gallade, and Electabuzz." Infernape pounded his chest proudly while the other three Pokemon cheered, causing Owen to grin at their excitement.

"Bite-Gabite-Gab!" Owen looked over at Gabite and Torterra, both of whom had large frowns on their faces.

"Don't worry, guys. You'll get to battle in our next gym battle," Owen promised. The two Pokemon nodded and were then withdrawn back to their Pokeballs. "Now for the rest of you, I'm going to start with Infernape for this battle."

"Infenape!" the fire monkey iterated. Floatzel, Gallade, and Electabuzz all nodded and were withdrawn back to their Pokeballs.

"Let's go win that gym badge!"

•••

The group walked up to a large dome shaped gym that was built entirely out of steel. Owen, Infernape, Penny, and Talon headed into the gym and were met by a large stadium like interior. The seats were all angled towards the middle of the battlefield, which was two feet lower than the front row of seats.

"Hello?" Talon yelled. His voice echoed through the stadium, and a man appeared at the opposite end of the stadium.

"Who goes there?" the voice replied.

"I'm Owen Plateau! I'm here for a gym battle!" Owen answered loudly. The man made his way over to the group of kids and had a large smile on his face. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt, and army pants. He also had purple hair and was holding a shovel.

"I've been waiting for you, Owen. That was quite some battle you had yesterday. My name is Byron, and I'm the gym leader of Canalave city," Byron told his challenger. Infernape hung his head in shame, but quickly turned to his trainer when he spoke up.

"Thanks. So are you able to battle or should I come back later?" Owen asked. Byron laughed heartily and then began to walk down towards the battlefield. He then pointed upwards, and a gigantic scoreboard appeared from the ceiling. The screen was split in half, one side red and the other blue. There were four Pokeballs on both sides, and a picture of Byron occupied the blue side.

"I've been looking forward to this battle, so we can battle now. Roark!"

"Yeah, dad?" Owen turned to see Roark standing on the podium where the referee would officiate. "Oh! Hey, Owen. How's the badge collection looking?"

"I've got five so far. I just have three left." Roark nodded and then looked back towards Byron.

"This is the kid you were telling me about, right?" Roark nodded, and Owen looked over at Penny and Talon. They both sat a few rows back just in case of any explosions.

"What are the rules?" Owen asked, trying to not be obnoxious. Byron looked towards Roark, so Owen did the same. Roark cleared his throat, and then looked up at the scoreboard before announcing the rules.

"This battle will be four vs four! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle is over! Please choose your first Pokemon!" Owen nodded and then looked down at Infernape, who was beginning to stretch.

"Infernape, let's go!" Infernape ran on to the battlefield and waited for his opponent to be selected. Byron eyed Owen's starter carefully before grabbing a Pokeball from his belt. He then tossed it in the air and hit it with his shovel.

"Go, Steelix!" A gigantic steel snake appeared on Byron's half of the rocky battlefield, and it roared menacingly. Infernape slightly shook with fear, but got rid of any feelings of doubt.

"This battle will be between Infernape and Steelix! Begin!" Roark shouted while throwing his hands in the air.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Owen shouted. Infernape ran towards the enormous Pokemon, and then unleashed a wave of flames. Steelix was hit by the super effective attack, and roared in pain before Byron countered.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Steelix roared and slammed his tail over Infernape's head, sending the fire and fighting type face first into the ground. Surprisingly, Infernape shook off the steel type attack, and retreated to Owen's side of the rocky battlefield.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Infernape sprinted towards Steelix, and then swung at the iron snake with his glowing blue fist.

"Steelix, use Hyper Beam!" Byron answered back. Infernape was then enveloped in the bright orange beam of energy, and he was sent flying into the ground. The battlefield cracked as Infernape slammed against it, and he struggled to get up.

"Infernape, can you keep going?" Owen asked his starter. Infernape got up and pounded his chest with one hand, signaling that he was in fighting condition. "Good. Now run up Steelix's tail!" Infernape sprinted up the gigantic Pokemon's tail, and Steelix began to roar angrily.

"Steelix, shake Infernape off!" Steelix began to flail violently, but Infernape wrapped his arms around Steelix's head.

"Now, use Flamethrower until he throws you off!" Owen commanded. Infernape reared back and blasted a wave of fire against Steelix's head, causing the steel type to roar in pain. Steelix then whipped his head forward, and Infernape was sent flying off.

"Steelix, let's finish this with Flash Cannon!" Byron shouted while throwing his shovel into the ground. Steelix reared back, and then unleashed a silver beam of energy at Infernape.

"Infernape, dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" Infernape darted away from the steel type attack, but his oeg was hit by the beam of energy. He shook off the damage, and then began to top spin. He then covered himself in fire, and sped towards Steelix. The iron snake was too slow to avoid the attack, and Infernape knocked his opponent over.

"Steelix!" Byron shouted as he watched his Pokemon crash against the battlefield. Steelix had swirls for eyes, and Byron grinned excitedly. Roark looked at the fainted Pokemon, and then at Infernape, who was cheering with Owen.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Dad, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen's head perked up at the word Dad, but he decided to not make a big deal about it. He then looked up at the four scoreboards that hung in the air, and saw that one of the Pokeballs on Byron's side disappeared.

"Steelix, return. That was a great effort, my friend." Owen then looked back down at Byron, and watched as he hit his second Pokeball with his shovel. "Bastiodon, we must win!"

A large four-legged Pokemon appeared and growled at Infernape. It's body was tan, and it had a gigantic square head that was black. It had huge teeth, and it swiped the ground with its front left foot.

"Infernape, take a break." Owen told the fire monkey. Infernape nodded and sat down next to his trainer, waiting for Owen to send out another Pokemon. "Floatzel, come on out!"

"Flo-Flo!" Floatzel iterated as he appeared on Owen's side of the battlefield. He crossed his arms and stared at his opponent before Roark spoke up.

"This battle will be between Floatzel and Bastiodon! Begin!" Roark yelled.

"Floatzel, use Water Gun!" Owen ordered. Floatzel nodded and then fired a jetstream of water towards Bastiodon. The large steel type didn't bother moving, and took the attack straight on. As the water stopped, Bastiodon looked back up at Floatzel, but didn't appear to have taken any damage.

"Bastiodon, use Flash Cannon!" Byron commanded. Bastiodon's jaw opened widely, and then he unleashed a gigantic wave of silver energy that sent Floatzel rolling backwards.

"Floatzel, counter with Aqua Jet!" Owen ordered. Floatzel threw his arms to his side and then flew through the air while being covered in water. He then slammed against Bastiodon's back before retreating back to Owen.

"Bastiodon, use Hyper Beam!" Bastiodon roared and then fired a beam of orange energy towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it with Aqua Jet!" Floatzel turned into a bullet of water, and he flew past the powerful normal type attack. Floatzel then slammed into Bastiodon's back for a second time, and the steel type roared in pain.

"Bastiodon, use Stone Edge!" Byron shouted while swinging his shovel through the air. Bastiodon sprinted towards Floatzel and unleashed a series of sharp stones towards Floatzel. The water type was pelted by the attack and fell to his knees in pain.

"Floatzel, use a Razor Explosion!" Owen demanded. Floatzel nodded and then was absorbed by a white light as he crossed his arms. Byron and Bastiodon watched and then attacked, not wanting to see what the Razor Explosion was.

"Bastiodon, use Iron Head!" Bastiodon roared and charged towards Floatzel before being engulfed in silver colored energy. Just as Bastiodon lunged towards Floatzel, the water type unleashed a wave of white crescents. BOOOOM!

Floatzel was thrown backwards and had swirls for eyes.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Roark announced.

"Great job, Floatzel. You deserve a long rest," Owen told his fainted Pokemon. He then withdrew Floatzel, and grabbed his next Pokeball. "Gallade, come on out!" Gallade appeared from his Pokeball, and he took his signature battle pose.

"This battle will between Gallade and Bastiodon! Begin!"

"Gallade, use Brick Break!" Owen shouted. Gallade darted towards Bastiodon with his fists glowing white, and he smacked the four-legged Pokemon forcefully. Bastiodon was sent skidding backwards, but he didn't seem too hurt.

"Bastiodon, use Flash Cannon!" Byron shouted. Owen grinned, and Gallade sprung over the steel type attack. Everyone gasped, and Gallade landed on Bastiodon's back.

"Gallade, keep using Brick Break!" Owen shouted to his Pokemon. Gallade nodded and began slamming his fists against Bastiodon's back, causing the large Pokemon to roar in pain. His legs began to shake slightly, but he wouldn't fall.

"Bastiodon, throw Gallade off and then use Iron Head!" Byron yelled. Bastiodon quickly threw Gallade off of his back, and he charged towards the fighting and psychic type.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Owen commanded. Gallade's arms turned light blue, and then he began firing horizontal lines of blue energy towards Bastiodon, who was covered in silver energy. The steel type slammed through the attacks and then crashed into Gallade. The latter of the two was sent flying backwards, and he slammed into the wall behind Owen.

"Wow, that Bastiodon is really strong!" Penny exclaimed. Talon eyed the four legged Pokemon, and saw how tired it was.

"It's only a matter of time before it faints, though," Talon told her. "Even if Gallade can't knock it out, Owen still has Infernape and Electabuzz." Penny nodded and then looked back at the battle.

"Gallade, are you alright?" The psychic and fighting type got back up, but a look of pain shot across his face. Gallade then gripped his right leg, and Owen took out his Pokeball.

"Gal!" Gallade told his trainer as he walked back on to the battlefield. Owen smiled and put Gallade's Pokeball back on his belt, and gave the injured Pokemon a set of commands.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut on the ground in front of Bastiodon!" Gallade jumped in the air and fired the psychic type attacks towards the large steel type Pokemon. As the attacks hit the ground, Bastiodon was thrown in the air, and was completely defenseless.

"What? How did he do that?" Byron shouted angrily. Owen smirked, and then looked back at Gallade.

"Now, Gallade, use Brick Break and spike Bastiodon into the ground!" Gallade jumped after Bastiodon, and then slammed the steel type into the ground with his two glowing fists. Gallade hobbled back to Owen, and Bastiodon had swirls for eyes.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle! Dad, choose your next Pokemon!" Byron sighed and withdrew his fainted Bastiodon back to his Pokeball, and then he looked at Gallade, Owen, and Infernape.

"Brongzong, I need your help!" A strange teal colored Pokemon floated through the air, and it had red eyes. It stared at Gallade, and then let out a strange sound that echoed through the gym.

"This Brongzong looks tough," Talon opined. Penny nodded in agreement, and Owen looked over at Gallade.

"Gallade, do you want a break?" The psychic and fighting type shook his head and began limping towards Brongzong. Byron eyed his opponent's Pokemon before looking back at his own.

"This battle will be between Gallade and Brongzong! Begin!"

"Gallade, use Brick Break!" Owen commanded. Gallade hobbled towards his steel and psychic type opponent and swing his glowing white fists.

"Brongzong, use Psychic!" Byron ordered. Gallade was suddenly immobilized, and there was a faint blue line around Gallade's body. "Now have Gallade use Brick Break on himself!" Brongzong's eyes flashed blue, and Gallade began to hit himself with the powerful fighting type attack.

"Infernape, what should I do?" Owen asked desperately. Infernape began to throw fake punches and then he pretended to dodge them. "Perfect! Gallade, use Detect!" Owen roared. Gallade's eyes turned yellow, and he began to break free of the Psychic attack.

"Brongzong, use Flash Cannon!" As Brongzong fired the wave of silver energy, Gallade's eyes turned back to their normal color, and he was clobbered by the steel type attack. He was then sent tumbling backwards and he laid on the ground motionlessly.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen nodded and withdrew Gallade. He then looked at Infernape, who still seemed to be gassed.

"Electabuzz, I choose you!" Owen cried as he threw Electabuzz's Pokeball forwards. The electric type from Johto flexed and shot a bolt of lightning in the air in an attempt to intimidate his opponent.

"This battle will be between Electabuzz and Brongzong! Begin!" Electabuzz grinned and sprinted towards Brongzong once Roark threw his hands down.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz sent a bolt of lightning towards Brongzong, but Byron countered quickly.

"Brongzong, use Psychic and redirect the Thunderbolt!" The Thunderbolt attack had a faint blue line of energy outline it, and then it was thrown back towards Electabuzz. The electric type Pokemon was pushed back by his own powerful attack.

"Electabuzz, try a Thunder Punch!" Owen suggested. Electabuzz obeyed and his fist was covered in electricity. He then ran towards Brongzong, and punched the strange Pokemon as hard as he could.

"Brongzong, use Flash Cannon!" Byron yelled. Everything went in slow-motion, so Owen managed to react to the attack in a nanosecond.

"Electabuzz, use Protect!" Owen screamed. Electabuzz tried to throw a shield in front of himself, but Brongzong was too close, and it blasted Electabuzz with the ridiculously powerful attack. Electabuzz was sent flying back, but he got back up.

"Now, use Gyro Ball!" Byron ordered. Brongzong obeyed and began to spin furiously before flying towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch!" Owen commanded. Electabuzz ran towards the incoming Pokemon with his fist covered in electricity, and he swung at Brongzong. The two moves collided and began to battle back and forth.

"Brongzong, use Psychic on Electabuzz!" Brongzong continued to spin, but a line of blue energy surrounded Electabuzz's arm. It then pulled his arm back, and Electabuzz was clobbered by the Gyro Ball attack. The powerful electric type was hurled backwards, and had swirls for eyes.

"What!? There's no way Electabuzz just went down that quickly!" Talon screamed in disbelief.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen withdrew his Electabuzz, and then looked over at Infernape. The fire type starter rose from his feet and walked on to the battlefield before growling at Brongzong.

"This battle will be between Infernape and Brongzong! Begin!" Roark yelled.

"Brongzong, use Flash Cannon!" Brongzong fired a wave of silver energy towards Infernape, but the fire type managed to dodge the attack.

"Great job, Infernape. Use Mach Punch!" Infernape sprinted towards Brongzong and struck the steel and psychic type with a powerful punch. Brongzong was knocked back by the swift punch, but it didn't seem affected by the attack.

"Brongzong, use Psychic and throw Infernape in the air!" Brongzong's eyes turned brigh blue, and Infernape was hurled in the air. "Now use Gyro Ball!" As Infernape fell towards the ground, Brongzong began spinning rapidly and flew towards the fire and fighting type.

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" Infernape quickly began to topspin and cover himself in flames before crashing into Brongzong. Thanks to gravity, Infernape managed to overpower Brongzong, and the two slammed against the ground.

"Brongzong, use Extrasensory!" Before Owen or Infernape could react, a multicolored beam of energy struck Infernape, and sent the fire and fighting type rolling backwards. As he pushed himself back up, Owen could tell how fatigued his starter was, so he needed to finish Brongzong off with this next attack.

"Infernape, wrap this up with Flame Wheel!"

"Brongzong, use Gyro Ball!" Both Pokemon sped towards each other before colliding. The two moves battled back and for, neither giving an inch to their opponent. Before Owen could say anything else, Brongzong began to spin even faster, and it overpowered Infernape. The fire monkey was sent flying into Owen, and he had swirls for eyes.

"Infernape is unable to battle! That means Byron is the winner!" Roark announced. Owen withdrew Infernape back to his Pokeball, and he walked towards Byron.

"That was a good battle, Owen. I expect to be seeing you in the next couple of days," Byron told Owen. The younger of the two nodded and looked over to Penny and Talon.

"Next time I'll make sure that I win," Owen assured Byron. The man laughed and nodded.

"Good. I look forward to our rematch." With that, Owen walked out of the gym with Penny and Talon, and was already preparing for his rematch.

"Next time, Byron won't know what hit him!"

* * *

**Well, things aren't looking too good for Owen. Now that he's lost his gym battle, what adjustments will he make for the next time he faces Byron? I have no idea. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Do you think Owen should compete in a Champions League (A league where only top trainers compete)? **

**2) If yes, then should the league take place in a region Owen has competed in, or a fictional region?**


	48. Rewriting A Different story

**PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**

**Hey all, I've got some pretty big news for you all. I've been reading over some of my older stories, and am quite disgusted with how bad they are. So, I wanted to let you know that I will be rewriting Pokemon Kanto Adventure! Then, I'll try to finish up Sinnoh, and then I'll start rewriting Johto Adventure. The first chapter (or two or three) of Kanto Adventure will be posted today, so keep posted!**


End file.
